Take Away My Skin
by Foamy
Summary: Love is a battlefield. When a new mutant comes to the mansion, he attracts a lot of attention. His powers are dangerous and destructive, and upon joining the X-Men he soon feels like he doesn't belong there. Like a true outsider. Crossover. X-Men Evo R
1. A Not so New Mutant Signature

**_AN: _**I decided, since my other story is going so slow, that in between blocks, or just to take a break that I'd start this story. This is a crossover with the Outsiders, but the Outsiders takes place in well now. I thought it would clear my head a bit.

**_Disclaimer:_** I only own Terry. **SHE IS MINE!** Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**Take Away My Skin**

**Chapter 1** _A Not So New Mutant Signature_

The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. An average looking mansion, with not so average inhabitants. To the average everyday human, it appeared to be nothing more than a boarding school, but they did not know of it's secret underground levels. The Xavier Institute was a home for mutants. This is what made it not so alluring to on lookers. Inside the mansion it was a typical Monday morning for the young mutants students. Everyone had to deal with the dread of early morning training sessions with Logan, followed by school. For Rogue, this was nothing difficult. Her body had become accustomed to the early morning workouts after such a small amount of sleep. Her roommate, Kitty Pryde, was not as gifted as her gothic friend. She had fallen back to sleep, on her bed, after their tough danger room session that morning. Logan had been working the older mutants real hard as of late. It was starting to take it's toll on the youths.

Rogue sighed and walked over to the slumbering brunette,"Come on Kitty cat, tahme to rise and shine sug," She shook the younger girl, earing a groan in response. She shook her a little harder, "Come on Shadowcat."

"Kitty's not here," She mumbled into the pillow,"Come back later." Kitty pulled her comforter over her head blindly.

Rogue rolled her emerald green orbs,"Not gunna work,"She said then ripped the blanket off of the petite brunette girl.

Kitty sighed and started to ger up the pillow falling down her back and onto the bed as she sat up properly. "When does it ever?" She complained getting up off her soft and comfortable bed.

Rogue chuckled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She liked having her hair out of her face. "Ya have ta get ready for school. Lance'll be waiting for ya," She said with a small amused laugh.

"Not funny,"Kitty snarled not amused by her friend's comment. "You know that's long over Rogue." She would never admit that she still had feelings for the mutant boy.

"Ah know, but it's fun ta tease ya,"She confessed applying her usual dark makeup to her naturally pale face. "Ya're just easy ta rile up."

"Fuck you,"Kitty snapped shoving some stuff into her small brown back pack. She tucked her long brunette hair behind her ears. She had picked up the habit of leaving her hair down so it framed her delicate face.

Rogue turned to the younger girl, "What's eatin' ya?" She asked putting her make-up back in it's place. "Ya've been a little bitchy lately. Well, make that real bitchy."

She let out a tired sigh,"Sorry Rogue, I've just been a little off, that's all," The seventeen year old admitted pulling on her sneakers. She picked up her small bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"That's strange,"Rogue said putting her earrings in before picking up her own bag. "It only seems ta happen when a certain rock tumbler is mentioned," She pointed out further teasing her agitated roommate.

"Shut up!" She yelled phasing through their bedroom door and out into the hallway.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the younger mutant girl. It had been almost two years since Kitty had broken up with the rock tumbler, Lance Alvers. It didn't take a brain scientist to see that she still had some feelings for the alleged leader of the Brotherhood. She shook her head tying up her boots. It would never work between the two. Maybe is was the four year gap between Kitty and Lance, that made it difficult for them to have a relationship. She had to admit, the rock tumbler was more mature than her intangible roommate in more way than one. Not to mention he was their enemy, therefore, the rest of the X-Men would just drive her nuts about it. She left her bedroom and walked down to the kitchen for a late breakfast before heading off to the shit hole, as she politely named it. Well, it was a collaboration of her days with the Brotherhood, so it was more Lance's saying than hers. She wasn't surprised to see that everyone but Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby had left. Kitty sat at the table looking over the newspaper while eating one of her carrot cake muffins. Kurt was eating what looked to be a burger, while he was stuffing stuff into his bag. It was all carefully laid out on the counter, so he knew he had everything he needed. Bobby was drinking a coke, though it was obviously he made it ice cold. Rogue shook her head and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. She quickly ate it and grabbed her purse off of the end table in the hall. She had left it there the night before.

"Come on guys,"She called into the kitchen putting her sunglasses on. "If ya'll want a ride, I'm leavin' now,"She announced taking her keys out of her pants pocket.

The three younger mutants followed her as she entered the garage. She disarmed the alarm on her car before her teammates climbed into it. It was a black mustang convertible that Logan and the Professor gave her for her eighteenth birthday. She climbed in following her younger companions. She started it up and instantly her music began to blare from the stereo system. The boys seemed to like it, but Kitty leaned back in the seat and covered her ears with the palms of her hands. They tore out of the garage and the gates of the institute. Soon, they were tearing down the busy streets of Bayville heading towards their destination. The shit hole that was Bayville High.

* * *

Tulsa, Oklahoma, miles away from the city of Bayville, New York. Tusla was a fairly quiet, and dull town, but it was divided. The rich kids, Socs, always hassled the less fortunate kids, Greasers. The Socs dominated the west side of town, and the Greasers, the east. The two groups were always fighting, for one stupid reason or another. Seventeen year old Sodapop Curtis sat at the counter of his work, the DX. It was a gas station and a garage. He was a greaser, and was very proud of it. Soda was a very happy-go-lucky guy and was friendly to most people. He sighed tiredly, it had been a boring day so far. It was around nine in the morning and he had only been there since seven thirty. Soda has a very small amount of patience when he got bored.

"Can this day go any slower?" He asked himself as he got up and grabbed his pricing gun. He liked putting priced on everything, not just the little card in from of the item. Just incase they forgot it. It made things easier. He sighed and started stocking the shelves.

Ever since the death of his two friends, Johnny and Dallas, almost a year ago, strange things had been occurring around him. Well, that's a lie, weird things have been happening for about three years now. None of it ever made sense, so he just brushed it off. It was no big deal. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he gazed at the clock while he priced the items the placed them on the shelves. He heard the bell above the door ring and looked at the man who had just entered the store. He slapped the priced on one more can before walking back behind the register.

"May I help you?"He asked with a friendly smile.

Before he could think twice, he felt something cold press against his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw a gun pressed to his forehead.

"Give me the money kid, or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" The man snarled caulking the gun.

Soda felt his heart start to speed up, 'Oh god,' he thought to himself. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. His hand slide along the bottom of the counter for the silent alarm, but stopped when he felt the gun press harder again his skin. Sweat began to form at his hairline, and drops slid down his face. The man started to put pressure on the trigger taking the hint that Soda wasn't about to give him anything. Soda began to panic and closed his eyes tightly, and the sound of glass bottles banging filled the room. The man paid it no mind and applied more pressure to the trigger. Soda's whole body began to shake, and the sound of glass shattering filled the room. The gun fired.

Soda opened his brown eyes and his mouth opened wide in shock. The whole store the whole store was covered in shattered glass, aluminum, and other solid substances. Shelves started to fall over created a domino effect knocking them all down. The windows rattled dangerously as if a strong wind were blowing against them. The man was sprawled out on his back, on the floor. The gun laid about two feet away from the man's outstretched hand. He didn't appear to be bleeding, but at a closer inspection Soda noticed that he wasn't breathing either. Soda's eyes widened, and he began to panic once again. The windows and the glass door between them shattered outward onto the black pavement. Soda jumped to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't care that he was at work anymore, he didn't care that he had a job to do, and he didn't care that he was the only one there. All he was focused on was getting away from that place.

Soda ran out through the empty frame of the door, running over the many broken shards of glass, some sticking into his shoes. He stopped outside, still standing on thousands of shards of glass from the windows and door. He ran both his hands through his hair still in shock from the events that had happened moments before. It made no sense. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Relax Soda, It wasn't your fault," He said to himself breathing deeply and slowly to regain his composure. He relaxed a bit placing his hands flat out in front of him. His heart slowing down, his breathing becoming a tad shallower.

A sudden noise from the left of him cause the boy to jump, his hands jerking to his left as well. Suddenly, without any cause or warning, the gas pumps exploded into giant balls of flame. He covered his face with his arms waiting for the flames to engulf him, but they never did. He lowered his arms feeling the intense heat surrounding him, but the flames were stopped two feet away from him on all sides. They weren't moving any closer either. It was as if an invisible shield was surrounding him. His head screamed at him ,'run,' so he ran through the flames and down the street, heading towards the only place he felt safe. Home.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier rolled into Cerebro like he did everyday while the students were at school. It was his routine, less chances for interruptions. He wheeled up to the computer, picking up the helmet. He placed it over his head and closed his eyes. He heard a beep and opened his eyes to look at the small screen off to the side of the main control panel. The image of a handsome blonde boy appeared on the screen. Xavier had seen that boy before.

"Mutant signature detected,"The female computerized voice announced,"Identity confirmed and matched archive file."

He hit the enter key on the computer. It wasn't a new mutant, but it was a reactivated one. His powers had acted up again.

"Name, Sodapop Curtis. Age, seventeen. Location, Tulsa, Oklahoma."

Professor X took the helmet off his head,'Oh dear.'

* * *

Kitty let out a frustrated sigh as she put her books in her locker. Today had been a long day. Not only was she tired, but she had a ton of homework for the night too. It was stressful. Not to mention, Toad had been bugging her all day. The Brotherhood had recently been invited back to the school after being expelled about two years ago. Unfortunately, that meant all six of the troublesome bunch had returned to finish their highschool education, much to the surprise of the other students and the faculty. It was more trouble than Kitty would have liked. She sighed again grabbing her lunch before shutting her locker. She turned her heel and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Kitty,"Rogue said falling into step next to her friend, "Ya ok? You look pissed."

She snorted,"You think?" She responded rudely. "Tolansky was spitting gross, disgusting, slimy, spit-balls at me the whole double block! Two fucking hours!"

"Whoa kitty-cat chill,"Rogue said placing her gloved hand on the phaser's shoulder. "It's over now sug."

Kitty rolled her eyes,"Whatever, let's just go to lunch."

The two girls walked into the cafeteria and sat with their fellow X-Men at what had been distinguished as their table. Everyone was eating something, but as soon as Kitty had all of her lunch out, she didn't feel like eating anymore. Rogue followed the trail of her blue eyes to the vending machines on the opposite side of the cafeteria. At the other small corridor that led to the cafeteria, stood Lance and Wanda. They were obviously talking to one another quite happily, both smiling and laughing. Kitty glared at the older girl feeling jealousy begin to pull on her.

Rogue rolled her eyes noticing the brunette's glare,"Just don't think on it Kit, it's probably nothin',"She said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "They live in the same house, they're bound ta talk eventually,"She stated with a simple shrug trying to quell Kitty's obvious jealousy and acknowledging her roommate's feelings toward the rock tumbler named Lance.

"You're right, I'm being silly,"She agreed shaking her head. "I broke up with him anyway." She didn't look away from the two brotherhood members,"But, I think I'll go talk to him anyway."

Rogue rolled her eyes again as Kitty stood up and walked slowly towards Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch. "She'll neva learn,"She said shaking her head, her white bangs falling into her face. She turned towards the rest of the group and began to converse with them.

Kitty watched as Wanda walked back to the brotherhood's table rejoining Toad, Blob, Tabby, and her brother Pietro. This left Lance alone at the vending machines. She smiled and sped up her face, not feeling the little bit nervous she had before. Wanda had always kind of scared her since their first encounter at the Bayville Mall two years ago. She walked up behind Lance and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Lance,"She greeted happily. She hadn't talked to him in almost two years. She hadn't really seen him either.

"Oh, hey Kitty,"He replied surprised. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a bit shorter, he had a bit of stubble on his chin, and his voice was a bit deeper than she remembered. He had traded in his brown vest for a black leather jacket. His shirt was still tucked in, and the same black shirt he usually wore, but she noticed he was a bit more muscular than he was before.

"How have you, like, been lately?"She asked tucking her long brunette hair behind her ears silently cursing herself for reverting back to her valley girl speak.

He shrugged,"I've been alright,"He responded placing his hand on the vending machine. He sent a pulse of seismic energy into it and earned five cokes for his efforts. He smirked and picked them up. "And you?"

"Not bad,"She replied shrugging. "I see you haven't changed," She remarked eyeing the coke cans in his arms.

He shrugged once more,"It's not like we have much money, besides, it's my job to provide for my team. It's not like someone pay for our stuff for us."He remarked walking over to another drink machine.

"You already have five cokes,"She pointed out since there was only five members of the brotherhood.

"I know, but Wanda doesn't drink carbonated beverages," He explained doing the same to this vending machine as the last receiving two apple juices for his efforts. "They burn her tongue."

"Oh,"Kitty said wrapping her thing arms around herself and leaned back against the wall. "You and her are getting real close aren't you?"

He nodded putting his cokes and juices down on the bench and getting more drinks from the vending machines and piling the cans on the bench. "We're good friends. She tells me everything."

She frowned watching him and feeling that jealous feeling she got earlier tug at her once more," Oh. Are you and her -"

"No,"He cut her off abruptly and opening one of the cans of coke. "She's a friend, and no I haven't slept with her either," the twenty one year old answered before she even bothered asking him.

She looked down at her scuffed white sneakers, "I wasn't thinking that,"She lied her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Lance glared at her,"Yes you were,"He accused her taking another swig of his coke finishing it off. He threw the can into the recycling bin and pulled a large plastic bag out of his jacket pockets. He placed the fifty or so unopened drinks into the plastic grocery bag so it looked like he had bought them somewhere else. "I can tell when you lie Kitten, so don't,"He remarked rudely anger rising in his voice. She always treating him like he was nothing but trouble, which was most of the time, not true.

"I'm sorry,"She said not looking up from her shoe pretending that it was an interesting shoe. "So have you...I mean... since we..." She stuttered unable to find the words, her cheeks turning from pink to bright crimson. They had agreed never to talk about what happened while they dated.

"No," He responded flatly knowing what she was going to say. The ground shook a bit beneath their feet. She always made assumption about him.

Kitty couldn't help but notice how cute Lance looked when he was angry. She shook her head removing these thoughts from her head. She felt the earth shake underneath her and looked back down at her shoes guiltily. "I'm sorry Lance."

Lance glared at her,"Whatever,"She said stuffing the drinking in his virtually empty backpack and leaving her standing on the slightly unstable ground. He rejoined his teammates and passed some drinks out to the other five mutants.

Kitty sighed sadly and walked back to her table with the X-Men and took her seat next to Rogue. Neither said anything to one another for the rest of their lunch hour.

* * *

Rogued walked into the mansion, alone at four o' clock that afternoon. It had been a rough day at school. She had a weeks worth of detentions for telling some stupid bitch to fuck off, then for arguing with her teacher about how unfair it was to punish her for saying that when the girl was making fun of her for being a mutant. She sighed pulling her hair out of it's ponytail, and removing her black sunglasses. She needed a nice relaxing shower before dinner. She ran her gloved hand through her hair throwing her keys on the end table with Scott's. She had a rounded piece of black rubber with her name printed in emerald green attached to her key chain. That is how everyone knew they were her keys and not to touch them in fear of her wrath. She yawned and headed up the stairs.

"Rogue!" Terry's kind voice called from the kitchen. The blonde peeked out the door at her. Terry was the same age as Scott. She was an incredibly powerful telepath, and telekinetic. Even more powerful than the professor. She was taller than Jean at five foot ten, with long flowing blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was very sweet, very shy, and very, very self conscious. Rogue didn't see why. Ever since Terry had come to the mansion, a year ago, she had been dating Scott, him being the reason she even joined up in the first place. Jean hated the stronger telepath.

"Yeah Terry,"She responded looking back the telepath. Rogue liked Terry, she wasn't afraid to touch her, and she liked to listen to whatever anyone had to say about anything. Even if it was to bitch about Jean, Rogue's new favourite hobby. They understood each other.

"The prof wants to see you, he's in his study with Scott. He told me to tell you when you came home," She explained a soft smile stretched across her features.

"Thanks,"Rogue responded climbing the rest of the stairs, heading towards the Professor's study.

"No problem,"She said disappearing back into the kitchen with Ororo.

Rogue sighed,"He's probably going ta reem me out for gettin' anotha DT,"She mumbled to her self as she walked down the carpeted halls towards the professor's study.

When she reached the large oak doors, she knocked gently. The door opened and she walked in closing the door behind her. The Professor's study was one of the fancier room in the mansion, much like the living room.

"Ya wanted ta see meh professa?" She inquired sitting down in the chair next to Scott. He looked a little annoyed at her. It was either for her detention, or that he had to wait so long for her.

"Yes, I did Rogue." He responded with a small nod. He turned and looked out the window like he usually did when talking to people in his office. "I want you and Scott to come with me to Tulsa, Oklahoma."

Both mutants looked at him puzzled. "But why?"Scott asked curiously, kind of knowing the answer, but not saying it aloud.

"A mutant that I detected years ago lives there. His parents refused my help and refused to admit that there was something wrong with their son. His powers haven't really acted up at all until this morning."

"What did he do?"Both younger mutants asked in unison.

"He accidentally blew up the gas station he worked at. It's strange, his stress level have been so high in the last year, and nothing happened until now,"He mused to himself. He had been monitoring the boy since his mutation was detected about three years ago.

"So we're bringin' him back here?"Rogue asked running a hand through her tousled locks, her emerald eyes watching the professor intently.

"Yes. He is much of a danger to himself, as he is others,"Her explained wheeling out from behind the large oak desk.

"What can he do. I mean, it can't be anymore dangerous than Rogue's powers," Scott said earning a hard punch in the shoulder from the mutant goth.

"He can manipulate the air around him and turn it into intense blasts of energy. In other words they are called shockwaves,"Xavier explained. "And I want you two to come with me because you are both not very threatening and know what it's like to have destructive powers such as this."

The two mutants nodded. "Alright we'll go,"Both agreed with nods.

"Good. I'll have Logan prep the X-Jet. We leave in ten minutes, be ready."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Ok, I'm really stuck on my Underworld story right now, and it's going very slowly, so I'm going to right this in between time. I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, you don't. Please review, flames are welcome. They are fun to roast marshmallows with :). 


	2. Enter Sodapop

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I only own Terry. SHE IS MINE! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**_Take Away My Skin_**

_**Chapter 2 Enter Sodapop**_

The X-Jet landed in a vacant lot in what appeared to be a more suburban version of the New York slums. The houses were in a state of disrepair and looked like they were either sinking or falling apart. Scott and Rogue followed the Professor to a small blue house just down the next street. It looked just like every other house in the neighborhood. Personally, it reminded Rogue of the Brotherhood house, only smaller. much, much smaller. Inside, all the lights were on, indicating that someone was indeed home. The old beat up truck in the driveway was another good hint. Scott opened the old rusty gate. It let out a loud and horrible squeaking sound, which could probably wake the neighbors if it was completely silent. By the sounds of it, that was impossible. You could hear children crying, dogs barking, and people screaming at each other. Rogue shook her head and followed her friend and mentor. The three mutants walked up to the door, Scott helping the professor up onto the porch. He nodded to Scott, who gently opened the screen door, and knocked on the door.

They heard muffled voices, and the front door opened a crack a few seconds later. A girl, about seventeen years old looked through the crack. Her eyebrow furrowed and her hazel colored eye stared the group down. "Who are you?"She asked defensively not opening the door anymore than that small three inch crack.

The prof smiled at her,"My name is Charles Xavier,"He said his smile not fading,"and this is Scott Summers, and Rogue,"He continued gesturing to his two students as he said their names. "We're here to speak with your brother, Darrel. May we come in?"

She eyed them suspiciously."Give me a minute,"She said abruptly closing the door.

"How polite. Jeez, professa ya sure pick tha best ones don'cha,"Rogue said sarcastically. "She ain't commin' back is she?"She asked Scott about a minute later.

He shrugged in response,"To be honest, I wouldn't let us in either,"He stated. "We are strangers and, in a way, kind of weird."

"True,"Rogue agreed looking at her glove covered hands and then at Scott's ruby red shades. It was nighttime as well just to add to the strangeness of their arrival. It would be kind of weird to see a guy actually wearing sunglasses at night.

The door opened again, but this time it wasn't the girl who has previously opened the door. A man stood there, he was pretty tall and, his hair was cut short and was a shade of dark brown. His eyes were an icy blue that caused a shiver to go up her spine. They reminded her too much of Wanda's eyes only less dead, and not so cold and full of anger. He looked very tired, the kind of tired that comes with age. But he couldn't have been more than twenty five.

"See, ah knew she wasn' comin' back,"Rogue said looking at Scott speaking in her usual southern drawl.

"Can I help you?"The man at the door asked eyeing the three mutants suspiciously, much like the girl had.

"Yes Darrel,"The professor said,"We're here about your brother, may we come inside?"

The man shook off the look of surprise that had appeared on his face when the professor said his name. "Yeah, sure,"He said reluctantly, moving aside for the chair bound telepath and his companions. Suddenly, a look of recognition washed over his face, and it paled a bit.

Xavier smiled warmly and wheeled into the small, yet cozy house followed closely by Scott. Rogue sauntered in slowly after them. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest yawning in a bored fashion. Scott down next to her and watched as the man the prof had called Darrel closed the front door and sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch.

"I think you know exactly 'why' we are here Darrel,"Charles said folding his hands in his lap.

He nodded,"Sadly, yes I do,"He responded with a tired sigh. "I take it you know about this morning."

The Professor nodded,"Yes, I do,"He replied seriously. "I know it has been a difficult time for you and your family, but I don't think you can keep denying that the boy is indeed different. We can't keep it from him any longer Darrel. I know that your parents wanted him here, but you must realize that here is not the best place for him right now. Soda is going to be potentially very dangerous if he's left to his own devices,"He explained knowledgeably.

"Don't you think I know that,"Darry snapped, "It's been three years. You can only play blind and pretend for so long Charles. And then, it all blows up in your face, and quite literally!"He raged.

"Relax sug,"Rogue said in a bored tone,"That vein in yere head is poppin' out a little too far."

He glared at her, "This is the first time Soda's exhibited any use of his powers,"He said calmly turning back to the professor. "It's only been small stupid stuff, but why now?"

"Well, I think the last year has been quite stressful for you and your family. Mutant powers tend to manifest during times of heightened emotional stress,"Charles expounded. "His powers seemed to have been suppressed until this morning, when all of the stress compounded on top of one another was too much, and it exploded."

"So you're saying that all the crap we've been put through over the last year with the state, police, and death in combination with whatever happened this morning made his powers 'manifest." He suggested trying to process all this information. It was a lot to take in all at once.

He nodded,"Yes, I'm afraid."

Darry was silent for a while. He just sat there starring at the floor before sighing and running a hand through his hair. He looked at the professor,"What should I do?"

"I extend an invitation to Soda to join my institute to gain control of his gifts."Professor X offered,"I think he'd be a fine addition to our group.

"Well, I don't know,"Darry sighed again, his eyes falling back to the floor in front of him.

"I know it's a lot to take in,"Scott spoke up, "But it could really help your brother."

Darry sighed, and feel silent for a few minutes. Rogue was beginning to get annoyed at the whole thing, it was tiresome, and tedious. Darry finally started again,"I can't make that decision,"He admitted tiredly. "I'll let him decide and I'll let him do what he wants. I can't just tell him he has to go with you."

Charles nodded,"I understand. It's a wise choice Mr. Curtis."

He shuddered at the,"Yeah well, for his sake, I hope he goes with you guys. It sounds like you'll help him.

"Believe me, we appreciate your confidence in us,"Scott said with a friendly smile.

Darry sighed again, something Rogue figured he did often,"It's not like I have a choice really. I can't help him, so you're the only ones left who can." He watched the three mutants for a moment before turning his head over the chair. "Starr!" He yelled up the stairs. "Wake your brother up."

It wasn't for a few minutes that Soda came downstairs. His blonde hair was tousled, dirty, greasy, and messy. It was from both sleep, or lack of, and the events of the morning. His normally bright brown eyes were dull and tired. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair standing beside Darry's chair, not noticing the three strange people sitting in the living room with his brother.

Soda looked up tiredly,"What is it Darry?" He asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the three mutants and blinked slowly. He stared at them for a few minutes before turning back to his brother,"Who are they?"

"These are people from the Xavier Institute,"Darry replied slowly, "They're here about what happened this morning."

"Oh,"Sod said his eyes widening. He shook his head now fully awake. "What about it?" He asked sadly, his voice clearly showing his emotions.

"Well, I'll be honest with you Soda,"The professor told the young boy,"You have a special gift, a mutation that makes you different."

"What do you mean?"

"Soda, this morning wasn't just an accident. You're powers, your mutation decided to completely manifest,"He explained hoping the seventeen year old mechanic would understand.

Soda thought for a minute before chuckling. "That's a good one man,"He said running his hands through his hair again. He became serious once again. "Now, seriously, why are you guys here?"

"It's no joke,"Scott said leaning forward a bit so he was in a more comfortable position. "Trust me on this."

"Sure."

Rogue glared at him and stood up. She was very annoyed at the younger teen. "Look, why would we waste our tahme ta come all tha way here ta make some stupid bullshit up when we don't even know you?"She asked her anger and annoyance evident in her voice.

He shrugged,"You have no life?"He suggested sheepishly.

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh,"It makes absolutely no sense! How tha fuck would we know what happened this mornin' if we were lyin'? We live all the way up in fuckin' New York!"

"Rogue language,"Professor X reminded her in the middle on her 'rant'.

"Sorry professa,"She said before turning back to Soda as if she had not been interrupted at all. "Ya have ta be prettay dumb if ya think that it makes sense, at least ah think so." She finished sitting back down on the couch.

The room tell silent after Rogues little tirade. Soda looked down at the floor in from of them, then looked at his hands."Ok fine,"He gave in reluctantly, "I'm listening."

Xavier smiled at Rogue for her 'ranting' skills briefly before turning back to the boy. "Well Soda, you have the uncanny ability to create something we call 'shockwaves'. These shockwaves are a concussion of air that disrupts the matter around them,"He explained in the best way he could think of. Soda look slightly confused.

"Like an explosion?"A female voice said from the stairs. The girl who had answered the door stood there, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders in silky waves that framed her face. Her hazel eyes looked at the with curiosity, not the suspicion that she had before.

Professor X smiled kindly at her,"Yes, like an explosion,"He confirmed with a nod. The girl smiled back. "You see, that is why you blew up the gas station. The high emotional stress became too much for you and your powers manifested in a very negative fashion,"He expounded.

Soda looked down at his hands and said tucked them into the back pockets of his jeans. He looked at the floor with his head down, his somewhat long hair falling into his eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Scott said placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder,"It was an accident."

Xavier nodded,"Scott's right Soda. No mutant has control over their powers when they manifest, be it shape shifting, intangibility, super speed, telekinesis, or the power to generate earthquakes."

Rogue rolled her eyes crossing her pale arms over her chest,"Oh brotha."

The prof shot a glance at Rogue before turning back to the seventeen year old. "I am here to extend to you an invitation to join my institute."

"I don't know,"He said running his hand through his hair, which Rogue assumed was a habit he had when he was thinking. "What would I do there exactly?"

"At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, you'll learn to control and use your powers to their fullest as they evolve and grow, much like you will. This does take you away from home, to New York with us,"He explained folding his hands under his chin.

Soda glared at Darry,"Oh, so that's what this is about huh Darry?"He said bitterly,"I'm just going to cause problems so you're just going to send me away. Get rid of me." He accused his older brother.

Darry let out a sad an tired sigh,"That's not it Soda,"He started ,but he was cut off.

"Oh yeah? Well, I killed some guy this morning, and blew up my work, and now these people come here and invite me to a school for freaks? In New York no less,"He ranted glaring at his older brother, not caring who else was in the room. "Sounds like it to me, so you know what? Fine. Now you'll be rid of me and not have to fucking worry about what other people in this god forsaken fucking town think!" He yelled ascending the stairs and walked into his bedroom, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Rogue watched him turn and go up the stairs,"Damn,"She said quietly to herself as she eyed him. She glared at Scott when he elbowed her in the ribs.

Darry leaned forward placing his head in his hands. The professor smiled sympathetically at him. "Most teenagers have the same reactions, but I can assure you Darrel, he'll be safe at my institute."

"That's not really what I'm worried about Professor,"Darry explained to the telepath.

He nodded,"Yes, Soda is rather sensitive, and sometimes childish. You'll be able to talk to him whenever you, or he like. He knows you don't want him to go, but he's just being stubborn,"The prof explained reading both of the boy's minds.

Darry nodded after the surprise of his words wore off,"I forgot you were a telepath."

"Well, I did meet you the first time I came here just before you turned nineteen."

"Yeah, then all the shit hit the fan,"He replied somberly

"Yes well, life isn't always as fair to some as it is to others,"Scott said leaning back against the couch.

The professor smiled and turned to Rogue,"Why don't you go and talk to Soda, maybe he'll be less...hostile is one of you reaches out to him,"He suggested to the glove wearing teen.

"Why meh? Why not Scott,"She asked gesturing to her friend beside her.

"Something tells me that you'll have more of an impact on the boy than Scott."

Rogue sighed,"Fine,"She said standing up and fixing her shirt, which had rode up a little from sitting down. "Ah don't see why, Scott is much bettah at this than ah am,"She said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah,"Scott asked looking at the professor through his ruby colored glasses,"Why Rogue?"He asked. He was just as curious as Rogue had been.

"I believe that Rogue and Soda will connect and understand each other more than you and him."

* * *

Soda sighed shoving more stuff into his duffle bag. He felt bad for what he had said to his older brother. Now that he had, had some times to think, he realized what an asshole he had been to him over something so trivial as his best interest. He ran a hand through his blonde hair once again, before folding another pair of his jeans and placing them in the bag neatly.

He didn't look up when he hears a knock on the door. He continued to put what little he owned into the tattered, old, brown duffle bag that was sitting on his bed. "Come in,"He called blandly,, letting the person on the other side know they were allowed to enter.

Rogue opened the door and poker her head in,"Ah assume that ah'm allowed ta come inside now,"She said walking into the small cluttered room.

"Yeah sure,"He replied with a shrug. He continued throwing things into the old beat up duffle bag. It had been buried in his closet for god knows how long.

Rogue looked around as she sat down on the lone chair in the bedroom. It was very obvious that it was a boy's room, and well lived in. Messy, cluttered, lots of garbage, and pictures that were drawings, or just very old looking drawings, and some random pictures on the walls. "Nice place ya got here,"She remarked kindly before looking around the room again.

"Thanks,"He replied half heartedly as he went through both his and his brother's thing. It was a good thing he wasn't home or they would have had another dilemma to deal with.

"So..."

"Look, with all do respect lady,"Soda said turning around to face her,"I ain't in a talking mood."

"Lady?"Rogue scoffed with a chuckle,"Ah'm hardly a lady Sodapop,"She said stifling a laugh,"That's Ms. Perfect."

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively,"Ms. Perfect?"He asked curiously.

"Her name is Jean, she's this prissy and snobby girl that lives at tha Institute,"She explained tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He turned back to his bag,"I see,"He said zipping the duffle bag up, and turning his whole body around to face her,"So why did they send you up here to talk to me?"He inquired.

She shrugged,"They said something about meh relatin' ta ya more. That an' ah know Scooter boy down there would jus' preach about tha institute an' shit like that."

Soda chuckled,"Can I ask you something?"He asked sitting down on his bed.

"Sure."

"Why do you wear gloves" Just out of curiosity," He questioned politely, yet curiously.

Rogue was taken aback by the question. No one ever really asked her why, they just assumed she was weird. "Wow, ah don't get asked that much."

"Sorry, you don't have to answer."

"Nah, it's alright,"She assured him with a friendly smile. "It's a part of mah mutation. Ah can't touch people,"She explained.

"Oh,"Soda said feeling bad for asking,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah, it's alright. Ah'm used to it,"She assured him once again.

"Ok. So, what happens if you do touch someone?"

"Ah absorb that person's thoughts, memories, life force, an' in tha case of mutants, their powers too."

Soda whistled,"Ok, freaky,"He remarked before turning around,"That sucks."

She nodded as he picked up his bag. He turned around again and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back appreciating the kind gesture. She stood up and followed the younger boy down the stairs and into the living room. She cast a satisfied glance at Scott and crossed her arms over her chest. The professor smiled at the two.

Soda sighed and looked at his older brother,"I'm sorry Darry."

"It's alright little buddy,"He replied with a small smile.

Soda smiled back, then turned to the professor,"I guess I'm leaving then,"He said with a shrug.

Before he could respond, Soda was down on the floor after being tackled by the brown haired girl who had answered the door.

"Starr get off me,"Soda grunted pushing her up and off of him.

She stood up, helping him back onto his feet. She hugged him and kissed his cheek,"Call me ok."

Soda looked at her as if she had two heads,"Of course I'll call. Jeez did you think I'd leave and forget about you guys? Sheesh."

She laughed and hugged him again,"I'll tell the guys that you left."

He smiled,"Thanks Starr,"He turned to his older brother the smile remaining on his face. "Bye Dar."

He smiled back and hugged him,"Bye little buddy."

Soda grinned slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder,"Well, shall we,"He said to the prof.

He nodded and the four mutants headed out the door of the cozy blue house. They boarded the X-jet, but Soda stooped just before getting inside.

Starr stood on the porch and called out to him,"Don't be a stranger!"She said smiling.

"I won't!"He replied with a wave before boarding the jet. He took a seat next to Rogue and buckled up. The plane took off quickly after that, and Soda said goodbye to Tulsa, and hello to Bayville.

* * *

**_AN:_** Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I just haven't had time to write. It's kind of a filler chapter, but whatever. I'm back on track now and have chapter 3 done, and chapter 4 started. Chapter 3 should be up soon, so chapter 4 shouldn't take much longer either. Thanks for a all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

_**Next:**_ _Trouble From the Very Start_

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_4Rogue:_** Well, I can't say that Soda getting with Rogue wasn't my intention, actually it is. They're actually quite a lot alike, so I thought it would work better between them than Jean or Kitty. I'm sorry if you don't like that idea, but hey, you can't please everyone. I'm not going to make him uber powerful or anything, but quite powerful, not without weaknesses and pretty basic ones at that. I'm not a Mary-sue maker. I hate Mary-sues. Thanks for the review.

**_spiriterx:_** Well, there you go. : )

**_Just another fanatic:_** Well, here's some more for ya ; )

**_FoxyRogue:_** Thanks Anna, and sorry it took so long.

**_BrOKeN dArK ANgeL:_** lol, I'm glad you like it so far. That's cool that we have the same name too ; )


	3. Trouble Right From the Start

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own Terry. SHE IS MINE! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**Take Away My Skin**_

**_Chapter 3 Trouble Right From the Start_**

It had been a week since Soda had arrived at the institute. So far, everything was going as well as could be expected. Soda had taken his time to get settled in, and started his training with the X-Men. Right off the bat, Logan had been giving the seventeen year old a tough time. He had a bad feeling about the boy. Soda returned the hostility quite a bit, but that could have been attributed to the fact that his guard was up being new to the mansion with all these strangers around. The rules of the mansion were much stricter than his brother's. Never the less, it was a change he had to accept, whether he liked it or not, and there were many things he disliked about life at the mansion. The eleven o'clock curfew, the early morning training sessions, Logan in general, and most hated of all, he had to go to school. This rule was met with the greatest resistance from Soda, but he relented with some "persuasion" from Logan. Soda didn't get along with many people in the mansion. Truthfully, there were only four people, so far, that had reached out to him. There was Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Terry. Already, Soda felt really close with Rogue. He couldn't explain it.

He sighed. It was his first day at Bayville High, and he was not looking forward to it. He hadn't been to school in over a year, so already he was set back a grade. Instead of being in grade eleven like he should be, the prof enrolled him in the tenth grade. This just added to the annoyance of the teenage mutant. He had hated school in Tulsa, so he doubted he'd like school here in Bayville. Plus, the drama of highschool annoyed him. The only thing he was looking forward to was the fact that there was no soc and greaser conflict here in Bayville. Instead it was a human mutant conflict, maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened a bit. The one thing he really liked about the mansion was that the other students use their powers all the time. He would feel awkward if they did. He looked to the door to see Kitty standing there, her school back in hand.

"You ready yet?"She asked slinging her small bag over her equally small shoulders.

Soda nodded shoving a few more things into his bag,"Yeah, Im ready."

"Well, come on,"Kitty said pulling him out of the room by his elbow and down the hall. "We have to hurry and get down to the kitchen before Rogue."

Soda look at her curiously,"What?"

"Because if aren't down there when she gets there, we'll have to walk 'cause she won't give us a ride,"Kitty replied descending the stairs.

"What's wrong with walking?"He asked following her lead, not only because she had a firm grip on his arm, but he also didn't know his way around the mansion very well yet.

Kitty laughed,"It's way too far, we'd be like..."She trailed off thinking with a ditzy look on her face. She look down at her pink watch, and smiled brightly,"About an hour and a half late,"She stated proudly.

"More like forty five minutes Kit,"Rogue said with an amused tone in her voice as she passed by the two and into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and followed the goth into the kitchen. Soda sighed shaking his head, then turned and followed both girls into the kitchen. Life here was just starting to get interesting.

* * *

Around half an hour later Rogue pulled her car into the school parking lot with Kitty, Soda, Kurt, Bobby, and Jubilee in the car with her. When the car stopped the six mutants piled out having somehow all crammed into Rogue's five seat convertible in the first place. The group of mutants walked into the school laughing at some random comment Bobby had made. By now the school was bustling with students. Bobby and Jubilee headed off in one direction leaving their four companions to go in the other towards their lockers.

Kitty groaned, "Look who is hanging out by our lockers,"Kitty said more to Rogue and Kurt than Soda.

Kurt groaned as well,"Great ze loserhood."

"Minus two,"Rogue said glancing at the four boys leaning against the row of lockers, which inconveniently for them, were theirs.

Kurt nodded,"Yeah, I don't see Boom Boom or Scarlet anyvhere,"He remarked looking down both sides of the slightly crowded hallway for the blonde 'bombshell' and the raven haired witch.

"Who are the loserhood?"Soda asked very confused. He had no idea what they were talking about. Then again, that was to be expected.

"The Brotherhood,"Rogue corrected Kurt glaring at her younger brother,"are anotha group of mutants. They believe that mutants should stick together an' band against tha human race. They're kind of an in between group. They stand on their own, they can be quite nice."

Kitty rolled her eyes,"Yeah 'nice',"Kitty remarked making finger quotes at the word nice,"like potentially destroying the city is nice. They're just the mutant rejects,"She told Soda.

Rogue sighed grabbing Kitty by the elbow,"Come on,"She said dragging her in the direction of the lockers.

Soda look at Kurt who just shrugged. Both boys followed the girls to the turquoise coloured lockers and stopped just a couple feet behind them.

"Hey Kitty,"Lance greeted blandly.

"Lance,"She replied coldly,"Can you move?"She snapped.

Lance thought a moment,"Hmm I don't know. Can I?"He asked looking at the guys who shook their heads. He smirked,"No, I can't."

"You're in my way, I have to get to my locker,"She said crossing her small arms over her chest in an irritated fashion.

"Aww you're in her way Lance,"Pietro remarked to his friends. "Poor kitten,"He pouted mocking the petite brunette.

"Fuck off Pietro,"She snapped at the silver haired speed demon.

"Woo!"Pietro looked at Lance and jerked his thumb at Kitty,"Cat's got claws."This caused all four of the brotherhood boys to laugh.

She glared at them,"Fuck off Pietro,"Rogue repeated Kitty's words. Pietro always got on her every nerve, and he did it so well.

"What'cha gunna do about it skunk head,"Fred smirked crossing his large arms over his chest with a chuckle. He thought his comment was quote was quite clever.

Rogue's eyes flashed dangerously and she pulled her glove off,"Ah dropped ya once, an' ah'll do it again lard butt,"She snarled holding up her bare hand.

Kurt grabbed her wrist making sure not to touch her bare skin. Rogue glared at him, ripping her wrist out of his hand.

Fred looked at the group curiously. He thought for a minute counting the four mutants in front of him noticing they had one more than usual. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head,"Hey,"He said suddenly,"fresh meant,"He said pointing at Soda.

"He's been there the whole time and you just noticed?"Kitty remarked rudely. "God you guys are so dense.. It's no wonder that you're still here."

"Hey, not our fault,"Lance replied narrowing his eyes at his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, technically it iz, you're ze ones who got yourselves expelled,"Kurt spoke up in Kitty's defense.

"No one asked you fuzzball,"Pietro snapped at him.

Soda looked at the group of mutants in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure why they were getting up in each other's faces, but he didn't really want to ask at the risk of sounding stupid. The only one who didn't seem to want to agitate his house mates was the slouching and very skinny one, who was leaning beside the tall fat one. Soda watched the group with interest.

"So what can you do? Read my mind, blow shit up,"Pietro suggested in his usual fast talk, and zipping from side to side as he spoke just to add to Soda's confusion.

"Um, what?"Soda asked shaking his head. Pietro was making him dizzy.

Pietro chuckled,"See, he's just as dumb as us,"Pietro stated to Kitty making her face turn res and the other four boys laugh.

Soda shrugged,"So?"

The boys stopped laughing and looked at Soda,"What?" Lance asked raising and eyebrow.

"So I'm dumb, big deal,"He said with yet another shrug.

Pierto laughed,"He admitted it!"He exclaimed feeling proud of himself.

"Pietro,"Rogue interrupted,"What did I say to you a few minutes ago,"Rogue said dangerously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm I dunno,"He replied smugly,"What did you say Roguey,"He mocked moving behind her and placing he hands on her shoulders.

She snarled,"I said step off,"She growled.

"No, actually you said fuck off,"Pietro corrected moving back in front of her. "Though I don't see how, since you can't do that 'cause you can't touch."

Kitty's jaw dropped and Rogue glared at him clenching her fists. Her mutation was always a touchy subject for Rogue. She bit her bottom lip hard almost drawing blood. The eight mutants fell completely silent. It was taking all of Rogue's will power to keep her from dropping him right then and there.

Suddenly, Pietro yelped and ran behind Lance cowering. Rogue seemed to snap out of her rage enduced daze and looked down the hall. Wanda and Tabitha had now walked up to the group.

Wanda's eyes locked with her brother's,"Pietro, that was over the line,"She stated coldly. Her voice sent a shiver up Soda's spine. It was so cold and angry.

Wanda's black hair fell to her shoulders in gentle curls making her icy blue eyes stand out even more then they had before. She wore her typical black leather pants, and burgundy trench coat with a black tank top. Tabitha stood beside her, sporting her usual pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was bleach platinum blonde, and went well past her shoulders.

"H-h-h-hey Wanda,"Pietro stuttered sheepishly.

"Shut up Pietro,"She snapped. She looked around at the seven other mutants. "Alright move out. There is no need for us to be here,"She said glaring at the four boys as the moved away from the lockers. They defiantly did not want to piss Wanda off anymore than they already had.

She cast a glance at Rogue before following the boys, her boots clicking against the cold tile flooring of the hallway. Tabby followed Wanda though with a much slower stride.

"Hey Blue,"She greeted, with a small wave, as she passed by Kurt.

"Hi Tabitha,"He replied with a small smile, which so very happily returned.

"Tabby!"Wanda's voice boomed 'causing the blonde to jump.

She waved again,"Bye,"She said quickly before running after the other members of her team, her heels clicking loudly as she ran.

Soda looked at Rogue,"What was all that about?"He asked referring to their confrontation with the Brotherhood, not Kurt and Tabitha's brief moment.

"They're such jerks,"Kitty replied before her gothic roommate could respond. "They think they're better than us. We fight all the time,"She explained quickly tucking her long hair behind her ears as she moved to her locker.

Kurt nodded,"Yeah, zhere ze enemy,"He said pointing, with his thumb, in the direction they went.

"Enemy?"Soda questioned still, and much more, confused about the whole situation. It seemed like no one wanted to explain.

Rogue patted him on the shoulder,"Ah'll tell ya at lunch,"She said as the first bell rang.

Kitty smiled,"Well, I'm off to class,"She announced with a smile. "You coming Kurt?"She asked hugging her books to her chest as she walked backwards in the direction of her class.

Kurt nodded,"Yeah,"He said walking off in Kitty's direction. He turned his upper body to the side and waved to his other friends,"Bye Soda, bye Rogue."

Rogue waved to her roommate and her brother,"Bah." She turned to Soda,"Come on,"She said grabbing a hold of his elbow. It seemed to be a popular thing. "Ah'll walk ya ta class."

He sighed,"I can't wait,"He said sarcastically following close behind her.

* * *

Almost four hours later it was the long awaited lunch period. Soda was getting tired of the weird looks, and the teacher's getting mad at him for not sitting still. He walked into the cafeteria and looked around, he saw Rogue heading out one of the side entrance that led outside. He followed her after seeing no one else he's like to sit with. Kitty was nice and all, but she talked to much and liked to gossip, and watching Kurt eat was rather disgusting.

"Hey Rogue!"Soda called running up to his friend,"Wait up."

"Hey Soda,"She replied turning her head, and stopping until the younger boy caught up.

"You sure walk fast,"He commented panting slightly. "Why don't you eat in the cafeteria?"He asked as she began to walk once more.

She shrugged,"It's more open out here. Less people,"She explained sitting down under the large oak tree situated on the schools fields.

A small explosion 'caused the two teens to turn their heads in the direction of the commotion, which was the bleachers. The Brotherhood were all seated there laughing at one of the jock's whose lunch had exploded on him courtesy of Tabitha Smith. She stood up and bowed, spinning around ,and dancing on the bleachers. Lance looked slightly amused, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Pietro sat there laughing hysterically along with Todd, while at the same time watching Tabitha's swaying hips. Fred was eating one of his many sandwiches, and Wanda sat a step below Lance. She was leaning back against the older mutant, a look of disapproval on her face.

Rogue shook her head,"Tabby needs to grow up some,"She said turning her head away and taking a sip of her drink.

Soda looked at her,"So what is with the brotherhood? You said you's tell me at Lunch,"He said crossing his legs and stealing a handful of Rogue's chips.

Rogue nodded moving the bag away from him and shot him a mock glare,"Yes ah did."

"Well?"He asked stealing a sip from her drink.

"Tha Brotherhood are a group of mutants who don' believe in what Xavier an' most of the X-Men do. They're led by a blue-skinned shape shifter named Mystique, who is sadly, me and Kurt's mother,"She said grimly taking her drink back.

"Really?"He asked surprised.

She nodded,"Unfortunately, she's a horrible excuse for a mother,"She stated blandly.

Soda sensed her anger towards the subject,"So, back to the Brotherhood."

Rogue shook her head,"Yeah,"She said coming out of her small daze. She cleared her throat,"Tha brotherhood are tha group in between tha two extremes. They don' believe in mutant superiority, or mutant-human equality. They just want ta be left alone, an' not persecuted by tha human race. However, they sometimes team up with either of the extremes. It all depends on what Mystique wants them to do."

Soda nodded,"You used to be with them didn't you,"He asked sneaking another handful of chips.

She looked at him surprised, but nodded,"Yeah, how did you know."

Soda tapped his temple,"I am an observer. You're nicer to them than Kitty."

She chuckled stealing a chip out f his hand,"Right. Anyway, they aren't as well off as tha otha sides. They live in an old run down house with basically no food, head, and sometimes no water,"Rogue expounded. "They're good people, just misunderstood."

He nodded again,"So who are they, and what can they do,"He asked looking at the brotherhood curiously.

Rogue bit into her sandwich and pointed to Lance,"That is Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche. He's tha oldest of tha Brotherhood, and tha second in command afta Mystique,"She explained resting her hand on the ground beside her. "He can create earthquakes. His powers are closely linked with his emotions and go off at random. He's very powerful, and dangerous, with limited control. He's quite a bit of an asshole."

"Why only limited control?"

"Tha Brotherhood aren't trained like we are, they're self-sufficient. They do everything for themselves,"She explained, leaning back against the tree trunk taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh,"Soda said in surprise. "Continue then."

"Tha girl sittin' infront of him is Wanda Maximoff, or tha Scarlet Witch as she is known. She's third in command from what ah hears. As you say this morning tha Brotherhood all respect an' fear here if her temper flares up. No one really knows what her powers are, so we call it 'hexing'. All we do now is she can turn off other people's powers, kind of suppress them, and manipulate them and throw them back at you. And she fires these things she calls Hex bolts. They're blue energy bolts."

"That's odd."

She nodded,"Wanda is tha daughter of a mutant named Magneto., who she hates, Wanda is a extremely dangerous mutant, especially if she gets angry. Her powers are like Lance's and are closely linked with her emotions, and she's very unstable. Surprisingly she is the one with the most control."

He nodded, signaling her to keep going as he ate some more of Rogue's chips, who had given up on trying to stop him.

"Tha silver haired one is Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver. He's Wanda's twin brother, and he is extremely irritatin'. He has super speed, so he always taunts everyone for being slow. He's an arrogant, rude, and cocky bastard,"She pulled her knees up to her chest,"He annoys the fuck outta meh."

Soda chuckled,"Yeah, I could tell from this morning,"He said finishing off her drink.

Rogue stifled a laugh as the pop ran down his chin and nodded,"Yep." Her white bangs fell in her face, so she tucked them back again. "Tha otha girl, the blonde, is Tabitha Smith, aka Boom Boom. She can create little explosives from her hands, they're like cherry bombs. She's rather free loving an' has a lot of attitude. She can be a handful."

"They all sound like a handful,"Soda remarked running a hand through his hair.

She merely nodded,"They are. Tha fat one is Freddy Dukes, aka tha Blob. He has invulnerable skin, an' super strength. He eats a ton, he's loud, obnoxious, an' very sensitive when it comes to his size. He gets angry, but he's pretty sweet."

"Anyone would I guess."

She smiled,"An' tha last one if Todd Tolansky, or Toad as everyone prefers ta call him. He's the youngest of tha Brotherhood, Tabby beatin' him out by four months. He has very powerful legs, which he uses ta hop around, a long sticky tongue, an' he can spit green slime on people. He's quite obnoxious an' annoyin' but he can be sweet and cute in a kinda weird and gross way."

"So that's the Brotherhood huh?" Soda said looking at the group of mutants again. Watching them curiously.

"Yeah, good guys at heart."

Soda nodded as the bell went,"Head to class?"

Rogue smiled,"Yeah,"She replied standing up, brushing her pants off.

Soda stood as well and held his arm out,"I'll walk you,"He offered smiling.

Rogue couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious, so she took his arm,"Ah'd like that."

The two teenage mutants walked back into the school, her arm wrapped around his.

* * *

It was the last class of the day, and Soda was anxious for it to be over. He didn't care that he had an afternoon session with Logan, but in less than seven minutes, he would be free from the social nightmare called highschool. He never had a problem making friends, but when you hangout with the mutants, you're basically one of them, and the non-mutants treated you like a pariah. Not that Soda cared, if they didn't know him, and judged him like that, he really didn't want their friendship. He started tapping his hands on the table top of about the fifteenth time that hour. Math defiantly was not his subject.

"Mr. Curtis, can you please stop that,"His math teacher, Mrs. Mitchell asked quite annoyed at her new students constant fidgeting.

He stopped almost instantly,"Sorry,"He apologized putting his hands in his lap.

"Thank you,"She said turning back to help the student in front of him. Soda hadn't even touched the work.

"Hey,"The person on his left called to him.

Soda turned his head and look to see Todd sitting there. "Hi,"Soda responded slowly, not sure why one of the Brotherhood would be talking to him. One this Soda was very good at was matching names to faces. Sometimes he forgot names, but if he saw them he knew who they were instantly.

"You're the new X-geek aren't ya?"Todd asked turning his skinny body in the chair so he was facing Soda.

"Ummm, I guess,"Soda replied with a shrug, guessing that X-geeks was what he called the X-Men. It made sense since the X-Men called them the loserhood.

"Cool yo,"Todd said with a smile, showing his yellow teeth. "I'm Toad by the way. I'm with the BoM,"He held his hand out.

"BoM?"He questioned as he took the other mutant's hand, shaking it.

"The Brotherhood of Mutants,"Todd replied understanding Soda's reason for questioning. Todd was more patient than the rest of the brotherhood members. Mostly because he understood people.

"Right,"Soda said with a nod making the connection quickly. Sometimes he felt so dumb asking stupid questions, but he brushed that aside.

"Mr. Curtis!"Mrs. Mitchell yelled, "I've had enough of you today. First your constant fidgeting, then your disruption of 'my' class, now you haven't touched your work, and you're socializing with Mr. Tolansky instead of doing your work,"She lectured placing her glasses higher up on her nose. "I know it's your first day, but I'm gunna have to give you a detention,"She said walking back to her desk.

"Fuck,"Soda cursed when she was out of earshot. "Now I have to stay here longer, miss my session, and I have no effing clue where detention is."

"I can show you where it is yo,"Todd piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, I practically live in there yo, and so do most of my friends,"Todd told him just seconds before the bell rang loudly throughout the school. "Come on," He urged getting up and hopping out of the classroom.

Soda shrugged,"What have I got to lose,"He sighed to himself trailing after the hopping teen.

* * *

**_An:_** Sorry this has been taking so long, but I lost my drive to write for a while. It's come back a bit, and probably will come back more and more when I get back to school tomorrow. I'm in the process of creating s new story, so I'll have 3 going. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm almost done writing down chapter 4, I just need to think of something else to happen after that. It'll come to me, anyway here is some stats on my in progress stories.

**_Rise of a Species:_** I'm still working on it, but I'm finding it difficult to write for a long time, so I'm taking it slow. It should be done hopefully sometime before June, but if it's not I'll keep working on it. Don't worry guys, I haven't abandoned you.

_**Diane:**_ This is a new story I'm gonna post on fiction press. It was a dream of mine that I just had to write. I won't post it up till I have chapter 3 written up.

_**Next Chapter of Take Away My Skin:** Detention is fun, Not_!

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_FoxyRogue:_** Yeah, yeah, I know.

**_Just Another Fanatic:_** Yeah, I suck at trying to build stuff, but I try. This chapter was kinda boring too, but there's a lot of humor in the next one, so I hope you stay tuned.

Thanks for staying with me, and being patient. It's hard for me to work sometimes, but I always get through it. Loves, Foamy.


	4. Detention is Fun

**AN:** Another Chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been writing. I have many, many more chapters on paper I just haven't had the motivation to type them up. However, my muse suddenly popped up again and I'm raring to do. I hope this chappy will do for now.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry. SHE IS MINE! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**Take Away My Skin**

**Chapter 4**_ Detention is fun_

Soda followed Todd through hallway after endless hallway as they headed towards detention. Soda always managed to screw something up at least once a day. It was like his daily ritual, he just had to do it, even if it was unintentional. Unfortunately for him, this time he gets to spend an extra hour in the hellhole known as Bayville Highschool. He sighed looking at the walls in the hallway, they were cream coloured with random collages painted up close to the cieling. Bayville was a nice school, but the students bothered him. He was shoved in the hallways, or avoided. This was all because he was different. It was wrong, well in his opinion.

Soda was broken fro his train of thought by Todd," We're here yo," he said opening the door. "The usual crew is in here," he annouced hopping into the room and disappearing from Soda's view.

He sighed and reluctantly walked inside the small white walled room. It was just like every other classroom. Although the number of students in this particular classroom was a much smaller number than a regular class. There were about right other students, and three of them were members of the brotherhood. He cautiously walked to the back of the nearly empty classroom and sat down. There was a lot of graffiti and carved images in the wooden surface of the desktop. There were also some charred spots around the edges.

"Hey," Someone called out making Soda look up and around as he tried to pinpoint the voice. His gaze fell upon the silver haired boy whose name he has learned was Pietro. The lean speedster eyed him curiously before opening his mouth to speak. "You'll have to move," He said in his usual smug manner, his trademark smirk creeping up onto his face.

"Why?" Soda asked barely understanding the words flowing from the other boys mouth. His speech was way faster than Soda was used to.

"Because," The girl in front of him began as she turned around. Her dark blue eyes met hers and she smacked her gum loudly before resuming to chew the pink piece of rubber. "That's Lance's seat."

"So?" He replied shrugging. It wasn't like it was a big deal, it was just a desk. Mind you there were a lot of things about life in Bayville that he was unsure about at the point in time, and frankl;y detention was one of those things.

"Hell get annoyed if he doesn't get 'his seat' at the back of the class," Pietro stated tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently, not breaking his gaze from the torturing hands of the clock. His speech had slowed significantly. This made it about ten times easier for Soda to understand him.

Soda shrugged nonchalantly, "He ain't here," He replied flowing the silver haired mutant's gaze to the clock. He was already anxious for this awkward detention to end. He didn't belong here. Tabby noticed his gaze shift and turned back around to face the front.

"True," Pietro agreed, "But her probably will be. Depending on if the stupid principal finds the 'art' he left on the wall of the school outside the gym," He rambled more to himself than anyone else. No one else seemed to pay any attention to Pietro anyway.

Tabitha laughed despite the fact. It was a high pitched nasal laugh that almost made Soda cringe at the sound. It was nothing like the melodical laugh that Rogue seemed to possess, "Yeah, most definitely," was her response.

Silence fell over the back corner of the detention room for a couple minutes. Tabby smiled and turned around again as Pietro cleared him throat and Todd's forehead fell onto his desk signifying his boredom as well. "So what is a goody-two-shoes X-Man like you doing in detention anyway?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

Soda swallowed unconsciously. He wasn't used to the term X-Man yet, and Tabby wasn't really the type of person he liked. Well, what he knew of her so far. "My last teacher was a bitch," Was his quick response and he began to search his bag for food. He has just recalled that he hadn't eaten anything but Rogue's chips. That wasn't even really food, it was chemicals.

"Mrs. Mitchell," Tabby asked tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. She was at least trying to make a conversation with him. That was more than he had gotten from any of the students at Bayville high since he had gotten there.

"Yeah," He responded blandly a smile creeping up on his lip upon finding the sandwich he knew he packed for a lunch. He unwrapped it and began to wolf it down immediately. He had not noticed how hungry he actually was.

"Yeah, she always gives me detention too," Tabby stated an unhappy tone lacing her usually happy voice. "I think it's because we're mutants. I'm pretty sure that she's a mutant hater, just like the other half of the stupid school," He sighed.

"Who isn't these days," Pietro commented leaning back and crossing his feet a top his desk. "She gives me detention too. I can't sit still for too long, it's gets boring. She hates it when you fidget."

"Yeah, I'm not so good at sitting still either," Soda replied after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "I don't have a big attention span."

Soda jumped when the ground unexpectedly began shaking violently. Bayville wasn't on a fault line, that he knew of. He looked around and noticed how none of the Brotherhood seemed affected by this at all. This was quite puzzling to the young blonde. He started to relax, if they could, then he didn't see why he couldn't as well. Maybe it weas that fact the deep inside he wanted to fit in with them too. Him having detention made him think that he had more in common with them than he did with Scott or Kurt. The door to the room was thrown open, and yelling reached their eyes. Soda cringed at the near screech of the female voice. Rogue and Lance walking in. Rogue's faced was twisted with fury, and Lance's face was turning red with rage. Neither seemed like very good signs. The other students in detention shrank away from the waves of anger washing off of the pair.

"It's not mah fault that ya're a fuckin' moron," She hissed slamming her books down on one of the desk with a loud 'smack'. "Ah was only dragged in here 'cause ah was hangin' 'round that area, so good job ya fuckin' rockhead," She yelled pulling the chair out and sitting down in the desk. Neither of them paying any attention to their peers.

"Give it a rest Rogue," Lance yelled back, "I don't fucking care," He spat walking past her towards the back of the room.

"No, it's not mah fault ya're an idiot," She screeched standing again and grabbing his shoulder. She pulled him back so he was forced to look at her. "Ah'm in enough trouble as it is, ah don't need ya fuckin' up mah lahfe anymore."

"Fuck You," Lance shot back shrugging her gloved hand off of him. The ground began to shake a bit more intensely than it had before. You could see the waves passing underneath the tiles covering the floor. "If you still lived with us, you wouldn't be such a stuck up, conceited, self-centered bitch!"

Rogue glared at him and slapped him hard with her gloved hand. "Ya're such a fuckin' jerk!" She yelled grabbing her book and moving a few desks down so that she was now beside Soda. She threw her bag onto the floor next to the desk. "This is what ah get for goin' out for a smoke."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Cry me a fucking river Rogue. It's your fault for standing only four feet away from me."

"Well it's yar fault for not fuckin' puttin' it out lahke ah said," She snapped once again not moving to sit. She glared at the older mutant. If look could kill, Soda was sure that Lance would indeed be dead on the floor right this very second.

Lance rolled his eyes again and scoffed. "Not my fault you can't let loose and have a little fun. Xavier's has made you into a goody-two-shoes loser freak like the rest of those nut jobs," He stated angrily.

Rogue snarled removing her glove. A move that no one else really seemed to notice. She quickly raised her hand and smacked him again. However, this time she kept her bare hand on his face for just a couple seconds longer than before. This was definitely not an affectionate touch.

Her hand slowly slipped from his face, their eyes still locked in an intense gaze. When she let go he staggered back catching his balance on the desks. He glared at her, "Bitch," He spat venomously before turning to go to his seat. He let out a frustrated sigh when he spotted Soda seated there. He stomped right up to the desk and slammed his fist down onto the wooden surface, sending a jolt of seismic energy through the object earing a metal groan from it's legs. "You're in my seat."

He shrugged innocently "So?"

"Well can you move," Lance hissed not really in the mood to argue anymore, he had a killer headache from both his powers and from Rogue's excessive screeching.

Soda contemplate that thought for a moment. However, he had gotten quite comfortable in the plastic chair, and didn't want to move. "Hmmm.....nope," was his response.

Lance sigh and picked Soda up by his shirt. "Look kid, I am in no mood for this, so fucking move or Ill make you by beating your fucking head in," He threatened his voice a low growl.

"Leave him alone asshole, there are otha seats," Rogue snapped at him not tolerating his unusual thuggish behavior. It was only something he exhibited when he felt ganged up on, or angry. Something Rogue knew all too well.

He glared at her. However, he let go of Soda's shirt dropping the seventeen year old back down onto his feet. Soda swallowed, and quickly, maybe a bit too quickly, moved over to the seat in front of Rogue and sat down refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He solved this problem by staring ahead at the teacher's empty desk. Lance sat down resting his feet up on the desk top. He sighed and leaned back folding his hands behind his head.

Pietro chuckled at the new situation. "Such a bully Lance," He chided with a smirk earning the middle finger salute from his friend and house mate. "What did you do anyway?" He asked the rock tumbler as he adjusted his seating position so that he sat sideways across the chair.

"Ms. S caught me toking up in the smoke pit," He answered holding back a yawn. "I'm missing work for this bullshit."

Tabby smacked her gum again, "Nice," was her response.

"Yo, I thought you quit smoking that stuff man," Todd spoke up after being silent through the whole altercation. He was beginning to feel invisible. Only Fred and Wanda seemed to talk to him civilly now a days.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, causing his chair to tip back dangerously. He took his feet off the desk and placed them back on the floor. "I did, for the most part anyway, A little bit can't hurt," He explained half assed. "Besides, it fixes my headaches."

Todd shrugged "I guess not. You're headaches do get pretty bad yo."

"Yeah, cranky Lance is no fun." Pietro piped up. Silence filled the room before it was once again broken by Pietro. "Oh my god. You know what I just noticed," He exclaimed suddenly. Talking so fast only Rogue, and the Brotherhood understood him.

Lance groaned not really interested but decided to humor the speed demon, "What?" He question almost immediately regretting it. He could feel his headache creeping back up on him.

"This is just like that movie the breakfast club." He stated a look of revelation on his face. It was like he had some great epiphany.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked rudely not really caring for the boy's explanation. She would rather not know.

"This," He said running a hand through his silver hair clearing his throat preparing to explain it all.

"Who cares," was Rogue's immediate response. She was in no mood for Pietro's senseless babble.

"We have one too many people Pietro," Lance sighed pitifully atttempting to shut the speedster up.

"Ok let me explain this," He turned back to face the others earning groans from Lance, Rogue, and Todd. Tabby and Soda didn't seem to really care at all. He cleared his throat, "Ok, Todd and what's his name are the loser nerd guy, Tabby is the preppy cheerleader type, minus few things," Pietro says with a smirk earing the middle finger from his blonde house mate. He continues, "I'm the jock. Lance is the badass, and Rouge is definitely the basket case." He finished proudly.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Gawd Pietro ya need a life that doesn' involve turning real lahfe inta movies, or comparin' them," She said resting her head on the desk.

Pietro shrugged not really caring, "I guess that's your opinion Roguey."

"Anyway," Tabby said loudly yo keep Rogue from attempting to kill the speedster, which with considering the goth's current mood was entirely possible. The thought was however very tempting. She turned to face Lance. "Can I score some off you? I know you're holding.," She asked once again tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"When we get home," He replied once again leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He turned his head to look at Soda. He studied the younger boy for a moment, "What's your name kid?"

"He's the new X-geek," Pietro interjected impatiently. He was holding out for any reason to make time go faster.

Lance threw his pencil at the speed demon. Of course this was useless since he just yelped and zipped out of the way. "Well no shit Sherlock. Lance snapped his patience wearing thin. "He has a name dipshit," he hissed before turning back to Soda. "What is it?"

"Sodapop," He replied letting out a breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding. "My name is Sodapop Curtis."

"Cool," Lance responded resting his feet back up on the desk. "It's an original name."

"Well, my dad was an original person. My younger brother's name is Ponyboy, and my twin sister's middle name is Pebbles, like from the Flintstones," Soda stated happily taking pride in his father's uniqueness.

"Sounds like it," Lance said pulling a pack of smokes from his jean's pocket and placing one between his lips. "I think that it would be neat to have an original name." He lit the cigarette and let out a long satisfied sigh. His attempt to shut Pietro up seemed to have worked. For now at least.

Soda nodded, "Yeah," He ran a hand through his hair, "Are all the teachers here such bitches?" He inquired starting to wonder about the qualifications that their instructors actually possessed.

All five of the other mutants stifled the laughter that rose in their throats. Even Rogue couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips. Soon they managed to compose themselves without much difficulty. Soda's face reddened, 'Maybe that was a stupid question,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, 'cause we're the Brotherhood and we're mutants, so we're just no good," Tabby added creating a small bomb in her hand. "It's like that automatically makes us bad" She said throwing the bomb out the window. It exploded upon contact with the concrete ground causing a small pothole to form.

"Sometimes we just do bad shit," Rogue stated pulling Lance's cigarette from his mouth and taking a drag earning a glare from the older mutant. It was as if their argument earlier had never happened and they were now best friends. "It's tha whole karma shebang," She added taking another drag off of Lance's smoke before handing it back to the rock tumbler.

"Yeah, we kind of ask for it yo," Todd agreed joining in on the discussion.

"Yeah, we just can't behave," Pietro sing songed moving from his seat to the seat in front of Soda.

Soda shrugged, "Maybe we do it because that's what is expected of us," he stated.

Lance thought for a moment, "You're right. That is probably it. They expect us to be bad, so we are, so that they don't get disappointed."

"A good assumption I think," Rogue nodded smiling slightly at Soda.

"Ok, so we know why the goth and the rock tumblers and the newbie are here, why are you Tabby?" Pietro asked growing bored of their conversation about authority figure's impressions of them.

Tabby jumped on the new conversation. "Mr. Hobbs caught me stealing from the vending machines again," She said cracking her knuckles out of boredom. "Me and Lance do it everyday, it's about fucking time the admins noticed," She laughed, "We're robbing them blind and stocking our fridge at the same time."

Todd shot her a weird look, "Lance has a job yo."

"Yeah," Pietro agreed once again taking an interest in the group conversation. "So does Wanda. Why do we need to steal food?" He questioned eying Lance curiously.

"Dude, my money is for the fucking bills," He said taking a drag from his cigarette, "Wanda pays from the food, and with all that Fred eats that bill is quite large," Lance explained looking up at the ceiling, "Besides, you don't get pain that much working part time at a grocery store."

"Ok, moving on now," Pietro said slamming his hand down on the desk, "Money talk is boring. Todd what got you here?" He instigated.

He chuckled," Well it's a funny story yo."

"Oh do tell," Rogue said sarcastically, sometimes the brotherhood just got on her nerves. Todd always seemed to make her skin crawl.

"I was playing with this stuff in chemistry..." He began.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Tabby interrupted smacking her gum again.

"Oh I got this real stupid idea to drawn on my partners arm with silver nitrate. I found it on the counter next to me was way too tempting to pass up yo. It sounded like fun, but now I'm thinking that was a bad idea," Todd said sheepishly realizing how stupid he had sounded.

Lance smack ed back of Todd's head, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, stupid idea," Rogue added tapping her fingernails against the hard wood of the desktop, growing anxious for the hour to end.

"Aw, is Roguey in a bad mood?" Pietro teased with a pout.

She attempted to smack him. However, her efforts were thwarted by his super speed. He zipped away and sat down on the teacher's desk. It was then that they all realized that ms. Bowmen, the teacher that was solely in charge of detention was missing in action. It had already been thirty-five minutes and no sign of her.

Rogue snarled at the silver haired boy, "Fuck off."

"What did I say to you about that this morning Roguey?" He said in an amused sing-song tone. Rogue was sure that Pietro's sole purpose in life was to torture others with his annoying speech patterns, and super fast impatience.

"Pietro leave her alone," Soda told him quietly. Pietro's annoyingly chirping voice was beginning to give him a headache. He didn't know how the members of the Brotherhood could stand that day in and day out. It was a mystery to him.

"Yeah Tro' back off," Lance agreed looking up at the clock. Forty minutes now. Twenty minutes to go.

"Wow, at least he's on mah sahde. Than gawd ah'm not tha only X-Man in here for once," Rogue mumbles quietly to herself. The only once who seemed to notice her say anything was Soda.

The group of mutants remained quiet for a few minuted before Tabby decided to speak up. God, I can't take this anymore. The silence is slowly, but surely, killing me," She groaned laying her head on the desk.

"Usually Ms. Bowmen is here long before now," Rogue remarked looking over at Soda.

Tabby got up, "I have an idea on how we could get someone in here," She said devilishly walking over to the teachers desk.

"Does it involve blowing stuff up?" Lance asked crossing his arms over his broad chest, no hint of humor in his voice at all.

"Maybe," She replied smiling innocently at their fearless leader.

"Then no," He stated firmly. Sometimes he felt like a babysitter.

Tabby frowned, "You're No fun," She pouted sitting back down.

"Why don' we jus' leave," Rogue suggested crossing her thin arms over her chest. "Ah mean no one is here yet, an' ah doubt anyone is gunna show up," She explained in annoyance. She had much better things to be doing with her time than sitting in an empty classroom with the Brotherhood as company.

"Because if someone does show up, And we're not here, we're just gonna get in more shit and have detention all fucking week," Lance explained stamping his cigarette out on the desk top leaving yet another charred mark on he wooden surface. "Personally, I can't afford that. I was lucky that my boss didn't really need me that badly anyway."

Rogue sighed, "Ah guess ya're rahght," She grumbled leaning back against the hard plastic chair. Ten minutes to go.

"Anyway!" Tabby exclaimed in her usual dramatic way, "Pietro, what did you do to get in here?" She asked taking the now colourless and tasteless piece of gum from her mouth and sticking it onto the bottom of the desk, where Soda suspected many more of the blonde's wads resided.

Pietro though for a moment, " Well Boom Boom, I was in P.E......"

Rogue interrupted him before he could continue, "What did you do speedy? Sink a basketball the wrong way or something," She muttered barely audible, but enough so that everyone could hear her retort.

"Fuck off Rogue," He responded with a smirk.

"Oh, according ta ya, ah can' do that now can ah," Rogue stated just as smugly as Pietro appeared.

The other mutants in the room laughed, especially when Pietro solely raised his middle finger as a retort.

Rogue smirked and raised her own finger, "Rahght back at ya buddy," She said cooly.

"So yeah," Pietro continued quickly ignoring the snickers from his teammates. Rogues comebacks were usually very good. She could never start out the teasing very well, but it always ended with her having the last word. "Mr. H got pissed off when I decided not to participate and decided to run laps around the block instead. I'm not very fond of field hockey. What a lame ass sport is that? Anyway he got pissed and told me I had to, so I said shove it up your ass, so he gave me detention for sassing him," Pietro concluded, talking so fast that Soda couldn't even follow him. None of the others seemed to have a problem however."

"That's a stupid reason to get detention yo," Todd remarked leaning forward on his desk.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things Pietro does are very stupid," Rogue commented ignoring the glare she received from the speedster.

Pietro then proceeded to stick his tongue out at her. The goth mutant rolled her emerald green orbs. Lance and Soda both shook their heads at the display of immaturity, but also found it slightly amusing. Rogue didn't really care.

"How many minutes left?" Todd asked growing bored and agitated as he began to fidget in the hard plastic chair.

Tabitha glanced at the clock, which was barely hanging on the wall. It looked as if it would fall at any moment and shatter, "Five."

Lance yawned, "Finally," He said stretching in his chair.

"Fuck, why does time go by so slowly," Pietro whined running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Rogue stifled a laugh finding this small outburst amusing. She eyed his now tousled hair, "Hey Quickie, nice hair."

He squealed and frantically flattened his hair with his hands, so that it no longer stuck up in several different places. This action created laughter throughout the small classroom. He glared at Rogue for him embarrassment. He only earned a smug look back from his former house mate. Silence fell over the group for a few minutes, however, it was broken by the ear piercing screech of the bell. Detention was finally over.

"FREEDOM!" Pietro screaming bolting out of the door before the bell even finished ringing.

Everyone laughed once more. The tension that had been in the air before had dissipated, and everyone was quite relaxed. Soda watched as the regular students ran out the door after Pietro leaving just the mutants. They rose from their seats. Rogue was the first one to pick up her stuff and head towards the door. Soda went to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to face Lance.

"Hey kid," Lance said holding out his hand for Soda to shake. It was a simple gesture that Soda thought was uncharacteristic of the rock tumbler. "Welcome to Bayville."

Soda gave him another questioning glance before taking his hands, "Thanks."

Lance leaned in a bit, "If you ever get tired of Mutant Manor, give us a call," He said in a low voice slipping a piece of paper into Soda's hand. "I know what hell it can be for guys like us," He added taking a step back and releasing his hand.

Soda nodded in response feeling a sort of alliance beginning to form between him and the tow-headed leader of the Brotherhood. "You dig okay," Soda commented pocketing the folded up piece of paper.

Lance nodded and picked up his stuff, talking quietly to the Brotherhood members left in the room. Soda smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder. Rogue banged on the doorframe impatiently, "Soda, are ya comin'," She asked tapping her foot on the cool linoleum floor, a further sign of her impatience.

"Yeah, I'm coming," He replied turning away from the Brotherhood and looking at his friend.

"Well hurray up, or ya're walkin'," She called back as she began walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace.

Soda sighed and headed towards the door. Rogue was demanding most of the time, and when things didn't go her way it made her quite unfriendly. Lance rolled his chocolate coloured eyes, "She hasn't changed a bit," He remarked throwing his leather jacket over his broad shoulders.

He shrugged, "Well, sometimes people don't," He said honestly.

"Soda," Lance called to him again causing the younger mutant to stop in the doorway. "Remember what I said. Our door is always open," He told him pointing his finger in emphasis.

"Yeah, I will," was Soda's reply as he headed out of the room

He walked briskly down the now empty hallway. Soda noted how quiet the school became once all the students had left to go to their happy lives outside the cold walls. Then again, that's to be expected. He wandered into the school parking lot, and found Rogue sitting a top the hood of her car, her hair down and a lit ciigarette hanging from her slightly parted lips.

She jumped off the hood upon seeing him and jumped into the driver's seat of her car without opening the car door. "Took ya long enough."

"Sorry," He replied sheepishly as he climbed into the car himself.

"No problem," She said doing up her seatbelt. "I wasn't gunna let ya walk anyway. Ya'd get lost an' ah would get in shit."

"Thanks," He replied gratefully as she turned the ignition causing the engine to roar to life. He then looked at her cigarette, "Have more?" He asked.

She put her sunglasses on and opened the glove compartment in one fluid movement. "Help yarself," She said putting the car in reverse.

Soda took one, and lit it with the car light as Rogue quickly pulled out of the near empty parking lot. The quickly left the lot and sped down the streets leaving the hell hole known as Bayville High behind them until another day.

**AN:** I probably won't take as long as this to get chapter 5 up, since I have my muse back and all. Anna thank you, but stop pestering me, I'll have it up when I'm ready.

**Next:** Broken

**Zeo Knight:** I'm glad you like it.

**Preview:** I thought about writing this but I wanted other people's opinion. It's about Lance's mom and how she met his dad and all the shit that happened that made Lance's life a living hell.

************

I've always thought that life was an adventure. That everyone had many, many adventures that they were predestined to go on. A different kind of destiny. I expected that I would have a fairy-tale life. Then again, what child doesn't. When I was six, I told myself that I'd make something of myself, something amazing, something exciting. Oh how the naive mind of a child perceives the world. But it's not the real world. It's just a fantasy world in their shrouded minds. Children have no comprehension of the real world and what it holds in it's cruel hands for you. I know that I did not. When I was eleven, I dreamt of having the perfect life, the perfect husband, the perfect family. Oh how the dumb mind of a child can be. I was very, very wrong about life. And I regret it with every fibre of my soul, my very essence. But that changes nothing.

My name is Dana Petros, or Dana Alvers as some prefer to call me. I have two sisters, Nora and Fiona. I am the youngest of course, and also the shame of the family. My sister's and I are not very close. We never were. I am thirty-eight years old, and I've been in prison for the past twenty years. I am a statistic. I'll admit it a loud. I never finished school past grade eight, and I know that I no longer have a future for myself. I'm too old to go back to school now. Not that I mind, I've always hated school with a passion. Since well, I never really fit in, or got along with anybody.

The sad thing is, I do not belong here in prison. Of course, since when is life fair to an eighteen year old drop out with three young children. They locked me away for twenty-to-life at the age of eighteen, when I still had my whole life ahead of me, and three children to raise. Anyway, that's enough of making people feel sorry for me. Too many people already do. This is not for pity. I do not need anymore of it. I want my story heard, my _truth_. Not the fake truth that has been spilled from the lips of that bullish man that they called my husband. My truth, the _real_ truth.


	5. Broken

**AN:** Another Chapter! I'm glad I got my motivation back. I never realized how much time typing up chapters took up.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry. SHE IS MINE! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**Take Away My Skin**

**Chapter** **5 **_Broken _

Rogue and Soda drove at a moderate speed down the busy streets of Bayville. Neither one had said much since they had left the highschool parking lot. Maybe there just wasn't a lot to talk about. Soda sighed and stared out the window as the scenery of Bayville passed before him. One thing about the place that Soda loved, was that there was always something to do. He rarely got bored anymore. This was a big plus despite all the negatived in his new lifestyle as a mutant. However, it was just something he had to get used to. He had no other choice.

"Ya realize that ya missed ya're afternoon danger room session," Rogue stated braking the silence that had griped the car with ruthless abandon.

Soda broke out of his daze and nodded, not looking at the girl, "Yeah, I know," He replied with a sigh.

Rogue chuckled at the sound. "Logan's gunna have some fun when ya get home," She remarked pulling her sunglasses off and placing them on the dashboard.

Soda sighed again suddenly dreading going back to the mansion. He leaned back against the leather seat, "Probably, he sure doesn't like me," He commented moving to turn the dial of the radio. Not that he hated the music, it was just something to keep his hands busy.

Rogue slapped his hand gently leaving the gothic rock blaring from the speakers. She shot him a warning glance. "Logan's weird that way, ya neva know what he's thinkin'. He loves all of us really, especially us girls. He's very protective, and definitely more of me," She explained running a hand through hair while the other held tightly onto the steering wheel of the convertible.

Soda once again reached for the radio," This music is giving me a headache," He whined this time telling the truth. However, his hand was just smacked away again.

Rogue lit another cigarette," When ya drive, we can listen ta yar music. While ah'm drivin' ya have no choice in tha matta," She told him her green eyes never leaving the road in front of her.

"Well can I drive?" He asked with a big hopeful smile plastered on his face.

Rogue shook her head, "Ya can drive mah car when Logan is nice ta ya," She told him knowing that either wouldn't happen at all, or just not in the near future. She was sure that it would happen eventually. Possibly.

Soda pouted and leaned back against the leather seat. "Aw, you're mean. You know as well as I do that, that's not gonna happen."

"That's why I said it Einstein," She spat back a little harsher than she intended. The constant banter was something she wasn't used to.

"Oh," Soda felt that he had once again embarrassed himself. Usually, his stupid comments didn't bother him, however, it was the fact that he was in a new place. With all the new people around he felt more guarded. Especially with Rogue.

Rogue chuckled shaking her head at the slight red tint that has washed over his semi-tanned face. She enjoyed the new and different company of Soda. Even though she most likely would never admit it aloud to anyone. As she pulled into the mansion's gates, she saw Logan working on his bike in the driveway, just outside the garage. Soda cursed as Rogue parked her car and got out. He ducked so that he could no longer be seen from outside the car. Unfortunately for him, that does no good against a mutant man with acute animalistic senses.

He closed his eyes resting his hands over the back of his head, "Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me," Soda mumbled to himself repeating the mantra over and over again. Not a very smart move, since it just cemented the fact that he was in the car.

The door was ripped open, and Soda cursed again. "Out short stop," Logan snarled glaring down at the seventeen year old.

Soda opened one eye peeking out. He cursed in his head. He smiled sheepishly at the older man. "Hi Logan," He greeted quietly.

His expression never faltered. His mouth was taut in a thin line stretched across his lips, and a angry look stretched out over his features. "You heard me, get out of the car," He said gruffly, grabbing the smaller boy's arm and pulling him roughly out of the vehicle. Soda winced at the force of his grip.

Logan ignored this and shoved him towards the door of the mansion. "Ow man," Soda cried rubbing his sore and now sure to be bruised arm.

"You have some training to make up for bub, and some extra tacked on for you missing the session," He said ignoring Soda's statement. He followed Soda into the mansion.

"This is going to be fun," Soda mumbled sarcastically.

Rogue hummed to herself as she brushed her wet locks down from the tangled white and brown mess a top of her head. Her thoughts drifted to Soda, and how he had been inside the Danger Room with Logan for over two and a half hours. How the Professor allowed that sort of torture was beyond her. None of the other students had ever had to endure that much training before. After she finished taming her hair, she heard a noise drifting from the hall into her room. It wasn't very loud, actually it was barely audible, however it sparked her curiosity. She shrugged and decided to follow the pleasant sound. She was surprised when she stopped at Soda's door and that the melody flowed out from his room.

She tapped into Kitty's abilities, a thing she has just recently learned to tap into, and phased her head through the door. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Soda was seated at the end of his bed in front of an old keyboard playing that strange yet pleasant melody that the goth had never heard before. His back was facing her, and he sat Indian style on the bed his fingers gracefully travelling along the cream coloured keys with ease. He quietly hummed along with the cheerful melody.

"Call me useless; just you wait put me down and call it fate, broken bridges, wasted hate so just stand beside your man the boy ain't wrong....," He sang ans then trailed off. He sighed and took his fingers off of the keys. He sighed, "Fuck," he groaned pressing a key on the keyboard which made no sound. He pushed it away in frustration, and laid backed on his bed, placing his hands over his eyes.

Rogue pulled her head back through the door so that she was completely back outside. She took a step back and sighed waiting a about a minute before gently rapping on the door. She heard a thud and a muffled groan. She suddenly felt guilty for disturbing him. Not more than a few seconds later, the door was pulled open. Soda stood there, his dirty blonde hair was dishevelled, and to her surprise, he was also shirtless. She had failed to notice this moments before when she had phased into his bedroom.

"Yeah?"He asked running a hand through his tousled mop.

Rogue fought back the blush that threatened to surface. It was extremely hard not to stare at Soda's bare chest. He was thin, but toned. He was not overly muscular, but he wasn't gangly either. He was average, in a good way. She swallowed, "Can I come in?" She managed to croak out after a few moments of awkward silence.

Soda visibly relaxed and nodded opening the door wider and stepping aside allowing her passage. She walked past him and into the spacious room. He closed the door behind her and walked back over to his bed and sat down. Well, it was more of a limp than a walk. Rogue winced slightly feeling his pain and sat down on the chair at the desk be the door. His room was similar to hers. It has a balcony as well. Soda's curtains were pulled back allowing the small light from the twilight to spill into the room. It made his room look brighter, despite the darkening of the vast sky.

Rogue focussed her attention back to Soda, "Logan worked ya prettay hard didn' he," She remarked shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair.

"Worked," Soda let out a mocking type laugh, "More like tortured," He replied with a groan rolling onto his back. "After today, I can honestly say that I hate that man."

Rogue chuckled covering her mouth to hold in the laughter that threatened to arise.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," He said with a small smile on his face, knowing that Rogue meant no ill will by it.

"Ah'm sorry, but ah find it funny,"She replied with a soft smile watching his tense body relax as he talked to her. She was glad she made him feel comfortable.

Soda sat up," Yeah well I suppose it is," He responded with a wince as he leaned back against the headboard.

Rogue shot him a sympathetic look and rose from her seat, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She placed her gloved hand on his arm, "He's neva had someone in Danger Room for more than an' hour an' a half," She told him in a tone that let him know she disapproved.

"Why me then?" Soda groaned finally showing how tired and sore he truly was.

"Ah think he jus' wants ta break ya," She stated. "Ya're defiant, an' lahke ta do whateva, an' wants ta break ya of that so ya follow tha rules here," She explained sullenly.

"The stupid rules," He said groaning in pain as his body protested when he moved again.

Rogue shrugged and then nodded, "Yeah, thay're kinda stupid," She agreed with a apologetic smile. "Ah jus' don' get caught breakin' em."

"Yeah I know, I'm stupid,"He remarked pulling himself back up into a more comfortable sitting position.

She rolled her eyes, "Yar not stupid," She said forcing him back down, so that he was lying flat on his back on the bed. He hissed in protest. She shot him a warning glance.

"Can you get me the phone? I want to call my bother," He asked adjusting the pillow beneath his head.

"Sure," She replied felling slightly hurt at the cold tone in his voice. She got up off the soft bed and wandered out into the hall.

She quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found the hot water bottle that the students used when they got sick, and she filled it with some war water. She searched through the linen closet in the hall until she found the heating pad and scooped it up into her arms along with a towel. She wandered back up the stairs, grabbing the phone as she went. She checked that it was fully charged, and wandered back into Soda's bedroom. She placed the items on his desk and gestured for him to stand up. He said nothing, but complied none the less. She pulled in the heating pad and turned it on. She nodded, throwing the towel over it. Soda laid gingerly back down on the pillow sized pad. Rogue smiled a sympathetic smile etched across her thin lips as she handed him the phone, and the hot water bottle. He rested the bottle on his stomach and nodded at her in thanks. Sometimes words were no necessary and said more than they intended. She turned swiftly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She lingered outside his door, nearly pressing her ear against him to hear him. She knew that she was crossing the line, and being very nosey, However, for some reason she cared. She cared about the blonde outsider that had been thrust into the cruel world which she, and all mutants belonged. A world that he had not been at all prepared for.

"Hey Darry," She heard him say with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I want to come home," He said, his voice cracking, and quiet sobs began to spill out. It seems as though Logan's session was harder on Soda than she had originally believed.

She frowned and stepped back from the door. She suddenly felt real guilty, both for eavesdropping, and for standing by and letting Logan treat Soda like dirt. She sucked her emotions back up and put on her usual mask. She wandered down the grand staircase in search of the gruff man whom they called Wolverine. She had a thing or two to say to him. She found him outside, which was no surprise. He was once again working on his bike. The garage door was open, allowing the light from the garage to spill out over the driveway making it easy for Logan to see. Other than Danger Room sessions, drinking, and going on his own private missions, all he did was detail, or work on that bike. She walked up to him and stood the her arms crossed over her chest. Now that she saw him, the suppressed anger running through her veins intensified. He didn't look up. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the man with enhanced senses to acknowledge her presence.

He sighed, "What do you want Stripes?" He asked standing up from his kneeling position on the hard pavement, and wiping his hands off on the rag that had been hanging out of his back pocket.

"Why were ya so rough on Soda?" He demanded, her stance never changing. Her green eyes bore into him, anger clearly visible within them.

"Why do you care?" He question curiously as he lit up one of his cigars.

She glared at him. "Cause he's a nice guy. He doesn't deserve yar crap. Ah jus' heard him up in his room. He was talkin' ta his brother askin' if he could come home," She fumed her eyes blazing. She studied his expression, and scowled when it remained the same. The same cold countenance he always held.

Logan shrugged, "So, the other new recruits have done the same thing. What makes him so different? You never cared about them?"

"Because he is not lahke them," She spat she threw her hands up in rage, "He look at people for who they are. He's not bound by tha fact that he can do certain things, an' ah know that ah've only known him for about a week, but ah don't care. He doesn't deserve yar shit Logan," He yelled resting her arms down at her sides. She clenched her fists tightly. "He's tha only person ta reach out ta meh without ulterior motives or sinister intentions," She spat looking down at her feet and closing her eyes to soothe the flames of rage that threatened to take her over. After a moment of silence she looked back up at him, "Ah will not let ya destroy him for yar own selfish egomania," She hissed. She stormed past him, bashing into him as she headed back into the mansion.

Logan blinked. He had never been on the receiving end of Rogue's fury before. It was definitely interesting. "Wow," Jean said from behind Logan. "I've never seen Rogue go all out like that on you before," She said not bothering to hide the amused tone that drifted out in companion with her voice.

"Shut up Red," He snapped turning back to the task of washing his bike.

Jean smirked, "That's no way to talk your girlfriend Logan," She mused crossing her arms over her chest and leaning to the side slightly.

He growled throwing the rag he was hold onto the bucket of dirty and soapy water. He turned to her and glared, "You may be my girlfriend Red, but you're also a student here. And unless you have forgotten, I'm the teacher," He replied following Rogue's example and storming into the mansion.

Jean sighed, and frowned. She rested her hands on her hips, "I am not a student," She spat out to no one heading into the mansion herself.

"Please Darry, I don't fit in here," Soda pleaded into the receiver of the phone. He wiped the small tears running down his face off with his other hand.

"I'm sorry little buddy, but you need this school," Darry replied his voice showing no real emotion. "O can't teach you any of this stuff. I can't teach you about your powers, and you can't teach yourself. I sent you there so that you could get the proper education and tools needed to control your abilities," Soda heard his brother sigh. "I can't handle Ponyboy's rebellious behaviour, Starr's depression, and your powers all at the same time. I'm sorry, but I'm not Superman."

Soda nodded knowing that Darry couldn't see the gesture, but that didn't stop him. Deep down he knew Darry couldn't do everything, and that he was trying his best. "I know Dar, it's just hard. I hate it here."

"You've only been there for a week, how can you hate it already? You barely gave it a chance."

"Hmm let me think," Soda began snidely.

"Soda don't..."Darry warned.

Soda ignored the warning. "I have to go to school, I have to be in by ten, I'm being treated as a pariah at school, like I'm some kind of monster that will bite their head off any second. I have to worry about so called 'bad mutants' that don't seem so bad to me, and I am being trained to death by a feral man who has made it his personal goal in life to make mine miserable. That is why I hate it here in Bayville Darry. Bayville fucking sucks," He concluded.

"Soda, watch your language. Sometimes you have to deal with the cards life had dealt you, that's all you can do."

Soda scoffed, "You're one to talk, you still have friends and family by your side."

Darry sighed again, "We are by your side Soda, and you do have friends in Bayville."

Soda scoffed again, "Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby are hardly friends. The only friend I seem to have around here is Rogue. She actually seems to be the only one trying to make me feel comfortable," He remarked resting his hand over the soothing heat of the water bottle.

"I'm sorry Soda, but I can't bring you back here. It's not safe for you. The police have been looking for you, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You blew up the DX Soda, remember? I'd rather you be with Professor Xavier it's safer."

Soda sighed a look of defeat washing over his features. "I know, but I can try can't I?"

The sadness in his voice did not go unnoticed by his older brother. "Hey Soda, we all miss you down here. Especially Starr."

He smiled sadly looking over at the picture of him and his siblings that he placed on his night stand. It was a few months before the incident with Bob, that had taken the lives of both Johnny and Dally. One picture of the gang hung over by his desk. He smiled at the memories. "Thanks Dar."

"No problem Soda. That's what big brothers are for."

"Yeah. I should probably get some sleep. I'll call you some other time ok Dar?"

"Sure little buddy. I love you."

"I love you too, and tell the guys and Starr I say hi. Oh and tell Starr if she doesn't take her medication that I am coming down there and tickling her until she can't breathe anymore,"He threatened a small smile on his face.

Darry laughed, "Sure thing. Bye Soda."

"Goodbye," With that said, he pressed the end button on the phone. He put the phone on his night stand. He sighed, his breath coming out shaky. It was then that he let the unshed tears fall as he began to sob quietly to himself. He pulled his knees up his chest and rested his forehead against them as he cried.

A soft knock on his door caused him to life his head. He quickly wiped the tears from his face, and took a deep breath. "Come in," He called as composed as he could. However, his voice was still shaking making that impossible. He cursed quietly to himself.

The door opened slowly, and Rogue once again entered his bedroom. She smiled softly at him, "Ah heard ya cryin'," She explained sitting down on the bed next to him, "Are ya alright?" She asked tilting her head to the side, a genuine look of concern present on her face.

Soda nodded not turning his head to look at her. Rogue reached out with one of her gloved hands, but pulled back almost immediately, She forgot how uncomfortable her closeness made people.

"It's ok," He said a little too quickly. He blushed a little, "I'm not afraid of you touching me. I mean you're covered up, what harm could you do?" He told her finally turning his head to look at her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you," They remained silent for a few moments. Rogue listened to Soda's shaky breaths as he suppressed his sobs, and his tears. Rogue sighed, "Soda, it's ok to cry. I won't think anything less of you if you cry."

Soda then allowed the tears to run freely down his face and onto his arms. He brgan to sob loudly, his whole body shaking. Rogue smiled sympathetically, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Her other hand rubbing his back in a soothing fashion. To her surprise, he leaned towards her, resting his head on her chest. She was taken a back by this, then she smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as he cried. It was nice to touch someone and not have them tense up, or flinch away. They sat just like that on Soda's bed until he fell asleep.

**AN:** I had this one up pretty quick didn't I? Well I still have a few more on paper to type up. I just gotta keep my writing up with my updating. That will be a challenge. Please review.

**Next: **_The Brotherhood. _


	6. The Brotherhood

**AN:** I'm sorry I haven't gotten this chapter up sooner, but I haven't felt like typing. It takes anywhere between three and four hours to type up just one chapter, and sometimes I just don't have the time. I've also been getting stuck on the events of this story, but with help from my best friend FoxyRogue I've gotten quite a few the last few weeks and will hopefully be updating much faster. I'd hate to disappoint you my loyal readers.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 6 The Brotherhood

It was early morning at the large high school that was publically known as Bayville High. At only the early hour of eight-thirty, the hallways were bustling with the mindless chatter of the teenage student body. They acquired the supplies that they required from their lockers attempting to prepare for their classes that were to start in a mere half an hour. Soda stood peering into his practically empty locker with an empty and lost expression etched onto his face. After his emotional breakdown the night before he just wanted to stay in his room and hide. The constant whispers, dirty looks, and the random comments from his peers were really starting to get to him. He wasn't in the right mind frame to deal with them today. Besides, it was something that he was just not used to yet. He wasn't sure that he would ever be ready to be hated for something so trivial as being a mutant. The greaser thing he could understand, but not the difference between human and mutant.

He sighed and almost slammed his locker shut in frustration. He was overwhelmed by the direction of his own thoughts so early in the morning. He rested his forehead against the cool metal of the locker door. It was soothing. His whole body ached from him early morning session with Logan. It did not make sense to him that Logan dominated the Danger Room, and used it as a tool for punishment. He knew that he was not the only one who dreaded Danger Room sessions with Logan. He didn't understand why the other instructors couldn't run some sessions instead. He would take Scott over Logan any day.

"Why such the long face?" A cheerful female voice chirped from behind him.

He lifted his head inwardly groaning at the pain in his head from the hard cold steel of the locker door. He turned and eyed the blonde suspiciously before speaking. "What do you want Tabby?" He asked vaguely remembering her name from their detention the day before. It was definitely too early to deal with any of the members of the Brotherhood, especially since he wasn't his usual self anyway.

"Nothing hon," She chirped sweetly, almost a sickeningly sweet. It caused Soda to suspect some kind of ulterior motives for seeking him out. "I was just wanted to know what is up?" She asked leaning against the turquoise lockers.

"Nothing," He replied honestly. He eyed her carefully not fully trusting her motives yet. "Why?" He questioned curiously. They barely knew each other, yet she was seeking him out. It all seemed very odd to him.

"Well," She began pushing herself off of the lockers so that she was once again standing upright. "I was just wondering if you wanted to ditch school today and hang out with me and the guys," She asked. Soda opened his mouth to answer when Tabby interrupted him before he could even utter a sound. "Well, maybe not the guys, but definitely with me," She stated crossing her thin arms under her chest pushing it up a little.

Soda almost immediately shook his head. "I shouldn't," He stated simply. This time it was his turn to cut her off. "I mean, I did get detention yesterday, so I'm already in trouble so...."He trailed off unconsciously gazing at the blonde's chest. He quickly realized this and turned away hoping that she did not notice.

Tabby couldn't help but smirk as she saw where his eyes had travelled, and how quickly he had turned away. "You know, I used to be with the geek squad," She stated uncrossing her arms. "I left because it just wasn't for me. I never really followed their rules, and some of the people that live there are just bleh," She explained. Soda couldn't help but snicker at her expression. The smirk quickly returned to her face. "Besides, all the Prof can really do is ground you. Even that is not so bad; you just get to stay in your room away from some of your extremely annoying house mates. Sometimes I pray for that solace at my own house," She said chuckling at the last part.

Soda looked at her sceptically. He was still unsure of her motives and wasn't sure if he could trust her yet. "I don't know Tabby."

"I'll make it worth your while," She suggested with a wink.

He sighed once more. A new habit he seemed to have picked up from somewhere as of late. "I'm not sure about that either Tabby," He confessed rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't really know you; mind you I don't really know anyone besides Rogue. I am just damn sick of getting in trouble for doing absolutely nothing," He told her locking his locker up. He made sure that he heard the click; he was lucky and got one of the old finicky locks.

"But you'll get in trouble for actually doing something this time," She said. "Please, I don't want to skip school alone, and you can only hang out with your house mates so much," by now she was nearly begging him. The shrill call of the bell echoed in the halls signalling that the student body had five minutes to get to class before they considered late. Students brushed passed the two in order to reach their destinations on time.

Soda bit his bottom lip in thought. Tabby made a valid point. Besides, the whole thought of ditching school and avoiding the inevitable trouble for a few more hours was almost too tempting to pass up. He was almost certain that he was going to get in trouble at school anyway. Trouble seemed to always follow him, especially lately. Then again, thinking about it, Logan's wrath would be much more today than it was yesterday. He sighed; the pros definitely out weighted the cons in this situation. He sighed once again, this time in defeat. "Alright, I'll go with you."

Tabby grinned and clapped her hand happily. "Bitchin'," She grabbed his arm. For such a cheerful attitude, she sure had a bad mouth. Come on pretty boy, let's blow this Popsicle stand," She exclaimed pulling him towards the exit as the final bang rang out through the halls.

"Pretty boy?" He questioned as they ran out of the school and into the student parking lot.

"Yeah," She stated pulling a cigarette from the package than had been in her pocket, and placing it between her lips. "I give everybody nicknames, I get lazy and don't like calling people by their real names," She explained briefly with a shrug.

"Everyone?" He questioned raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah," She said striking a match and lighting her cigarette. "Lance is Rocky, Pietro is Speedy, Fred is Moe, Toad is Fly Boy, and Wanda is Scarlet. Kurt's nickname is Blue boy. I gave it to him when I was living with the X-Jerks," She explained walking over to Lance's jeep and opening the door. "So, you are now Pretty Boy."

He shrugged, "I can live with that. I'll take it as a compliment," He replied climbing into the passenger seat of the jeep. "How are the others going to get home?"

Tabby scoffed, "Please, Lance barely trusts me with his jeep, and you think I'll leave it for those clowns, fuck that idea. He only ever really let's Wanda drive it and she doesn't even have a licence. I'm doing him a favour by bringing it back." She concluded turning the key, and bringing the engine to life.

"I see." He thought a moment as Tabby began to carelessly back out of the parking space. "What about Wanda?"

She shrugged, "She ain't here. Her and Lance are taking a day off, so she can sleep and he can go to work early. He works too fucking much," She replied offering him her cigarette.

He took it eagerly and took a drag. "So, how are the others getting home come four after detention?"

"Fuck them, they can fucking walk for once. I have more time than none," She responded quite bitterly.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

* * *

It was lunch hour. Rogue sat under her usual tree, her lunch spread out on the pillowcase she kept in her bag. She slowly ate her lunch, enjoying the somewhat quiet mediocrity of the lives of the students. However, she couldn't help but stare at the strangely empty bleachers. It was odd, the Brotherhood usually dominated this side of the school with their extremely inappropriate practical jokes, and Tabby loud and obnoxious laugh. It was strange, she could only recall seeing Fred this morning, and she had not seen Soda since she drove him to school. It was odd, she was becoming accustomed to his company while they ate lunch. It was very strange indeed. She sighed and took another bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"Rogue!" Kitty called running up the field heading towards her roommate. She stopped beside the goth, gasping in order to catch her breath. Rogue rolled her eyes at the drama of the whole situation. "Have you seen Soda today?" She asked between gasps.

She shook her head after deciphering what the younger girl a gasped out. She swallowed the bite of her sandwich. "Not since this mornin', Why?" She asked wiping her lips with her sleeve.

"Kurt says that he wasn't in P.E., Bobby didn't see him in Socials, and he definitely not in English," She explained having barely caught her breath. "I saw him talking to Tabby this morning."

"Meanin'?" She pressed on getting slightly annoyed at her roommates interruption. She was enjoying her piece and quiet.

"She's not here either," Kitty exclaimed. "My theory is that she kidnapped him."

Rogue rolled her eyes, and smacked kitty on the leg. Kitty cried out in surprise. "Ya E-tard," She responded exasperated. "They probably just skipped school tagether. No crime has been committed here Kitty," She finished taking a sip of her juice.

"Not yet," Kitty said crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

Rogue sighed throwing her sandwich back into the paper bag she bright it in. "What do ya expect meh ta do about it?"

"Well, go look for him," She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rogue growled and threw her lunch back into her bag, "Ya owe meh big time kit," She said grabbing her friends arm, and headed towards the student parking lot."

Kitty nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"This is our house. It's a little rundown but that's mostly Lance's fault. His earthquakes do a lot of damage." Tabby explained as she led Soda into the Brotherhood Boarding House. She hung her coat up in the closet, "We try to fix it up the best we can."

Soda nodded looking around at the disarray of the house. "It's nice."

Tabby laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "You don't have to be nice, I know this place is a class A dump," She said walking into the kitchen.

Soda chuckled to himself, "Good 'cause I was afraid that you didn't," He replied following the blonde into the kitchen.

She scoffed, "Please, I may be nuts, but I'm not that nuts," She stated climbing up onto the counter, in order to get a deeper look in the cupboards. "We shouldn't have to be too quiet here. I'm pretty sure Lance is still sleeping, and Wanda's probably just holed up in her bedroom doing god knows what." She continued to explain as she searched for food in the nearly empty cupboards.

"Why isn't Lance at school, well other than going to work early?" He asked taking a seat at the table, watching Tabby curiously.

"He says going to school makes him feel old,"She said with a shrug as she closed the cupboard.

Soda chuckled at the revelation. "I see."

Tabby smirked, "We could bug him," She said jumping down from the counter. "It's fun to make Lance mad sometimes. Only sometimes though. It's dangerous if you do it too much,"She announced stretching her legs.

Soda shrugged. "You can if you want, but I am not getting involved with this plan," He replied getting up from his seat at the kitchen table, and wandering into the living room.

"Suit yourself1" She called after him before bounding up the stairs with a mischievous grin spread across her thin face.

Soda shook his head disapprovingly and took in the surroundings. There were many, many cracks in the ceiling and spots where it had obvious fallen down. Similar cracks could be seen in the walls, however, these cracks were much smaller. Some spots, the dry wall and plaster had broken off and exposed the insulation underneath. There was a part where the grey carpet had been torn up, and it appeared that a large objects had broken the wooden planks underneath. Some different small pieces of wood laced over the hole in an attempt to mend the eyesore. The couch, he noticed, had a large of duct tape covering the centre of the back. That was an interesting curiosity. However, he realized that it shouldn't be, since nothing is impossible in a house full of unsupervised teenage mutants.

"Tabby!" The voice of the rock tumbler echoed through the house followed by the ground shaking violently. Dust fluttered down from the ceiling landing on the ground and all the other objects in the room, including Soda.

"You could have locked the door!" Tabby shrieked from somewhere upstairs.

"I shouldn't have to when you're supposed to be at school!" He yelled back, his voice seemingly making the tremors worse.

"So should you dip shit!" She replied, her voice getting closer to the stairs.

"I am twenty one years old. I can do whatever I want," He shouted back at her slamming his bedroom door.

"God, what an asshole," Tabby grumbled walking down the adequate flight of stairs.

Soda chuckled to himself and looked at her curiously. "What was that all about?"

She sighed, "Let's just say that I walked in on something that I never, ever, want to see again. I don't even want to talk about it. I want to wash it out of my brain forever," She explained with a shudder.

"I don't wanna know," He replied running a hand through his hair.

"Good," She exclaimed practically falling into the chair adjacent to the couch. "So you're from Tulsa, Oklahoma?"

Soda was taken a back by this, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Me, Toad, and Freddy broke into the office and read your file while we were there," She admitted with a shrug. "Sorry for the invasion of privacy," She apologized.

"I don't mind. You just surprised me there."

Tabby smiled, "So, what is your personal life like? Any girlfriends waiting for you back home?" She question, raising her eyebrows.

Soda sighed running a hand through his hair. "Not anymore."

Tabby smiled apologetically, "I'm listening," She said leaning back against the chair.

He sighed again, not feeling entirely comfortable with the direction this conversation had taken. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. "She moved to Florida a while back. Her parents sent her to live with her grandparents," He sighed again, "So she'd be away from me." He explained.

"Go on," Tabby encouraged understanding that talking about it hurt. "Why did her parents ship her off."

"Because she was pregnant," He stated blandly.

"Oh,"She said trailing off in thought, "Is it..."

He cut her off not wanting her to finish her question. "No," He snapped a morose expression painting itself on his face.

Tabby could tell that it was an extremely touchy subject for the younger boy. "Sorry, I didn't know," She said backing off of the subject. "My last boyfriend just treated me like I was his property. I'm a free spirit, I like to do whatever and wherever. He liked to follow me around. It sucks when you live with him to."

"Pietro?"

"No, Toad," She said with a sigh. "It's kind of embarrassing really, since he was nearly constantly pining over Wanda. That and well, he's not the most attractive guy on the planet. But he was extremely possessive, believe it or not." She replied honestly.

"I wonder why, Todd seems like quite a nice guy," Soda mused, trailing off in thought.

Tabby shrugged, "Beats me pretty boy," She replied. Silence fell between them as Soda starred blankly at the wall. "Hey, Pretty boy," She called earning no response. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Yo, Sodapop."

He shook his head, "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"Where did you run off to?" She chuckled.

"I do that a lot. I am an observer," He admitted with a shrug.

She shrugged in response, "Nothing wrong with that," She said with a wink. "So, What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," He responded shaking in head. "What do you wanna do?" He asked running a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"Well...."

* * *

"That was fuckin' a mah waste of time," Rogue fumed as her and Kitty waltzed into the mansion at quarter to five later that afternoon. They had skipped the entire second half of school in order to fulfil Kitty's demented wish of searching for their missing teammate.

Kitty frowned," I know," she whined, "and we looked everywhere we could think of for that ditcher," She groaned kicking off her small white tennis shoes.

"Who were you looking for?" Logan asked crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Um, Soda," Kitty admitted looking up at Logan sheepishly.

He glared at her, "And why were you looking for him exactly?" He question eyeing the two teenage girls suspiciously.

"Because, um, he wasn't in any of his classes today," Kitty spoke up.

Rogue smacked the back of Kitty's head. "Good job ditz," She hissed.

He snarled and pushed past the two girls, and stormed out of the mansions doors. Rogue glared at her room mate. She shook her head and shoved past her and headed up the grand staircase. Kitty simply shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Brotherhood house, Tabby and Soda were still sitting on the dilapidated old couch where they had been earlier that afternoon. Lance had joined them downstairs somewhere around two-thirty, he had called in to work, due to the monster headache that had developed somewhere between Tabby's outburst, and coming downstairs. For the past half hour, the three had been talking, as well as passing along a blue coloured pipe. The pipe was filled with marijuana.

Soda laughed as he passed the pipe along to Tabby. "Shit. How come no one said anything about this stuff before?" He asked looking up at the severely cracked ceiling.

Tabby inhaled the smoke. She let i out with a laugh, "You mean to say that you've never tried dope before?" She asked handing it to Lance as Soda shook his head.

"That is sad man," Lance replied inhaling more of the charred substance in the pipe.

Soda shrugged, "I dropped out of school a little over a year ago, and none of my friends were involved with that kind of stuff," He explained accepting the pipe back from the older mutant boy.

"Makes sense I guess," Tabby continued watching as Soda inhaled more of the smoke.

Lance yawned," Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk," He stated standing up from his sitting position on the wooden coffee table. "I need some fresh air after all this smoke. I'm sure Wanda would like the break, she's still holed up in her bedroom," He added with another yawn.

Tabby scoffed, "Like she cares, she's never said anything about it."

"She has to me," he stated as he walked to the door. He grabbed his jacket off of the bench by the front, and took off out the front door.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,"Tabby said taking the pipe from Soda and putting it down on the coffee table. "That's all that damn girl does around here," She continued rising to her feet, and stretching her cramped muscles.

"So," Soda spoke up, leaning back against the couch, "What do you wanna do now?"

Tabby shrugged, "I have a few ideas, although I don't think you'd really be interested in some of them. I mean, you are a goody goody X-geek," She teased with a smirk.

Soda smirked back, "Try me kitty cat?"

It was around eight when Logan wandered back to the mansion empty handed. Most of the students were sitting in the den waiting for the certain action that was to occur once Soda finally returned. Rogue seemed to be the only one who was worried about the blonde boy. However, she said nothing. All the others wanted to do, was see what Logan had in store for him.

"Did you find him?" Rogue asked hopeful. She hoped he at least had some sort of idea where he was, just for her peace of mind. He was her friend after all.

"No," Logan growled angrily. He tossed his jacket into the entryway closet and stormed up the stairs. It wasn't too much longer before the group downstairs heard the loud slam of the Wolverine's bedroom door.

"Soda is so in for it man," Bobby remarked following Logan's angry path with his eyes.

Rogue sighed, "Tell me about it," She commented looking up at the clock.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. All I know is that it will ber very interesting,"Kitty said from her position on the carpeted floor.

And waiting, is what the group of mutants did. They waited for the inevitable return of their team mate, anticipating the consequences that awaited him.

**

* * *

**

**An:** I'm so sorry, that took so much longer than I originally intended. I feel like I'm letting you guys down. That makes me really sad. Anyway, I do plan on working extra hard to make up for it, so expect chapter 7 up sometime next week. I won't break this promise this time. I swear. The story is just starting to move, there is a bit more filler later on, but I am trying to build it up. I have up to chapter 11 written out, it's just a matter of finding the energy I need to type it all up. Bear with me folks.

**Next:**_ A Private Discovery _

**RogueNya:** I always thought Soda was quite, yet eccentric. Beneath all the space case behaviour, I find that he is an extremely intelligent person. At least, that's what I'm trying to convey anyway. I got the Logan and Jean idea from the original series. Logan was always pining after Jean, so it was really just a random thought that made sense to me. I hope you enjoy this.

**FoxyRogue:** Der you go Anna, something for you to do.


	7. A Private Discovery

AN: Yay! I told you so! Another Chappy, and it's a long one too!

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 7 A Private Discovery

It was about eleven o'clock when Soda stumbled into the mansion's foyer. He was still under the influence of marijuana. Tabby, Lance, and him had smoked a lot of it, and over a small period of time, it really affected his motor skills. He was surprised that Lance was able to drive him safely all the way home, well almost all the way. Lance had dropped him off a block away from the mansion's gates. He cursed as he realized how much noise he was making, even though it was downstairs lights were still on, so his futile attempts to keep quiet were quite useless. He gave up, and hopped on one foot attempting to full off his worn out shoe, but ultimately failing miserably. He fell backwards landing on his bad on the hard tiled floor. He sighed and pulled his shoes off that way, it was so much easier. He hated shoes with a passion, they made him feel so trapped, much like a caged animal. Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue were still seated in the den watching the grotesquely mind-numbing late night programming that was so stupid it made Rogue start to wonder if Kitty and Bobby even had brains. She looked up when she heard Soda enter the room from the foyer.

"An' where have ya been?" She questioned taking in his appearance. His blonde hair was dishevelled, more so than usual, his clothes here wrinkled, and his shirt was both on backwards and inside out. There were dark bags under the teen's eyes, and his eyes themselves were completely bloodshot.

Soda appeared to be thinking, then he shrugged, "I don't know," He replied smiling sheepishly. He looked around the room for a moment before sitting down on the floor with a loud thud. "Wow, the room sure spins a lot," He remarked blinking a few times before shaking his head.

"Soda, the room is not spinning," Kitty said starring at the other mutant in shock before a disgusted look spread across her features.

"It is so, can't you see?" He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. He smirked, "You're crazy," She stated firmly covering his eyes with one of his hands. "There now I can't see," He added with a nod. He seemed content with his temporary blindness.

"Are you ok dude?" Bobby asked his eyebrows furrowing in concern for his house mate.

Soda nodded rapidly, "I is awesome possum," He replied giving Bobby a thumbs down instead of a thumbs up.

Bobby shot both Rogue and Kitty strange looks before shaking his head and standing up. He swiftly turned and headed upstairs. Rogue rolled her eyes and scooted over to the other end of the couch closer to the blonde mutant. "What's up Soda?" She asked interested in what his answer would be.

"The ceiling," He said with a straight face, then started to giggle. He was lost in his own little world. "So I don't mind if you don't mind, 'cause I don't shine if you don't shine," He sang loudly falling back so that he was lying of the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Where did ya go today?" Rogue asked him, watching Kitty leave the room out of the corner of her eye.

He sat up quickly, "I went to a big house with a yellow cat," He told her happily. He thought for a moment, "Whoa, that sounded weird."

Rogue shook her head, "Yes, it did Soda," She replied gently patting his shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to decipher his unintentional half-assed riddle. Tabby is a breed of cat, and Tabby the person was blonde, so that covered the yellow part. The brotherhood house was big, even though it was quite dilapidated, but big none the less. "So ya were with tha Brotherhood today?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, "Yep," He said popping the p.

She couldn't help but smile. Soda was pretty cute when he was being a goof ball. Weird, and overly observant, but cute none the less. "That's what ah thought," She stated leaning back against the couch.

"So you're home," Logan growled at Soda from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He stood fully on his feet and entered the den with Kitty on his heels. He had obviously been attempting sleep with the ruffled look of his hair, and his lack of shoes or socks. Also, his lack of a shirt was almost a dead give away. He stalked over to the intoxicated boy and sniffed his shirt. He growled and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up in front of him. "You're in big trouble bub."

"Pew, your breath smells bad," Soda remarked covering his nose.

Logan growled and threw him down on the couch beside Rogue. "How about a late night Danger Room session kid. Just you and me, level five training session," He growled out, his eyes narrowing.

"Logan," Rogue cried rising to her feet instantly. "He is in no condition ta do anythin' in tha Danger Room, especially not a level five," She piped up in Soda's defence, glaring at Kitty who was still standing in the door way. It was obvious that he was the one who had alerted Logan to Soda's return. She turned her gaze back to Logan. "Let meh take him up ta his room so that he can get some sleep an' sober up. Ya can punish him in tha mornin'," She suggested.

Logan glared at the boy as Soda laughed while looking up at the ceiling, at what they had no idea. Logan sighed loudly, "Fine Stripes, but he gets punished first thing in the morning, and whatever I say goes, no exceptions, and you are not allowed to try and lessen his punishment, you got that?" He growled.

"Ah know, ah know," Rogue waved him off.

He snorted turning to leave the room. He stopped in the door way, "Watch out for that Tabby girl. Make sure that he has no more contact with her," He added looking over his shoulder at her.

She nodded understanding the caution in his tone. She turned back to the doorway to look at Kitty, however, the younger girl had taken off. Rogue scowled, 'she had ta open her big mouth,' She thought to herself. She turned to Soda, "What are ya doin'?" She asked curiously as she noticed that half of his body was under the couch. She had been so focussed on Logan that his movements had gone unnoticed by both of them.

"Looking for treasure," He replied still buried under the couch.

Rogue sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok then. Why don't we head up ta yar room and ya can look for treasure up there," She suggested crossing her arms over her chest.

He pulled himself out from under the couch and jumping up onto his feet. He swayed a bit, but caught his balance quickly. He thought for a moment, "Ok," He agreed a large grin plastered on his face.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. Without hesitation, she pulled him up the stairs and down the long hallway to his bedroom. She opened the door and pushed the younger teen inside before entering herself and closing the door behind her. She turned and locked the door. She did not want prying eyes spying on Soda, especially in his condition. He would definitely get a lot of unwanted attention.

Soda bounded onto the bed, lying down on his side, "My bed is comfy," She stated happily.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, beds tend to be comfy," she remarked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Soda shook his head, "No, my bed back home wasn't very comfy, but then again we weren't rich like to professor," He told her as he sat up.

"Well, that's jus how it goes sometimes," She stated simply.

He shrugged "Whatever," He said lying back down. Silence fell over to two for few minutes. It was kind of an awkward silence since Soda spent the entire period staring at Rogue with his bloodshot brown eyes. He grinned, "You're pretty."

"What?" Rogue said surprised and taken aback by his sudden statement. She thought that she may not have heard him correctly.

"You're pretty," He repeated with a lopsided grin as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks Soda. Ah don' really get many people sayin' that ta me," She responded gratefully. "Feelin' less dizzy?"

He nodded lying back down on his side, "But beds make me sleepy," He stated hugging his pillow to his head.

She chuckled, "Beds tend ta make meh sleepy sometimes too," She replied crossing her legs under herself.

He grinned, "I like you," He stated patting her on the knee.

She smiled, "Ah should beh goin', ya need some sleep," She explained uncrossing her legs and standing up off of the bed.

"No," Soda said firmly reaching out and grabbing her covered wrist. "I want you to stay."

She smiled again, "Alright, but ah'm gettin' ya a glass of water," She explained still moving away from him slightly. His gaze was making her uncomfortable, and she wasn't used to quite as much physical contact that he was giving her. Yeah it was a touch here, a touch there, but to her it was a tab bit nerve wracking.

He yawned, "Ok," He replied releasing her wrist from his loose grasp.

She quietly left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her as she left. She contemplated whether or not to just get that glass of water and then leave again, but decided that it may not be such a good idea. She sighed. She definitely needed some air. She walked sown the empty halls with closed doors. Most of the students were sleeping about now. She stopped as the Professor's study came into view. The door was cracked ajar and light spilled out into the dark hallway. She heard faint voices drifting out, which peeked her curiosity further. She moved closer so that she was standing just outside the heavy door. She could hear every word clearly.

"I'm telling you Chuck, that kid is nothing but trouble," Logan stated annoyance, and a faint bit of anger evident in his voice.

"He is still adjusting. Though I do not condone his choices or his action, however we cannot just give up on the boy. Our job is to help these young mutants control their abilities, and everyone had a fair chance. You have to remember that this is a very stressful time in his life. He's in a strange place with strange people, none of whom he has a real connection to so far. He's not used to life here at the mansion, and I don't blame him for acting out a little bit. Logan, you have to remember to let the students make their own decisions and their own mistakes whether good or bad. He is only a teenager. You must realize that not everyone can handle the stress of being what we are," Professor X explained crossing his hands under his chin in his usual fashion.

Logan scoffed, "Skipping school to go smoke pot with degenerates is definitely a bad decision," He growled growing slightly agitated.

The Professor sighed, "I understand that Logan, but you also need to realize that Soda has not been to school in a long while, and appears to be doing poorly and has in the past. It probably doesn't do the best for his self-esteem. I only insist upon education because it has so many benefits for my students, Soda included," He continued not please with the way Logan was handling the situation.

Logan sighed, "I just don't trust him Chuck. That boy ain't right and I don't want him corrupting the others."

"Logan, you judge to harshly, and too quickly. Don't be so hard on him. Give him a chance, he may surprise you."

He scoffed, "I doubt it," He continued, "And I don't think that he's a good influence on Stripes."

The Professor smiled. "Rogue can lookout for herself. Besides, some human interaction will be good for her. I can see that Soda is not afraid of her either. I see many more benefits to their friendship than worries. They are good for one another."

Rogue pulled herself away from the door and smiled. The Professor was always so level headed and unbiased about people. She wandered down the large staircase and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the refrigerator and peered into the large white appliance. She gazed at he contents and smiled when she found the unopened carton of chocolate milk. She grabbed the carton and opened it. She poured the brown liquid into the tall glass she had placed on the counter top. She then placed in back and made the journey back to Soda's bedroom. She quietly opened the door and was surprised to find him at the end of his bed with his keyboard in front of him.

"Where did ya get that?" She asked placing the glass down on his night stand.

He looked at her and smiled. "I bought it at a garage sale back in Tulsa a few days after my brother's court hearing," He explained. He pressed a few key, "I enjoy playing music." He told her.

"Who taught ya ta play?" She questioned sitting on the bed once again.

"My mom," He said pressing a few more keys. "After she died, I was scared to play, like the part of me that liked to play died with her. I don't know why, but I find great peace in music. It helps clear my head," He admitted sadly blushing slightly.

She smiled softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's good that ya have somethin' else ta focus on," She stated. "Anymore sober?" She asked changing the subject.

He shrugged, "Quite a bit in the fifteen minutes you were gone. I'm still kind of fucked up though, just not as weird," He said rubbing his neck nervously.

She chuckled, "Well as long as ya don' start with tha awesome possum stuff again ah'm good."

He smiled, "My sister used to say that whenever someone asked her how she was. Well, when she was in a good mood," He explained resting his hands in his lap. "She always wanted to hear me play."

"Ya wanna play somethin' for meh?" She asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

He thought for a moment, "Um, sure I guess."

"Ya don' have ta," She said quickly.

He smiled, "No it's alright, I just haven't played for anyone in a while," He admitted. He took a deep breath and began to play slowly, concentrating on the keys he was pushing. "Cigarettes and chocolate milk," He sang. "These are just a couple of my cravings. Everything I like's a little bit stronger, a little bit thicker, a little bit harmful for me," He stopped playing. "Um, yeah, that's all I have," He said rubbing his neck again.

Rogue clapped when he finished, "Ya're good. Do ya just play an' write songs all tha time?"

He nodded standing up and grabbing the chocolate milk from the night stand. "Yep, it's kind of fun," He said taking a swig of the drink.

She nodded, "Ah'm glad ya found somethin' ta take ya mind off a everythin'."

"So do I," He replied finishing off the glass. "I really do think that you're pretty Rogue," He stated changing the subject from his unimpressive music skills. "I mean, I know I'm pretty fucked up right now, but I'm not lying to you."

She smiled at his honesty. She could tell that he was definitely starting to sober up. "Thanks Soda," She replied. "What did ya do today? Well otha than gettin' high outta yar minds," She asked curiously.

He thought for a moment scratching his head, "We went grocery shopping, we ate, smoked a lot of weed, and me and Tabby wandered around and did stuff."

She eyed him curiously, "What kind of stuff?"

"It's Tabby, do you even have to ask," He replied moving over to his dresser and opening the top drawer.

Rogue shook her head, "Ya're right. There are only two kinds of things that ya can do with Tabby. Ya can either pull pranks on people, or ya can have sex, well if ya're a guy anyway," She stated leaning back on the bed.

"Well I can tell you that it definitely wasn't the last one that's for sure," He stated pulling a pair of pajama pants from the drawer.

She smiled, "An' how would ah believe that?" She teased. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Rogue burst out laughing. "Oh mah god, ya're face was priceless."

He smiled at her, "You know you're even prettier when you smile."

Rogue blushed, but recovered quickly, "Soda, ya're high. Ah doubt ya'll even remember half of what happened tonight, let alone that ya think ah'm pretty," She remarked coming her hair with her fingers.

Soda sighed, "Just because I'm high doesn't mean that I can imagine an ugly person as a beautiful person." He stated earning a snicker from the goth girl. "I'm serious Rogue," He exclaimed getting a little frustrated with her. "I think that you're pretty. A lot prettier than any of the other girls here."

"Ok, fahne," She caved, "Ah believe ya."

He reached out to touch her, but she flinched and moved away from him. He looked hurt. "Why do you back away from me? I thought you were over that, are you scared of me?" He questioned not liking her sudden withdrawal.

Rogue looked down at her gloved hands, "Ah know, it's partially instinctual. Ya do somethin' far so long it's hard ta stop. Also, ah don' wanna hurt ya," She folded her hands in her lap. "Ah can't touch anyone without hurtin' them. Ah'll never know what it's like ta be close ta someone, ta be able ta wear regular clothes. Tha worst part is that ah can never have a family that is well truly mine," She explained her voice breaking as she spoke. She felt the tears stinging her eyes but held them back not wanting to cry about it.

"You'll know those things Rogue. Your powers can't rule your life forever," He said placing a comforting hand on her arm.

She flinched, but didn't pull away. "No one had ever really told meh that before. Well except tha professor."

"Well, I'm a nice guy, and I don't like to see you cry. You look prettier when you smile than when you cry," He stated sitting back down on the bed.

She stifled a laugh, a small smile appearing on her face. "Ah don' know how ya do it Soda, but ya have this uncanny ability ta make people smile and laugh without even tryin'," She remarked tucking her hair back behind her ears.

He gazed at her curiously, "Is that a bad thing?" He asked tilting his head to the side innocently.

She chuckled, "No Soda, that's a good thing."

He grinned and nodded, "Good," He place his hand on her knee and ran it up and down the length of her leg.

"Careful," She said resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to flinch away from his gentle touch.

"See Roguey, nothing to be scared of."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ok, never call me Roguey again," She told him firmly as she relaxed a bit.

"I just wanted to see what you said," He admitted with a small yawn. "I think it's cute."

"Well ah despise it. Roguey id what that jerk off Pietro calls me an' he's got most of tha Brotherhood doin' it," She explained slightly annoyed.

"Well then, they suck."

Rogue burst out laughing st his childish statement, "That was very eloquent Soda."

"Thank you," He said with a smile. "I think."

"Yes, it's a compliment," She confirmed with a smile.

Soda beamed again, "Yay!"

Rogue laughed ruffling his already messy hair. He ducked away covering his hair causing Rogue to laugh some more. This gesture however, did not stop Rogue from attacking his still exposed hair.

"Quit it," He cried curling up into a ball on the bed ,with his hands on his head attempting to protect his hair.

"Nope," She replied moving her hands down to his sides and tickling him. He burst out laughing, and tried to move away from her hands, but was unsuccessful. Rogue was laughing herself as he started to roll around in another attempt to escape, but she remained persistent.

Soda grabbed her wrists tightly forcing her to stop. Soda took a few deep breaths catching his breath. "You're mean," He stated still trying to catch his breath.

Rogue chuckled and smiled impishly, a small gleam shone in her emerald green orbs. "Ah know," She responded copying the grin that had just spread across Soda's face. "Ah come vy it honesty,." This comment made Soda burst out into another fit of laughter. Rogue hit him playfully, "Hey, it's true."

He nodded, "Alright," He said pushing himself back up into the sitting position, "I'll believe you this time."

She eyed his suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. "Good."

He stifled another laugh, then he carefully moved his arms when she was not paying attention, and began to tickle her sides. She cried out in surprise and fell backwards off of the ed. She grabbed Soda's shirt dragging the laughing boy to the floor with her. She began to laugh as well. Not yet noticing the awkward position that they were un, the teens laughed hysterically.

Soda looked around and realized that he was lying a top the southern belle. He smiled sheepishly and pushed himself up onto his knees. "Awkward," He remarked in a sing song tone causing Rogue to stifle another laugh. He smiled at this causing her to blush slightly.

She turned away from him in order to hide the slight redness in her pale cheeks. It was her attempt to shy away from the boy's intense gaze. When she felt the heat in her cheeks disappear, she turned her head back to look at him. She jumped back a little. His face was only a couple of inches away from her. It was definitely a shock. He slowly reached his hand up, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. He leaned in carefully until his lips were gently pressed against hers. Rogue cringed awaiting the inevitable pull of her powers, but nothing happened.

A few moments later, he pulled away. Rogue didn't move, she was in shock. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Rogue, are you ok?" He asked concerned. She stood up slowly backing away from him shaking her head in disbelief. "Rogue," He called out as she turned and bolted out the door.

She ran down the entire length of the dark hallway until she reached her and Kitty's shared accommodations. She threw the door open and slammed it closed behind her not really caring if she woke the brunette up. She leaned back against the heavy oak door breathing heavily with a million jumbled thoughts running through her confused mind. She slowly touched her fingers to her lips. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Ah didn' absorb him."

An: Well, I didn't get this up as quickly as I intended, but it was up a lot sooner than the others so I am content with that. I'm not good at keeping promises so I won't make anymore. I hope to get chapter 8 typed up soon, but I'll have to see.

RogueNya: Yes, but trouble happens later, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

FoxyRogue: Shhh, don't spoil it!


	8. Immunity

AN: I'm sorry I haven't gotten this chapter up sooner, but I have been preparing to go on vacation. I'm on vacation now, and have quite a bit of time on my hands, so here is chapter 8 for you.

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 8 Immunity

A million thoughts ran through Rogue's hectic mind. Some travelled almost too fast for her to even process them. Her voice sounded so foreign to her, even though she knew that is was in fact her own. She leaned her head back against the solid door with a gentle thud. She gazed up at the white ceiling, tears welling up in her emerald green eyes. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Had she finally gained control of her powers? She remained in this position for a few moments when her eyes suddenly widened in realization of the gravity of this situation. Her breath caught in her throat, and she bolted up onto her feet. She quickly threw open her bedroom door unknowingly awaking her slumbering room mate in the process. She ran down the carpeted hallway following a well known path to the Professor's study hoping to find that the lights were still on, and that he was still awake. Thankfully, it was evident that he was. She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. This helped calm herself before knocking on the heavy double doors. They opened for her, something she had long gotten used to, and she slowly walked into the quiet study. The fireplace on the east wall was the only sound to be heard. The fire inside roared and crackled lighting up the whole room. The Professor sat at his large desk scribbling on a piece of paper. Once she stepped onto the hardwood floor, he placed his pen down and crossed his hands under his chin in his signature fashion.

"I'm surprised that you're awake Rogue. It's nearly twelve-thirty," He stated his eyes locked on her as she stepped forward. His eyebrows furrowed in concern for the young girl. "Is everything alright?" He questioned. He may be a telepath, but he did not interfere with the private lives of his students.

Rogue cleared the throat before opening her mouth to speak. However, she could not form the words to express what had just occurred between her and Soda. She blindly attempted to speak, but only gibberish spilled from her lips. She quickly covered her mouth with one hand, a look of extreme embarrassment painted onto her face.

The Professor smiled softly at her. "It's alright Rogue," He told her raising his hand up so that she would not attempt to speak again. "If it is alright with you, it would be easier for me to read your mind in order to find out what has you so distressed," He stated resting his hands down onto the desk top.

She nodded taking her gloved hand away from her malfunctioning mouth. She walked over to the Professor's desk and sat down on the small red padded chair. The Professor wheel his chair over and stopped just in front of her. He raised is hands up until they were almost touching her temples. He closed his eyes, which also caused Rogue to close her eyes as well. The Professor's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he watched the events of the last hour or so flashed in front of his eyes until it reached that fateful moment.

The Professor pulled away and rested his hands in his lap. "Well Rogue, I don't know what to tell you," He shaking his head slightly.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, "Ah had hoped that ya would tell meh that ah had gained control over mah powers," She croaked out, her voice hoarse. She coughed and cleared her throar after hearing the strange sound of her voice.

"The truth is Rogue, I cannot tell you that based on your memories alone. In order to determine what happened tests will need to be preformed, procedures have to be taken. What I recommend is that you get some rest and I'll talk to Hank and begin testing first thing in the morning," He explained honestly.

Rogue nodded understandingly, but still somewhat disappointed, "Thank ya Professa."

He smiled softly, "You're very welcome Rogue. Just don't get your hopes up alright. The answers you receive may not be what you had expected,"He explained his smiled fading into seriousness.

She nodded in response, "Of course,"She said solemnly. He was right of course, but deep down she knew her first thoughts were wrong. It hurt, but she sincerely doubted that in just one night her powers had resolved themselves.

She slowly rose from the padded chair without a word. She left the professor's study, a morose expression painted across her pale face. She slowly and quietly walked down the long hall to her and Kitty's shared bedroom. She quietly shut the bedroom door behind her, so that she would not make her room mate. Unbeknownst to her, Kitty was already very much awake. Rogue sighed and changed out of her heavier everyday clothes, and into her light pyjama shorts and a tank top. It was not until she laid own that Kitty spoke.

"What's going on Rogue?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothin' Kitty," She sighed out in response, not really wanting to explain to her half-sleeping room mate.

Kitty rolled onto her side, so that she was facing the other girl's bed. "Bullshit Rogue."

She sighed again slightly frustrated by her friend's persistence. "Ah'll tell ya in tha mornin'," She said before rolling over turning her back on the brunette, and facing the window.

Kitty sighed and rolled back over herself.

* * *

Morning came way too fast at the Xavier Institute for the southern mutant named Rogue. She rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed. It read eight fifteen. Since it was indeed Saturday, she had no reason to rise so early, however, she found that she could not fall back into the peaceful slumber to which she had awoken from. All the fear and dread from last night had carried over full force. The realization of all the tests she was going to have to take made her dread the day even more than usual. The whole situation gave her a big headache.

Rogue groaned as she sat up, stretching her cramped muscles. Kitty was already awake, typing away on her laptop. Her headphones were popped in her ears, her ipod resting on her lap. Her head bounced to the music as she typed away. How the brunette did it was completely beyond her.

Rogue sighed and threw the covers off of her body and rose from the comfort of her bed. She stretched quickly and then begin to search her closet for her clothes. All the movement around the bedroom did not seem to disturb the former valley girl at all. She did not even acknowledge that the southern belle was even awake. She was sill transfixed by whatever was on her laptop screen. Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. She turned her eyes to the closet door's full length mirror. She ran her fingers down the side of her face and sighed. Today was going to be one of the worst days of her life.

* * *

It was eight thirty and Soda had just finished his punishment Danger Room session. He had no idea how long he had been in there, but his muscles hurt in places he never even knew he had. Soda had held in in his cries of pain and agony in Logan's presence. He did not want to give him the satisfaction. Soda dragged his sore body up the large staircase and down the hall to his bedroom. The journey felt longer than it ever had before. When he finally made it to the safety of his bedroom, he let out a long sigh of relief. It was all over, albeit temporarily, but it was still over. With a groan, the exhausted teen dragged his aching body over to his newly made bed and laid down on top of the soft colours. He let out a long hiss of pain as he did this. He closed his eyes, but dared not to fall asleep. He was in way too much pain to sleep anyway.

'Soda,' the Professor's voice echoed inside his head. Soda cried out in surprise and bolted up onto his feet losing his balance and falling onto the floor with a loud thud. 'Please come down to my study, there is something I wish to speak with you.'

Soda calmed himself down once he realized that it was only he Professor's voice calling him down. He had done it to him before, however it still surprised him every time it happened. He was not used to tangible people talking to him inside his head. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but did not respond to the Professor. Instead he ran his hand through his sweat matted locks and groaned in pain. His fall from his bed to the floor was definitely not the best idea for his sore body. He manoeuvred himself so that his hands rested on his mattress, and with a loud groan, he pulled himself up onto his feet. He sucked in his breath and slowly left his bedroom.

He vaguely remembered the way to the Professor's study, but he was positive that he could get there on his own. He wandered down the long hallways until he saw the oak doors that enclosed the Professor's study. He sucked in another breath raising his hand up to knock. However, the door creaked open before his hand even touched the door. He took this as his invitation to enter the large room. When he entered, he saw the Professor seated at his desk looking over some notes. The Professor looked up at him and smiled. Soda rarely saw the bald telepath. This was obviously due to the fact that he spent a lot of time either in his study, or with cerebro.

"How are you today Soda?" He questioned secretly knowing about the pain and exhaustion setting in on the young man's body.

"I'm fine Professor," He lied attempting no to show his pain and discomfort. He believed that he had succeeded, however, he was very mistaken.

Professor Xavier smiled again, "Of course," He gestured to the seat in front of him, choosing not to acknowledge the boy's pain. "Please sit."

The boy nodded and slowly moved over to the chair, sitting down on the soft red padded chair. It was indeed very comfortable. He suppressed a groan as he leaned his back against it, which made his aching back muscles scream in protest. His back always hurt the most after a Danger Room session with Logan. He swallowed the pain, and forced a smile at the Professor.

The Professor smiled sympathetically and crossed his hands under his chin. "Do not worry Soda, I will not punish you further for your actions yesterday. I'm sure Logan has done an extremely good job of that. Maybe a little too much," He explained,. He was quite disappointed by Logan's behaviour towards the teen, and especially disappointed in his over excessive levels of discipline. "I just have some questions that I thought would be very important to ask you."

Soda nodded. His request was reasonable enough. "Sure Professor, ask away," He croaked out not realizing how raw his voice actually sounded.

He smiled, "Do you understand, or remember, what happened between you and Rogue last night?"

He blinked a few times in shock, but shook his head solemnly, "I remember, but unfortunately I don't know what you mean by understand," He replied honestly.

He nodded grimly, "I see," He wheeled his chair out from behind the desk. "Rogue is unable to touch someone without absorbing some of that person's memories, thoughts, life force, or in the case of mutants, their powers. But somehow, she was able to touch you." He explained seriously, the smile disappearing from his face.

A metaphorical light bulb went off in his head. No wonder Rogue ran ff like a bat out of hell. "Oh,"He said quietly, suddenly feeling really bad about the situation he had caused.

The Professor nodded, "I hope you don't mind, but I have arranged for some tests that you and Rogue will have to endure. It's imperative in order to find out exactly why were able to touch Rogue." He explained resting his hands in his lap. "We want to figure out the cause of this."

Soda's mind reeled with all the information being processed inside of his brain. After a few moments of taking in the whole situation and what was asked of him, he nodded. "Sure, I'll do it," He agreed with a firm nod.

The Professor smiled once again, "I'm glad you agree," He said wheeling his chair towards the large oak doors. "Follow me. I will take you down to the med lab to meet Hank. The tests will be conducted there."

Soda slowly pulled him self up from the extremely comfortable chair, and wandered off after the Professor. He felt pain surge up his legs telling him that walking was not such a good idea, and to rest the sore aching muscles. However, the teen brushed it off and ignored his legs persistent protests. A few minutes later, the pair had reached the sterile halls of the med lab. Soda was in complete awe. It was like a high tech, extremely fancy and expensive hospital. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam the rooms and inspecting the weird medical contraptions. The Professor smiled at the boy's curiosity. After looking around for a few minutes, he felt nervousness settle into the pit of his stomach. He had no idea as to what he was in store for.

The Professor smiled noticing the uneasy look on the teen's face. "This is where Hank spends most of his time," He explained, continuing down the white halls.

"Hank?" Soda asked curiously. He had never met Hank before.

"Hank, or Beast, is one of the staff members here at the Institute. He's a medical and scientific doctor so he runs the med lab. He also fixes, and a lot of the time improves all technological issues here at the mansion," Xavier explained turning a corner, "Despite his appearance, he has a big heart and a big brain. He's an extremely intelligent man."

"Why thank you Charles," Hank stated walking out of the room that he occasionally used as a bedroom. "I was just going over my notes when I heard you voice."

Xavier smiled and then turned to Soda, who was currently gaping at the blue furred man. "Soda, this is Dr. Henry McCoy, or Hank as he prefers." He then turned to Hank, "Hank, this is Sodapop Curtis, our newest resident here at the Institute.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Curtis," He greeted with a smile, holding his furry hand for the teen to shake.

Soda nodded breaking himself out of his daze. "Oh...Yeah," He exclaimed nervously, and then shook the blue man's hand. Hank just smiled warmly at the boy.

"Rogue is busy sulking in the infirmary," Hank stated as the three began to walk further into the med bay. "Her first test did not yield the results that she had wanted," He explained with a small sigh. "Now let's get the rest of these tests done,"Now let's get the rest of these tests done," Hank suggested.

"I agree," The Professor said with a firm nod.

Soda felt out of place with the two older men. Being around Hank made him feel somewhat inadequate. Hank was smart, where as Soda, was just not. The Professor made him fell the same way most of the time. But then again, he had felt like that with his family a lot of the time too. Especially with Starr. It just seemed as though everyone was so much more intelligent than he was.

"How did you determine whether or not Rogue had gained control of her powers or not, may I ask?" The Professor asked hang with a knowing glance. It always seemed like he always knew what was going on. It was extremely unnerving to Soda.

Hank chuckled, "It's quite simple really. I just had her touch Logan," He answered with an impish grin.

Soda snickered at the mental image that popped into his brain. "I bet he didn't like that very much," He remarked with a small smile.

Hank chuckled again, "No he did not, but he's the wisest choice. He recovers the fastest. You see, regular people Rogue touches can be out for a couple days, weeks, months, or maybe even years. It all depends on how long Rogue holds onto them for. Logan's healing factor prevents it from causing that degree of damage to his system. In turn, he's only out for a couple of hours," He explained. "I have him resting in the infirmary."

Soda nodded, "Makes sense....sort of."

The Professor smiled, "So how long ago did you conduct this test?" He enquired.

"Oh, I would say about five minutes ago. Logan will be out of commission for a while yet," Hank responded as the neared the end of the long corridor.

"Good," Soda remarked with a sigh of relief.

Hank smirked knowingly, "I can see that you do not like Logan very much," He remarked holding back a laugh.

Soda shook his head vigorously, "No I don't. He's like a machine."

Hank couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh. The Professor just smiled. Hank placed his large furry hand on Soda's shoulder, "I like you," He stated patting the boy's shoulder gently.

This put Soda at ease almost instantly, "Sweet, another person who doesn't hate me," He exclaimed out loud, but meaning to just say it to himself.

Hank let out another low laugh, "Logan makes everyone feel like that a first. He has to warm up to you is all. The only student he treated like his own from the beginning was Rogue," He explained pressing a button next to a closed door. This caused the door to open like a rocket.

"Well, she's definitely luck, cause it is hell."

Hank chuckled again and walked into the infirmary. A shiver went down Soda's spine when he entered the sterilized white room. It was the first time that the teen had been to this part of the mansion's sub-levels. It was also the first time that Soda had been to a hospital in over a year. It felt so sanitized, and was so incredibly high tech. Soda could never dream of such a place. It was about ten times better than most hospitals, especially the one in Tulsa. He shook his head in order to clear it of his wandering thoughts and looked around the room again taking in his nearly overwhelming surroundings.

Rogue sat on the exam table with her back pressed against the off white wall behind her. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she was currently glaring at Logan's unconscious form lying on the hospital bed across the room. He laid a top the light clue bed coverings suggesting that he had been placed there after he had been rendered unconscious. He looked somewhat peaceful. Well, as peaceful as Logan could get anyway.

"How are you today Rogue?" The Professor asked as he wheeled himself into the infirmary.

She scowled at him."Terrible," She retorted with a small flare of her nostrils. Her glare remained etched on her features, her eyes remaining on Logan.

The Professor frowned and shook his head, "I know that I was being a tad pessimistic when I talked with you last night, but I was also being realistic. This is the reason why I did not want you to get your hopes up. You become extremely uncooperative when you are like this." He explained disappointment evident in his eyes.

Rogue snorted in response and turned her head so that she was staring at the wall.

The Professor shook his head and turned to Hank. "What will your next test be Hank? I'm sure that you've planned this all out extensively," He remarked with a small encouraging smile.

He scratched his chin, "I figured we would have Soda touch Rogue once more. This would be to ensure that this was not just some sort of fluke," He explained.

The Professor nodded accordingly, "I agree."

Soda swallowed the lump that had formed in this throat. He was extremely nervous about these test. What if there was something wrong with either one of them? What if it was just a fluke? Soda did not want to think about the seemingly endless possibilities.

The Professor turned to Soda sensing his apprehension. "Soda, we are going to need you to touch Rogue again," Hank explained as the Professor shot him a comforting smile.

He nodded and swallowed again, "Right."

Rogue was glaring at them, 'Ass holes. Talking about meh like ah can't hear 'em. Why can't they tell meh what tess they want ta do, run them by meh first. Ass holes,' Rogue mentally raged. She had not, for one second, thought that she had indeed gained control, but there is a fine line between reality and mere thought. That is what made her angry. 'Nothing ever goes right for Rogue. Never.' She raged on.

Xavier could sense the large degree of insult and anger washing off of Rogue like a harsh wind. It assaulted his senses. It made a shiver go down his spine. "I'm sorry Rogue, I've been ignoring your presence," He apologized sincerely.

"Ya think," She snapped sarcastically, glaring at the three men standing in the middle of the room.

"This process would go by a lot easier, and smooth is you were less hostile Rogue," Hank explained attempting to disarm her anger.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine," She sighed in defeat unlocking her arms from their position around her legs. She swung them over the edge of the exam table and held out her one bare hand.

Soda looked between her, the Professor, and Hank. He received an encouraging nod from the furry man. Soda glanced at Rogue's pale hand and took a deep breath to steady himself. He quickly grabbed a hold of Rogue's hand before he gave himself a second chance to think. Rogue closed her eyes awaiting the familiar pull of her powers, and Soda held his breath awaiting the same sensation. However, nothing happened. Rogue opened her emerald eyes and stared dumbly at their conjoined hands. She pulled away in astonishment. The incident last night, had indeed happened. Part of her subconscious had convinced her that it had all been a dream. Especially since she had dropped Logan so quickly.

"Amazing," Hank stated scribbling something down onto the clipboard that he held in his massive hands. "It appears as though Soda is somehow immune to your powers Rogue," He explained scribbling some more information down on the paper.

"Huh?" Rogue said breaking out of her shock filled daze shaking her head repeatedly. \

"Soda appears to be immune to the effects of your powers," Xavier repeated Hank's previous statement.

"Ya mean ah can touch?" She asked in awe.

The Professor smiled, "Yes Rogue, but so far you can only touch Soda."

Rogue beamed, "Ah don't care who it is, but ah can touch," She cried excitedly jumping off of the exam table with a happy smile spread out on her face.

Hank placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now Soda, why don't you come with me and we'll run some more tests to figure this all out?" Hank suggested wrapping am arm around the teen's shoulder.

Soda nodded, "Sure," He agreed with a smile. He was in just as much shock of the situation as Rogue had been mere moments before.

However, he was happy to see that Rogue was so animated. He had never seen her this way before. She usually just portrayed this unhappy cloud of gloom. It was a refreshing change. She looked back at him with a smile in her green orbs. Surprisingly, she smiled at him with her lips, as Hank led him out of the infirmary. He noticed that for the first time since he had met Rogue, that this was an actual genuine smile. Something he had never seen before. And for causing this, this made him truly happy. The first time he had been happy since arriving in Bayville. Indeed this was a great day for both of them. The start of a new beginning.

* * *

An: Again I apologize that this took a while to get updated. Just a warning, the next chapter may take a bit since I have to re-write it onto paper before I can type it out. I will have it up as soon as I can. There is a lot more to come, so stay tuned peoples.

_Next:_ To Blondes, a Brunette, and a Rogue.

Response to Reviews:

FoxyRogue: I got it, I got it, and while you were out too. H aha! I am the champion!

Merygoroundbrokedown: Ha ha, I always thought of him when I heard it too! That is just way freaky.

I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this chapter. The good stuff is coming, so don't worry. Enjoy!


	9. Two Blondes, a Brunette, and a Rogue

AN: FINALLY!!! :P I have decided to change Storm's age so that she is now only a couple years older than Scott. This makes me feel a lot better about it all.

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their

respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 9 _Two Blondes, a Brunette, and a Rogue_

After Logan had awoken, which was sometime around eleven am, the instructors set out on three separate recruiting missions. It was an unusual occurrence for all seven instructors to be absent from the mansion all at the same time. Three recruiting missions in one day was indeed a record for the X-Men. Unfortunately, this left the dreaded task of being in charge of the younger mutants to Rogue. This was only because she was the eldest other than the instructors. Playing babysitter was definitely not one of her favorite jobs. Fortunately, all the trouble makers, and annoying resident of the mansion had decided to take a long trip down to the Bayville mall. For what, Rogue did not know, nor did she really care. That fact left her alone with Kurt, Soda, Ray, and a somewhat grumpy Jubilee. Kurt and Soda were the only ones who decided to hangout with her in the den. So far, the trio had yet to figure out something entertaining to occupy their rather generous amount of free time.

Kurt let out a bored sigh, and laid back onto the soft couch cushions. "I think ve should have gone to ze mall," He stated staring at the boring plain white ceiling.

Rogue shook her head, her long locks falling in front of her face. "Whit Kitty an' Amara? No thanks. Ah'd take a rain check fa that one any day." She remarked leaning back against the plush chair she had perched herself on.

Soda sat up from his spot on the carpeted floor, "I know!" He exclaimed, with a look of great revelation

painted onto his features," We can watch a movie!" He half stated half yelled with a smile of sheer brilliance.

"Pfft. Good luck," Rogue scoffed. "Ah like Horror an' Kurt like Comedies. Tha two jus' don't go tagetha unda any circumstances," Rogue stated stretching out her severely cramped legs.

"What about action movies?" Soda questioned determined not to give up on his awesome idea.

Rogue shrugged, "They're ok ah guess,"She admitted settling herself back into the chair.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Ja."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," He exclaimed excitedly. Finally they were going to do something that he wanted to do. Normally, he didn't want to sit through a two hour movie under any circumstances. Sitting still for that long was incredibly uncomfortable. It was just not in his nature.

"Ooh, I have a better idea!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly. Soda silently cursed to himself at the sudden change of decision. He never got to do what he wanted.

Rogue thought for a moment. A devilish gleam appearing in her emerald green eyes, "Ah think we should go reek havoc," She stated, a smirk appearing on her face as she expelled her idea before Kurt could blurt out his idea. She completely dismissed both boy's ideas for her entirely better one.

Soda eyes her curiously, wondering brought on this spontaneous behavior. "What kind of havoc?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

Rogue simply shrugged, "Good ol' fashioned teenage mayhem," She answered smugly.

Soda shot Rogue a suspicious glance. This definitely wasn't the goth's typical behavior, he wondered what had triggered the sudden need for destruction. "Since when do you want to cause mayhem?" He questioned calling the southern belle out.

She shrugged again, "Ah dunno. Maybe ah wanna take a walk on tha wild side," She retorted with a chuckle, and become to hum what vaguely sounded like the old Lou Reed song, 'Take a Walk on the Wild Side.'

Kurt shook his head finding himself being the only one to seek logic with the situation. "I dunno Rogue. I don't think this iz a good idea. I mean ze Professor will most likely be back soon, and I do not want to get one of his lectures if we start to break and destroy things," He stated sitting up from his lounging position.

Rogue sighed in defeat, "Ya're right little bro." She stated a little disappointed at the new group decision.

"Where did everybody go anyway?" Soda asked barely even remembering that the instructors had gone anywhere. He had been half asleep when they had taken their leave. On top of that, the boy did not have the best memory.

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. She really liked Soda, and he was an extremely nice guy, but sometimes she got annoyed by how forgetful he was. It also astounded her as to how little he paid attention to anything. "The Professor an' storm took his car ta Manhattan ta visit an old friend. Logan, Jean an' Dr. McCoy took the X-Jet took tha velocity ta Canada, and Terry an' Scott took the x-jet ta North Carolina," She explained quickly not wanting to explain in anymore detail. A few moments of silence passed by, giving Rogue some time to dwell on her thoughts. "Ya know what, ah don' think in tha whole time ah've been here that we've tried ta recruit three different people in three different places at tha same time," She remarked talking more to herself than to the two boys in the room with her.

"That's because ve've never had that many indtructorz before," Kurt remarked. "And ze older students couldn't just skip school for recruiting missions more than they already did," He added remembering when Jean left to help recruit Kitty to their team.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed recalling similar examples. "When me and Kurt came here, there were only three instructors, an' three olda students. At tha time anyway," Rogue added thinking back to all the interesting memories she now had thanks to her so called 'mother.' "Now we have seven instructors."

"Really?" Soda questioned surprised. "I thought we only had five."

"Nope, seven," She responded popping the 'p' as she did so.

"Ok, so there is the Prof, Storm, Logan, Dr. McCoy, and Scott. Who am I missing?" She asked searching his brain for the seemingly obvious answers that evaded him. He knew he sounded like a complete moron, and desperately wanted to figure this out himself no matter hoe much it bothered him.

Rogue chuckled softly at the extreme look on concentration on the blonde boy's face. "Jean an' Terry," She answered him, and smiled when the uncomfortable look on his face left and was replaced by one of slight disappointment.

Despite this, he smiled at her, "Thanks," He said with a nod, storing the information in his brain to recall for future reference. He was going to remember this, this time.

Silence fell over the trio for a few moments. However, their silence was disrupted by low voices talking in the foyer. They recognized the voice of the Professor immediately. However, the second female voice, they did not. A couple on minutes passed by before Storm wheeled the Professor into the den. Along side them was a tall blonde woman. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, and she was clad in some type of costume all in white. It made the woman look quite pale. She gave off this aloof vibe and she did not look the happiest to be there. She had a narrow face, and a seemingly perfect nose. Her hair was so light it should be called platinum rather than blonde.

"Good, at least some on you are home," the Professor greeted with a smile. "Soda, Rogue, Kurt, this is our new resident Emma Frost," He stated gesturing to the displeased looking blonde on his right side.

Rogue nodded in greeting, "Hi," She said in an attempt to at least be friendly to make the girl feel welcomed.

Emma did not nod back, or even acknowledge the southern belle. She glared at the younger girl, and looking around the room with uncertainty. Her eyes scanning over the walls, and the two boys in the room with them.

Rogue rolled her eyes, 'Oh great another bitch, just what ah need in mah life,' She thought to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I heard that,' Emma's cold voice echoed inside of her head.

Rogue's eyes opened wide, and then narrowed at the blonde before pulling up her mental barriers. None of the other telepaths ever went inside her mind without permission. She bolted up and stood face to face with Emma. Their faces were mere inches apart. "Stay out of mah head," She spat venomously before turning her heel and storming out of the den with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Emma," The professor said sternly, "Were you listening when I told you never to go into someone's mind without their permission. There is little tolerance for such an invasion of privacy in this household," He lectured her shooting her a disapproving look.

She scoffed, "Such a rule is unnecessary Charles," She stated with a snobbish tone in her somewhat nasally voice.

Soda glared at Emma, but remained seated on the floor, his lips shut tightly. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman, invading Rogue's privacy. Also the fact that she didn't seem to care annoyed him immensely. Soda had developed a large amount of respect for the gothic mutant named Rogue. He knew for sure that himself and Emma would not be getting along so well.

"Soda, why don't you show Ms. Frost to her bedroom," Professor X suggested with a warm smile trying to ease the boy's thoughts.

Soda nodded in response silently cursing his bad luck. "Sure," He said rising from his seat on the floor. 'It's the room down the hall after Jean's,' The professor's voice echoed in his mind. He gave a slight nod in the older man's direction.

Emma smiled at him. Well, it was more of a smirk than an actual smile. "Why thank you," She remarked so sweetly that it almost made him want to gag. She was definitely laying the sweet and innocent act on really thick. So thick that it was almost too obvious what she was up to.

Soda said nothing as he led her up the carpeted staircase. He did not quite understand the Professor's logic in having him show Emma to a room, but he was not about to argue with a man that could potentially enslave him to do whatever the bald man saw fit. Besides, the man had been nothing but nice to him since the moment they had met. The two remained in a somewhat comfortable silence as he led her down the halls of the mansion. He looked along the girl's hallway until he was sure which room was Jean's.

He opened the door next to hers, and sure enough, it was vacant. "So, I guess this will be your room," He stated blandly with a shrug.

"Thank you Soda," She remarked stepping into the large room. A crooked smile crept up onto her seemingly flawless features.

He nodded in his acknowledgment. "Your welcome," He mumbled and then turned to leave the blonde alone to get situated.

"Oh, and Soda," She started causing him to turn and look at her. He was intrigued. "You owe nothing to Rogue. Your loyalty to her is very unnecessary," She concluded, earning a glare from the younger mutant. She smirked at his response. It was a look that Soda knew he would quickly get tired of. "If you ever change your mind sweetheart, you know where to find me," She added with a wink.

He looked at her, a look of confusion appearing on his face, "Huh?"

A slight chuckled floated past her thin lips. "You'll figure it out," She stated closing the door, officially blocking her from his view.

Soda stared blankly at the door for a few moments before shaking his head. That was definitely one of the most confusing one sided conversations that he had ever had at the mansion. Maybe even the most confusing in all of his life. He was definitely asking the Professor to teach him how to put up some mental blocks. He began to slowly walk back down to the den attempting to figure out exactly what Emma was talking about. When he passed by Rogue's door, he couldn't help but stop. Since they had done the tests this morning, the two of them had barely spoken to one another. Well, other than about their boredom in the den. He took a deep breath and gently knocked on her door.

He heard shuffling inside, before the door was ripped open The glare she had worn before was still present on her features. However, when she saw Soda, her face relaxed into a small frown. He could tell she was a little upset about the incident downstairs. "Sorry, ah thought ya were tha Prof or Storm," She admitted with a small smile and a almost unnoticeable sigh of relief. She was in no mood to deal with them. She fiddled with the doorknob before she took a breath to speak again. "Sorry, about mah outburst downstairs, ah just fell uncomfortable havin' people in mah head," She apologized stepping to the side so that he could enter her bedroom.

"It's understandable," He replied as Rogue nearly slammed the door behind him. "I don't feel quite comfortable with it neither."

Rogue coughed slightly before clearing her throat, clearly in order to change the subject of their conversation. "So, did Mr. McCoy figure out why ah can touch ya?" She asked as she moved deeper into the room.

Soda shook his head, "Not yet, bu he has all the samples that he need for now," He replied as his friend sat down on her bed.

She smiled, "Well that's good," She said patting the bed beside her, indicating that it was alright for him to sit down. He smiled and did so. "Ah hate bein' poked an' prodded with needles. It's not that most comfortable thing," She remarked stretching her arms out in front of her.

Soda nodded in agreement. "I definitely agree with you there" He stated causing her to let out a chuckle. He scooted closer to her. Rogue smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. She didn't quite understand why she felt so at peace when he was around. She could just relax and be herself.

Soda was surprised be her sudden closeness. Regardless, he smiled back at her. He shifted slightly, a little nervous at the somewhat awkward situation. This made Rogue look up at him pouting slightly. He chuckled softly at this, making her pout more. He leaned in carefully, placing a quick peck on her lips. It was definitely a bold move on Soda's part. Rogue was shocked. Silence passed over the two for a few minutes before Rogue found her voice to speak. However, before she could utter a word, Kitty burst into the room. The two separated very quickly.

She held numerous shopping bags in her hands, which made her look like that bag lady everyone seems to know. "What a fun day," She mused to no one in particular.

Rogue and Soda both rolled their eyes in unison. Both mutants let out a sigh of relief as Kitty ran around the room babbling incessantly to herself like an insane person. She talked as if they were actually listening to her. If the bubbly girl had burst in just a few minutes before, they would have never heard the end of it. Rogue looked at Soda and blushed.

'X-Men,' The professor's voice rang through their heads. 'Meeting in the war room in five minutes.'

Rogue groaned, and Kitty squealed. Soda chuckled at the girl's totally different reactions. Kitty dropped what she was holding and ran through the shut door at an alarming speed. Soda was certainly glad that the former valley girl could move through solid matter. Rogue stood with yet another groan. It was a sound the blonde boy had gotten used to. Soda stood as well wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned into him with a smile. Surprisingly, she felt really comfortable like this. He smiled back and gently kissed the top of her head as she opened the door. The sudden displays of affection bewildered both teens. They quickly separated and headed down the to war room walking side by side at a rather fast pace.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see that all of the X-Men had indeed arrived back home and we all quite eager to begin this meeting. Rogue and Soda stood against the wall furthest away from the other students, falling into the background.

"Thank you all for coming so promptly," The Professor greeted folding his hands in his lap. "I assume you all know why I called you here," He said earning nods from the various students littering the rather large room. "I'd like to introduce a few new residents to the mansion, and I hope you will all make an effort to make them feel welcome here."

Everyone nodded at his statement. He gestured to his left where a thin girl stood beside Logan. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had such dark brown hair that it looked almost black. Her face was quite narrow with a somewhat button nose. She had light green eyes that seemed to pierce through you and make it seem like she was sizing you up. Her expression was blank, but she didn't look to happy to be standing in the room under the scrutiny of so many people. Logan's hand rested on her left shoulder, and that seemed to put the exotic looking girl at ease.

The Professor smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure most of you remember Laura Kinney, or X23," She stated as the brunette suddenly seemed to relax completely. Her relaxed state could have been from the Professor's influence, but it wasn't quite clear. "She's had a hard life, so I expect all of you to make this transition easy for her." He then shifted and placed his hand on the back of the blonde girl standing to his right. "This is Carol Danvers, or Warbird as she would like to be called," He stated nodding at the girl to take a seat with the other members of the team.

The blonde nodded and did as instructed. She had bright blue eyes that were concealed by her long, dark blonde hair. Her face was round, and her expression was rather serious. She held an air of confidence around herself, but she seemed humbled by the Professor's presence. To everyone's surprise, she took a seat next to Kurt.

"And our new instructor, and former student, Emma Frost," She introduced folding his hands under his chin in his usual fashion.

A shiver ran up Rogue's spine as Emma came to stand where Carol had stood moments before, taking her place beside the Professor. Something about the blonde didn't sit right. Emma stood with her hands on her hips, and a smug look seemingly carved into her pretty face. Rogue glared at the older girl. She was supposed to be next in line as an instructor. Even though Emma was quite a bit older than her, it still pissed the goth off.

"With the addition of these talented mutants, I need to make a few changes to the team," The Professor continued resting his hand back onto his lap. "I have decided, with the help of Logan, that the X-Men will be divided into two sub teams," He announced earning a groan from the younger students. It was obvious that they were not pleased with the turn of events. "The more experienced team will be called the Alpha team, and the less experienced will be team Beta," He explained looking to Storm to continue.

"The Alpha team will be lead by Scott. His teammates will be Logan, myself, Hank, Jean, Terry, Emma, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and of course Soda," She said with a smile, looking at the pleased faces of the older students, and the surprised faces of the younger students, and the confused look on Soda's face.

"That leave the Beta team," Logan stated. "X23 will lead, and I don't wanna hear any arguments from any of you," He growled warningly.

The professor shook his head in disapproval. "The Beta team will consist of X23, Bobby, Jubilee, Carol, Jamie, Amara, Sam, Ray, and Rahne," He stated eying them all carefully. "The Alpha team will be our main team, whereas the Beta team will be used for less important mission, or used for back-up."

"Why is X23 leading?" Bobby asked almost instantly.

"And why is Soda on the Alpha Team," Jubilee cried out. "He's only been here for like a week!" She stated outraged that a newer student had pushed her off of the main team.

Logan glared at her. "Soda has more to offer than you do," He said in his usual gruff voice. He had been the one to put Soda on the Alpha team to begin with, "He's a lot tougher than most of you."

Soda held back a smile, and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at Logan's words. It was the closest thing he was going to get to a compliment from the man. In a weird way, it was a compliment.

"It's not fair," She grumbled pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not a strength or popularity contest Jubilee," Logan growled out getting slightly irritated be the girl's attitude. "It's a question of co-operation, skill, and experience," He explained.

"I've been here for over two years! I should be on the 'A' team. I have way more experience!" Bobby cried angrily.

"You may have been here longer kid, but you haven't trained as hard as this kid," He stated nodded in Soda's direction.

"You forced him!"

"Doesn't matter. Now shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you," Logan warned glaring at the ice maker.

Bobby sat back and shut his mouth before it got him into any more trouble. He glared at the feral man before his eyes traveled to Soda and Rogue standing at the back of the room by the door. They looked as if neither of them cared what was going on, or even that they were paying attention. They were just standing there, silently watching the others in the room. This bothered the Iceman a lot.

"The Alpha team however, will have a higher level training regime than the Beta team since we will need all members to be in top shape," The Professor continued as if the interruptions had never occurred. "Most of you will hardly notice a difference. Others, may find it more difficult. Just remember that your ultimate goal here is to gain control of your powers, not to be on the main team. That will always be your number one priority."

"Yes Professor," The group of teens replied simultaneously.

He smiled, "Good. Meeting dismissed," He announced turning his chair and wheeling himself out of the War Room. Terry, Emma, Hank, and Storm followed him swiftly.

"Alpha team," Logan called turning back to face the group as he headed towards the exit with Laura at his heels. "You have a Danger Room session tomorrow morning at seven sharp. Don't be late," He warned before turning and heading out the automatic metal doors.

The group slowly began to disperse, and they wandered off into different parts o f the mansion to keep themselves entertained until it was time for them to turn n for the night. Soda and Rogue traveled back up to Rogue's room with Kitty trailing almost ridiculously close behind them. The group was silent until Kitty decided that the silence was live long enough.

"Ok, am I the only one who thinks that Emma looks like no good?" She questioned wrapping her thin arms around herself as they walked up the stairs. "I mean, she just seems.....bad."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "She's not evil Kit, she's just a rich bitch who doesn't know how to stay out of someone else's privacy," She replied walking down the hallway towards their shared bedroom.

"Yeah, I don't think that she's 'evil',"Soda added using finger quotes at the word evil.

Kitty snorted, "Fine, then I guess I'm just stupid then."

Rogue held back a chuckle, "Ya said it, not meh."

The brunette stopped walking for a few moments, shock written across her face, the goth's words registering in her brain. Her eyes narrowed after her roommate, "Hey!"

AN: Okay, I know it has been a long time since I have updated. I plan on doing a massive update in the next couple months. There will be about 5 of 6 new chapters of this story, 3 chapters for my other story _Not Every Story has a Happy Ending_, and a new story I've been writing that has yet to be named. There will be about 8 or 9 chapters of that one. So I have not forgotten about any of you loyal readers, I've just had a busy last few months and I have a bit of a tough time managing work and my writing. However, I DO plan on keeping my work on this massive update. I'm already pretty far in my progress, and I will have them all up hopefully before my birthday at the end April. Thank you for being so patient with me and thanks for all your support. Please stay tuned.

I had more written for this chapter, but it was getting really long and it really had nothing to do with this chapter's contents, so I decided to stick it into the next chapter instead. I may or may not update before my massive update, but if I do it will be a treat :P. Hope to here from you guys.

_Next: Admittance _

_Response to Reviews_:

_Shiba-san: _Thank you so much for the review and your praise. I am continuing this story, it is just taking more time than I had originally planned.

_Merrygoroundbrokedown:_ Thanks for the review, and I am so sorry that this chapter took way too long to update. It's hard to just sit down and force myself to type up this stuff. There is more to come I promise.


	10. Admittance

AN: FINALLY! Here it is! Way too many days later than I had originally planned, but still it's here. Just a warning this chapter has a lot of filler. However, it's like the movie Gone with the Wind. You can't fast forward through the boring parts, or it just doesn't make sense unfortunately. I've been sick the last little while, so working on this has been a little bit difficult, and that's why I got it out so late, also their was a lot more work than I had originally participated. But, enough making excuses for myself. I hope you enjoy all my hard work. Sorry if this chapter jumps around too much. I am trying to cover more ground in my chapters so I can keep the story going.

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 10 _Admittance_

Not much had changed at the mansion in the days following the introduction of the new house mates. Emma spent most of her time with Terry and the Professor, in the large circular room where Cerebro was kept, working on her telepathic abilities. Laura, or X23, the majority of her time training in the Danger Room, or helping Logan with his bike and the numerous other vehicles used by the X-Men. Carol seemed to he everywhere. She always made it seem as if she was doing something of great importance. However, she took every opportunity she could to annoy Rogue. This appeared to go unnoticed by everyone except for Soda. The whole situation between the two girls was extremely unnecessary. Aside from all of that, things were slowly beginning to revert back to normal. Well, as normal as a house full of teenage mutants could be.

Unfortunately for Rogue, she had not seen much of Soda since the meeting. He was either training, or with his new found friends at the Brotherhood house. Of course, almost every time he came home, Logan would have to have a 'little chat' with him. These chats always seemed to end with yet another extremely long Danger Room session for the blonde boy. After those grueling sessions, he rarely left the confines of his bedroom.

It was around ten o'clock one night when Rogue finally got fed up with being by herself. Kitty was never much company to her, since he couldn't stand talking to her for too long without wanting to claw her own face off. She quietly tiptoed down the hallway towards the boy's rooms. She was trying not to draw any unwanted attention to her presence. She did not need anybody else butting into her own personal business, and the other people in the house were just too darn nosy for her liking. She finally managed to reach the blonde's door unnoticed. She knocked on the hard wooden surface. To her dismay, she received no response from within. She frowned and knocked a second time. Once again, she received no answer. Growing slightly irritated, she turned the knob and opened the door a crack. She peeked inside the small crack.

Soda was sitting on the foot of his bed. Once again, he had seemed to have lost his shirt. The article in question was lying on the floor not two feet from him on top of a small pile of clothes. She rolled her eyes at the mess in the room. Papers littered the floor, and the waste paper basket by his desk was overflowing with crumpled up balls of horrible assignments, or bad ideas. His laundry hamper had tipped over, spilling his dirty clothes out onto the floor. In one corner, he had placed his back pack and school stuff. Numerous item were strew across the top of his dresser, and the desk serving no real purpose but to cause a mess. It was just like him to leave everything wherever it falls. He held a small think blue notebook, which was placed in his lap. He was scribbling furiously on the small pages, a lit cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. It almost appeared like it was about it fall from his lips and down onto the bed below. However, he was so absorbed in his current task that he did not even notice. A small pile of ash had actually appeared on his lap from his failure to ash it himself.

She quietly slipped into his bedroom softly closing the door behind her in order to avoid being detected just yet. She did not wish to disturb his sudden inspiration quite yet, whatever it may be. He did not appear to notice her just yet, and she intended to keep it that was for a few moments longer. She smiled and tiptoed over to the blonde's bed avoiding the creaky floorboards beneath the gray carpet. She peered over his shoulder in an effort to read his messy scrawl from a distance. She shook her head realizing that the effort was useless.

"Tha professa will be pissed if he knew that ya were smokin' inside," She remarked placing her hands on her hips.

Soda jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of her voice. He quickly slammed the notebook shut, dropping the cigarette from his lips in the process. He cursed and grabbed it from the sheets before it could begin to burn them. He threw it into the small glass of water he had resting onto of his keyboard. "Jesus Christ," He said placing a hand on his chest. "Don't sneak up on a guy like that Rogue."

She chuckled, "Sorry, ah couldn' help mahself," She admitted with a small smile. "How come evertahme ah come in here, yar shirt seems ta go MIA?" She questioned curiously, crossing her arms over she chest and raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged in response, "I just don;t like clothes," He stated simply a small yawn escaping his lips.

Rogue blinked a few times before stifling a laugh. "Do ya have any idea how wrong that sounded?" She asked half joking.

Soda thought for a women before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess it did sound kind of wrong," He admitted honestly.

"Ya think?" She said with a small chuckle.

He shrugged, "At least it's true," He commented rising from his seat on the bed. He picked up the glass with the cigarette butt inside, leaving the notebook on the bed. "I don't really like shoes or socks that much either."

"Meh either," She agreed sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Gives girls more ta natter on about."

Soda shot her a confused glance. "We're still talking about shoes right?" He questioned putting the glass down on top of his dresser.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at this. "Ya, ah'm still talkin' 'bout shoes," She concluded regaining her slightly lost composure.

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Sorry, my mind wanders sometimes if I don't pay enough attention. That's why I'm not so good at school," He replied scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"What were ya writin' down when ah came in?" She questioned resting her chin on her knee, which was propped up on the bed, and reaching for the small blue notebook that rested only about a foot away from her.

"Just stuff," He replied swiftly picking up the notebook. "Just random ideas, nothing good," He stated tossing the book onto his nightstand hoping that it would escape her grasp, or that she would just drop it.

Rogue pouted at this, "Ya suck Todey."

"Todey?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously at the name.

"Hey, if ya can call meh Roguey, then ah can call ya Todey," She stated firmly.

He rolled his brown eyes. "I only called you Roguey once, and you flipped out at me when I did," He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Rogue also rolled her eyes. "Ah didn' flip out," She responded climbing off of the bed, and grabbing the small notebook haphazardly sitting on the blonde's bedside table.

"Hey that's mine," He cried reaching out to grab it from her. He really didn't want her reading some of that stuff. It held some of his most secret, and deepest hidden thoughts.

She moved the notebook out of his reach grinning mischievously. "Ah, don' care," She stated truthfully flipping through the small lined pages. Her emerald eyes canned over the crinkled pages reading the words that were carefully scribbled down on the worn pages.

"What?" He asked after a couple of minutes, his face red with embarrassment. The silence bothered him. She gave him a weird look before turning her eyes back to the page. Her smile had faded, and a thoughtful expression creped up onto her features. He suddenly felt very shy under her scrutinizing gaze. Even though it wasn't him she was staring at. But she was staring into his words, which was almost just as uncomfortable. It was as if she was looking past his exterior, and staring into his soul. It was some what unnerving. Waiting for her response, he picked up his laundry hamper, and placed all the dirty clothes back inside where they belonged, for now.

"How can ya sat that yar ideas are no good? This little part here is good, and this line here," She remarked pointing at the lines on the page. She turned the words over in her mind, and she was indeed pleasantly surprised.

"Which part?" He questioned curiously. He was quite surprised by her reaction. He had only ever let Starr or Ponyboy read his 'secret' notebook before. They had always given him positive feedback, but he always just assumed that it was just because they were his family, and they wanted to be supportive of his work.

"This part," She repeated adjusting her position, and turning the notebook around so that he could see where her finger was pointing.

He scoffed, "That's not good," He retorted picking his shirt up off of the floor, and tossing it into

the now upright hamper by the closet.

Rogue stood and smacked him on the head with the notebook. "Read it again," She hissed in annoyance throwing the small book back at him. It hit him squarely in the chest. "An' yar're tellin' meh that, that is crap?"

His eye scanned over the crinkled, messy pages and nodded. "Yep."

She shook her head in irritation and grabbed the book from his hands. "Anotha head aches, anotha heart breaks?" She suggested raising an eyebrow. He shook his head in disagreement. She let out a frustrated sigh and smacked him over the head with the notebook a second time. "Take tha damn compliment already," She cried throwing the offending book back onto the bed.

Soda felt his cheeks begin to get hot again. "Thanks," He said meekly scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Rogue chuckled, "Ya really are too shy," She remarked walking to the bedroom door.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked sheepishly.

She pretended to think for a moment before turning back to him and smiling. "Nope. In this town, it's nice," She replied honestly turning the doorknob, and preparing to leave. "Oh, an' rememba that we have an early mornin' trainin' session tomorrow."

Soda sighed. "Seriously?" He asked only to receive a nod. "But it's Saturday," He whined falling backwards down onto the bed.

Rogue laughed despite his reaction to the news. "Get used ta it, ya're on tha Alpha team now," She said opening the door a crack before Soda began to speak again.

"You know how uncomfortable these training sessions make me fell," He complained forcing himself back p into a sitting position. It was awkward trying to talk to her while lying down.

She shot him a weird look. "Uncomfortable? How uncomfortable can it be when ya're used ta trainin' with a beast like Logan?" She asked curiously.

"Ok, well other than Logan giving me the evil eye all day, you get all these buff guys showing you up around every turn. Even the girls manage to show you up. It's enough to make any man uncomfortable," He explained running a hand through his hair.

Rogue bit her bottom lip. "What do you mean by buff?" She asked holding back the chuckle that threatened to spill passed her lips.

"Just look at Scott and Logan! That should pretty much say it all right there," He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

She could no longer hold back her laughter. "Ya guys an' yer male egos," She remarked shaking her head.

He blushed, "Shut up."

She chuckled again, "Ah'm sorry," She said apologetically. "Anyway, ah should get ta bed. We have ta be up bright an' early tomorrow mornin'," She said opening the door just wide enough so that she could slip through the gap.

He smiled back at her, "Night Rogue." With that said, the gothic teen closed the wooden door leaving the younger mutant alone with his thoughts. He lied back down on his bed. "Maybe living here ain't so bad,," He mused to himself.

* * *

The next morning was brutal for the blonde mutant named Sodapop. The danger room session was way more intense than he had anticipated, and he had made way more errors than any of the other students had. It was frustrating. Lately, he had found great solace in his music, to from just being alone in his bedroom. Being in a house with over a dozen other mutant teenagers certainly made you feel antisocial at the best of times, no matter how happy-go-lucky you happen to be. Being alone was one of the greatest ways to escape from reality.

He laid down on his bed, on top of the heating pad he had been using lately to help soothe his sore muscles. He hissed in pain as his muscles cried out in protest of his small movements. He groaned pulling one of his smaller blankets over himself and settled in for a nice morning nap after that extremely intense workout.

He had only been holed up in his room for twenty minutes, and he was just beginning to doze off, when his door was violently thrown open. The doorknob slammed into the opposite wall bouncing back slightly by the force exuded from the door. Rogue quickly entered his room, automatically slamming the door shut behind her. She completely ignored his presence. She stood still for a moment before she began to pace the floor between his bed and the door.

"Should I tell her? I should tell her. She needs to know, but maybe she already knows," She trailed on without even acknowledging him in anyway, shape, or form.

"Hi," Soda spoke up tiredly. He was slightly confused by the goth's sudden entrance.

She turned slightly fuming. Her usually happy green eyes were a blaze with rage and hatred. She pointed at him. "Shut up," She snapped resuming her pacing.

Soda pushed himself up into a sitting position with a groan. "I'm sorry, but I would like to know why you are pacing around my bedroom," He asked with a shiver. His sudden separation from the soothing heat of the heating pad, caused him to feel quite shilled.

"Just be quiet, ah'm havin' a moment," She hissed in annoyance.

Soda rolled his eyes at her, "Just tell me already."

Rogue sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "Carol an' Scott keep flirtin' with each other, an' ah jus' found him kissin' Emma," She began walking over to the bed, and sitting down on the bed next to his feet. "Ah'm debatin' on whether or not ta inform Terry of his misdeeds. But ah don' know if she already knows, or how she would react," She concluded her voice dripping with uncertainty as well as sincerity.

Soda nodded thinking for a moment. "You should tell her. It's the best way to clear you conscience."

She sighed. "That's what ah thought too," She agreed pulling her legs up to her chest. "But Terry can be so unpredictable, an' ah don' think ah could handle a bad reaction ta tha news," She explained playing with the ends of her sleeves.

"Sometimes, you have to take that risk," He said allowing himself to relax a bit.

Rogue nodded, "Ok, ah'll tell her," She remarked kicking her legs slightly. "Ya do know that Logan has anotha punishment session planned for ya this afternoon right?"

Soda groaned pulling the blanket over his head. "Thanks for the reminder Rogue."

She frowned, "Sorry," She apologized standing. She leaned over and pulled the blanket down a little. She kissed the top of his head. "Poor muffin," She remarked placing the blanket back over his head. "Get some sleep ok?"

He nodded meekly. "I'll try."

She smiled softly, "Good."

* * *

A soft knock on the bedroom door was what awoke the blonde mutant some time later. He looked at the clock noting that it was not a little past two-thirty. He groaned as he pulled himself up once more. The grueling training sessions were beginning to take their toll on his body. His muscles screamed in protest when he moved them in the wrong way. He shouldn't be hurting this bad at his age. "Come in," He called to his unknown visitor.

Terry's head poked inside his room, a look of concern written on her feature. "You ok?" She asked.

He looked at her surprised. He had known that it wasn't Rogue since she just walked into his room half the time without bothering to knock. However, he did not expect Terry. "I'm fine." He replied with a small nod.

She frowned disapprovingly at the blonde's blatant lie. "You are a terrible liar Soda," She said taking a few steps into the bedroom. "It's obvious that you're in pain," She remarked crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Logan about your session later and I'll make you some tea. And just to make your day, I'll send Rogue up with it ok?"

Soda blinked a couple times. He gave her a strange look. Terry and him had never really talked before. To be honest, she kind of freaked him out. "Ok," He replied after a moment of awkward silence.

Terry smiled softly at him, sensing his slight uneasiness. "I can read your mind Soda. I am not stupid," She remarked leaving his bedroom rather quickly.

He shook his head in confusion. The whole conversation was too fast for his sleepy brain to process at a decent speed. The thought of someone else always knowing what you were thinking was rather unnerving. He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Rogue was looking for her," He mumbled to himself before letting out a big yawn.

The door opened again, and Terry popped her head back into his bedroom. "Why was Rouge looking for me?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, being careful not to think about the reason why. "I don't know," He lied.

Terry's eyes narrowed at him signaling that she knew he was lying to her. "Ok," She responded, once again leaving his bedroom.

Soda shook his head, "Telepaths."

"I heard that!" Terry yelled through the door 'causing Soda to jump slightly in surprised. That would definitely take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Terry entered the circular room that contained the super computer known as Cerebro. As usual, the Professor sat at the console with Jean and Emma standing loyally at his side. They watched him scan the world for potential members of their quickly growing ranks.

"Tracking mutant signature," Cerebro's electronic voice rang out.

Terry walked up behind the Professor, nodding at Emma and Jean as she came closer. Out of the three girls, Terry had the most experience with the super computer, since her powers were quite a bi stronger and more developed than the other telepaths. "What's going on Professor?" She asked looking up at the screen.

The professor sat in his wheelchair, with his head tilted back. His eyes were closed and the helmet was resting carefully on his head. He did not open his eyes at the sound of the blonde's voice. "I am tracking a mutant."

"Why?" She inquired imitating Emma's current pose by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Magneto has shown great interest in her," He began. "He contacted me early this morning and asked if it were possible for me to track her for him," He explained opening his eyes.

"He has Mastermind, why can't he do it?" Jean snorted, not impressed with her mentor's response to the blonde's question.

Xavier's hands traveled over the computer's console. "Mastermind does not possess the mental capabilities to use Cerebro to the extent that Terry, or myself can," He concluded, his eyes remaining locked upon the screen.

Terry nodded ignoring the dirty looks she received from the two other girls. "Of course," She agreed with a firm nod. "What are we dealing with them Professor?"

His fingers traveled over the keys typing something into Cerbro's database. Within a few moments, a file popped up onto the screen. A picture of a girl popped up along with the small file. The girl had long black hair that fell down passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a medium blue colour, and they stared at the group of telepath's with hatred that Terry had never seen in anyone's eyes before. Her complexion was so pale it almost made her look sickly. However, it also made her appear to be glowing slightly.

Cerebro made a strange beeping noise, "Name: Cecilia Strayer, Age: twenty-one, Location: Roaming," The computerized female voice called out.

"Why is he so interested in her?" Emma asked looking away from the screen, a slightly disgusted look on her face.

He shook his head, "I do not know. However, I intend to inquire about that," He responded taking the helmet off of his head and placing it on top of the console. "Magnus usually has a reason for everything he does, regardless of the situation."

* * *

It was around one o'clock in the morning, and Rogue found herself unable to fall asleep. Kitty had wandered out somewhere a couple of hours before leaving Rogue alone in their shared bedroom. The silence was very unfamiliar to Rogue. Especially since Kitty usually talked in her sleep. The absence of this common factor was probably the main cause of her present insomnia. With a sigh, she rose from her bed and sat down at the computer the Professor had given her for her birthday. It was definitely something she had desperately wanted. She clicked onto her Internet browser and began to search for some [possible reading material, that was not the usual celebrity gossip that got shoved down people's throats, just something to help pass the time until she felt tired. She wanted something that would not rot out her brain.

A quiet knock on her bedroom door made Rogue jump in surprise. No one was ever really awake passed twelve o'clock. At least not out and about anyway. "Come in," She called just loud enough for whoever was on the opposite side of the door could hear her.

Soda opened the door and entered the goth's bedroom. He was walking stiffly, but other than that, he seemed fine. He seemed rather relieved as he closed the door behind him. His disheveled appearance made her smile. "Thank god! I was worried that you'd be sleeping and I would have no one to talk to but myself," He admitted with a shy smile.

"Ya could call yar family," She suggested stretching in her computer chair. "It's only eleven there."

He shrugged. "I love my family, but I just feel awkward talking to them now. It's like I'm being banished for being different," He said with a sigh. "I can hear the disappointment in my brother Darry's voice when he talks to me," He confessed slowly taking a seat down on Kitty's bed. "It makes me feel like it's my fault that I'm a mutant, like I'm sick and need to get better. It really upsets me when my brother doesn't want me around anymore. Even if he says he does."

Rogue frowned at the dejected sound in his voice. She felt a small tug at her heart at the sad look on his face. She rose from her chair and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his knees, and she bent over so that her eyes were level with his. "Soda, look at me," She demanded. His brown eyes met her green ones. "There is nothin' wrong with ya. There is nothin' wrong with mutants. It's yar brotha who is wrong. If he loves ya as mush as he says he does, he would believe that too," She stated firmly.

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes, and he turned to look away from her. Rogue cringed realizing exactly what she had said. She knelt down on the floor in front of him with a sigh. Er right hand reached up and turned his face back to hers. "Soda, ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean that. People lahke that just make meh mad. It just takes tahme for regular people lahke Darry ta get used ta one of their family members being a mutant," She clarified gently running her hand soothingly along his back.

Soda nodded wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "I know, but it still hurts," He admitted.

She nodded as well. "Ah know it does, but at least ya have a family that cares about ya," She said continuing to run her hand gently down his back in comfort. "Most of us don' even have that."

He sighed, "It's just that and the pressure that Logan is putting on me to excel that is just wearing me thin. I just...I don't know if I can take much more of this," He admitted looking down at his feet.

Rogue sat down next to him. She held her arms open. "C'mere," She invited offering him as much comfort as she could.

He automatically moved over to her, and wrapped his arms around her torso. He buried his face in her chest, and took a deep but shaky breath. Rogue wrapped her arms around him. It felt nice for Rogue that he took such comfort in her presence. The two of them remained in this position in silence for about five minutes before Soda slowly pulled away. He remained looking at his feet, the sad look still apparent in his expressive brown eyes. Rogue rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I...I think I'm getting used to it. I just don't know if I can handle it anymore. I've been here for almost two months now, and I would rather be at school than here," He explained scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Rogue nodded with a small sigh. "Sometahmes ah do too. Actually, if ah had neva met Scott, ah'd still be with tha Brotherhood," She admitted looking down at her bare feet in thought.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded, "ah think tha only reason ah'm still here is because ah feel this sick sense of loyalty towards tha Professa, Storm, Hank, and Logan," She confessed picking at the edge of her friend's sheets.

"Why not the other instructors?"

"Jean and Emma. Enough said," She stated firmly.

Soda chuckled, "Yeah definitely," He replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ha!" She cried triumphantly. "Ah ya ta smile," She stated happily.

Soda's smile grew into his trademark happy-go-luck grin. "Yes, yes you did," He admitted with a small nod.

"Oh, ah am tha masta!"

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe the master of doom and gloom, but definitely not the master at making me laugh," He teased running a hand through his messed up hair.

She pretended to glare at him. "Ok, Mr. Wise guy," She said standing up and beginning to tickle the blonde's sides.

He shrieked and tried to squirm away from her long gloveless fingernails. "No fair!" He cried as she forced him down in order to stop his squirming and make it easier on her. "I'm weak," He whined trying to force her one arm off of his chest.

She chuckled, "Not mah problem," She stated simply.

He laughed still trying to free himself from her torture. However, he move up at the same time Rogue had moved down. Unintentionally, his lips landed softly against hers. Rogue was surprised, but did not rush to pull away from the somewhat awkward lip-lock. A couple of moments passed by before Soda pulled away, his cheeks turning a bright pinkish colour. Rogue moved back allowing him the room he needed in order to right himself into a sitting position.

"Wow," was all Rogue could say as she stood up again.

Soda nodded, "Yeah wow," He agreed scratching the back of his neck nervously. An awkward silence passed over to two for a few minutes. Unable to take the silence any longer Soda sighed.

"Rogue, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I've been too much of a coward to say it," He admitted scratching at the back of his neck again.

Rogue nodded sitting back down on her roommate's bed. "Ah'm listenin'" She said her expression growing more serious than it had been before.

"I...," He stopped and took a shaky breath. "I think I..." He stuttered. He sighed again and took another breath to calm himself. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Rogue fell silent, her jaw dropping slightly. That was definitely something she was not used to hearing. No on had ever told her that before. To be honest, his proclamation of love had both surprised and slight frightened the young gothic mutant. She found herself speechless and unable to respond to his sincere statement.

Soda looked around the room nervously for the minute of silence that had passed between the two teens at the mention of love. He cleared his throat and stood. "I think I should go," He said quickly, turning to leave the room heading for the door.

"No, Soda," She called after him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Ah was jus' shocked. No one aroun' here really lahkes meh in that way. It's always tha pretty girls lahke Jean or Kitty," She explained fiddling with her fingers. "Ah think ah'm fallin' for ya too," She admitted turning her gaze to the carpeted floor.

He turned to face her. "Seriously? You are not just saying that because I'm sad?" He questioned seriously crossing his arms over his chest and raising a curious eyebrow.

She shook her head. "No," She began resting her hands in her lap to cease their fidgeting movements. "In all honesty, ah really do lahke ya," She blushed her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. This really stood out against the contrast of her unbelievably pale skin. "Ah lahke ya a lot," She continued looking down at her own feet and closing her eyes. She felt so embarrassed that she had spat that statement out so bluntly.

Soda smiled walking back over to her. He stopped so that he was now standing in front of her. He gently tilted her chin up with his fingers. "Glad to hear it," He replied firmly locking eye contact with the southern goth. He slowly leaned down and softly kissed her lip once again. And for the first time, Rogue was not afraid to kiss him back.

* * *

_Next: Mission Succubus_


	11. Mission Succubus

AN: Next chappie!

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 11 _Mission Succubus_

It was three days later, and Soda and Rogue had become almost inseparable both at school and at home. Soda became a lot more relaxed, almost a little too relaxed. He was beginning to develop more of an attitude towards Logan, which did not go unnoticed by the other instructors or that other students. Rogue found this change somewhat annoying, and she knew that if Soda took it too far and things got out of hand, Logan would go berserk. However, she decided not to get involved. It was strange how much his confidence level had jumped since Rogue and him talked that night. Even the blonde's progress with his powers improved. However, the couple thought it was best to keep their relationship a secret. At least until they were read for the scrutiny of their peers. Regardless, in the past few days Soda had become much less of the recluse he had been previously. This struck their house mate's curiosity. However, none of them would dare question either him or Rogue. Especially not Rogue.

Soda sat outside on this particular day. He was perched on a branch of one of the many trees located on the mansion's property. The day had felt rather long, and he found it difficult to focus at school. His attempts to leave the mansion to go and hangout with his new friends, the brotherhood, were always thwarted by either Rogue, or another disastrous Danger Room session.

His punishment sessions had slowed down some, but he still had to contend with the group session with the other members of the Alpha team. Recently, their training sessions had been on tactics which they would need in order to fight their enemies, and deal with their enemies powers. Rogue had refused to attend the last session they had, and Soda did not know exactly why. Sometimes the goth's behavior was puzzling.

He sighed and jumped out of the tree, landing somewhat gracefully on his feet. The long and seemingly countless hours of training seemed to be beginning to pay off. Well, at least a little bit. He sighed and wandered off to find his new girlfriend, Rogue.

* * *

Rogue sat at the table in the kitchen staring into the full coffee cup she had placed in front of her. She had taken a real liking to the caffeine filled beverage as of late. She ran a hand through her long hair as she contemplated her actions over the past few days. The other mutants at the mansion had been commenting on how happy she seemed lately, and the attention was kind of starting to bother her. Usually no one really went out of their way to make casual conversation with her. She sighed and took a sip of the quickly cooling coffee.

Carol walked into the kitchen her long blonde hair thrown up into a high ponytail. She rested her elbows on the counter and leaned over attempting to irritate the other girl. "What's up Rogue?"

"Tha sky," She replied taking another sip from her mug before placing it back down on the table.

"Haha, funny," She replied sarcastically. She stood up and opened the fridge. "You need to lighten up Rogue, God have some fun around here. It's not like anyone is holding you back or anything."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her house mate's heartless comment. "It's hard ta have fun when yar trapped inside yar own skin Warbird," Rogue replied walking over to the sink and dumping out the reminiscent of her coffee.

Carol smirked at this this comment. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Sucks to be you," She commented then taking a big gulp of milk straight from the carton, and then placing it back on the self n the refrigerator. "But unlike the other people in this godforsaken shit bucket, I can see how you envy everyone, well except one golden boy we all know," She hinted with a sly smirk painted onto her face.

"Golden boy?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at the teammate.

"Soda," Carol replied slamming the refrigerator door closed. "If you ask me I'm not surprised. You two spend a ridiculously large amount of time together, but honey come on. There is no way a boy that gorgeous is gonna sit around and waste his time with a river rat like you," She ranted poking the goth in the chest at the last part.

Rogue snorted and turned to walk away not in the right mood to deal with confrontation. Then, suddenly, that last phrase hit her full force. "What did ya jus' call meh?" She spat turning to glare at the blonde.

"Nothing," She sing songed playing innocent.

"Only one person eva called meh that," She hissed walking up to her, almost too close for Carol's liking. "How do ya know Gambit?"

Carol smirked, this game was rather amusing. It was just too easy to push Rogue's buttons. "Oh Gambit and I are old friends. That is all you need to know Roguey. My life before the mansion is of no concern to anyone but myself," She stated sitting up on the counter next to the fridge, her legs dangling off of the edge of the counter and kicking the cupboards underneath with her heels.

Rogue glared at the blonde, "Whateva Carol," She said turning to leave the kitchen again getting fed up with her antics.

Carol chuckled a the goth's retreat. "That's right you walk away. I wonder if you can touch anyone else, or is it just Soda?" She mused leaning back against the upper cupboards.

Rogue turned again and glared at her. "How do ya know anythang abou' that. Ah specifically told Beast an' tha Professor not ta tell anyone abou' that," She spat starting to grow extremely angry by Carol's seemingly never ending meddling.

Carol smirked at this small outburst. The amused expression on the blonde's face seemed to intensify the anger now coursing through Rogue's veins. "Who said they told me? I am very capable of finding things out on my own. When I went to the med lab for a checkup and I stumbled upon your file. Well, I couldn't help but take a peek," She replied stretching her arms up and letting loose a small yawn. "Besides, it was lying open on Beast's desk, I didn't know it was that top secret," She expounded her sly smirk never leaving her features.

"All medical files are confidential Warbird! Only tha student, the Professor, Terry, an' Beast have access to those files. Ya had no raght!" Rogue yelled, feeling her face getting hot from her anger.

"I read Soda's too since it was lying right beside yours, even though it was closed. I just couldn't resist, I was intrigued by yours," She admitted pushing more of the goth's buttons.

"Do ya have any idea what confidential means Warbird?" Rogue hissed at her blonde team mate in anger. "It means do not look if ya are not that person," She exclaimed extremely pissed off at the careless invasion of her privacy.

Carol shrugged not really caring for anything the other girl said. She was just enjoying the fact that she had hit a sore spot. "Oh well. Don't worry, I won't tell. Just be careful no one else notices you and Soda." She said with a wink. "I know I have."

Rogue eyes her suspiciously, controlling the rage that was previously threatening to overtake her. She took a deep breath. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know," Carol continued playing with the ends of her long hair. "The way he looks at you, the way you look at him. When you walk together, his arm slips around your waist. Also the lack of fear he has when making physical contact with you, and the carelessness of it all," She said reveling in the fact that she was pushing almost every button the southerner possessed all at once.

Rogue glared at her, "That's none of yar buisiness Carol. Who ah go out with, or who ah am hangin' out with are none of yar concern."

"Well then maybe I'll just snatch him up from you them. I mean, I am the prettier one," She teased with a laugh.

"If ya try, ah'll make it so that ya can' even rememba how ta breathe," She spat venomously, her emerald orbs ablaze with rage that Carol had not quite meant to stir up within her gothic house mate.

Regardless, Carol laughed at her words. "Big threat coming from someone your size. You couldn't hurt me if you tried Rogue," She taunted.

"Then how abou' ah drain ya completely dry," She spat back locking eye contact with the blonde.

Carol took a calming breath before leaning back. She new at that instant that she had maybe taken thing just a little too far with her last comment. "Why should you care? It's not like he's gonna stick around forever," She said shifting slightly unable to stop the word vomit that now flew from her mouth before she even had any time to think about it.

"Who says ah will either?"

"Whatever Rogue. He's so much better than you, he's out of your league," She spat out mentally cursing her snake-like tongue. Rogue was a loaded gun, and right now it was like she was holding the barrel at her head begging Rogue to pull the trigger.

Rogue reeled her fist back unable to stop herself. "If ya so much as look at him in tha wrong way ah will..."She cried as she brought her fist down. However, she was cut off before her closed fist could connect with the blonde's face.

'X-Men, meet me in the war room immediately," the Professor's voice echoed through their minds from his short telepathic message.

Carol sighed in relief, "Saved by the bell," She sang flying up over Rogue and out of the kitchen as quick as she could.

Rogue growled and slammed her fist down on the granite counter top. "I hate her!" She yelled to the empty room.

* * *

"What's the matter Professor?" Scott asked once everyone had made it down to the War Room. Well, he majority of the X-Men anyone. Soda remained unaccounted for. This did not impress Scott at all.

"For the last few days Jean, Emma, Terry, and I have been tracking a rogue mutant on behalf of Magneto," He began, causing the students to whisper to each other at the mention of their enemy.

The professor held his hand up to silence them. "Some time ago, Magneto approached this girl, she refused and attacked him. Now it appears that she has attacked a small village in Scotland," He continued folding his hands and resting them in his lap. "We must stop her. Unfortunately, we will have to ally ourselves with the acolytes for this mission," He concluded.

The room broke out in groans and protests from the other students. "But Professor, We've always been able to handle mutants ourselves, what is so different about this one?" Terry pointed out receiving the comfortable thoughts coming from her team mates. She wasn't to fond of the idea herself.

"Yeah, whats next? Ze brotherhood?" Kurt asked.

"The more manpower we have the better," Logan stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Xavier nodded at this statement, "Yes, members of both teams skills may be needed on this particular mission."

"So Alpha team, suite up and prep the Blackbird. Also Warbird and X23 are coming along with us,"Logan finished turning and leaving the room.

Everyone followed Logan's example. "Rogue," The professor called out before the goth could leave the room.

Rogue turned to look at him. "Yes Professor?"

He wheeled over to her. "Find Soda, his talents may be required for this mission. I think the experience may do him some good."

Rogue nodded, "Yes Professor."

* * *

It was not long until the X-Men arrived at the small village just outside of Glasgow Scotland. Rogue had, had no problems in tracking down her way word boyfriend, and he was actually quite excited that they were going on a mission. He would not stop fidgeting he was so hyped up. The small village seemed unharmed, but then again, appearances can be very deceiving. Terry carefully landed the Blackbird and opening the ramp for their team to exit the large aircraft.

"Ok X-Men, look around and see if you spot anything suspicious, or if you find the Acolytes," Scott ordered looking around at his surroundings.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Oh yes masta," She muttered under her breathe. This comment made Soda laugh.

"Lookin' ain't gonna be necessary mon ami," A voice spoke from the tree line. Gambit walked out from the shadows of the tree, and smiled at the group. "We're already here."

"I only see one of you," Logan remarked eying the cajun suspiciously.

"We split up, but Pyro, Colossus, and Sabertooth are here as well," He stated walking closer to the group. Logan growled at the mention of his rival Sabertooth. This caused X23 to tense up at his side. Usually whatever got under her mentor's skin, also got under hers by association.

Terry nodded to the cajun, "So have you found anything?" Terry asked mentally scanning the area for any stray thoughts.

Gambit shook his head, "No," He replied turning and walking away from the two instructors. "At least Gambit hasn't," He commented continuing to walk in the opposite direction. X23 couldn't hold back the growl that had been building up in her throat.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Since when does Gambit eva find anythang relevant," Rogue commented quietly to Soda assuming that no one else heard her.

"Bonjour Chere," Gambit said right next to her ear, making her jump in surprise. "You seem so surprised to see Gambit. Didn't you miss him?"

Rogue rolled her eyes again and her hands resting at her sides. "No swamp rat, ah didn' miss ya, not one bit," She retorted tucking her hair behind her ears.

Gambit frowned, but recovered quickly, "New costume I see. Gambit like," He commented slyly, his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

"Well Gambit can stick mah fist 'cause Rogue don't lahke Gambit no more," She spat turning and glaring at the older man.

Gambit pouted, "Oh but chere, Gambit still like you," He said playing with the ends of her hair.

She snorted and pulled away from him. "Stuff it swamp rat."

Gambit opened his mouth to retort, but a steel plated hand came to rest on the cajun's shoulder. The hand belonged to Piotr, or Colossus. "You heard the girl comrade. She is not interested," He stated taking a step away from the other man.

"Yeah mate. I think she told ya off already. Maybe she'd like me instead," Pyro joked with a chuckled teasing his team mate as he came up on Gambit's other side.

"Shut up Pyro," The older man growled, pushing Piotr's hand off of his shoulder and storming away from the small group.

Rogue smiled at Colossus, "Thanks," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No problem little one," He stated patting her gently on the head as he shifted out of his metal form. "Anytime."

Soda eyes Rogue curiously recalling all three men from their training sessions. "What the hell was that about, and who was he?" He questioned her as the continued on their search, separating themselves from the others. "Why does he talk in third person?" He asked when they were out of earshot of their other team mates.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Gambit is a player who should learn ta get out of tha fire before he gets burned. An' ah have no idea why he talks in third person. He jus' does," She commented more to herself than her new boyfriend. "His name is Remy LeBeau, he's from Louisiana. We went out for a while, but ah caught him cheatin' on meh with someone else. He said that he loved meh. Some kind of love huh," She said a frown tugging at her lips. She quickly covered it up with her mask of indifference.

Soda's jaw dropped, but she quickly shut it again before she noticed. "That's harsh," was all the blonde could muster.

Rogue scoffed at his response. "Ya think? Then again, for a playa lahke Gambit, it's probably hard ta be with a girl that ya can' even touch," She stated bitterly. Soda could tell that talking to Gambit had touched a very raw nerve. She was silent for a few minutes before she sighed and turned to look at him. "Ah bet tha only reason ya're with meh is 'cause ah can touch ya," She spat.

Soda was shocked, be retained his composure. Her comment angered him, but he didn't want to make the situation anymore tense than it already was. "For the record, I love you for the person that you are. Even if I couldn't touch you, I probably would have asked you out anyway," He admitted honestly, not even faltering over his words.

"Seriously?" She asked quirking an eyebrow up at him.

Soda nodded, his trademark grin appearing on his face. "Yeah. You're fun to be around, and I like how you don't treat me like I am stupid," He said walking closer to her. "So stop feeling bitter about your life. There is nothing you can do about it. Live in the moment and don't look back. That's how I roll," He stated with a chuckle.

Rogue couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled out of her after his last statement. "That's how ya roll huh? Where on earth did that come from?" She asked doubled over from laughing rather hard.

"Lance says it all the time. It's a really, really bad rock pun," He admitted still smiling. "I think it's funny, besides, I wanted you to laugh. To cheer you up." He admitted honestly.

She smiled, "Well, it worked."

Before he could reply, Rogue's comlink lit up and Scott's voice floated out of the small plastic object. "Rogue, we've found something. You and Shockwave better get over here quick."

Rogue sighed and held down the button on her communicator, "Alrahgt cyke, we're on our way," She replied back and turned walking in the direction they had come from.

"Where are they?" Soda asked trailing behind her.

Rogue shrugged, "How should ah know. It can' be that hard ta find a group of teenage mutants wearin' spandex," She stated with a chuckle.

Soda stopped, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, you're right."

Rogue shook her head, "C'mon," She said looping her arm through his. "We're on a mission rememba? When Cyclops finds somethin', he expects us ta be there quite quickly."

Soda rolled his eyes, "Typical stick up his ass Summers," Soda commented as the two of them navigated their way back to the clearing where the Blackbird had landed before they split up.

"Let meh guess, anotha quote from tha oh so eloquent Avalanche?" She remarked looking around for her team mates as they approached the large jet.

"Definitely," He replied with a grin.

Rogue smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating on using the tiny amounts of Logan's hearing abilities that she had obtained over the years. "That way," She stated, and bolted in the direction she had pointed. Soda barely had time to register her words before she took off after her, catching up rather quickly.

Soda had no where near the speed or agility that Rogue possessed and only managed to keep up for a short period of time. The extensive training sessions that Rogue went through were probably to thank for those abilities. He found himself running out of breath and having to slow down immensely. He admired his girlfriend's stamina and agility. He definitely would not want to be on the receiving end of one of her kicks or punches. He'd take doing hand to hand combat with Logan over Rogue any day. After a few minutes of rather painful running, on Soda's part, the pair finally caught up to the rest of their team. They stood near the edge of cliff alongside the Acolytes. The mutant they sought after was caught between the two teams, and the large drop behind her.

"You have no where to run Cecilia,"Terry called reaching out the girl.

"Come with us peacefully, there is no need for a fight," Scott called standing next to Terry, trying not to intimidate the girl.

"Why should I go with you?" She snapped, glaring at the two leaders of the X-Men with rage clearly evident in her eyes.

"Look lady, we just wanna talk," Wolverine stated in his usual gruff tone. Soda could tell that the feral man was resisting the temptation to release his claws. He remained in his position slightly behind Scott with X23 at his side. She had crouched down low, and was poised to strike if need be.

Seeing this cause a sinister grin to appear on the dark hair girl's face. "Go ahead Logan, let 'em out," She stated as her blue eyes began to glow a bright shade of purple. "Let loose the animal that dwells inside of you," She called. Her voice had changed substantially. It was a lot deeper than it had been before and it seemed to echo around the group of teenage mutants.

Almost as if on cue, Logan's claws slid out of his knuckles. As quickly as this happened however, he retracted them. The process continued to repeat 'causing the gruff man a fair bit of pain. "Get out of my head," He snarled in an animalistic fashion. The older man was taking beep breaths rapidly in an attempt to remain in control of himself.

"Scott," Rogue whispered appearing next to him. "What is happening?" She asked eying the woman whose eye's were still locked upon her feral mentor.

"I don't know Rogue, but I can't move," She replied quietly.

That was definitely an unusual response from their nearly fearless leader. It definitely was not the answer that she had been anticipating. She turned to Terry, knowing that the blonde had heard their small exchange. "Well?"

"She's somehow controlling the men, and toying with their minds," She said running a quick mental scan over their small group. "Us woman seem to be unaffected by her powers," Terry explained narrowing her eyes at their now opponent. "She has mental shields, I can't break them," She stated after a few moments.

"Any bright ideas?" Carol asked eying the other female's curiously. "I mean, none of us can really do anything without knocking her off that damn cliff. Not that I'm against that, I just don't think the Professor would like that," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe we should try talking to her," Jean suggested.

X23 snorted at the idea, "Yeah, that really worked when Scott tried it," She replied sarcastically.

"I have an idea!" Kitty cried. "However, it really only involves the use of myself, Rogue, and Carol," She explained looking at the men still in a trance-like state. Logan, and Sabertooth kneeling on the ground holding their heads in agony. She had no idea why, but X23 did not look happy by the turn of events.

The feral girl's ears twitched as if she heard something that the others could not. This was entirely possible with the girl's enhanced senses. "Let's hear it," She spat, "I can't take this anymore," She snarled covering her ears with her hands, as her claws popped out of her knuckles. "That sound if driving me crazy," She growled her eyes turning a dark shade of red.

Kitty winced at the sound of her voice. The girl she'd come to know as Laura, hadn't been entirely that unfriendly to the older girl. Kitty shook it off, "Well.. I can phase up from the ground beneath her, and hold her in place. While I do this Carol can fly Rogue up behind her, and Rogue can absorb her and knock her out," She explained keeping a careful eye on their feral team mate, as her discomfort did not seem to change.

Rogue nodded at this plan feeling quite sympathetic for the younger girl. If she could ease her suffering, she would do anything in her power to do so. "I agree."

Carol nodded as well, not liking the idea of teaming up with Rogue after their altercation in the kitchen earlier. "Sounds like a plan."

Storm nodded in agreement with their quickly formulated plan. "Then we've reached an agreement. I will survey the situation, and if it doesn't work out, we will launch a full scale attack on her. No use talking to her peacefully if she wished yo harm us," The weather witch stated jumping into the leader role since Scott was stuck in his trance.

The three girls in question nodded and took their positions. Once Kitty had disappeared into the ground, Carol and Rogue flew over the edge of the cliff and did a large loop, so that they were positioned behind her in a way that the raven haired woman could not see their approach. However, once Kitty grabbed a hold of the older girl's legs, Cecilia freaked. Her concentration had been broken and the trance that had fallen over the men had lifted. Just as Rogue got close enough to her, both Carol and Rogue were thrown back by an intense energy blast that had been emitted from Cecilia's body.

"X-Men, attack," Scott ordered firing one of his intense optic blasts at the dark haired girl. The red beam slammed into her chest and almost sent her flying off of the cliff.

Kitty had let go and rejoined her now focused team mates. Numerous attacks were fired at her, but she managed to doge them by mere inches. Her agility was astounding. Without warning, Gambit threw about ten charged cards at the girl's feet causing the ground beneath her to crumble under the explosive power. Without a chance, Cecilia fell along with the large chunks of earth and disappeared below their line of sight.

Cyclops turned on the cajun, "What the fuck was that LeBeau?" He snapped earning some shocked looks from his team mates. Their leader wasn't one to use that kind of language.

"De X-Men have dere orders, an' we have ours," He explained glaring at the other man. "Magneto wanted her dead, and dat's what Remy did. If you have a problem, take it up with Mags mon ami," He replied crossing his arms over his chest not intimidated by Scott.

"You Acolytes always think you can just squash everyone," Terry snapped jumping on the cajun's back as well. Terry was definitely an anti-violence person, and like to try and help. However, when she lost her temper it was scary.

"Oh, don't say that you miss me already," The silky voice of Cecilia called to the bickering group.

They looked towards the cliff in shock. They had all seen her fall. She was suspended in the air, bat like wings now protruding from her back. "I grow weary of you pathetic X-Men," She spat her eyes beginning to glow purple once again. She raised her hand, and energy blast forming in her perfectly groomed appendage.

Suddenly, Rogue landed on the girls' back, "Not this tahme sugah," She said placing her bare hands on the other girl's face. Cecilia screamed, and thrashed around as every vein on her body stood out, as Rogue's did as well showing her powers had been activated. Rogue managed to hold onto the girl, and the group below watched as Cecilia quickly lost energy. The two mutants crashed into the ground, sliding over the earth and skidding to a stop just in front of the group. Their jaws dropped as the goth stood up and brushed herself off. "That definitely did not go lahke ah planned," She said checking over herself to make sure that she was not injured in some way.

The group gaped at their team mate's actions, especially Soda. He had never witnessed Rogue using her powers before. It was kind of scary, but sexy at the same time. "Rogue, your eyes are purple," Jean stated vaguely forgetting her team mates ability. Rogue had rarely used her abilities since her power surge.

"Ah still have her powers Red," She spat stating the obvious. She placed her hand on her head when she realized hat it had been part of Cecilia's psychi that had responded. She took a deep breath to regain control of herself. "Ah've managed ta lock away her mind, but her powers still remain," She stated quoting the Professor.

Scott nodded in satisfaction. "Well, let's get her back to the jet. Mission accomplished. Good job X-men," Scott stated contently.

"Yes oh brave and fearless leader," Terry teased walking passed him and leading the way back to the clearing.

Carol hefted Cecilia up over her shoulder, grunting at the added weight of the unconscious girl. She quickly followed Terry's lead, moving quickly. The group did not know how long Rogue's powers would affect the black haired woman. Rogue looked at her retreating team mates, and the Acolytes. Her eyes specifically landed on Gambit, who's expression was a mix of fear and disgust for her actions. Rogue quickly looked away ashamed. Soda noticed this and glared at the older man. He walked over to Rogue and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. He turned his head back shooting another dirty look at the cajun, and then kissed the top of Rogue's head.

"You did good," He said in her ear comforting her inner turmoil.

She smiled sadly. "Thanks," was all she replied.

In less than ten minutes, The X-Men had all boarded the jet, and they departed the Scottish isles and headed back towards their home in Bayville, New York.

* * *

It had been a umber of hours since the X-Men had returned to Bayville, with the strange mutant Cecilia in their possession. Much to the Acolytes disappointment. Their mission had failed, and Magneto was sure to be very disappointed in the four men. Xavier had been in the infirmary with their comatose captive for nearly an hour now, not that any of the teens were complaining. In all honesty, she gave most of them the creeps, especially the boys. He had scanned her mind for anything Magneto would be interested in, but came up empty handed. Laura and Logan had wondered off for some sort of training exercise to settle their unease and to work out some of their pent up anger. The other house members were either in the den, or helping Ororo and Terry prepare dinner in the kitchen.

Rogue sat alone in her bedroom contemplating the events of their somewhat successful mission. Her thoughts mainly revolved around Gambit's reaction after she had taken Cecilia out so easily, and unexpectedly. It was some what out of character for her, but drastic measures needed to be taken sometimes. Rogue sat at Kitty's vanity, staring at her reflection. The purple glow had disappeared from her eyes, and the raven haired girl's powers had long since dissipated. She sighed tucking her hair behind her ears, "Am ah really that terrifyin'?" She asked her reflection secretly hoping that the mirror would somehow answer her.

"No Rogue, you're not," Soda stated from the doorway. Rogue jumped and turned to see her boyfriend leaning against her open door frame with an amused look plastered on his face. She relaxed and leaned back slightly, turning to look at him. He smiled softly at her, "What on Earth would make you think that?" He questioned quietly closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

She sighed looking down at the floor. "Ah am jus' so sick of people tensin' up when ah touch 'em or avoid havin' contact with meh at all," She confessed. "Ya were tha only one who didn't," She said turning around and facing the mirror once again.

Soda shrugged. "Their all assholes. Whoever makes you feel bad about yourself doesn't deserve your time," He commented walking up behind her. "I know you're a great person," He said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled resting her left hand on his arm. "Ya always have a way of makin' meh feel better."

"You are most welcome," He replied happily, kissing her on the cheek, and detangling himself from her. "So that's why you didn't go to the last 'know your enemy' training session," He said using finger quotes. "'cause it was Gambit?" He inquired curiously.

Rogue nodded, "Yes. Despite what everyone aroun' here thinks, Gambit an' ah were really close once. Until ah caught him cheatin' on me of course. It's obvious what happened ta us afta that," She concluded wrapping her arms around herself.

Soda nodded understanding where she was coming from. "He seems like a pain in the ass to me," He stated grabbing the chair from Rogue's computer. He spun it around and sat on the plastic surface.

Rogue smiled again, "Yeah, that he can be," She said her thoughts trailing off to something completely different. Her smile faded, and a frown replaced it. "Carol knows," She mused playing with the ends of her hair.

"Carol knows what?" He asked swiveling the chair back and forth.

"About us," She expanded turning around again, so that she was facing him again. "She went on this whole ridiculous spiel 'bout how ah'm not good enough for ya an' how she's goin' ta steal ya away from meh," She explained with a sigh. "Ah'm sure she just does it ta get a rise outta meh, but it steal feels really shitty."

Soda nodded, "For sure."

She slammed her fists down on the wooden bench of the vanity. "She's lahke ten tahmes worse than Jean ever was."

Soda chuckled and stood up walking the two steps closer to her. "Don't worry about her. She's not worth it," He replied giving her a quick peck on the lips. "She's just jealous that you have such a great guy and she doesn't," He concluded with a smirk.

Rogue playfully slapped him on the chest , "Always tha optimist 'et Soda."

"Hey if I'm not who will be?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Ya got ah point there todey," She said affectionately.

"Oh god let's not start this again.."

* * *

Next: _Lost and Found _


	12. Lost and Found

AN: Next chappie! Another long one!

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 12 _Lost and Found _

The bell rang harshly through the empty halls of Bayville high. Only to be followed by the gleeful chatter of the relieved students. Relieved to be out of the drudgery that is the known as the classroom. To some, it was more dreadful than others. Soda was one of these students. He hated school, since he could never really focus. He had received yet another detention, however, this time he knew that he had deserved it. The principal had found him skipping class and hanging out on the bleachers with Tabby. It was their own fault for being dumbasses and staying on school property. With his yellow detention slip in hand, he walked into the classroom that was dedicated to the punishment of teenagers everywhere, detention. Soda had become accustomed to the detention supervisor's attitude towards them and her pathetic excuse for a job. But all in all, Ms. Bowmen let them do pretty much anything they wanted as long as they didn't disrupt her beloved romance novels. If you did, you better watch yourself.

Sitting in their usual seats at the back corner of the classroom, were his detention buddies Lance, Todd, Pietro, Fred, and Tabby. To Soda's surprise, Wanda also sat amongst their disciplined ranks. Not that detention with Ms. Bowmen was any type of punishment at all. It was more of a free period after school where you could hangout with your friends and no one cared. What surprised Soda most about Wanda's presence was that she was clad in her P.E. Clothes and not in her usual witch gear, and her face appeared to be scrubbed raw with the angry red hue of her usually pale skin. It was definitely an unusual sight to see.

"Afternoon Sodapop," Ms. Bowmen greeted in her usual monotone drawl. Whether it was natural, or from boredom, it was really annoying.

He smiled at her regardless. "Good afternoon Ms. Bowmen," He said handing her his detention slip.

She nodded and added the yellow piece of paper to the pile in her the blue basket on the edge of her desk. She gestured to the corner where the Brotherhood were seated. "Sit down, and shut up."

Soda nodded and sauntered over to his usual seat beside Lance, and behind Tabby. Wanda sat on the other side of Lance scowling. Her gaze was focused out the window. None of the Brotherhood members looked too happy to be there. All of the other juvenile delinquent kids in detention avoided their corner like the plague. Perhaps it was because of their scowls, or maybe because they were mutants. Soda chose the latter.

"Hi guys," He greeted tossing his heavy bag onto the floor next to his desk. "What up?"

"Nothing much," Tabby stated turning around to talk to him. "The usual."

He smirked. "Blowing up stuff?"

She grinned, "You know it pretty boy," She said playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Yo Lance, what did you do this time?" She asked turning to his older friend.

"V.P. Bitchwasher caught me writing very vulgar things on the football teams lockers about twenty minutes ago," He seethed darkly. Soda could tell that something had really ticked the rock tumbler off. It was slightly uncomfortable to be around him

"Bitchwasher?" Soda asked throwing a questioning look at the blonde mutant.

"Vice Principal Ditchwater," She explained with a simple shrug.

"Like Mr. Dickhaus," Soda responded an amused smirk creeping up on his face. He found it quite interesting how the other mutants had thought of insulting names for the authority figures in their school.

"Exactly," was the blonde's reply.

Silence fell over the small group before Todd decided to speak. "What did the football team do man?" Todd asked noticing the very angry faces of Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Wanda. Both Todd and Soda sensed that the four were tied together somehow.

"They made Wanda cry," Fred said jumping into the conversation, anger clearly evident on his bloated face.

"What!" Todd cried outraged. There were some things that Todd had thought impossible, and Wanda crying was one of them. She was normally so hard and cold that he sometimes wondered if she could feel anything beyond anger.

"What happened?" Soda asked not really caring who answered him as long as he got an answer.

"They stole my writing book," Wanda spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Her gaze remained turned away from the other mutants in the room. "When I tried to get it back, they pushed me down into the mud," She continued with a shiver. " And when I tried to get up, one of them was stepping on my back to keep me pinned down, and another one grabbed me by my hair and kept slamming my into the mud," She said rubbing her arms repressing her insecurity, her expression darkening menacingly.

Soda remained at a loss for words. Wanda was definitely not someone you wanted to piss off. She was a loaded gun that could go off any second. He cleared his throat. "Is that all?" He wondered not sure if it was really a question he wanted to know.

The ground shook slightly beneath their feet, "Sadly no," Lance continued closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to quell the tremble of his destructive powers.

Wanda took a deep breath as well. "After that they pulled me onto my feet by my hair and..." She trailed off taking another deep, but shaky breath. She placed a hand on her forehead, "Then, they actually started to beat on me. Fists were flying at me, everywhere. I..I couldn't take it. I lost it," She admitted her eyes meeting Soda's.

Lance growled at her confession. "She lost control and used her powers," He explained reaching into his bag and pulling out a small bottle of Tylenol.

Wanda scoffed, "And do you know what the sad thing is? I get detention and they don't because just because I used my powers to defend myself," She said, 'causing the lights to flicker above. It was obvious that the injustice is what bothered her the most. "Some justice huh."

"So, they beat you up? Fro what? What did you ever do to them?" Soda cried also outraged by the unfair turn of events. Out of all the mutants he knew, Wanda was one of the few who didn't deserve, or need that kind of treatment.

"I have no fucking clue," She replied stand up slowly. She lifted her shirt just a bit so that the other mutants could see the big bruises beginning to form marring her pale flesh. She quickly pulled her shirt back down and sat back down.

"Fucking mutant haters," Lance cursed popping about four Tylenol in his mouth without a second thought.

"Well that answers one really awkward question," Soda said turning to look at the scowling Pietro. "Why are you in here?" He asked eying the speed demon curiously.

" I defended my sister," He stated turning to look at the younger boy. "I punched Trey Anderson in the face and broke that mother fucker's nose," He spat venomously. "Serves him right. No one touches my sister," He growled copying his sister's pose by crossing his arms over his chest.

Tabby leaned back in her chair, "That is bullshit!"

"Mutants can get picked on an' beaten up, but not tha humans. Sounds lahke a double standard for sure," Rogue commented from the doorway of the semi-occupied classroom.

"Hey Rogue," Soda greeted the gothic mutant. She smiled at him slapping her yellow slip a top the pile in the blue basket. She shrugged her trench coat off and placed it on the back of the chair next to Soda's.

She sat down. "Hey. Sound ta meh lahke Trey is tha new Duncan Mathews of Bayville High," She said running a hand through her hair. "He shouldn't be allowed ta treat anyone lahke that whether they are a mutant or not," She stated lifting her legs and resting her feet on Soda's desktop.

"Why are you here? You rarely get detention anymore yo?" Todd asked butting his way back into the conversation.

"For yar information Toad, Mr. Murphy gave meh a DT for ditchin' his class yesterday so ah could finish mah essay for english," She explained leaning back against her chair.

Todd nodded, "Figures. An' Wanda, if you were pushed into the mud, why ain't you dirty yo?" He asked turning around to face the raven haired witch.

"Ever heard of a shower Toad? I skipped math to have a shower in the locker room. Luckily I had my P.E. Clothes in my locker, or else I'd have to wear the old stinky clothes from the lost and found box," Was her retort.

"Trey is an asshole," Lance spat.

"I have an idea!" Pietro exclaimed proudly.

"It better not be,'let's blow up the parking meters outside' 'cause we did that this morning," Tabby responded blandly, inspecting her perfectly manicured fingernails.

Pietro glared at her, "Ah, no. We should egg Trey's car, house, you name it! If Trey has touched it, it gets egged," He exclaimed slamming his fist down into his palm.

Tabby shook her head, "It'll be too damn obvious. He'll know that his was us," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But that's exactly the point," The speed demon continued. "That bastard needs to know that we aren't gonna take this lying down!" He orated standing up on the desk. "We need to stand up for ourselves and protect our own kind 'cause so one else will."

"He'd right!" Lance agreed. "We need to step up and be our own bodyguards," Lance added standing up. "Pietro's right. No one else will."

"Then let's do it!" Both Tabby and Soda agreed rising from their own seats.

"Maximoff, Alver, sit the fuck down and shut the hell up," Ms. Bowmen barked authoritatively. "I will not have a mutant revolution in my classroom," She snapped lowering her book and glaring at the two boys in question.

"Sorry Ms. Bowmen," The two said in unison as the returned to their seat.

The teacher nodded, "Good."

* * *

It was four thirty before the 'detention crew' left their supposed prison that was conveniently located on the second floor of the most hated place on earth, high school. By then, all of the 'normal' students were already home enjoying their nice, happy, and peaceful lives. A luxury the Brotherhood of Mutants knew nothing about. Accompanied by Soda and Rogue, they left through the metal double doors of Bayville High, and out into the student parking lot.

Rogue and Soda walked towards her car, and Rogue wasted no time in hopping into the driver's seat. Soda sighed stopping bedside the car, a look of uncertainty on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

"I want to go with them," He stated bluntly.

Rogue sighed, "Soda don't. Ah wanna teach Trey an' his merry band of assholes a lesson too. But Soda, ya're in enough trouble as it is. Anymore an' ah think you'll be on constant punishment," She said sticking her keys in the ignition. "An' if ya get caught, ya could get hurt," She concluded expressing her concern for her new boyfriend. "Ah don' think it's a good idea."

Soda sighed sadly, knowing that she was right. "Maybe you're right," He sighed again opening the passenger side door and sitting down in the seat.

Rogue smiled, "Maybe? Aren't ah always?" She stated sweetly.

Soda chuckled, "No Rogue, not at all."

* * *

Once they arrived back at the mansion, Soda went off to prepare himself for another private danger room session with Logan. However, recently, it seemed as though training with Emma was much harder, and much more tiring than Logan's session. If that was even possible. This came to a surprise to almost all of the other students. Rogue yawned still feeling tired from this morning. She walked into the kitchen where Terry was preparing dinner. She was using her telekinesis to stir many pots at once. Rogue quietly sat down on the island behind the blonde knowing that she had sense her presence approaching way before she had even reached the kitchen.

Terry turned around and smiled at her gothic house mate. She held a mixing bowl in her arm, and a wooden spoon in her alternate hand, "Hi Rogue, it's good to see you," She remarked in her usual sweet tone of voice.

"Lahkewise," Rogue replied with a curt nod. "What's for dinner?" She asked as Terry resumed to stir the mixture in the bowl.

"Baked spaghetti, breaded chicken, chicken soup, Caesar salad, and chocolate cake for dessert," Was the psychics immediate response.

"Sounds good," She commented resting her elbows on the granite counter top. There was one thing she quickly learned when Terry had come to the mansion. She was an awesome chef, and always cooked enough food to feed an army. This was extremely useful in a house full of growing teenagers. She quickly took over Storm's job of making dinner for the mansion. "So how are thangs with you an' Scooter boy?" She asked standing up and stirring one of the pots for the blonde. She felt bad just sitting their watching her and not even helping her. Not that she needed the help, but she knew Terry would appreciate the gesture.

"Thanks," She stated placing the bowl on the counter top. She threw some more ingredients into the bowl. "Things are fine. I just...,"She trailed off, a look of sadness washing over her delicate features. She sighed composing herself. "I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be blind," She said looking down at her feet. "I love him, but I can't stand how much time he spends with Emma and Carol. Especially Emma," She confessed, her expression darkening a bit. The lights above her flickered for a moment, and the blonde closed her eyes tightly. She remained like this for a few moments before picking up a carrot peeler and a carrot and viciously began to peel the orange vegetable over the sink.

Rogue nodded starting to feel uncomfortable listening to the blonde's confession. However, it was not uncommon for the psychic to have these sudden mood swings either. It made controlling her gifts all the more difficult. Despite this, Terry was the most level headed person Rogue knew. "Ya know Scott. He doesn' know what he has even if it's standin' raght in front of him. Maybe it's just not meant ta be," She mused with a shrug. Scott was her friend too, but he could be a real ass sometimes.

Terry eyed the southern goth suspiciously, "What makes you the expert on relationships all of a sudden Rogue?" the blonde teased throwing her carrots on the counter and began to chop the long objects into much smaller pieces.

Rogue blushed, thankful that her hair covered most of her face. "Nothing," She forced out. Unfortunately, maybe a little too fast to remain inconspicuous.

Terry looked at her thoughtfully before shooting her a knowing smile. "Nothing my butt," She retorted turning her body slightly and resting one hand on her hip. "I believe it has something to do with a certain blonde boy we all know," She teased winking at her house mate. It was extremely hard to hind anything from Terry.

Rogue could no longer hide the blush that had flared up on her pale cheeks. "Is it that obvious?" She asked nervously. She definitely not prepared for the whole mansion to know about her and Soda's new found relationship.

Terry chuckled at the goth's reaction. "No, but it's not hard for me to tell," She explained turning back to her carrots. "Soda hasn't really learned to block me out yet," She said dumping her sliced carrots into the pot Rogue had been stirring. "I hear most of his thoughts, totally accidentally of course," She assured so the Rogue did not get the wrong impression. She had no intention of prying into their relationship. "He's what I like to call a loud broadcaster," She added with a chuckle.

This little fact made Rogue all the more embarrassed. The fact that Terry could hear Soda's thoughts so inadvertently made her begin to wonder if the other telepaths could hear him as well. Especially Emma. Who knew what the seventeen year old thought about her. However, she knew that Terry would never intentionally pry into the boy's thoughts. She was so much like the Professor and she respected others privacy. This much much unlike their newest telepath, Emma Frost. She seemed to enjoy sifting through the minds of the other students.

"Are they that bad?" She questioned not really wanting to know the answer. She did not want to know what Soda thought about at all, and she also didn't want to feel pressured into getting in over her head with him. No rash decisions, and no rushing into things she was in no way shape or form, ready for.

Terry chuckled and slapped her house mate playfully on the arm. "No silly. I just think it's really cute. He thinks about you a lot. She really cares about you," She added smiling.

"Well if anythang perverted pops up, don' tell meh about it," She said with a laugh.

Terry laughed. "Definitely not. I don't even want to know anything about that," She said regaining her composure. She dipped another spoon into the pot behind the one that the one the blonde had dumped the carrots into, and tasted it's contents. "Needs more salt," She commented putting the spoon down, "Where is that bot anyway? I can't sense him anywhere," She asked referring to the goth's boyfriend.

Rogue shrugged, "Ah don' know. He said that he was goin' for a walk, an' he wandered off. Ah haven' seen him since 'bout quarter ta five," She explained suddenly curious as to where the blonde boy had wandered off too.

Terry shook her head adding some more salt into the bigger pot. "I'm sure he'll show up somewhere. Boys will be boys."

* * *

Soda walked down the semi-quiet streets of Bayville, with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. He was not entirely sure where he was going exactly, but he figured that if he walked for long enough, he'd end up somewhere and hopefully, he would not get lost. So far, he was doing quite well for himself. He had yet to feel as though he was lost. He couldn't distinctly figure out where he was, but he knew the general area of where he was.

It wasn't too much longer, after a bad right turn, that he had indeed gotten himself lost. Cursing, he walked up another street hoping to find a familiar face, or place. As he wandered, the buildings began looking outdated, and some were in a state of disrepair. It reminded him of his neighborhood back home in Tulsa. Unfortunately, luck was not currently on the seventeen year old's side. He sighed and sat down on a bench by a bus stop. She had no money, no phone, and most of all, no phone numbers to call. He remained seated on the bench for about fifteen to twenty minutes before letting out an aggravated sigh. He rose to his feet ignoring the numerous strange looks that he received from random passers by. He kicked a stray stone off of the cracked sidewalk and shoved his hands back into the pockets of his jeans.

A smile broke out over the young mutant's face when he spotted a lonely quarter lying on the sidewalk. He quickly snatched it up and ran down the street in search of a pay phone. He found one about a block from the bus stop where he had previously been sitting. He ran into the small booth which was located just in front of a small strip mall. He picked up the receiver and then cursed when he remembered that he didn't have the number for the mansion. He sighed and began to frantically search his pockets. He could have sworn Rogue had given him the number just a few days ago. Mind you he was wearing different pants, but that thought never really crossed his mind. His hand came across a small piece of paper buried deep in his one pocket. He pulled the small paper out and found that it was the same folded piece of paper that Lance had given him weeks ago during that first detention. He was surprised that it was still readable, since his pants had gone through the wash a couple times since then. Without hesitation, he slipped he quarter in the slot and dialed the number slowly so that he would not make an error and waste his only quarter. It rang about four times, and still no one answered. Soda saighed and was just about to hang the phone back up when the ringing ceased.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called through the receiver, "Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House," She continued. He knew that the voice did not belong to Tabby. Her voice was a tad more high pitched and a bit more nasal. That left him with only one possible option.

"Hi Wanda...un...it's Soda," He greeted suddenly feeling very awkward and nervous talking to the Scarlet Witch. He had never really had a conversation with the raven haired girl.

"Hi Soda, what can I do for you?" She responded. Surprisingly, her questioned seemed to hold genuine kindness.

He scratched his neck nervously with his free hand, "I kinda got myself lost," He stated bluntly. "I have no idea where I am, or what the mansion's number is. I found this number in my pocket and thought maybe you guys could help me out," He answered honestly slightly embarrassed that he wound up lost when he assured Rogue that he wouldn't.

"Well I can call the mansion for you and get them to pick you up. I'm the only one here, and I don't drive or have a vehicle," She replied. "If I did, I would come and pick you up."

"No," was Soda's immediate response. "If you do that they'll send Logan to pick me up," He said quickly really not wanting to deal with his feral tormentor when he didn't have to. "Just call and ask for Rogue, she'll pick me up."

Wanda nodded, not that Soda could see it. However, she nodded none the less, "Where are you exactly?"

Soda sighed, "That's the problem, I don't know. I'm on a pay phone by a big red building, on the corner of Blanshard and Princess ave," He replied quickly looking around and spotting the street signs.

"Oh," Wanda said as the location clicked in her head. "Soda, walk down Blanshard and turn left onto Queens ave, and straight down that road. If you turn right onto Crescent drive, you'll see a small alleyway. Walk down that and you should be across the street from my house," She explained almost as if she had the route memorized.

"Um...ok, um...I'll make sure I don't get lose," He trained off knowing deep down that he would most likely forget half of what she just said by the time he got down to Queens ave.

Wanda sighed, "I'll meet you half way then."

Soda sighed thankfully, "Sounds good to me. Thanks Wanda you are a life saver," He replied gratefully.

"I'll call Rogue and tell her to pick you up here."

"I owe you my life," He exclaimed into the receiver, super relieved that one he could avoid Wolverine, and two that he didn't have to get himself even more lost in the process of trying to get back to the mansion.

"No problem Soda," was Wanda's short reply, and with a click, she hung up the phone.

Soda placed the pay phone back down on the receiver and exited the small cramped phone booth.

He looked around and walked down the street once again shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked at every street sign until he came across Queens ave. He bit is bottom lip and began to walk down the quiet residential street. The houses continued t o look a little worse for wear, but it was no where near as bad as his neighborhood back in Tulsa. These houses were more maintained making them much more livable. The street was deserted, and the silence that hung in the air really unnerved the teen. He began to hum a random tune just to fill the silence himself, but it actually didn't help all that much.

He sighed and began ro sing quietly to himself. "Help me out, yeah, you know you've gotta help me out yeah. Oh don't you put on the back burner, you know you gotta help me out yeah," He sang, the volume of his voice increasing with every step.

"Jesus Soda, could you get any louder?" Wanda hissed as she rounded the corner in front of him.

Soda felt his cheek get hotter. It was definitely not his intention for the raven haired witch to hear him. "Wow, you walk fast," e stated sheepishly.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "You also walk at snails pace," She retorted taking a hold of his arm. "Come on," she said practically dragging the blond boy down the next street.

Soda winced. She was surprisingly strong for a girl. "Where is everyone? It's only quarter to seven," He asked glancing down at his new digital watch, He had gotten it the last time he went to the mall, which was with Tabby.

She shrugged, "Damned if I know. I think they are still bombing Trey's stuff. All I know for sure is that Lance is still at work," She replied releasing Soda's arm, and her long brisk strides increasing in speed.

"I see. Where does Lance work anyway?" Soda asked following Wanda into a narrow alleyway. He was curious, Lance never really talked about his work.

"He works as a mechanic," She replied coming out of the alley, and sure enough, there was the Brotherhood house right across the two lane highway. "He must be a pretty good one if he keeps that shitty jeep of his going," She explained stopping at the highway waiting for the blonde boy.

"Oh cool. I used to be a mechanic too," He replied coming to a stop beside her.

"Interesting. I wouldn't have pegged you for the type," She remarked looking both ways before casually walking across the highway. Luckily, it was not really a busy part of the highway.

"Why do you say that?" He asked following her lead, but running across instead of walking.

Wanda rolled her eyes at his urge to run. "Most mechanics are like macho men. Brawn before brains, that type of stuff," Wanda answered stepping up onto the curb in front of her home. She started down the cracked driveway.

"Is Lance like that?" He asked walking beside her.

"Sometimes yes, very much so," She replied honestly. "It's not very often that he gets like that when he does. Either shit gets broken, or part of the house falls down. It's really annoying," She explained walking up to the semi-dilapidated house that the Brotherhood of Mutants resided in.

Soda nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

Wanda walked up the few stairs and onto the porch. She opened the front door and eyes the blonde boy curiously. "Well? You coming in or not?"

Soda shook his head bringing him back to the real world. "Yeah," He replied running p the stairs behind her.

Wanda closed the door behind her, "Make yourself comfortable," She suggested closing the door behind him and throwing her house keys on the end table in the kitchen, which was also by the phone which was mounted on the wall.

Wanda disappeared into the kitchen. Soda shrugged and took a seat on the extremely damaged couch that the Brotherhood couldn't afford to replace. This time he noted that there was a hole in the center of the back of the couch. It was covered with duct tape in a half asses attempt to repair it.

He heard a chuckle from the door to the kitchen. Wanda leaned against the door frame, a granola bar held in her fingers. "I'm saving up for a new one," She stated coming to sit down on the chair, which was adjacent to the couch.

"Who did it?" He asked feeling slightly awkward with Wanda. The two had never really conversed before. When he was here with Lance, Wanda spent most of her time up in her bedroom, doing god knows what. He could see some bruising forming on her arms from the incident earlier this afternoon.

"I did," The raven haired teen admitted, "I sen the coat rack through it."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Wanda sighed. "It's a long story, that I don't really want to get into at the moment," She remarked standing up and quickly disappearing into the kitchen once more.

Silence fell over the two once more. It as obvious to him that Wanda was seriously lacking in the social skills that most people her age had acquired. He began to wonder why, but didn't feel comfortable asking the raven haired witch himself. He heard her speaking quietly in the kitchen, but he shrugged it off not really wanting to know. He decided that staring out the front window was a good idea. It was not too long before a knock at the door announced the presence of his girlfriend. Soda smiled and watched as Wanda walked to the front door, and opening it swiftly. Rogue walked into the house, her trench coat swishing around her ankles.

"Hey," She greeted Wanda before leaning against the doorway to the living room. "So this is how ya stay outta trouble?" She questioned in a somewhat mocking tone. She meant it all in good nature though.

Soda nodded, "Yep. Not too bad. I definitely like getting lost and then rescued by two pretty ladies," He flirted with a wink.

Rogue tried to keep a serious face, but found it absolutely impossible. She burst out laughing bending over due to her abdominal muscle spasms. "Don' do that, ya make meh laugh so hard that ah can' breathe," She managed to say between her fits of laughter.

Wanda shook her head, "You two are ridiculous," She commented slipping past Rogue and headed for the kitchen once more. She stopped in the doorway, and turned to look at her guests. "You two are welcome to stay for dinner. I ordered pizza," She offered.

Rogue shot her a weird look, "Is one pizza gonna be enough?" She asked uneasily.

"With Fred around, never," She remarked seeming so serious that Soda did not know whether to laugh or not. It was when Wanda cracked a smile and added, "I had to order thirteen," The he realized that she had meant it as a joke.

Rogue laughed, "What do ya think Soda? Wanna stay for pizza?" She asked slipping her trench coat off of her shoulders.

He nodded enthusiastically, "I love pizza!" He exclaimed happily, a dopey grin spreading across his face.

Wanda gave the two a stiff nod, "The pizza guy like Tabby, so he tends to take the long route so we get the pizza's for half off," She remarked hanging Rogue's coat up for her.

"How does that work?" Soda asked making himself comfortable on the brotherhood's extremely abused couch.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "The pizza place gives you a time frame in which they will deliver the pizza's and if they are late, you get your order for half price.

"Nice," Rogue stated tucking her hair behind her ears. "Ah'm gunna go call Terry, an' let her know that we won't be home far dinner," She said walking into the brotherhood's kitchen where the phone was kept.

She lifted up the receiver, and dialed the number for the mansion. It was picked up on the first ring. "I don't know why you bother calling me. I figured you guys would be staying over," Terry remarked into the phone, no even bothering to say hello.

Rogue blinked a couple of times in confusion before shaking her head, "Wow, ah was not expectin' that," She said scratching the side of her face. She had no idea what to say to the blonde psychic.

"Just have fun and be home by midnight," The blonde chirped into the phone not even bothering to hear a reply before she hung up the phone.

Rogue blinked a few more times before hanging up the plastic object. Terry had a way of truly freaking the goth out sometimes, and this was one of those times. She sighed shaking her head again to clear her thoughts. "Ah hate telepaths," She muttered heading back out into the living to rejoin her boyfriend, and potential friend.

* * *

_Next: Losing Faith_


	13. Losing Faith

AN: Next chappie! This chapter took me forever, and I think it turned out decent. I was really bored writing this, so I expect that it may be a little boring to read. At least, I think so. But I needed it in order to space out some time before the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 13 Losing Faith

The pizzas arrived precisely thirty-five minutes after the two X-Men had arrived at the semi-rundown house that the Brotherhood still resided in. This was most likely the result of Lance's outbursts over the years, but there was evidence of the small group of teens attempts to fix it up a bit. Wanda, Soda, and Rogue had spent the time making small talk, and laughing at small things Rogue brought up about her short time at the Brotherhood house. It was a nice and relaxed atmosphere. The thirty five-five minutes had pushed the limit over an hour and a half, and Wanda received her thirteen pizzas for half price, which was a great saving when you buy thirteen large pizzas. None of the boys, or Tabby, had yet to return home from their mission of reeking havoc on all things Trey Anderson. Wanda looked at the clock on the wall and shook her head in disapproval. Obviously the raven haired witch had told them to be home by a certain time. And by the looks of it, they were already rather late. Wanda placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen table, and began to sort through them all. The majority of the boxes contained the same type of pizza. Rogue guessed that they were for the BoM' resident food vacuum. The eight Deluxe pizzas belonged to Fred, that much was certain. There were also, two cheese pizzas, two Hawaiian, and one meat lover's scattered out across the long wooden piece of furniture. When the BoM ordered take out, they really ordered take out. Wanda wasted no time and grabbed one of the cheese pizzas. She brought it into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her seated guests.

Soda rubbed his hands together and quickly snatched up a piece up a piece of the greasy pastry. He grinned and took a giant bite of the triangular shaped food item. His happy expression forced Rogue to stifle a laugh. The poor boy must have been starving. "I love pizza!" He exclaimed, his voice coming out muffled due to the fact that his mouth was still full.

Rogue chuckled and put her gloved hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "Don' talk with yar mouth full," She scolded, then removed her hand. "No one wants ta see yar food."

He smiled sheepishly and swallowed the remnants of his pizza with a big gulp. "Sorry," He apologized.

Wanda shook her head at the two, "You two are so weird," She remarked picking up a piece of pizza of her own. "So, was Terry mad when you phoned?" She asked before taking a bite of the lukewarm pastry.

Rogue shook her head picking up a piece as well. "She just said have fun, and be home by midnight," Rogue replied.

"Figures," the witch replied.

Not even ten seconds later, the front door was thrown open, and laughter filled the front hallway. Four of the missing brotherhood members sauntered into the house, their laughter growing louder as they did. They slammed the from door behind them, walking into the living room, not bothering to remove their shoes.

"Hey pretty boy, Rogue," Tabby greeted walking over to the small group in the living room.

"I smell pizza!" Fred cried running from the doorway and into the kitchen where the stacks of pizza boxes were waiting for consumption.

Rogue stifled a laugh at the heavy boy's elated reaction to the promise of greasy pastry. She had ever seen the Blob move that fast before. She looked at Wanda who just rolled her pale blue eyes. It was obvious that this was his typical reaction. Tabby sauntered into the kitchen when the other two boys wandered into the tiled room. Well, Todd wandered, Pietro however, zipped by obviously eager for some greasy goodness.

"Yo' why is this one on the counter," Todd called from inside the kitchen.

Wanda bolted up from her seat, "Don't you dare touch that one!" She cried as she quickly jogged into the kitchen. "That one is Lance's."

Rogue chuckled," Jus' how ah rememba it," She mused recalling her old days with the Brotherhood. Mind you, the boys were quite a bit more in line with Mystique around, but other than it, it was the same.

Soda nodded his eyes widening, suddenly remembering that little fact. He gulped down another large bite of his pizza," That's right, you lived here once," He remarked pointing at her.

Rogue rolled her eyes and pushed his finger away. "Yeah, once upon a tahme," She replied with a smile. "Ah have some interestin' memories."

Soda was about to make some kind of witty remark when they heard the roar of Lance's engine as his jeep tore down the length of the driveway. Rogue rolled her eyes again and took another bite of her pizza, leaning back against the couch. They heard the jeep's engine stop and the slam of the driver's side door. Typical Lance. The ground beneath their feet began to shake slightly as the front door was thrown open, smashing into the wall behind it creating another hole in the wall behind it. Lance's heavy steps soon followed the flurry of noise.

"Yo, Lance, we got pizza!" Todd called from the kitchen before the rock tumbler had even made an appearance in the living room.

The front door slammed shut, "Shut up Toad, I have a splitting headache!" Lance snapped making an appearance in the door. The ground refused to cease shaking, but Lance didn't seem to be putting out any effort in order to stop it.

Rogue resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. It was no wonder why it was near impossible to fix up the house. "Could have fooled meh," Rogue retorted wiping some excess cheese from her lips. "Ya're tha one makin' tha most noise," She concluded raising an eyebrow at the older mutant.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the southern goth. "Shut up, who asked you," He spat before stalking off into the kitchen where his house mates were currently gathered.

A few moments later, Wanda rejoined the two X-Men in the living room. She sat back down on the couch next to Rogue. She brought the other cheese pizza in with her, placing it down next to the other box. The raven haired shot Rogue a knowing look and sighed. "Boys," was all she said.

Rogue nodded knowingly, "Of course."

"Make way!" Fred called as she walking into the living room witch all eight deluxe pizza's balanced in his large over sized hands. He walked over to the big chair in the corner of the living room, and sat down heavily. Rogue was surprised that the over weight mutant had not broken the large piece of furniture by the great force exerted by the teen as he had sat. However, the chair did groan under his weight.

Todd happily hopped in after him, another box held tightly in his hands. He jumped up onto Fred's shoulder and perched himself there as he opened the incredibly greasy box. He quickly began to chomp down on the pizza. He acted as if he had not eaten a single thing in weeks. Rogue knew for a fact that, that was not in any way, shape, or form, he truth. With Lance working, she knew that there was food in the house.

Pietro zipped in and sat down on the couch next to Wanda, already happily eating his designated pizza. Tabby sauntered in after him, taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to Soda, intentionally avoiding the slightly beat up chair adjacent to the other end of the horribly beat up couch. That was the same chair Wanda had been seated in earlier. Tabby leaned over snatching up a slice from the opened pizza box sitting on the coffee table. Rogue noticed that the ground had yet to cease the slight shaking that had started upon Lance's arrival. None of the other mutants in the house seemed to notice the geological disturbance at all. At least if they did, no one cared to acknowledge it.

It was not long before Lance joined the rest of the teens out in the living room, taking a seat in the vacant chair. He nodded appreciatively in Tabby's direction at this. Unlike the others, Lance had placed his pizza on a plate, which he placed down on the end able that was next to the chair. The plate only held about four of the large pieces. Lance himself looked a little bit worse for wear. He was paler than usual, and he had bags under his eyes showing his weariness. Rogue figured he was just tired from work.

Lance cleared his throat. "If anyone wants any more pizza, there is some of mine left in the kitchen that you are welcome to have," He said picking up one of the pieces on the plate.

Tabby nodded at his comment, and silently rose from her seat and headed back into the kitchen. Moments later, Tabby returned with another piece of pizza, and sat down on the floor in front of Fred's chair. Almost immediately, the noise level in the large room increased dramatically as the Brotherhood became more comfortable with their unexpected dinner guests. Rogue could have sworn she saw Lance wince at the volume in which the other members of the house were speaking, but the rock tumbler made no comment so she let it be. Once almost all of the pizza had been consumed, the energy in the room was nearly overwhelming. Tabby, Fred, and Todd seemed to be talking at the top of their lungs trying to overpower each other and Soda just laughed along finding it all very amusing. Meanwhile, Pietro was zipping around the room collecting the garbage that now littered the floor. However, the speed demon left the open pizza boxes on the coffee table for someone else to dispose of. Wanda rolled her eyes at this.

Tabby stretched as she rose from her seated position on the floor. "Man this place is so dull," She complained with a yawn. "C'mon guys let's go find something better to do."

"Like what?" Fred asked still sitting down in the large chair.

"Yeah yo, what is there for us to do?" Todd agreed jumping off of his big friend's shoulder and landing on the floor.

"We could play football or something," Soda suggested. "I mean, me and my brothers and our friends used to go to the vacant lot by our house and play football when we got bored, since we didn't really have a lot of money," He explained wiping his greasy hands off on his pants.

Fred thought for a moment, "Yeah, let's do it," He concluded, attempting to push himself out of the chair.

"Yeah, nothing like some sports to get your blood pumping," Tabby agreed helping Fred out of the extremely sunken in chair that he was seated upon.

"Coming Rogue?" Soda asked standing up as well.

Rogue shook her head. "No thanks, sports are so not mah thang," She said leaning back against the couch.

He shrugged. "How about you Wanda, Lance?"

Wanda shook her head as well, "I agree with Rogue on this one. Especially with my bruises, it's probably not a good idea."

Lance just stood. "I'll be in my room. I need some peace and quiet," was his only reply as he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. His tone of voice had been very tired and hoarse, and he had been virtually silent the whole time they had been eating. His steps were so heavy on the floor, it could have been classified as stomping.

Soda shrugged, "Suit yourselves," He said following the other mutants outside leaving Wanda and Rogue with the living room to themselves.

Rogue just shook her head at the younger boy's attitude. "Boys."

Wanda nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

Rogue took a sip of the drink that Wanda had retrieved for her minutes before. "So Wanda, have ya ever tought 'bout joinin' tha X-Men?" Rogue asked curiously.

Wanda sighed. This was a topic she had been hoping to avoid. "I've considered it, but I don't think that it would be right for me to right for a cause I can't stand behind. Something I don't believe in," She explained playing with the pentacle necklace that hung around her neck.

"Ya wouldn' have ta fight on tha team, or even call yarself an X-Man. Ya could jus' live there an' Professa Xavier could resume yar therapy session, and ya can gain betta control of yar powers," Rogue explained tucking her hair behind her ears. "He's helped meh a fair bit ova tha years."

Wanda sighed again. "I can control my 'gifts' just find without the aide of Charles Xavier," She explained crossing her arms over her chest. "I never had any intention of joining up with the

X-Men, or even living at the mansion. I just wanted out of that asylum. Besides, I am much happier here, believe it or not."

Rogue nodded, "Ah can believe it," She replied with a shrug. "From what ah rememba, it was pretty fun hangin' out 'round here," She stated recalling the memories that she had tucked away. "Tha guys always knew how ta make meh laugh and relax, an' ah use ta cook them dinner 'cause they were completely hopeless in tha kitchen," She continued with a chuckled replaying the memories over in her head. "Rememba that this was way back when Mystique was around, before they destroyed tha house."

Wanda laughed at the goth's comment about their semi-rundown home. "Yeah, I probably had a small hand in some of the destruction," She confessed looking up at the numerous cracks in the ceiling.

Rogue chuckled, "Yeah, ya're probably raght Wanda. But ah think that Lance is the main cause of it all," She added looking at the cracks in the walls and taking note of the shaking that still rocked the house from it's foundation. It wasn't5 an intense earthquake, but the movement was almost definitely there.

Wanda nodded stiffly at her, "I agree," She said her face suddenly becoming more serious. The witch fell silent as she drifted off into deep thought.

Rogue remained silent for a couple of minutes before snapping her gloved fingers in front of the other girl's face. "Earth ta Wanda," She called breaking the raven haired girl's train of thought and bringing her back down to the real world.

Wanda blinked a couple times. She blushed slightly from the small bit of embarrassment that she felt. She tended to get lost in her thoughts far too often for her liking. She hated zoning out. Especially when she was trying to have a conversation with someone. "Sorry," She mumbled, quickly folding her hands in her lap.

Rogue shrugged, "No biggie. Where did ya go?" She asked flashing a friendly smile her way.

Wanda flashed the smile back, but her face returned to it's usual serious expression. "I was just thinking." She replied hoping that Rogue wouldn't really pry. It wasn't really her place to mention things that were going on with her house mates. Especially when they had the confidence to confide in her.

Rogue shot her a knowing, but also curious glance. "C'mon Wanda, ya can tell meh," She remarked pushing the raven haired witch for some information possibly regarding the well being of one of her former house mates. It may not seem like it at times, but she still did truly care for them.

Wanda stayed silent for a few minutes. However, she sighed as the shaking beneath the, intensified by a few degrees. "I was just thinking about Lance," She admitted realizing that there was no way Rogue was going to let it go. She should have just kept her thoughts in check. Rogue would bother her until she cave so what was the point in prolonging it.

"What 'bout him?" She pried suddenly very curious.

Wanda bit her bottom lip before she had cleared her thoughts enough for her to speak. "His control has been slowly slipping," She began looking towards the stairs where the rock tumbler had disappeared. "His headaches are the main problem. The more intense they are, the less control he seems to have," She explained.

Rogue nodded taking in the information. "Yeah, that could be a very bad thing," She remarked tossing the words around in her head.

The witch nodded, "Yeah, but she won't except any help. Not from me or anyone else. Xavier came by the other day and offered to help his, but he turned him down flat, not that I blame him, but it's as if he relies solely on himself. It is so frustrating. Especially when it is me who has to watch him fall," She vented her eyes narrowing.

Rogue shrugged, "Ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout that sugah," She replied patting the other girl on the arm supportively. "Lance has always been incredibly stubborn."

Wanda scoffed, "Yeah, just a little," She agreed raising her hand and preventing one of the pictures on the wall from falling ontop of them.

"We have problems lahke that at the mansion sometimes," She remarked referring to Lance's sudden lack of control.

Wanda shook her head. "I am not joining the X-Men. I love the people I live with. Well, at least most of the time," She explained resuming playing with her necklace. "And besides, they aren't really afraid of me. I am free to be myself and they accept me for all my flaws and my beliefs," She continued a smile creeping up onto her lips. "What more could I ask for?"

Rogue shrugged. "At least ah can say that ah tried raght? Ah jus' thought that it would be great ta have a girl at tha mansion who ah get along with far more than ten minutes," She replied closing one of the empty pizza boxes Pietro had left on the coffee table.

Wanda chuckled, "Yeah, I'm lucky Tabby is kid of scared of pissing me off. So she leaves me alone most of the time," She explained with a small smile. Silence passed over the two girls for a few moments. The only sound was the noise of the others goofing around flowing in from the front yard. "Have you ever thought of leaving the X-men and returning to live here?" Wanda asked curiously. "I know the guys would love to have you back."

The goth looked away from the other girl, and turned her gaze to the large window that looked out to the front yard. She could see the others playing around happily outside. Their faces held smiles and she could faintly hear their laughter drip in through the thin and cheap glass. She smiled. "A few tahmes," She admitted crossing her arms over her chest. "Sometahmes ah can't stand Scott, an' ah can barely stand any of tha girls ah live with," She confessed looking over at the slightly older girl. "But despite all that, ah think ah've made decent progress with mah powers."

Wanda scoffed, "Decent? If you have control why do you still wear your gloves?" Wanda probed, a little cruelly.

Rogue looked away slightly hurt by her words. "Ah can if ah concentrate extremely hard, but it takes a lot of energy ta try. An' sometahmes, it doesn't always work out."

Wanda shook her head. "That's not really decent to me Rogue. Sometimes you have to learn how to deal with the cards you are dealt. Sometimes complete control is completely out of your hands. I know that I could never completely control my magic. Even with the help I have received from Agatha Harkness," She explained resting a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "It seems that no one there treats you with respect."

Rogue shook her head. "Most of them do. It's just Carol, and Emma who seem ta be a problem lately," She admitted with a sigh. "Sometahmes life at Xavier's is hard. Ya feel almost pressured ta excel an' be on tha team. No one is actually makin' ya do anythang. Ya jus' feel that is is expected of ya."

"Do you really believe in Xavier's dream Rogue?" Wanda pressed raising an eyebrow.

The goth fell silent for a moment, falling deep into thought for a few moments before pulling herself back to reality. She sighed again. "Ah did. But since tha whole Apocalypse incident two years ago, an' the lack of control with mah powers, ah'm startin' ta reconsider," She admitted quietly. "Ah don' think that human-mutant equality will happen. At least not in mah lifetahme anyway."

Wanda nodded, "Maybe he's wrong."

"Maybe, but ah don't know what ah'd do without tha training an' without tha support of tha Professor an' Logan. They've always been there for meh, and have helped meh through some rough tahmes. It doesn't feel rahgt jus' ta abandon them lahke that ya know?" She ranted feeling her confidence in her mentors wavering. Maybe they couldn't help her with her powers. Maybe Xavier was wrong.

"Well Rogue, if you need some place to get away, even if it's just for a little while, our door is always open," Wanda assured her, smiling.

Rogue placed her gloved hand over the hand Wanda had placed on her shoulder. "Thanks Wanda. Ya're a very wise woman," She admitted rising from her seat on the couch,

The witch laughed. "I try."

"Ah appreciate it, Ah really do. But ah think ah better take my boyfriend home. Ah had a good tahme," Rogue stated truthfully feeling a strange bond of kinship with the raven haired witch.

Wanda nodded, "Wait a sec Rogue, I have something I want you to have," She said quickly ascending the staircase, and disappearing from the goth's view. A couple minutes later she appeared again with another pentacle necklace in her hands. "Here, take this. I've never worn it, and it seems like you could use some of it's protection," Wanda explained handing it to the younger girl.

Rogue took it in her hands and traced her fingers over it's face. The pentacle itself was smaller, and was surrounded by the eight phases of the moon. She felt a sense of ownership over the item almost instantaneously. Rogue had dabbled in Wicca years before, but none of it truly stuck with her. She knew that the pentacle was a protective symbol and a religious symbol that almost all witches wore. Rogue smiled at Wanda. "Thank ya, it's beautiful." She could tell it meant a lot to the older girl.

Wanda smiled back. "I just thought of it. I understand if you don't want to wear it. I know my religion seems kind of strange, but it helps me cope with some things," Wanda explained her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

Rogue smiled putting the necklace around her neck without hesitation. "Ah love it Wanda, an' ah think ah might revisit mah small amount of knowledge on witchcraft. Ah appreciate ya thinkin' of meh an' tryin' ta help meh in tha only ways ya know how," Rogue commented letting her know how much her kindness truly meant.

The witch smiled playing with her own pentacle. "I would like that. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two, well if you want."

Rogue laughed happily, "Ah might take ya up on that offer."

Wanda nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Rogue nodded back opening the front door. "Soda! We're leavin'!" She yelled stepping out onto the front steps. She turned back to Wanda. "Thanks for being, a friend."

Wanda smiled, "No problem. Let the Goddess watch over and protect you," She stated with a small bow of her head.

Rogue couldn't help but smile at this. She descending the small steps and wandered over to her car, waiting for Soda to join her. After a few moments he trotted over. He was rather sweaty and a bit out of breath, but he looked rather happy. He hugged her quickly and jumped into the passenger side of her car without a word. Rogue shook her head, wrinkling her nose is slight disgust, and climbed in the driver's seat. She started the engine and looked back at the house. Wanda stood in the window watching the them. Rogue waved at her new found friend. She smiled when Wanda waved back. She flipped the car in reverse and tore out of the Brotherhood's driveway and down the highway back to the mansion.

Soda eyed her curiously. "Where did you get that necklace?" He asked curiously not noticing it before. He sounded somewhat, out of breath.

"Wanda gave it ta meh," She replied not taking her eyes off of the road. It was pushing ten o' clock and she wanted to be home by ten thirty. Then she would have time to wind down before she needed to work on her school assignments.

"Did you and Wanda have a good time?" He asked reaching into the glove box, and retrieving Rogue's pack of cigarettes.

Rogue held out her right hand so that he could give her one as well. "Ah had a great tahme," She said with a small smile. She never thought that she would have any kind of friendship with the Scarlet Witch. Today, she was proven wrong.

* * *

An: I think I ended that on a good note. Sorry if the witchcraft stuff bothers you, but I am Wiccan, and reading up on the Scarlet Witch, it seems like she was too according to the material I have read. Don't like it, don't read. Anyways, this took forever for me to write, so I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. One more to go!

Next: _Enough is Enough_


	14. Enough is Enough

AN: Next chappie! Now this is where shit starts to happen. I need to push this story along a bit, and I hope this is worth a bit of the wait. The longest one of all!

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

Chapter 14 Enough is Enough

It was a Saturday night at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. However, it was not a typical Saturday. It was one of those rare occasions when the teenage mutants could kick back, relax, and just have some fun for once. This was a very rare occasion indeed. The group of teens

decided to go out and have a night on the town. More specifically, they were heading off to an extremely popular all aged club that had opened up downtown just weeks earlier. It was an event that had never actually happened before. The early hours were filled with excitement due to the upcoming festivities. Most of the older girls were chatting happily amongst themselves deciding life ultimate question, what outfit they should wear to the club. The also brought on the topic of their hair. Which one looked best on each girl, and which hairstyle went with which outfit. Some even went as far as to discuss which shoes went best with which outfit, and which hairstyle.

Rogue made sure that she was scarce during these nearly unbearable conversations. They made her want to gag, or strangle herself to death with her own shoelaces. However, she heard enough for her to contemplate ripping her hair out. Thankfully, she decided against it. It may please other members of the house far too much for Rogue's liking.

Rogue sat on the ledge of her balcony over looking the mansion's grounds. Her talk with Wanda days before echoing through her her jumbled thoughts. Did she really belong here? She sighed feeling tempted to fall backwards to lie down on the railing, but knew that it was probably not a good idea. Too many people would take pleasure in her death, or pain, or whatever the long fall would cause.

"Contemplating suicide?" Soda asked leaning against her balcony door frame. The grin on his face let her know he wasn't really being serious. Soda was never really serious anyway.

She scoffed looking down at the ground below. "Yeah, but ah don' think that it'll solve anythang," She recited with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

He chuckled, "You're probably right there," He agreed walking over to her perch. "Why aren't you coming tonight?" He asked sitting down on the railing next to her.

"Because ah don' wanna be surrounded by giggly vapid sluts who think they are so much betta than meh just' cause ah can' touch," She grumbled glaring at the fountain on the front lawn. "It's stupid." She stated leaned backwards lying down on the railing. She pulled her pack of smokes out of her pocket and lit one up. "If ah can' kill mahself this way, than ah will jus' kill mahself slowly."

Soda shook his head at her last statement, and wisely chose to ignore it. "Who said you had to hangout with them?" She countered on her comment about the giggly sluts. "I don't really wanna hangout with Scott, or really, and of these guys and I'm still going," He replied stealing one of her smokes. He let his legs dangle over the edge of the narrow railing above the lush grass of the lawns. "It might be fun. Besides, you can always hangout with me," He remarked with a mischievous smirk.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. She got off of the railing ,resting her cigarette in the glass ashtray she had placed on a small table next to the railing. She stood on the balcony, "Alrahgt ah'll go, but ya owe meh one Shockwave," She said grabbing the back of his shirt, and giving it a hard tug.

When she let go, Soda flailed, and fell backwards onto the balcony floor. He landed with a hard thud. He cried out in surprise, and grunted when he landed. "What was that for?" He asked, grunting some more as he forced himself up into a sitting position.

Rogue forces herself not to laugh at his predicament. "Saved ya lahfe," She stated smugly before slowly heading back into her bedroom, forgetting all about the smoke she had abandoned in the ashtray.

"More like break my back," He groaned pushing himself into a standing position. "You;re a brat," He sated brushing himself off.

Rogue poked her head back out the door and stuck her tongue out at him. "I know."

* * *

It was eight o'clock when the large group of teenage mutants departed from the Xavier Institute, heading out for their well deserved night on the town. They all had mutually decided that they were to head to the brand new all age club that had opened up not too far from their high school. It was the perfect place for both the younger teens, and the older teens. It took the three vehicles roughly a half an hour to reach the club's nearly vacant parking lot. This gave the appearance that the club was relatively empty. However, once they got inside, that thought was instantly thwarted. The club was packed with other teens, dancing, laughing, and talking amongst themselves. And for once, no one looked at their way when they entered. No one stared, pointed, or begin to whisper quietly behind their backs. Scott paid the large groups entry fee, and they were in to reap the rewards of their hard work.

The groups almost instantly separated into the older students, and the younger students. Most of the girls, save for Rogue and Carol, decided to dance. Whereas the boys, migrated over to one of the large table, or the pool tables. They chatted merrily amongst themselves. It was definitely shaping up to be an interesting, yet fun filled night out.

Rogue sighed resting her elbows up onto the counter top of the so called 'bar'. She didn't quite understand why she had let Soda talk her into this. One, crowds were definitely not her strong suite. Two, she was luck enough to be stuck hanging out with Caril for a while, and it was beginning to get on her nerves already. The blonde had yet to say a work, but Rogue could feel the dirty looks being tossed her way, engraving themselves into her form. She picked up her drink, which was only coca cola, and took a sip. This place was already giving her a pounding headache, and they hadn't even been there for ten minutes.

Carol shifter her position on the bar stool so that her back was now pressed against the counter top. She tucked her hair behind her ears, "So you and golden boy still together," She half mused, half stated examining her well manicured fingernails.

Rogue nearly slammed her drink down on the counter, mentally cursing Emma for her prying telepathic abilities. She didn't need both blonde making her feel miserable. Mind you, Carol did a much better job at tormenting her than Emma did. Emma liked to ignore her more than torment her, and that suited Rogue just fine. "An' how is that any of yar business Carol?"

The blonde girl scoffed, "It's not. I was just trying to start a civil conversation," She retorted a smirk gracing itself upon her thin lips. She knew that she was getting under Rogue's skin, and she was relishing in that thought. Rogue could tell simply by the look on her house mates face.

"Just back off Carol an' leave meh alone," She nearly snapped taking another sip of her drink. "Ah don' need ya makin' mah lahfe more miserable than it already is."

Carol laughed loudly, "Sure you keep telling yourself that Rogue," She laughed again. "Miserable my ass," She stated sipping her own drink.

"Carol, why do ya always waste yar tahme on antagonizin' meh? Am ah really that important that ya have ta go entirely our of yar way ta piss meh off?" Rogue remarked turning her eyes towards the boys silently hoping that Soda was having more fun than she was. She had not anticipated Carol hanging around acting as a wet blanket to ruin her somewhat happy moon.

Carol chuckled. "Oh Roguey Roo, face it. Human contact and interaction is probably the one thing that you'll never figure out," The blonde taunted as she took another sip of her drink. Obviously their confrontation in the kitchen the week before didn't seem to affect the way the blonde poked fun at her.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "An' ya don' really understand body language do ya?" She seethed in annoyance. The one thing that bothered her mist about the older girl, was the sheer arrogance that seemed to follow her in the form of a cloud. A cloud so thick that you could barely breathe. It was enough to make her sick.

"Fine be that way," She replied emptying her glass. "So much for being friendly," She remarked quietly to herself as she rose from her seat and headed towards the other girls.

* * *

Rogue scoffed, "Friendly, mah ass," She said to herself cursing under her breath as the blonde walked away. She slammed the remains of her own non-alcoholic beverage down her throat. It was times like these was wished she had some kind of alcoholic beverage. However, she knew that this time, that was definitely not an option. Tonight was not shaping out to be very fun for the goth at all.

Later on in the evening, Soda moseyed on over to the 'bar'. He sat down on the empty seat that had previously been occupied by Carol. He smiled at his lonely girlfriend, "What's up sunshine?" She asked obviously not put off by her foul mood.

"Tha ceiling," She retorted feeling a small smile tug at her lips. It was nearly impossible for her not to smile when he decided to flash his happy-go-lucky smile.

He scratched the back of his neck somewhat nervously. "Sorry I dragged you here, I thought I'd be hanging around you a bit more than I have been. Bobby won't let me escape, because he is determined to beat me at a game of pool," Soda remarked rolling his eyes. "It's actually kind of annoying."

Rogue stifled a giggle. She cleared her throat quietly before she dared to speak. "Yeah, Bobby is a real idiot sometahmes. Though he is not as bad as Kitty when she wants a dance partner,"She continued taking a sip of the new drink she had just received.

Soda chuckles. "It seems Carol has yet to totally put you in a terrible mood," He mused stealing her drink from the counter and taking a sip or himself.

Rogue rolled her eyes at his gesture, "Not for lack of tryin' anyway," She replied grabbing her drink from him and shooting him a warning glance. He had developed this bad habit of stealing her food, drinks, and smokes. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Slightly.

Soda nodded knowingly, a mock pout appearing on his lips. "What was she going on about this time?" He asked shifting his position on the stool so that his back was facing the counter. This most mimicked Carol's earlier pose.

"She just spouted off some bullshit 'bout bein' civil ta each otha. It ain't eva gunna happen. It's impossible," She remarked polishing off her drink before Soda had a chance to steal it again.

Soda shook his head. "If you say so hun."

"Sug, ah know so," She retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

Soda laughed, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you," He remarked slyly his infectious smile returning to his face.

Rogue shook her head at him, "Ah'm sure that's not tha only reason," She remarked with a wink.

Soda shook his head, "Well you are right about that," He replied adjusting his position on the stool again, so that he was now facing her. Silence passed over the two for a few moments. "So Rogue I have been thinking," Soda began scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him, "That could be dangerous," She commented referring to the blonde boy thinking.

Soda chuckled, "Haha, you're funny," He retorted sticking his tongue out at her. "But seriously. I was thinking that maybe it was time we go public. I mean let people know about us. I don't think we can keep it a secret much longer with Carol and Emma's intervention," He explained tapping his fingers on the counter top.

Rogue thought for a few moments, "Ah suppose ya are rahgt. Ah mean, they are big blabba mouths, so we only have a little bit of tahme before they tell everyone anyway. This way we can avoid rumors an' shit lahke that," She agreed placing her hand over his hand that was tapping the counter to stop the annoying sound.

Soda smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. I'm getting tired of sneaking around," He answered happily.

Rogue chuckled, "Ya're a strange one Soda," She remarked taking her new drink and taking a sip.

Before Soda could reply, Bobby ran over to the counter. "Soda, come on, I still haven't whooped your ass in pool," He stated resting his hands on his hips.

Soda looked at his younger house mate, "Umm, can't it wait Bobby?" He asked not really wanting to play his eighth game of pool since they had arrived at the club. It seems Bobby just didn't get a clue that if he lost three times, the odds of him actually winning were slim to none.

"Aww come on man," He whined. "It's not fair that you creamed me and I don't get a rematch."

"I gave you seven rematches," Soda remarked with a laugh, "And you still haven't won a single game," He answered reaching out to steal Rogue's drink again.

Rogue held onto her glass and glared at her boyfriend. "Go ahead, ah'll be fine here by mahself," She said pulling the glass closer to her. "Ya guys go have fun."

Soda sighed, "Okay fine, I'll be over in a minute," Soda replied in defeat.

"Yes!" Bobby exclaimed turning around and nearly running back to the pool tables.

Rogue laughed, "Sorry ah threw ya under tha bus there, but ah think interactin' with some of tha males in tha house would be good for ya," She explained running a hand through her hair.

"It's ok," He remarked standing up. "I'll be back after I whoop his ass again. I'm glad we agree on letting people know that we're together. I hate having to keep things secret," He remarked with a smile.

Rogue nodded, "It'll be easier this way, ah agree," She replied looking up at him. "Now go have fun, Bobby is already settin' up the game. He's really anxious to try an' beat ya," She remarked with a smirk.

Soda rolled his eyes and groaned, " I'll be back later," He commented leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't drink too many of those, it's not good for you," He lectured referring to her half-empty glass of coca-cola.

Rogue shook her head and waved to him, "Have fun."

* * *

The night progressed slowly, and Rogue just remained seated at the 'bar'. The increasing crowd around her was making her feel a bit uneasy, so she felt that staying away from them was indeed to best idea. After their earlier altercation, Carol seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. This made her quite a bit happier. Kitty had come over numerous times trying to convince her to dance, but she profusely refused the former valley girl. Soda had come back over several times and talked to her a little bit, but Bobby kept dragging him away to play some more pool, or to play darts. The boredom was beginning to get on her nerves. There wasn't all that much for her to do at this club without being surrounded by the large crowds. She was considering asking Scott for his keys and driving herself home, since they didn't take her car. Let Carol, Emma, and Jean find a different way home, but decided against it. Even though she would love to see the three girls suffer, she didn't really want to put Scott through such torture. After all, he was her friend.

Her eyes drifted over to Soda, who was seated at the large table with Scott, Jean, Emma, and Kurt. Kurt was glaring at Soda, for what reason Rogue was unsure. Soda however, seemed to be in a heated conversation with Scott. This situation was very unlike Soda. Suddenly, Soda's expression became very serious as Scott continued to talk. Rogue wished she could hear all of what the two boys were saying. She watched intently as Soda's face turned from serious, to angry. Her eyes widened as she watched his lips tightened into a flat line. She had never witnessed Soda's temper before, and she never wanted to. He was always so cheerful and just a good natured person. Whatever Scott had said had touched a nerve with her boyfriend. She stood up intending to step in before the blonde blew his cool and the situation escalating beyond her control. However, when she took a couple steps forward she realized that she was too late.

Soda had bolted up and begun to yell in Scott's face. The club seemed to go silence as this happened. All the mutants from the Xavier Institute stared shocked at the scene. Soda definitely was not the confrontational type. Rogue quickly pushed her way through the crowd and crossed the club in record time. She was now in earshot of the argument, but she stayed a bit away so she would not interfere.

"You have no right butting your arrogant head into things that don't concern you!" Soda yelled glaring at the older mutant.

Scott stood as well, slightly towering over him. "I have a right when it is a member of my team?" He retorted glaring right back. His eyes hid behind his shades, so you couldn't really see the emotion in his eyes.

Soda snorted obviously not intimidated by their 'fearless leader.' "Team? What fucking team? Newsflash 'Cyclops' we're not being X-Men right now. We are just regular people with normal lives. You can't get a clue can you?" He spat obviously pissed off beyond all reason. Soda wasn't really one to swear very often.

"We're always a team 'Shockwave.'" Scott spat back emphasizing his codename like the blonde had done his own. "And that is an order." He stated almost daring Soda to disagree.

Soda chuckled darkly, "That's fucking rich Scott. This is fucking rich. Why the fuck do you care anyway?" He asked poking Scott hard in the chest with his finger.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed at the younger boy. "She's like a sister to me. I will not let you hurt her," He growled through clenched teeth.

"Who says I will," He challenged raising an eyebrow.

Scott took a fraction of a step forward. "I do. She doesn't need to waste her time with a no good hood like you. She doesn't need another person breaking her heart," He seethed dangerously.

Soda took a deep breath to compose himself. He was not going to lose it completely, and prove Scott right. He refused to give the older boy that satisfaction. However, this argument was getting ugly, and fast. "Fuck you Scott," He spat. "I bet you didn't give Gambit this sorry excuse

of a lecture when he was dating Rogue," He ranted, but managed to keep his cool.

"I didn't have to worry about Gambit because he couldn't touch her!" Scott yelled back causing the other mutants in their vicinity to gasp in surprise. "You keep your hands to yourself, and leave her alone. You understand me?"

That was it. With that final statement, something within Soda snapped. It only took two seconds for the blonde to react to the older boys harsh and hurtful words. Soda's fist reeled back, and he punched Scott in the face with all the strength he could muster. He poured all his strength into the direct blow. Scott was knocked to the floor by the force of the impact. Scott gasped up at him in shock. He has not quite anticipated that reaction. "Fuck you!" Soda yelled. "I've had it with you stupid people! You guys are so fucking blind if you think that I could do anything to hurt Rogue," He ranted narrowing his eyes at Scott. He pointed to him accusingly. "You're the one cheating on your girlfriend with that bitch Emma," He spat disgusted by that fact. "I am sick of being treated like I am scum, and that I don't deserve shit. I am just like all of you fuckers. Get a fucking clue! Go find yourselves a new lapdog," He spat throwing him communicator onto the floor. "I Quit!" He screamed stomping on the small object, smashing it into pieces. He turned heading towards the door.

Rogue's jaw dropped as she watched Soda throw his rather large, and overdue, temper tantrum after he had punched Scott. She couldn't recall any of the other X-Men having the nerve to do so. Mind you, Scott had, had it coming for a while now. She shook her head returning herself to reality, and taking in what was happening just feet from her. She quickly walked to the door, stopping in front of it to prevent Soda from exiting the club.

"Soda, please don' go," She asked, nearly begging.

Soda shook his head, forcing himself to look away. He knew that if he looked her in the eyes, he would cave in to her every whim. He had to stay strong in this. "I'm sorry Rogue, but enough is enough," He replied softly. He gently moved her aside and left the club without saying another word.

Rogue looked over to Scott. The leader of the X-Men had just finished standing up and was currently brushing himself off. She glared at him, and stormed over to him and his little group of supporters. She walked right over to their leader and punched him as hard as she could in the face as well. She had hit him in the same place that Soda had. However, he remained upright. He just doubled over holding his cheek in pain.

He groaned feeling as if he had just gotten hit by a train. "Rogue what the fuck?" He cursed angry and humiliated by the events of the last few minutes.

Rogue glared at him crossing her arms over he chest. "That is for bein' an asshole an' possibly ruinin' one of tha best thangs that might have happened in mah shitty ass excuse of a lahfe," She ranted angrily. "Why can't ya just be happy for meh?"

Scott shook his head. "Because you deserve so much better than him. He's just going to use you like Gambit did!" He argued.

"Ya don' know anythang," She hissed clenching her fists tightly as her side to prevent herself from punching him again. "Soda is a great guy. If ya eva took tha tahme ta get ta know him, ya would realize that too," She spat taking a deep breath to clam herself a bit. "He loves meh, for meh."

"But Rogue..."He began.

Rogue cut him off before he could say another word. "No buts Scott. Ah'm not lettin' ya ruin this for meh," She stated firmly turning her heel and heading for the exit following after her boyfriend.

"Rogue wait!" Scott called after her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I just want what is best for you."

Rogue shrugged his arm off of her. "No ya don'. Ya jus' want what's best for ya,"She seethes turning back around and storming out of the club and into the cool night air.

* * *

When she left the club, Rogue looked around for any signs of Soda, or for an idea of where he might be. Her small search came up empty. She sighed, disappointed. Rogue had abandoned any idea of waiting for a ride home with any of her fellow X-Men, or stealing Scott's keys. Instead, she found the nearest bus stop and caught the last bus heading towards the mansion. It took her nearly an hour for her to arrive back. On the way, she had continued her search for Soda as the scenery had whipped by. However, she couldn't find anything. She hoped he had arrived back at the mansion, but highly doubted it. Even if the blonde had walked, he wouldn't be back yet, and she also knew that he would most likely get lost along the way if he had. She sighed again wondering where he had run off to. Tonight just wasn't her night.

To her surprise, the other teens that had ventured out to the club had also returned home. Rogue groaned, she was no in the mood for any type of confrontation. Her temper had not subsided even a tiny bit on the journey home. She took a deep breath preparing her for the inevitable onslaught of words that was sure to be waiting for her. When she walked inside, she could hear the buzz of voices coming from the den. She followed the flurry of noise, just to see what was going on, even though she was already sure what the topic of conversation was. She waited outside the den for a moment to try and catch what was being said, but she couldn't quite distinguish what was being said by the flurry of mixed voices and several people talking at one time. The only things she could make out were the mentions of her name along with Soda's.

Without hesitation, she stepped into the large room catching all the occupants attention. All the residents of the mansion were present, except for the Professor. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and everyone's head turned in her direction. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, no showing any uneasiness towards the crowd. She glared at the many sets of eyes glancing her way, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," She spat causing many of the younger students to look away. Her eyes scanned over the group, coming to a rest upon Scott. His cheek had swelled and it was beginning to bruise. His left eye was also beginning to swell from the blows he had received. He held a large bag of ice up to his cheek, wincing when it came in contact with the swollen flesh. Rogue couldn't help but feel satisfied by this. Emma sat beside him, fussing over him, and Terry stood next to the couch glaring at Emma. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she definitely did not look happy.

"Rogue, where is Soda?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled himself into the den from the opposite entrance that Rogue had just come in. He did not seemed pleased, but she couldn't tell who he was more disappointed in.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don' know. Ah though that he would be back by now," She replied slightly surprised hearing that he had not returned yet. "By the tahme ah left tha club, he was gone. Ah caught tha last bus home," She explained uncrossing her arms and letting them hang loosely at her sides.

The Professor nodded at her small explanation. "Indeed. The reason I ask is that I wish to speak with him, as well as you and Scott," He expounded folding his hands in his lap. "I want to know exactly what happened at the club."

Emma scoffed. "You already know what happened," Emma spat turning her attention away from Scott for a moment. "That no good hood beat the hell out of Scott!" She exclaimed narrowing her eyes at Rogue. She was daring the younger girl to disagree and start something. "Unprovoked," She concluded throwing some fuel on the fire.

"Emma," Terry warned not impressed by the other girl's untruthful accusation.

"He did not!" Rogue countered outraged that Emma would dare lie to her face when she knew the truth. "Scott was antagonizin' Soda, an' he snapped. Ah however, threw the second punch," She admitted honestly in case Emma tried to blame that one on Soda too. "An' ah take full responsibility for mah actions."

The professor nodded at her. "An Logan will deal with your punishment at a later time. I appreciate your honesty Rogue," He acknowledged with another nod.

Logan nodded at the mention of his name. He stood at the back of the room in his usual pose. His arms were crossed over his well muscled chest, and he was propped up against the back wall. He was carefully watching the faces of the students in the room. He was ready to jump into action if anyone got out of hand. This did nothing to ease the tension in the room.

"Punched?" Emma began again. She laughed darkly, which made Rogue shiver. "More like you tried to knock his teeth out!" She argued anger filling her thin features. Emma hated not getting her way.

"Ah did no such thang ya stuid little tramo!" Rogue roared back getting really fed up with this bullshit. Emma's temper was no match for Rogue's, even on a really bad day.

"Yes you fucking did!"

"Stop it!" Terry screamed causing the light above them to explode violently. This caused the two girls to fall silent. "Enough," She continued more softly. She looked ashamed of her lapse in control. She began to massage her temples as she turned and walked out of the crowded room, muttering to herself as she went. It was obvious that something was bothering her.

The Professor looked after the blonde, concern etched onto his features. He quickly turned his gaze back to the two bickering girls. The two were glaring daggers at one another. The concern completely disappearing for a look of disappointment. He shook his head disapproving of their obvious and unnecessary hostility. "I expected more from you two," He began with a small sigh. "Emma, if you cannot learn to follow by the rules I have placed here I am afraid I will have yo suspend your services as an instructor," He said causing Emma's jaw to drop. "And Rogue, if you cannot learn to control your temper, I may have to suspend your driver's license until you prove that you can be a responsible adult. There is no reason to act like children, telling lies and pulling off wings for sport," He continued resting his arms on the arms of his chair.

Rogue nodded in understanding, "Ah'm sorry Professa," She apologized, looking down at the floor. She was kind of ashamed of her small outburst, but was happy that she had told Emma off. She had, had it coming for a while now.

Emma just snorted and looked away from the professor. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the back of the couch. She definitely was not happy the way things were turning out.

The Professor sighed, "It's getting late, and I think we could all use some rest. We can worry about the rest of the details of these events tomorrow when we are all fresh and re-energized," He explained wheeling himself to one the entrance. "I expect all of you to get some sleep."

Many of the students nodded, and they slowly began to file out of the living room and upstairs to their bedrooms. Soon, only four people remained in the den. Rogue, Logan, the Professor, and Scott. Rogue took a seat on the couch farthest away from Scott. She was still very angry at him, and wasn't really in the mood to be entirely civil with him.

Scott turned to look at Rogue, the ice pack still pressed tightly against his cheek. "I'm sorry," He apologized sincerely. His words were a bit slurred due to his swollen cheek.

Rogue snorted and looked away from him. "Sure," She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

The Professor sighed shaking his head. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but you are setting a very bad example for the younger students," He stated resting his elbows on the armrests of his wheelchair and folding his hands under his chin. "This behavior needs to stop, and you two need to work out your problems."

"Ah will be civil once he apologizes ta Soda," Rogue remarked turning her head and glaring at Scott.

"Well I can't apologize to someone who is not here," Scott spat back growing increasingly annoyed by Rogue's hostility.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked away not wanted to get into another argument about this topic. She knew the Professor wasn't happy with their massive disagreement, but she could care less at the moment. The goth's thoughts were interrupted when the front door in the foyer was thrown open and was almost immediately slammed shut violently. Rogue's eyes widened at the loud echo of the sound. Without a second thought, Rogue bolted up and practically ran into the foyer. There was only one possibility as to the identity of the door slammer. Soda stomped down the hall towards the staircase that would lead the blonde up to his bedroom. Rogue quickened her pace in an attempt to catch up to her boyfriend's quick stride. She was quite unsuccessful. According to the boy's body language he was still pretty pissed off about what Scott had said to him earlier. She could hear the Professor's wheelchair rolling along the hardwood hallway some distance behind her. However, once she ascended the stairs, the sounded faded away. She did not catch up with Soda until he had already ascended the stairs and was halfway down the hall. His very loud entrance had also alerted many of the students that had retired to their rooms for the evening.

"Soda, wait up," She called after him jogging a few seconds to fall into step beside him. "Where did ya go?" She asked as he threw open his bedroom door.

He ignored her, and walked straight to his closet pulling out the small bag that had carried his meager possessions when he had left home in Tulsa. He threw the beat up bag onto the bed, opening it without paying Rogue any attention at all. It was as if she wasn't even there.

Rogue sighed growing irritated by the silent treatment. "Soda talk ta meh," She stated firmly as she walked into the bedroom. Her tone on voice opening expressed her agitation and displeasure towards his silence.

"I'm leaving," He stated as he threw open his dresser drawers and began to pack his clothes into the bag.

She rolled her eyes, "Well ah gathered that captain obvious," She replied crossing her arms over her chest. She could sense the small audience of the other students that had gathered at the open doorway. "Where are ya goin'?" She asked her voice taking on a softer tone.

"Somewhere, where I am wanted. Where I am treated like a human being," He replied moving quickly around the room and gathering up the things that he had placed in random places around the room. "To the Brotherhood," He concluded dumping his armful into the bag, nearly filling it up.

The group that had gathered at the door gasped at his admission. Rogue turned to glare at them, and slammed the bedroom door in their faces. "So ya went ta visit with them?"

Soda nodded. "Lance drove me over here to get my things."

"So that's it? Ya're runnin' away? When things get hard, ya jus' go an' runaway instead of dealin' with it?" She ranted the anger in her system overloading and spewing out of her mouth almost uncontrollably.

"Things have been hard since I moved here Rogue! I am sick of this shit! So I am going to the one place where I am treated like someone gives a shit about me," He retorted dropping his small notebook in the bag and zipping it shut.

"Fuck you!" Rogue yelled hurt and offended by his last statement.

Soda sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did ya mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I just mean that, I need to be somewhere where I can be _myself_, and I don't have to live up to the expectations that someone else had set for me instead of the ones I have set for myself," He explained walking over to her, and placing his hands over he gloved ones. "You understand, don't you?"

Rogue thought for a moment, and then nodded the anger she had felt dissolving away instantly. "Ah do," She admitted with sigh. "Ah jus' don't want ya ta leave."

He smiled warmly at her, "Hey, I'll still be here, just not in this house. You can come over anytime you want. I'm sure Wanda and the guys wouldn't mind," He hinted raising his hand and tucking a stray strand of hair behind the goth's ear. "I just need to go my own way. Live my life the way I want."

Rogue nodded understanding. "As long as ya're not leavin' meh," She said returning his smile.

Soda chuckled at this, "Not a chance babe," He replied leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on her painted lips. "I better get down there before Lance gets impatient."

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, ah'll help ya. Ah'll grad yar keyboard," She said stepping away from him and heading towards the long object.

Soda quickly ran over and picked it up himself, as well as the bag he had left on the bed. "No way Rogue. My stuff, my problem," He stated stubbornly.

Rogue shook her head, "Fahne, but ah am not some kind of wimpy damsel in distress. Ah am stronger than ah look," She remarked opening the bedroom door.

Soda chuckled, "Don't I know it."

Rogue burst into the hall, pushing the clamor of other students out of her way. She glared at them, as Soda walked out of the room, having no problems jugging his possessions in his arms. He ignored the stares from the other students, and followed Rogue down the hall and the stairs down to the front foyer. The Professor was waiting for them by the front door.

He looked at Soda with a disappointed expression on his face. "Are you sure that you want to leave Soda? You don't have to, you are more then welcome to stay," He said folding his hands in his lap.

Soda nodded, "I'm sure. I just don't get along with any of the others, and I am sick of pretending," He admitted avoiding eye contact with the older man.

The Professor nodded in understanding. "Of course. The door is always open if you need it Soda."

"Thanks Professor," Soda acknowledged with a nod.

Rogue smiled and opened the door for her boyfriend. Soda smiled in thanks and carefully maneuvered himself out of the front door. She closed it behind her, and the two silently made their way down the driveway towards the front gates. Lance's jeep sat just outside them. The rock tumbler was standing outside of the vehicle, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he paced the paved ground.

Rogue opened the gates and the two walked out to greet the older boy. "Ya realize that if ya have a cigarette, ya have ta give meh one," She said to Lance leaning against the brick wall next to the gate.

Lance glared at her, "Fuck you."

Rogue smirked, "No thanks, yar not mah type."

Lance snorted and walked over helping Soda load his keyboard into the back of his jeep. The instrument was not heavy, but it was very awkward. Soda tossed his bag in the back with it as well. Lance jumped back into the driver's seat. "C'mon, I have to get to bed I have to work early in the morning," He said turning the key and starting the engine.

"Just a sec," Soda called turning to face Rogue. "Why don't you come with me?"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah can't," She stated without a thought,

"Why not? You are just as miserable here as I was," He countered taking a hold of her hands. "Come with me."

Rogue shook her head, "Rahgt now, this is tha best place for meh," She explained looking down at their joined hands. "Ah promise that ah'll see ya as often as ah can. An' ah will definitely come over in tha mornin'," She continued with a small smile. She was very sad that he was leaving, but she understood exactly why he had made that decision. It was a decision she had mulled over in her head many times herself. However, she had always decided to stay. It was a very tempting offer to leave with him, but staying at the mansion was indeed the best thing for her at this point in her life.

Soda smiled back, "Ok," He said with a small gentle squeeze of her hands.

The moment was ruined when Lance impatiently slammed his hand down on the car horn causing it to blare loudly. Rogue turned and glared at him flipping him off, "Give us a second!" She yelled turning back to Soda. "Fukcer."

Soda chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully.

Rogue nodded, "Definitely," She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against him in a soft, but passionate kiss. It was the first time she had initiated contact with him.

He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms securely around her waist not really wanting to pull away. However, Lance blared the horn again causing Rogue to pull away the a groan. Soda chuckled, "I love you."

"Ah love ya too," She replied as he walked to the passenger side of the jeep.

She waved to him as the jeep peeled away from the mansion and took off like a bullet down the road. She watched after them until it disappeared from view. She sighed her heart falling in her chest. She was very sad to watch him leave, even if it was not for good. She sighed and turned once again returning to the safety of the mansion. With another sigh she closed the gates.

* * *

AN: FINALLY! It is done! More to come when I can think of what happens next lol. I can't give you the title for the next chapter, since I haven't thought of it yet. Anyway, this chapter was a breeze, and I hoped you like it. Read and Review! I don't get enough reviews for my stories. :(


	15. Digging Deeper

**AN:** Next chappie! I know I might be pushing thins along a bit fast, but a lot needs to happen still, and I only want this story to be about thirty chapters. We'll see how it goes.

In this we learn about Soda's family and stuff...yeah, like we didn't already know. But here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

**Take Away My Skin**

Chapter 15 _Digging Deeper _

It had been two days since Soda had left the X-Men for the Brotherhood. The air around the mansion remained extremely tense, especially between Rogue and Scott. A lot of the students were being extra cautious around Rogue, since it was very difficult to read her moods. Also, it did not help that she had been very snappy with most of the others. It was Tuesday by now and Soda had not been at school the day before This had bothered Rogue, but she wouldn't are voice her concern to anyone at the mansion. It was none of their business, and she did not need anyone else butting their heads in where they did not belong, She had, had enough of that to last her a lifetime.

Rogue had bot spoken to her boyfriend since that night. She had been unable to go and visit him the morning after since no one seemed to want to leave her alone after that. Sunday had been full of awkwardness, and a lot of annoyances. She went to school on Monday and hoped hat he would show up for school. However, her hopes were dashed when none of the members of the Brotherhood showed their faces amongst the unorganized ranks of Bayville High. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She was not in the mood to deal with anything lately. She especially did not feel like participating in any training sessions with her team mates. They weren't on good terms with her at the moment. On this particular morning, she had lied with the excuse of a headache to avoid another early morning session. To her surprise, her lie had worked. She had been sitting awake in her room for the last forty-five minutes, and for the last thirty minutes of that, she had been reading 'The Vampire Lestat'.

She knew deep down that she had to get up and get ready for school, but she lacked enthusiasm to do anything of the sort. With a sigh, she threw her blankets off of her and crawled out of bed reluctantly. She stood and slowly wandered over to her closet. She had to at least look presentable if she was going to put in the effort of going to school at all.

"But if Soda is not there again today, ah am fuckin' skippin' an' goin' ta his house ta see him. He has no choice. He has ta talk to meh today," She said aloud to herself as she pulled her many clothes from the closet searching for a suitable outfit.

"Kitty is right. You have gone crazy," Carol called from the opened doorway.

Rogue turned and glared at the other woman. Carol was still outfitted in her black battle costume. It more resembled a one piece bathing suite than a battle costume. It was a turtlenecked bathing suite with a yellow strip in the shape of a lightning bolt running down the from. She more thigh high boots, extremely long gloves, and a mask that just covered her eyes as well. This time, she had what appeared to be a red scarf wrapped around her waist. It was strange, but it seemed to work for Carol. It was definitely more interesting than Rogue's green and yellow body suite.

Rogue turned her gaze back to the task at hand. "Get tha fuck outa here Carol. Ah'm not in tha mood ta deal with ya right now," She spat wishing that she had closed her door earlier.

Carol chuckled taking off her mask. "Well it sounds like you need some company. I mean, if you talk to yourself like that," She said, a smug expression appearing on her face.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Everyone talks ta themselves Carol," Rogue spat picking up a pair of her pants and folding them. "Ya're only classified as crazy if ya answer yarself," She explained setting her pants aside in a neat little pile.

Carol chuckled again. "If you say so Roguey Roo,"she retorted tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Rogue turned to Carol, "Get out!" She yelled throwing her arm out, and the door slammed shut as she yelled at the blonde. "Damn fuckin' bitch," She grumbled pulling out one of her many long sleeved mesh tops. It had come to a point when she did not even notice anymore when sh tapped into other mutants powers when she was angry. It was obvious that she had tapped into Jean's telekinetic powers in order to slam the door from across the bedroom.

"Rogue what the hell," Kitty said as she phased through the door and into the room. "Carol said that you slammed the door in her face."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "She started it Kit," She said picking up her pile of clothes. "Don' start talkin' shit when ya don' know what's going on," She said walking towards the door. "Oh, an' don' tell people ah am goin' crazy when ah am not," She spat leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It was barely lunchtime at Bayville High, and Rogue had yet to see Soda or any of the Brotherhood at the school that day. She still had about a half an hour left of her English class, and then her lunch hour would start. She sighed placing the tip of her pencil to the blank sheet of paper in her notebook. She began to doodle as her thoughts wandered to her blonde boyfriend. There was no way in hell that he was skipping out on seeing her today. He would talk to her whether he liked it or not. She looked at the clock on the wall by the door, and decided that she was ditching at lunch and driving over to the Brotherhood house.

Despite what everyone else at the mansion believed, she missed Soda's presence at the mansion. She had grown too use to him over the last couple of months. Sometimes, she still found herself walking down the hall heading towards his old bedroom only to realize halfway there that he had moved out. It felt strange. She sighed looking up at the clock again suddenly anxious for this class to end. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and returned her eyes to her notebook. Her bored doodles had seemed to have taken over the page. She ripped the page out of the book and crumpled it up. Surprisingly, no one noticed her doing this. She threw the crumpled up piece of paper in her bag, and began to doodle again.

After a some time past by, she looked up at the clock again to find that only about ten minutes had past her by. She groaned leaning back against the chair. Time was most definitely not on her side today. There was still twenty minutes of class remaining, and she was already wishing it was over. She looked around at her other classmates noticing their boredom as well. Suddenly, an idea struck her, and she quickly raised her hand in the air before anyone else could steal her idea.

"Yes Rogue," Her English teacher Mr. Latimore asked eying her curiously. Rogue rarely ever raised her hand for anything, more or less to answer any questions.

"Yeah, can ah go ta tha bathroom?" She asked bringing her hand down and resting it on the table.

Mr. Latimore looked at her over top of his glasses. "And it cannot wait until lunchtime?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Rogue shook her head, "No sir," She replied looking anxiously up at the clock trying to make it look like she really had to use the washroom.

Mr. Latimore shook his head at her, "Fine, but take the hall pass," He grumbled pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Thank you," Rogue said grabbing her bag and hoisting it up over her shoulder. Sh had a single strapped bag that fell against her hip. She quickly rose from her seat and walked up to the front of the class. She grabbed the hall pass from the teacher's desk and walked out the door at a quick of a speed as she could walk.

Once out of the classroom, Rogue quickly walked down the halls until she reached the front entrance of the school. She looked around making sure that the coast was clear before tossing the laminated piece of paper the teachers call a 'hall pass' into the trash can. She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag, and placed them over her eyes before she threw open the double doors of the school and walking out into the bright afternoon light. She pulled her keys out of the pockets of her jeans and jumped into her car. She rarely had the top up when it was a sunny day. The car got way too hot for her liking. She threw her bag into the back seat and lock her seat belt securely in place. In one seemingly fluid motion, she turned the key and flipped the car into reverse. It took her less than one minute for the southern goth to tear out of the parking lot and onto the street heading towards the Brotherhood house. She knew it would take her about fifteen minutes to reach the house, but she could care less at this point.

She flipped through her Cd's popping in one of her personal favorites 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch.' She smiled listening to the words of her favorite song 'Tear Me Down' as she tore down the semi-busy streets of Bayville. It wasn't long before she felt the urge to have a cigarette. She moved to open her glove box when she realized that she didn't have any. She groaned and looked around to see if she could spot the nearest gas station. Low and behold, less than one minute later, she spotted one on the corner just before the turnoff to the Brotherhood house. She thanked her good luck and pulled into the small parking lot.

She parked her car closest to the building and grabbed her wallet from her bag. She pulled out her fake I.D and headed into the gas station. She two twenty dollar bills in her pocket, so she was sure that she was set for cash. No need in using her credit card if she didn't have to. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and left her sunglasses covering her eyes. She heard the bell on the door ring as she walked inside the small corner store.

She walked right up to the check out counter and placed her I.D on top of the glass. She almost always got carded. "Three packs of yar cheapest smokes please," She said resting her left hand on her hip.

The cashier eyed her curiously before picking up the small card. The girl eyes it suspiciously, but she found no flaws in the make. She shrugged and handed it back to Rogue. Rogue nodded at the girl as she opened the drawer underneath the counter and pulled out three packs of smokes. She placed them on the counter and then rung them in for her. "That will be 29.95," The girl said looking up at her.

Rogue nodded and pulled the two twenty dollar bills out of her pocket. She handed them to her and grabbed the smokes from their place on the counter. Within seconds the girl had Rogue's change in her hand, and it was outstretched towards the goth. Rogue nodded again and took the change shoving it in her pocket. "Thanks," She replied quickly leaving the store. She shoved two of the packs in her glove box and shoved the remaining on into the pocket of her jeans. "Thank god for Forge," She mumbled to herself as she hopped back into her car.

Minutes later, she was pulling into the long driveway of the Brotherhood house. It was almost noon by now so she assumed at least one of the seven members of the Brotherhood was awake. She stopped her car, jumping out without bothering to grab her stuff. She walked up onto the porch, and opened the front door without bothering to knock.

Wanda was sitting on the couch, with a big thick hard covered book sitting opened in her lap. She seemed very focused on the page until Rogue peaked into the living room. Wanda looked up at her. "Don't you know how to knock?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her. Her expression remained stone-like.

Rogue rolled her eyes and headed towards the stairs. "Don' start with meh Wanda," She said not pausing to look back at the raven haired witch.

She knew where the the boy's rooms were by memory, but she wasn't sure where Tabby and Wanda had claimed. She walked down near the end of the hall and looked around. The last door on the left was open revealing the dark decor inside. The blankets on the bed were a dark red, and their was a table covered with candles and other strange objects at the foot of that bed. It was a safe bet that this room was Wanda's. The door across from that was shut tight. Rogue decided that this was a safe place to start. She opened the door without hesitation. Instantly, she knew that this room now belonged to her boyfriend. The keyboard set up at the foot of the bed was her first clue. The next was the hurricane of clothes that littered the floor. She stepped inside and spotted the blonde boy sound asleep in the bed with the blankets pulled up to his chin. Rogue looked at her watch and shook her head. He had a smile on his face, and he looked so peaceful as he slept.

She stepped towards him. She reached out and began to shake him in an attempt to rouse him from his peaceful slumber. "Soda wake up," She called as she ceased shaking him.

Soda groaned and stretched out a little. He yawned snuggling further into the comfortable looking bed. "Soda's not here right now, leave a message. Beep," He mumbled, his voice filled with sleep. She knew he wasn't at a state of complete consciousness.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. She leaned down so that her lips were right next to his ear. "Wake up!" She yelled into his ear. She jumped back when he bolted up from his seated position.

"What the..."He began as he sat up.

Rogue grabbed the pillow he had been lying on and smacked him on the head with it. "That is for telling meh ta leave a message," She began tossing the soft object back onto the bed. She then picked up a hardcover book that was resting on Soda's nightstand. She smacked him on the head with it as well.

"Ow!" Soda cried covering his head with his hands. "What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

Rogue snorted dropping the book back down on the nightstand. "That was for ignoring meh for three days," She said sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Ok," Soda replied, entirely confused with the situation. "You are crazy," He stated running his hands through his messy hair.

"Point?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Soda shook his head, "Never mind," He stated with yet another yawn. "Why are you here?" He adjusting his position so that he was sitting cross legged underneath the covers.

Rogue uncrossed her arms and leaned back resting the palms of her hands on the mattress. "Ah was worried 'bout ya. Ya haven't been at school tha last couple of days," She explained watching him as he yawned yet again.

"I've had a few long nights. Living here isn't as peaceful as the mansion. Lance gets mad a lot and shakes the whole house, Wanda is usually yelling at someone, or throwing things around, and the others just don't have a volume control," He explained slipping out of the bed and searching among the mess on the floor for some clothes he could quickly slip in to. He was used to having a lot of privacy so he slept in nothing but his underwear out of habit.

Rogue blushed ad looked away. It wasn't that she hadn't seen a man in his underwear before, it was just different when it was your boyfriend. She had half expected Soda to sleep in his clothes. But thinking back on conversations that she had, had with him, that seemed very unlikely. She heard him moving around the room quietly cursing to himself, probably in search of a acceptable pair of pants. She waited until she heard him pull them on before she dared to look in his direction. It wasn't so much that she was embarrassed, it was more of the fact that she wasn't quite ready for that kind of intimacy with him. Watching your boyfriend putting his pants on was something she was not going to do until she felt that their relationship was more solid than it had been over the last few days, maybe even few weeks.

Soda cleared his throat, breaking her out of her train of thought. He had found some jeans that were severely ripped around his knees, but he didn't seem to care. "What's on your mind Rogue?" He asked running a hand through his tousled sleep hair. He tended to get really bad bed hair if he didn't smooth it out in the morning.

Rogue shrugged, "Ah was 'jus thinkin' about us," She replied shifting her position so that she was not sitting cross legged on the mattress.

"What about us?" He pressed on sitting down next to her. She eyed him suspiciously as he opened his nightstand drawer. She relaxed when she saw that he pulled out a package of cigarettes. Actually, this was the first time she had actually seen him with his own pack. He usually just stole hers. He pulled one out and then offered her one. She took one, even though she had her own. He had offered. He lit his and then passed the lighter to her. "Well?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Rogue lit hers and inhaled slowly. "Ah was jus' thinkin' that we've been togetha a while now, but we don' really act like a regular couple. Ah mean, from what ah've seen," She mused taking another drag from the cigarette.

Soda shrugged, "Well we ain't no regular couple," He said standing up and walking over to his dresser. "We're mutants too. You can't say that, that doesn't have some kind of impact on the situation," He remarked picking up the large ashtray that he had placed there the night before. He brought it over to the bed and placed it down next to Rogue.

"Ah know that," She spat rolling her eyes. "Ah mean, we seem stuck ya know," She explained flicking the small amount of ash that had gathered at the end of her cigarette into the ash tray.

"Stuck?" He asked a little confused, mimicking her actions.

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. He really made explaining things very difficult. He never put the pieces together himself, she usually had to do it for him. And he was supposed to be the observant one. She tucked her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "Ah mean, that we don' seem ta be goin' anywhere. Ya seem ta be avoidin' meh an' ah'm afraid that ya'll ditch meh 'cause ah'm not really tha most receptive of people," She blurted out bluntly beginning a long over-do rant. "An' ah don' think that ah'll be ready ta take our relationship ta the next level when tha time comes," She admitted looking away. Neither of them had brought that up before, but she knew how people, especially boys, thought. She had enough in her head to get the general idea.

Soda sighed, "Rogue, you know I don't care about that.."He began.

She cut him off, "Ah don' care. Ya will eventually, an' ah don' know if ah can be that for ya," She concluded taking a long drag from her cigarette. This visit was turning out to be a bad idea. These were the main thoughts that had been floating over the mansion since his departure, and she was falling into it. She had just wanted a nice visit with her boyfriend, no heavy shit. 'Too late now Rogue,' She thought bitterly to herself.

He shook his head, "I'm not even gonna try and disagree with you on that," He began flicking his cigarette again. "You think so little of yourself that the smallest things scare you, and that you over analyze things way too much. I do not expect you to do anything for me. I want you to do things for you. I don't matter in all this, it is all about you," He stated stomping his cigarette out in the ashtray. "I could care less if you never wanted to do any of those things. It is not like I will die if we don't. It's not important," He concluded with a simple shrug.

Rogue scoffed growing irritated at his ignorance. He just didn't get it, "That's easy for ya ta say, ya've at least done stuff," She spat getting up and heading towards the door. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with any of this kind of stuff, yet she couldn't stop talking about it. What was that all about?

Soda got up, and stood in front of the door. "You are not leaving. Just because we're somewhat arguing, does not mean you can walk out when you are still angry with me," He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watch meh," She spat attempting to push passed him. However, he refused to move. "Get out of mah way!" She yelled extremely frustrated. It wasn't that she had intended to get mad, or even that he had pissed her off. It was that be was buying into all the crap that her so called house mates had been spewing all weekend.

"No," Soda spat back still blocking her way to the door. "I don't get you sometimes. First you are all like 'I don't think I can take our relationship to the next level.' And then the next, you are all like 'at least you've done stuff.' What the hell is that shit?" He asked getting irritated at her sudden irrational anger.

"Ah don't know!" She yelled turning away and stomping back over to the bed. She plopped down, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Soda sighed. "Look Rogue, I know that this is a ll new to you, and it seems really hard and all, but you just need to relax. When you over think things, this happens," He explained sitting back down on the bed next to her. "I don't mean to sound condescending, but you need to hear it, and I would rather it be from me."

Rogue nodded, still very unhappy about the sudden turn of events. "Ah don' know why ah have ta get lahke this sometahmes. It pisses meh off," She ranted.

Soda couldn't help but chuckle. "I know. Just stop over analyzing everything, and don't let anyone else push stupid ideas in your head," He replied, his happy-go-lucky grin re-appearing on his face.

She couldn't help but grin herself. He knew her too well for her own good. It was when he made comments like that, she knew that he really was smart and observant. "What is it 'bout that smile that always makes meh smile?" She asked.

Soda shrugged falling back onto the bed, so that he was laying on his back. "I have that effect on people."

"People?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him in questioning.

"My family and stuff. Especially my twin sister," He replied putting his hands behind his head.

Rogue thought for a moment. "That brown haired girl that answered tha door rahgt?" She asked recalling his sister quite vividly. She had been rather thin, and her eyes seemed rather dim. She definitely did not look like the happiest seventeen year old.

"Yeah, she has a lot of problems," He added staring up at the ceiling.

"What kind of problems?" She pressed on. Soda never really talked about his family unless he was prompted. She could tell that there were some issues there beyond his older brother's inability to except his mutant brother. However, she wouldn't dare question him. She did not like making him upset, and she could tell that his family was a bit of a touchy subject.

"She's 'manic depressive.' Well that's what the doctor says anyway. She's on a lot of anti-depressants," He explained blandly. "A little while ago, two of our friends died, and Starr took it pretty hard. She's never really recovered from the loss."

Rogue nodded slowly, "Ah see. But she is okay rahgt?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

Soda nodded, "For the most part. She has her moments."

"Ya know what ah jus' realized. Ya don' talk 'bout your family very much, an' when ya do it's always somethang somewhat depressin'. Why is that?" She asked laying down on her side, so that she was lying down next to him.

Soda shrugged the best he could the position in which he was lying in. "I have a lot of unhappy memories, but I also have happy ones. The depressing ones just seem to stick better," He replied honestly. "It's just the way life goes sometimes I guess."

Rogue nodded, "Ah suppose ya are rahgt. So, are ya comin' ta school tomorra?" She asked changing the subject from his sister and his life back in Tulsa.

Soda was silent for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "I guess so."

"Ya guess?"

"Depends on how much sleep I get. You know me and my grumpiness. I am so glad that I don't have to wake up so goddamn early anymore," He explained with a small yawn.

She chuckled, "Ah'm glad. School is not quite tha same without ya," She stated with a smile. "Ah have no one ta sit with meh at lunch and steal mah potato chips," She continued with a small laugh.

Soda couldn't help but laugh as well. "I would think that the stopping of the thievery of your potato chips would make you happy," He replied looking down at his toes, wiggling them as he did so.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "No such luck," She said her wrist growing tired of supporting her head in this position.

Soda moved his arms away from his head, "Well then I will make sure that I steal more of your potato chips," He commented stretching his arms up over his head.

She laughed shaking her head, "No way, ah lahke mah potato chips," She jokingly argued, sitting up on his bed, so that she was now sitting cross-legged.

"Well they will soon be my potato chips," He argued back with his trademark grin. "I like your potato chips way too much to let you have them anymore," He continued returning his arms back to their original position behind his head.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "No way," She cried taking off her gloves. "Ya ain't getting' away with that," She continued changing her position so that she was kneeling on the bed beside him. An evil smirk graced her lips and she began to tickle him relentlessly. "Take this ya chip stealer."

Instantly, Soda began to laugh and squirm away from her long fingernails. He tried to roll over in an attempt to escape, but she pulled him back down. Soda's happy laughter filled the room, and she could not help but laugh herself. His laugh was as infectious as his smile was. "No, stop," He cried pushing her hands away from his bare sides. However, they never stayed away for long. She would always move them right back, and tickle him more.

After about a minute of this, Soda grabbed a hold of her wrist and lifted them off of his skin, so that she could no longer tickle him. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he had a solid grip on her. He laughed sitting up, and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Man you are so weird," He mused pulling away from the hug and resting his hands atop her shoulders.

Rogue smiled back, "Ah know, but that's why ya love meh," She replied playfully.

Soda chuckled lifting her chin up gently with his fingers, "Right, how could I forget," He remarked leaning in and gently pressing his lips against her.

Rogue couldn't help but sigh against his lips. She felt her whole body relax. She didn't know why, but for some reason being with Soda just made her feel so clam. Maybe it was his acceptance, or maybe it was just how real he was with her. She enjoyed it. She sighed again when she felt him pull away. She opened her eyes and pouted slightly. She really didn't want that kiss to end. She blushed realizing this fact. She looked at Soda, who was now looking at her curiously. Rogue smiled and moved a couple inches closer to him. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at her movements. Without another word she took the initiative and kissed him. Soda's eyes opened wide in surprise. He was definitely not expecting that. However, this reaction did not last long. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her forward pressing her against his chest. Her boldness had surprised him, especially after her whole spiel a few minutes beforehand. He felt her lean into his embrace, gently resting her hand against the decently muscular planes of his bare chest. This whole moment seemed to him like a dream. He couldn't help but wonder when he was going to wake up.

Unconsciously, she shifted her position so that she straddled his waist. This position was slightly awkward since his legs were crossed, but she managed. He nibbled her bottom lip silently asking her to open her mouth. Moments later, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to dart into the warmth of her mouth. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lungs as the kiss deepened. Rogue slid her hands down Soda's chest, and he couldn't help but slide his hands down her hips and onto her thighs. He gently squeezed them. The small strangled moan that she emitted sent him crashing back down to reality. They shouldn't be doing this, not that he was complaining. He just knew if they let it continue on much longer that it would be even harder to stop. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from her warm body and gently took hold of her wrists to stop her eagerly exploring fingers.

"Rogue," He said pulling his lips away from her. He rested his forehead against hers, "We need to stop," He stated firmly, yet softly at the same time.

She was silent for a few seconds before she nodded her head slowly. She climbed off of him and sat back down on the bed. She wasn't quite sure when she had climbed up on him, but she kind of like the nearness. She blushed. She was embarrassed by her actions. It just felt so good to feel love, and be able to touch the person she felt those feelings towards. It was something that she had been denied for a very long time. Such a long time, that her brain had gone into stimulated overdrive at the sensation of his touch.

"Thank ya," She ground out after a few minutes of silence. She was somewhat ashamed of herself for her loss of self control. "For stoppin'," She added looking down at her hands in her lap. She knew that most guys wouldn't have.

Soda smiled softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Not a problem," He replied. "I figured that you didn't intend for it to go that far," He continued shifting his position on the bed so that he was facing the end of the bed.

Rogue shook her head, "No ah didn't."

Soda nodded lying back down on his bed, so that his head rested on his pillows. "I'm confused," He stated with a small sigh as he run his hands through his hair again.

Rogue turned to look at him raising an eyebrow, "How so?"

He shrugged, "You confuse me," He answered truthfully. "First you don't think we can take our relationship to the next level, and then you're mad cause we haven't done stuff. Then I kiss you, and you initiate a make-out session. I just don't get you," He replied playing with the ripped fabric of his jeans.

"Ah'm confused too," She replied honestly. "Let's jus' forget 'bout all that okay?" She suggested lying down on the bed beside him. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. She had never felt this close to a person before. He wasn't afraid to call her out on her shit. She respected that. She smiled and threw her arm over his stomach.

Soda smiled, "Alright, just cause it's you."

Rogue chuckled softly. The two remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. He began to play with the ends of her hair, twirling the long strand around his fingers. "Ah want ta know more 'bout yar family," She said looking straight ahead at the door.

"There ain't much to tell Rogue," He began wrapping and arm around her.

She looked up at him, "Humor meh."

Soda smiled, "Well, alright," He agreed running his hand up and down her arm. "There are four of us. Well now there is anyway. Darry is the oldest, he is twenty-one. Me and Starr are the middle kids, but I am older by four minutes," He stated proudly. Rogue chuckled at his. "And then Ponyboy is the youngest at fifteen. Darry and Starr are the more serious ones, and me and Ponyboy are the dreamers. I am the happiest and goofiest of us all though. Mind you Starr has her moments. She lets loose the most around me," He began tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Keep goin," She encouraged, a small yawn escaping her lips.

Soda shook his head noticing that she was beginning to dose off. He felt like going back to sleep himself. "We have a couple mutual friends. Well, we call ourselves a gang. There were eight of us at one point, but now there is only six. There are me and my siblings, my best friend Steve, and our friend Two-Bit. Two-Bit's real name is Keith, but only his mother still calls him that. He's the wisecracker of the group. That's how he got his nickname. He always had to have his two-bits in everything," He mused with a smile.

Rogue couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He never really opened up about his life at home before. She remained silent and nodded at him to continue. She was enjoying this time with him. She was glad she had decided to ditch school today.

"Steve is my best friend. We met back in grade school. He doesn't have the best family life. His dad likes to beat him up when he gets drunk. If it's not that, then he yells and screams at him and kicks him out and tells him not to come back. But Steve always does. Then the next day his dad gives him a few bucks to make up for it, but he always ends up doing it again, and again. It's like he think his money will change how fucked up their relationship is." He explained with a sigh.

"That's terrible," Rogue cried lifting her head off of his chest to look at his face.

Soda shrugged, "He was used to it I guess. I know it still bothers him, but he doesn't like to talk about it. He's a good guy, you can count on him," He continued shaking his head. A sullen expression crept up onto his face. "The other two members of our gang were Dallas Winston, and Johnny Cade. Johnny was really quiet, and shy. His parents always fought and his dad beat him up too. He and Pony were best friends, even though Johnny was the same age as me, he preferred Pony's company. They seemed to understand each other better than anyone else good. He had this look in his eyes that reminded me of a puppy that had been kicked too many times. He was real skittish too," Soda continued grabbing his pack of smokes from his nightstand and placing one between his lips.

Rogue nodded taking the pack from him and stealing one from the package for herself. "Keep goin' ah lahke hearin' 'bout yar lahfe," She said pulling her lighter out of her pocket and lighting the cigarette.

"Dallas was the complete opposite of Johnny. He was hard, and mean. It wasn't entirely his fault though. He was from a broken family, as most of us were in out neighborhood. His dad didn't give a shit about him so he tended to get in a lot of trouble. He had a police record about a mile long, and he was always getting into fights and stuff. He was a good guy underneath it all though. He had a soft spot for Johnny and Starr, even though he would never admit it, She was always special to us all since she was the only girl in our group. But Dally was the toughest of us all. Well, at least he acted like it. Personally, I think Darry is way tougher than Dallas was," He mused lighting his own smoke.

"So what happened ta Johnny an' Dallas?" She asked sitting up and grabbing the ashtray from it's spot by their feet. She noticed his unhappy expression and connected the dots. "They were tha friends that died weren't they?" She asked earning a nod from her boyfriend. She remained sitting up, placing the ashtray between them. "What happened?"

Soda sighed rubbing his forehead. He hadn't intended on telling her all that went on, but it was all just pouring out. "It all started one night when Pony, Johnny, and Dallas went to the movies. Where I come from, the town is kind of split into two groups. The Greasers, and the Socs. The Socs are the rich kids that live on the west side of town. They get all the breaks, and throw beers blasts, and beat up Greasers. The Greasers are the poor kids that live on the east side of town. We don't come from wealthy families and a lot of us are from abusive, and unstable households. In case you couldn't tell already, I am a Greaser."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ah gathered that Todeypop," She remarked.

Soda held up his finger in warning. Rogue smirked and mimed zipping her lips. He shook his head, "Anyway, about a year ago. Pony, Johnny, and Dallas went to the movies. I don't really know wheat happened at the movies.."He began to tell her the tale of his brother's stint at running away after Johnny had killed Bob Sheldon and how they saved those kids from the church. It ended with Dally getting gunned down by police men in the park not too far away from his house. "That's what happened," He finished stomping his cigarette out in the ash tray. He had barely taken a puff of it, but he didn't really care.

Rogue frowned, "That's sad," She remarked running a hand through her head.

Soda nodded, "Yeah I know," He said with a sigh. "It's been hard on all of us. Especially Starr and Ponyboy," He continued scratching the back of his neck quickly.

Rogue nodded, "Ah'm sure it would be," She replied. His expression of sadness did not change, and she pouted. She leaned over and hugged him. Soda welcomed the hug. She pulled away after a few seconds and kissed him on the forehead. "Wanna go get somthang ta eat?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Soda thought for a moment, "Yeah I'm starving," He admitted. He slid out of the bed, just as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Rogue laughed standing up as well, "Ah can hear that," She remarked with a smirk.

Soda shot a mock glare in her direction, "Shut up," He said grabbing a shirt from on top the chair that was in the corner of the room. He slipped it on. "Now where are my shoes?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "We'll be here all day..."

* * *

**An:** Well that's that. I couldn't think of anymore to put in this, so that's all you get. This is a kind of a filler chapter, with some important stuff linked in. Half of this chapter wasn't actually my ideas, my best friend Anna helped me a lot with this chapter, so thank you Anna. I'm kinda pushing the story along a bit so if things move along a bit fast from here, it is for a reason.

I was thinking about something a little weird. It seems I associate most of my chapters with music. So I have decided to share with you, the anthems that I have with each chapter from now on. I don't have one for this chapter, and I don't think I will have one for the next one either since I haven't written it yet. So, that's an idea I will be sharing with you the the beginning of each chapter.

**Response to Review: **

_**Merrygoroundbrokedown:**_ I AM ALIVE! I just have had a large backlog of writing to do, so I wanted to get all that out of the way before I could forge ahead. I will try and update this story every three weeks, maybe sooner, now. I really enjoyed writing the scene with Soda and Scott, it made me very happy as well. I still have a long way to go. Just to let you know, this is the first story in a series of 5 or 6, so I will eventually get all those finished as well. I hope those won't take me 3 years to write like this one has. _ Anyways, keep reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Frustration

**AN:** Next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

Take Away My Skin

**Chapter 16** _Frustration_

The days passed by in a blur, and three weeks had gone by. The whole incident with Soda had cooled down to the point where no one really brought it up anymore. This made Rogue extremely happy. She went over to visit him almost everyday, and they still hung out at school. Well, when he decided to show up. When he didn't she just went and bugged him at home after school. It was somewhat unusual, but it worked for them. And when she wasn't spending time with her seemingly wonderful boyfriend, she spent the majority of her time in her room away from her house mates. She liked it that way, and planned to keep it so. They often liked to get on her case about her relationship with Soda. It was easier to avoid them, then to defend him to people who didn't really care to hear her side of things. She couldn't believe that it was already the middle of November. Soda had only been living in Bayville for a little over two months. To Rogue, it seemed like much longer. It seemed that way, probably due to all the problems he had, had at the mansion. Maybe that was a good thing. She had a hard time picturing life now, without the happy-go-lucky seventeen year old. After some time she had she had spent thinking about what he had said, she hated to admit that he had been right. She needed to act how she wanted and not how other people wanted her too. She had to think more of herself, and for herself. Rogue tried to push her relationship with Soda to be more physical. Unfortunately, anytime she had engaged Soda in anything physical he shot her down right when it was starting to get good. It was frustrating. Not that she blamed him, but she had hoped that after a couple of weeks he would be more attentive to her subtle hints. She had stopped wearing her gloves when she went over to the Brotherhood house, and she wasn't afraid to expose more skin. She was wearing tank tops. She had never worn tank tops without mesh before. It was a very liberating feeling. She wanted to experience life as if it was all new to her. However, Soda seemed just about as clueless as ever when it came to her need for physical contact. It was something that she had been deprived of for a long time. She had to initiate the contact most of the time. Besides that, she was quite happy with the direction her life was going. Despite the constant interference from Carol, Emma, and usually Scott. None of them were afraid to voice their opinions about her boyfriend. However, she had learned, over the last week or so, to tune them out, so far she had been successful in her attempts.

Rogue sighed happily and sat down at her vanity. She found that she had been a lot happier the last few weeks than she had been in a very long time. It was refreshing to have something to look forward to everyday. She wondered if it was the same for every girl when they finally got the right boyfriend. She smiled at her reflection. Things were finally starting to go her way. She picked up her hair brush and began to run it through her hair. It had grown fairly long and now fell down past her shoulders. She liked her hair better long. Especially now when she had a reason to take pride her in appearance, someone to look good for.

It was that moment Kitty decided to burst into their room. So much for her peaceful morning. With Kitty around, life was never peaceful for Rogue. She sighed placing her hairbrush back down on her vanity. "What is it Kit?" She asked knowing that she was going to get an earful whether she asked or not. She knew Kitty way better than that.

Kitty didn't seem surprised by this at all. "You'll like, never guess who is here," She spat out. Whenever Kitty got excited, her old valley-girl self seemed to come shining through. It grated on Rogue's nerves.

"Tha president of tha United States?" She said sarcastically, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. She did not like the direction that this conversation was going already.

Kitty was obviously not impressed by the goth's answer. "No," She said wrinkling her nose in disapproval. "Lance is here," She stated like it was the greatest thing in the entire world.

Rogue turned around and looked at her disbelievingly. "No fuckin' way," She said not believing the brunette. Lance was way too proud to come to Xavier for help. She doubted he would come back after the last time he had tried to join them. That was a disaster of nearly epic proportions. "Ah don' believe ya," She concluded turning back to her mirror. There were some things that just sounded too unrealistic for her tastes.

Kitty shook her head, "Totally. He's in the Professor's study right now if you don't believe me. He refused to talk to anyone else," She concluded walking over to the vanity to stand beside her room mate. "I wonder why he's here," She mused, shooting Rogue a sideways glance.

She shrugged, "Don' ask meh, how should ah know," She replied standing up and heading over towards the closet. She needed to find something decent to wear. It was the weekend, and that she was thankful for. The more she hung out with Soda, the more she found that she hated school. Maybe he was beginning to rub off on her. That probably wouldn't be such a bad thing entirely.

"Well you're like there all the time," She whined. "I know you know something," She ranted crossing her arms over her chest impatiently.

Rogue shook her head. Like she knew all the answers, "Well, ah don' know nothin' so quit askin'" She spat growing extremely annoyed at her room mate. There were just certain people she tried to avoid at the Brotherhood house, and Lance was one of them. They just didn't get along very well.

Kitty pouted storming over to her bed and sitting down heavily. She let out a grunt of displeasure, but Rogue could have cared less. She always whined when she didn't get her way. It was very irritating. Sometimes Kitty acted so immature that it drove the goth insane. This is why she liked to escape and visit Soda so much. There was no where near the same level of drama over at the Brotherhood house. Maybe it was because there were not as many people. Or maybe it was the fact that they all respected one another and acted just like one big, mostly happy, dysfunctional family. Both were probably correct assumptions. Rogue found what she was looking for, and quickly changed her clothes within the darkness of her closet. She did not feel comfortable changing in front of Kitty, even after all these years of sharing a room. It was just easier to avoid the awkward situation altogether. She emerged from the closet to see Kitty still seated on her bed, with that annoyed pout plastered onto her face.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror at herself. Her white streaks had fallen out of the ponytail and hung down in her face. She sighed and tucked the stray strands behind her ears. Her hair was so frustrating sometimes. She turned to Kitty. "Ya know, if ya keep poutin' lahke that yar face will stay that way," She teased crossing her arms over her chest. She shot the valley-girl an amused smirk.

The brunette glared at her, "Shut up," She replied glaring at her room mate. Kitty fell silent for a moment as she eyed Rogue's attire with curiosity. "Is that my shirt?" She asked pointing to the purple garment that covered the goth's chest.

She shook her head, "No it's mahn," Was her reply as she walked back over to her vanity. "Ah bought it when ah went shoppin' last week, rememba? Ya were mad at meh 'cause ah didn' invite ya," She remarked sitting down and taking out her make-up kit. That was one thing she still felt was necessary. When dealing with the opposite sex, you always needed your warpaint on. Nothing could touch you when you're warpaint was on.

Kitty nodded, "Yeah I remember," She replied the pout on her lips being replaced by a small smile. "You never did show me what you bought. I never thought that I'd see you wear a tank top," She commented resting her hands on the mattress beneath her.

She shook her head, "Ah always wear tank tops Kit, ah jus' have mesh over 'em. Now ah don' really hava ta wear that shit all tha tahme," She replied as she began to apply her eye-liner. She didn't think Soda had ever seen her without make-up. Actually, most of the mansion hadn't seen her without make-up. Metaphorically, and in reality is was her mask. It shielded her, protected her. Or so she believed anyway.

Before Kitty could reply to that comment, their semi-pleasant conversation was interrupted by the telepathic hum of the Professor's mind. 'X-Men, meeting in den, I expect you all to be there,' He stated before the silence once again filled their heads.

Rogue sighed finishing her make-up, "What now?" She asked pulling down the hem of her shirt. It his folded up a bit from sitting down. It seemed a lot of her shirts did this. She dusted off her thighs where some of her make-up had fallen onto the black material of her new skinny jeans. She grabbed her gloves, and pulled them on just as a safety precaution. Something she felt was necessary just hanging out at the mansion.

She looked at Kitty, who had also stood at their telepathic summons. The brunette shrugged, "No clue."

The two were silent as they left the confinements of their room, and into the hallway. The other students carried the same confused expressions as they did as they wandered down the halls. Their team rarely met in the den. Their usual meeting place was inside the War Room. Still, the silence was a welcomed distraction, as the group of teens wandered down the grand staircase and into the room that was designated as the den. Kitty had been right after all. She spotted Avalanche standing next to the Professor with his arms crossed over his chest. She could tell that the other students were just as shocked as she was. It appeared that no one else had seen him as Kitty had. Maybe that was just because the brunette was so gosh darn nosy. Too nosy for her own well being sometimes. Rogue remained standing by the door, as the others took seats on the couches, chairs, or on the floor. She nodded to Lance acknowledging his presence in a respectful and friendly manner. This was their way of saying hello to one another without actually speaking. It was a lot easier than ignoring one another. He nodded back, and then returned his gaze to the wall in front of him. His cool indifference always made it harder to figure out what he was thinking. He was hard to read.

The Professor cleared his throat after a minute or two of the silence that had fell upon the den as the teens had settled down. "I know it is a bit of a change for us to meet in here, but for this I felt it was more appropriate than anything else," He began folding his hands in his lap. "Now I know you are all wondering why you are here, and most importantly why Mr. Alvers is also joining us today," He continued watching the expressions on the faces of his students. "I know many of you do not particularly like Mr. Alvers, but I have offered him a place at the mansion."

This statement 'caused the room to burst out into loud chatter. Tension and anger seemed to fill the room as the Professor's words sunk in. Outrage poured out of the other teens in waves, washing over all of the other students like flash flood. It spread quickly. However, when Logan cleared his throat loudly, it almost instantly quieted down the room full of teens. He shot them a warning glance to ensure their continued silence before nodding swiftly to the Professor.

He nodded back, "Thank you Logan." He turned back to his students, his expression remaining serious. He crossed his hands under his chin in his usual fashion,"I expect all of you to make Lance feel welcome, and I will not tolerate a repeat of the behavior exhibited last time he was living here. And I also do not want a repeat of what happened with Soda. You need to learn to be more open minded. Not everyone will share your views, and you must learn to live with that," He lectured watching the majority of his students look down in shame. They knew exactly what he was talking about. "That is all," He concluded quickly, and turned wheeling himself from the room.

Lance looked at everyone awkwardly before scowling and turning his heel, leaving the den without so much as a word. Rogue slipped out the door beside her, and maneuvered her way down the halls to intercept him. Something was going on, and she was determined to figure out what it was. Lance had hated it here, and he was the kind of guy that let his pride get in the way of a lot of things he did. Despite this, she had noticed that he had been acting a bit more antisocial than he usually did. At the time she thought nothing of it. Now it seemed that she should have been a bit more attentive to the rock tumbler. She caught him as he began to ascend the stairs.

"What did ya do this tahme?" She asked looking up at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Ya don' jus come here for no reason Lance, so don' play dumb with meh," She stated raising an eyebrow at him. He could not pull the wool over her eyes like he could with the others. She may not be able to read him, but she could read body language decent enough.

Lance sighed, "I have my reasons," He replied somberly. That was not the Lance that she knew at all. She expected him to say more, however that was all the rock tumbler said as he turned and continued his way up the stairs.

She registered the pained look on his face as he said this, and Rogue shook her head. She decided to let him go and not push him for answers just yet. Everything about this new found situation was just bizarre, "This shit is so fucked up," She cursed storming up the stairs behind him.

* * *

"Hello?" The male voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Soda groaned inwardly to himself. He had been dreading this phone call since he had left the X-Men, and joined up with the Brotherhood. It had been three weeks, and he yet to inform his family that he had moved. He already knew that his older brother would not be happy, and this is why he procrastinated. He didn't like hearing the disappointment in his borther's voice when he did some of the spontaneous things he had done."Hi Darry," He answered back sitting down on the chair by the phone.

"Hey little buddy, how's it going?" His brother asked, a rather cheerful tone to his voice.

Soda felt somewhat relieved that his brother was in a good mood. Maybe it would make him more accepting, and less angry with him. At least he hoped. "Not too much, how is stuff on your end?"

"Not too bad. Haven't heard from you in a while. Starr was worried that you'd died or something. She misses you something awful," He stated, a small chuckle floating into the phone and into his ear.

Soda couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Yeah, I miss her too. I miss everyone," He continued thinking back on his friends, and smiling at the memories. They had, had some good times. "I've been kind of busy, that's why I haven't called," He explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatcha been up to?"

Soda sighed. Darry was not going to like this, but it was now, or never. Ant there was noway it was going to be never. Darry would eventually find out anyway.. "Well, I moved," He spat out bluntly.

Silence greeted his ears, as his brother didn't respond right away. Soda cringed anticipated the inevitable. He could tell without even seeing that his brother was mad. "Moved where?" Darry asked in a calm voice. He had gotten better at controlling the tone of his voice. This was a good thing.

"I moved out of the Xavier Institute and into another house. It's called the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House," He continued finding himself starring at a small dark stain on the small wooden table he was seated at. "It's not as fancy as the Institute, but I like it here," He admitted with a shrug.

"I see. And why did you move?" His brother probed, his voice remaining even.

"I got tired of all the bullshit. I was sick of being treated like shit, so I left and went somewhere where I was appreciated. Where people cared about me," He explained. He still nursed a sore spot in his heart from when Scott had the nerve to accuse him of using Rogue. He hated it when people spouted off about shit they didn't understand, and stuck their noses where they didn't belong in the first place.

Darry sighed. "Soda, sometimes we have to do things you don't want to do. I thought that the Xavier Institute would help you, and then you go and leave and just end up in some Boarding house?"

"They helped me a lot," Soda fired back. "I learned what I needed to learn, and then I left. I like it here. These people are my friends," He explained defending his new found home and friends.

He heard Darry let out a small sigh of frustration. "Well what do you do there?"

Soda thought for a moment. He wasn't sure whether to lie to his brother, or just tell him the truth. It was easier to just tell the truth and get it all out of the way faster. He was a terrible liar anyhow. "Well it's not really a school. It's more of a house for mutant outcasts. We all take care of each other, and we're all friends. We pay the bills, buy our own food, and take care of the place. It's hard to do sometimes though," He explained trying to shed a more positive light on the house.

"How hard is it for a group of people to take care of a house?"

"Well, there is only six of us now. The oldest one of us kind of deserted us this morning, so we're in a little bit of a bind. But I plan to get us out of it. I'll figure something out. Anyways, not all the mutants here have the best control, and most of their powers are rather destructive," He explained picking at the corner of the table. "Lance was the worst, he almost brought the house down a couple times."

"Soda! You realize how bad that sounds to me right?"

"Oh yeah...sorry. I forgot that you weren't used to this whole mutant thing. Everyone here just seems so real, like they're themselves. I didn't get that accepted, and comforting feeling at the Institute. I just felt like an outsider, you know?" He continued wrapping the phone cord around his finger.

"I understand, but I am still not happy about it," He all but grunted into the phone. He definitely was not pleased.

Soda nodded, despite the fact that his brother couldn't see the gesture. " Well, I should go, I have to talk to my house mate Wanda about some stuff."

"Alright, call later. You always seem to call when everyone is out. I'm sure the gang would like to talk to you. I know Ponyboy had been itching to talk to you. Has some things he wants to tell you."

Soda chuckled. "Yeah sure Dar, I'll call later. Just don't let him go out ok?"

"Alright little buddy. Be careful ok?"

"I will. Bye Dar."

"Bye."

Soda let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone. "Well that went better than expected," He said happily to himself.

* * *

Rogue walked up the front steps leading into the Brotherhood house. It was unusually quiet, for the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. She guessed that the eerie quiet that seemed to swallow the house was due to the absence of their 'leader' Avalanche. The absence of Lance's jeep from the driveway and the unusual silence made the house seem completely deserted. Rogue peered in the window, and couldn't see anyone in the living room. Without bothering to knock first, she opened the door, letting herself into the semi-dilapidated house. The silence was even worse from the inside of the house. It appeared that people still resided within the house, making her fell a bit better about the strange occurrence of the empty house. Still, she carefully walked into the house, closing the door behind her quietly.

"Who's there?" She heard Wanda's voice call out from the kitchen. The witch's head peeked around the corner. She visibly relaxed when she saw that it was just Rogue.

Rogue let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her friend. Over the past couple of weeks, her and Wanda had developed some sort of bizarre friendship. They wouldn't talk much, but when they did, they understood each other. Wanda looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled, and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. She had not even bothered to put her make-up on, which was unusual. Her and Rogue possessed the same beliefs about their make-up. It was the perfect shield. "What's goin' on 'round here?" She asked taking off her trench coat, and hanging it up in the closet by the door. In all the years she had known the Brotherhood, their house had never been quite this quiet.

"Lance is gone," She stated her voice void of any sort of emotion. It sounded very foreign coming out of the witch's mouth. "He left us," She continued, a disbelieving tone in her voice. She shook her head, and forced a smile. "Sorry, I lost myself for a second there," She continued as if she had uttered nothing at all.

Rogue frowned at her. "Ah know he's gone. He came ta tha mansion an' apparently he's stayin' with us now," She explained eying her friend carefully to see how she absorbed this new tid-bit of information.

To the goth's surprise, she just nodded. "Figured," She replied looking down at her hands. "I don't know what we'll do without him. He paid for pretty much everything," She mused not looking back up to meet her friend's eyes. Her finger's twirled around the chain of her pentacle, as she seemed lost in her thoughts.

Rogue looked at the sadness, and anger presented in her friend's body language. She was relieved that she was just exposing the sad side to her at the moment. There was no way in hell she could handle and angry Wanda. Not at anytime. "If ya need any help, ah could always ask tha Professa..." She began, only to be cut off by the wave of the other girl's hand.

"No thanks. I'll figure something out, we don't need your charity," She spat turning around and storming back into the kitchen.

Rogue was shocked by Wanda's outward hostility. Although, she was not surprised that the witch's mood could do a total three-sixty in under thirty seconds. She knew the other girl was moody, but sheesh, she was just trying to help. Her mind drifted back to Soda and she sighed. She definitely did not want to ask the temperamental Scarlet Witch the where abouts of her boyfriend, but it appeared that she had no choice. "Wanda, why is it so quiet?" She asked instead. Might as well get the answer to another question at the same time.

"They went out. Soda's still here, he's in his room," She called back, not bothering to come out to the entry way. It was obvious by her tone of voice that she was still mad as hell.

"Thanks," She called back thankful to get out of that very awkward conversation with the raven haired witch. She knew that her anger was not towards her, but toward Lance. She paid it no attention.

She ascended the stairs quickly, taking two at a time. Once at the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath before continuing down the hall. She was kind of relieved that no one else was home. They would have been mad at Lance for deserting them, and would probably have nagged her to go and bring him back. That was one thing she would never do. People do things for reasons that others sometimes don't understand. His reasons were his own, and she wasn't about to pry into his life. It was none of her concern. As she approached Soda's room, she could hear the melodic drone of his keyboard ringing out through the end of the hallway. She smiled, she enjoyed listening to him play, and she could tell he enjoyed it just as much as she did. Without invitation, she opened his bedroom door, and walked inside.

Soda didn't even seem to notice that she had even opened the door. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His eyes were closed and his fingers floated gracefully over the keys. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn he was a professional. Maybe it was just the passion he possessed for the music he played. She could just sit and watch him play for hours, and she knew that he wouldn't mind. It seemed just so natural and effortless for him. It was one of the things that made him so beautiful to her. She closed his door quietly, she didn't want to disturb him quite yet. She pulled her gloves off, throwing them down on his dresser. She found lately that the more she didn't wear them, the more irritated her hands got when she did wear them. It was slightly frustrating. She tip-toed over to his bed, where he was seated in front of his keyboard. She carefully crawled onto the mattress, hoping that he did not notice her presence.

She crawled up behind him, remaining on her knees. She bit her bottom lip and covered his closed eyes with her hands. His fingers stopped and the melody ceased to resound throughout the room. "Guess who?" She teased as he leaned back against her.

"Hmmmm, I dunno," He mused, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Blob?"

Rogue dropped her hands and crossed them over her chest. "Blob?" She asked not quite happy being compared to the rather large mutant teen.

Soda chuckled, "I knew that would get you," He stated, his usual happy-go-lucky smile appearing on his face. He leaned back resting his head on her arms, which were crossed over her chest. "Don't be mad," He said with a small pout.

It was moments like this that made her remember how incredibly cute and irresistible he could be. She couldn't help bu crack a smile, "Ya're so lucky that ya're cute," She replied uncrossing her arms and running one of her hands through his hair. He shuddered as her fingernails gently scraped his scalp. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before sitting back down onto the mattress.

"So what brings you here beautiful?" He asked lying back down on the bed, his back hitting the mattress. A small, soft groan escaped his lips as he did this. He had definitely been sitting up too long. He rested his left hand on her knee, tracing circles on her jeans.

"What, ah have ta have a reason ta come an' visit mah boyfriend?" She asked shifting her position, so that she was now lying on her side beside him. She propped her head up with her hand.

Soda shook his head. "Nope, I was just wondering if there was any particular reason or today's visit," He mused rolling onto his side as well. It was somewhat awkward to just lie down on his back like that.

Rogue shook her head. "Not really," She replied honestly. He shot her a skeptical look, and she sighed. "Alrahgt not entirely," She confessed honestly. He seemed to have no problems reading her, which sometimes was a good thing. "Ah was wonderin' if ya knew why Lance came back ta tha X-Men?" She asked pulling at the frayed ends of one of his pillowcases.

Soda sighed and sat up, crossing his legs underneath him. "I have no idea. He didn't tell me anything," He responded with a shrug. "Wanda's been stressed out, and pissed off all morning. She actually woke me up this morning with one of her fits. His leaving seems to have had a big impact on her for some reason," He explained thoughtfully. Rogue nodded knowing that there was more he wanted to say, and she wanted him to finish without her interruption. "The others couldn't take anymore of her mood swings, so they left to do god knows what. Wanda pretty much leaves me alone, unless I do something to piss her off," He concluded reaching over her, and grabbing the pack of smokes from his nightstand.

"Yeah, ah could tell. She bit mah head off when ah offered her some help with shit," She stated taking one of the cigarettes in the pack for herself.

He shrugged, "Yeah, but what can you do?"

"Too true," She agreed pulling her lighter out from her pocket, and lighting her smoke with it.

Soda tilted his head to the side slightly. He looked at her curiously for a second before putting his unlit cigarette back into the half-empty package. He reached behind her and grabbed hold of the scrunchy that was holding her hair back in it's ponytail. He pulled it out with a gentle tug and threw in over his shoulder. She shot him a strange look as he ran his hand through her long locks. "I like your hair better down," He admitted with a shy smile.

Rogue smiled back, "Ah'll be sure ta rememba that then," She stated taking a drag off of her cigarette.

Soda grabbed it from her hands and took a drag as well. Rogue shot a glare in his direction and grabbed the small tobacco filled tube. "You realize that, that was actually mine to begin with right?" He stated raising an eyebrow at her. It was something that he did, that she could not master quite like he could.

"Ah don' care," Was her reply as she took another drag. "It's mahne now."

Soda chuckled, "I know I say this a lot, but you are so weird," He stated grabbing the ash tray from it's spot on the floor by his bed. It usually took up residence on his nightstand, but for some bizarre reason, he had left it on the floor. He put it between them so that she could use it.

She flicked the ash off of the end of her cigarette, the ask fell into the ashtray. "An' ah always say that ah know," She replied carefully putting out her smoke, saving the rest of it for later. "What were ya playin' when ah came in?" She asked sitting up and moving the ashtray onto the nightstand behind her.

Soda shrugged, "Nothing really, just a song," He explained lying back down. His head it the pillows, and he let out a small sigh of contentment. Sometimes beds were just too comfortable.

"Really?" Rogue asked crawling up beside him, and lying down with her head on his chest.

He nodded playing with the ends of her long dark hair. Rogue had found that she liked just spending time like this on his bed. Just the two of them. It was always quite peaceful, and neither really felt the need to say anything. Soda found it funny how their conversations and positions could switch so quickly. Rogue gently ran her fingers down his chest drawing invisible patterns on his skin. They relished in the silence around them knowing that in this house, it would not last long. She sighed contently as his fingers gently massaged her scalp as he ran them through her hair. It was a pleasurable sensation that she just loved. It made every hair on the back of her neck stand up. She shuddered earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. It didn't help that her skin was quite sensitive. She lifted her head, looking up at the blonde curiously. She pulled herself higher up on the bed, so that she was at the same level as he was. He turned to look at her, rolling onto his side so that he was facing her. Rogue ran a hand through his hair before leaning forward and placing her lips upon his.

Soda instantly began kissing her back, resting one hand on the side of her face. Rogue smiled into the kiss, and opened her mouth giving his tongue access to it's warmth. He wasted no time, and quickly deepened the kiss. Rogue moaned softly moving as close to him as possible without changing their positions. He rested his hand on her hip pulling her a little bit closer. She was more than happy to oblige. She rested her hands against his chest, gently scratching the soft flesh with her nails, but not hard enough to leave any marks. He groaned running his hand down her leg, and back up to her hip. Rogue gently pushed him back, so that he was lying flat on his back. Their lips never separated as this happened. He didn't seem to mind the small switch. She eagerly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with her thighs. Soda didn't seem to mind this either. His hands gripped her hips gently, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She could feel this warm sensation begin to swirl in her stomach, it was weird feeling. Something she had never felt before, but she liked it. She began to kiss him more urgently, running her fingers through his hair. He groaned again sliding his hand up her sides and coming to rest on the sides of her breasts. Rogue felt exhilarated by the feeling. She liked that she could just be a normal teenager. She moaned into Soda's mouth as she felt his hands gently squeeze her breasts through her top. She shifted her position slightly, so that she was more comfortable. The shift in their position made Rogue more aware of what was actually happening. The way she had moved, she could feel his arousal pressing against her. It was enough to cause her to stall for a moment, unsure of herself. In that moment, Soda pulled away, forcing himself back down to reality.

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from hers. He looked at her, noticing her 'deer caught in the headlights' look, and blushed. "Shit, sorry Rogue," He cursed quietly feeling a bit ashamed of himself. "I should have stopped."

Rogue sighed, and rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. It wasn't that she was scared, entirely. It was more that she didn't know what to do. She was very inexperienced at this kind of thing. "Ah'm gunna go get somethang ta drink," She said climbing off of him, and rising to her feet. She was frustrated, but tried not to let it show.

Soda sat up starching the back of his neck, "Yeah sure," He said feeling a little embarrassed. "I really am sorry Rogue."

She fixed her shirt, and nodded. "Yeah, ah know." She mumbled walking over to the door, opening it and entering the hallway.

Once outside the room, she let out a frustrated sigh. Soda was so clueless at the worst of times. She cursed quietly to herself as she wandered down the hallway towards the stairs. She noticed that Wanda's door was still wide open, so she was probably still in the kitchen. She hoped the witch had calmed down a bit. She descended the stairs, pretty much running down them, and entering the kitchen. Wanda was sitting at the table with another one of her large books opened in front of her. Rogue paid her no mind and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked without even turning her attention away from the book.

Rogue was taken a back by this, but swallowed her water, placing the bottle down on the table. "Nothin' why?" She asked eying the raven haired girl curiously.

Wanda chuckled slightly placing a bookmark in between the pages of the book before closing it with a loud thud. "There is something wrong. I can tell by your body language. I know it's something to do with Soda, so just spill woman," She said pushing the book to the side.

Rogue debated telling her, but ultimately decided that it wouldn't hurt. "Ah am jus' frustrated is all," She said tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Frustrated how?" Wanda pressed on leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"This is gunna sound really dumb," She stated picking the water bottle back up. Wanda just raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to continue. "It's jus' everytahme meh and Soda get kinda intimate, he pulls away. It's lahke he's scared or somethang, an' it irritates meh," She explained taking a sip from her water bottle. "Ah mean, ah wouldn' mahnd if he jus' asked meh instead of jus' stopping ya know?"

Wanda nodded, "Well, I can't really tell you what he's thinking. Maybe he just wants to take it a bit slower. You guys haven't been together too long, and everything seems to be progressing really fast. You should just talk to him," She stated giving the goth her insight on the situation.

"Yeah, that would be an awkward conversation," Rogue mused resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Wanda sighed rolling her eyes. "Well then, maybe next time things between you and him get heated, maybe discuss it then. It won't seem quite so awkward that way," She suggest leaning back against her chair. "What harm could it do."

Rogue sighed, "Ya're probably rahgt. Ah'm jus' so mixed up," She said. "Gawd ah feel lahke such a hypocrite," She groaned covering her face with her hands.

"How so?"

She looked across the table at her friend. She had already dumped enough unnecessary shit on to the witch, she almost didn't continue. However, Wanda gestured for her to get on with it, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't seem to care. "A few weeks ago, ah told him that ah wasn't sure if ah would ever be able ta ya know, be with him in that way. At least at this point in tahme. An' now ah'm gettin' all pissy cause he keeps stoppin' before it gets too far. Ah am such a bitch," She moaned banging her head on the table.

Wanda chuckled, "I can see how that makes you a hypocrite," She agreed with an amused smile. "It's just a miscommunication. You told him before that you didn't think you'd be ready for that, so he believes that he is respecting your wishes. Whereas you, you changed your mind and decided to at least try and see how far it can go. Problem is, you never told that to him. So he is still trying to respect what he thinks are your wishes, and totally ignoring your true desires, and his," Wanda explained leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sound good?"

Rogue stared at her, her mouth open slightly. Ooh Wanda was good. It shocked her just how well the witch could analyze the situation just by her small rant. "Wow," was all she could muster. She wasn't sure what else to say.

Wanda chuckled again. "Just let him know how you feel. If I know Soda at all, I can tell you right now that it probably isn't as big of a deal as you're letting on," She continued. "Neither of you are going to be happy if you don't clear the air."

Rogue nodded enthusiastically. "Ya're rahgt. But ah think ah'm gonna hold off an that one for a while. At least not until next tahme. It's jus' too awkward for meh," She admitted throwing her hair back behind her shoulder.

Wanda nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me Rogue. Just remember, men can't tell what you're thinking. You need to tell them."

"Ah'll rememba that. Thanks Wanda," She said rising to her feet.

The witch nodded, "Anytime Rogue," She replied opening her book once more. "You know I am surprised that you trust me enough to tell me all of this," She commented, folding her hands over th pages of her book.

"Well it's either vent ta ya, or vent ta Kitty. An' ah would rather not vent ta my nosy room mate about mah boyfriend troubles," She explained rising from her seat at the table. "Besides, ya like him."

Wanda let out a small laugh, and smiled. "It's hard not too. He's just too happy," She replied tucking her hair behind her ears. "That much happy cannot be good for you."

Rogue shrugged. "Probably not, but ah don' care if it's comin' from Soda. Ah lahke that he makes meh feel like that afta all tha shit ah've bee through," She explained heading towards the doorway to the kitchen.

"You deserve some good Rogue," She agreed turning back to her book. "Well all do," She heard the witch mumble quietly. Rogue decided it was best not to comment on it.

Rogue shook her head. It had surprised her that Wanda shed so much insight on her and Soda's relationship. It was kind of strange. Maybe it was just that she needed some sort of outward perspective on things. Regardless, it seemed that all would be well, and she was content with that. She griped the pentacle around her neck, the one Wanda had given her weeks earlier, and ascended the stairs, heading back to her boyfriend.

* * *

_ "I want you, to run with me under the stars_

_ Show me the girl that you really are_

_ When no one's watching_

_ I want you, to dance like you've never been hurt_

_ Tell me a secret that no one's heard_

_I want you, and you alone tonight." _

_ - Rex Goudie - You Alone  
_

This isn't really an anthem, because I couldn't think of an anthem for this chapter. I just wanted to share it with you guys. Whenever I hear it, it reminds me of Soda and Rogue. Well more so, Soda's feelings for Rogue, and it always makes me smile.

**An:** Well there you have it. I worked hard on this, and I actually had no idea what on earth I was going to put in this chapter. I think I did a good job for winging it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you are amped up for the next chapter. I plan on pumping that bad guy out since I have been itching to write it since before I started this one. All I wanted to do was write chapter 17. But I couldn't start 17 without knowing what the hell happened in 16. ARG! You'll see why when I post it, you will see.

_Next: Here with Me _(This one has 2 anthems yay!) It's gonna be a long one.

**Response to Reviews: **

**Merrygoroundbrokedown:** I'm glad you are enjoying this so much. I agree Soda is adorable, and I thought all along that Rogue and him would make a cute couple. They are way too much a like for their own good. My favourite song from Hedwig is actually the Origin of Love with Wicked Little Town nearly tying. For Rogue, I thought Tear Me Down suited her better.


	17. Here With Me

**AN:** Next chappie! Just a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason. Namely for chapters like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

* _Marks dreams sequence. _

Take Away My Skin

**Chapter 17 **_Here With Me _

_*She was asleep. At least, she had to be asleep right? She found herself surrounded by darkness. A deep penetrating darkness that stretched as far as the eye could see. A thick, cold mist clung to the ground at her feet. It puffed up in this clouds, making the darkness seem all the more ominous. The air was cold. A cold that penetrated down to the vary marrow of her bones. She shivered. There was nothing. She was standing alone in a dark abyss. A void in which there seemed to be no escape. She looked around her, trying to find something, anything she found even the slightest bit familiar. But alas, her search turned up empty. _

"_Hello?" She called into the darkness, only to hear her own voice echo back to her. Where was she? What was the place? This vast emptiness that seemed to stretch through eternity. "Is anyone there?" She desperately called again, silently praying that someone, something would answer her. Once again, the only sound was her own voice bouncing back to her. _

_The mist around her seemed the rise, and grow even thicker. It now puffed up and swirled around her hips. She wanted nothing more than to run to escape the cold dark void, but without knowing what was beneath her feet was what held her back. What if there was nothing beyond the mist? She would fall through it, possibly to her own demise. Her body shivered uncontrollably as the cold around her seemed to intensify, if that were even possible. Her teeth were chattering so hard she was sure they were chipping, and she was sure that her lips had turned blue by now. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep the cold at bay. However, it did her no good. Out of no where, the mist rose even higher. It surrounded her completely, she could barely see through the white clouds. She couldn't help but feel panic flare up inside of her. Her heart sped up, beating frantically inside her chest. Then she heard it. A deep feminine voice. A voice she had never heard before in her life. It started out as a mere whisper making it nearly impossible to decipher. Slowly, it grew louder and louder. It grew louder until it was a steady pulse throughout the darkness. The strangest thing was, she could not understand a single word the voice was saying. The voice seemed to be speaking an entirely different language. A language that was long forgotten. Through the mist, she could make out a lone figure, she could tell it was female. The mist was too thick to make out any of her features. All except the red glow of her eyes. Those eyes were enough to stop her rapidly beating heart. Fear gripped her at the sight of those eyes. _

_Quickly, the voice grew so loud that her ears could no longer stand the pressure. It was as if the voice was inside of her head. It sent vibrations into her skull, making it pound painfully. She closed her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears in hope of relieving some of the pain and muffle the sound. However, this seemed to have no effect what so ever. She bit her bottom lip hard, surely drawing blood, but her body was so numb and sore from the cold that she did not notice. She tried to maintain her composure, but none of her attempts had any effect. The figure reached her arm towards her, and a terrible pain filled her chest. It was an unbearable pressure that seemed to grip her heart. An icy cold, and tight grasp that squeezed her heart so tightly, she was sure that it would explode. The strange thing was, the figure was not even touching her, not even close. _

"_Stop it!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, and the pressure on her heart immediately ceased. It was then that she felt the ground beneath her disappear, and she began to fall. She continued to scream, desperately reaching out to grab anything to stop her rapid descent. But there was nothing. The voice seemed to follow her, swirling around her in a taunting laugh. It surrounded her, mocking her as she fell. She seemed to be falling deeper and deeper allowing the darkness to swallow her completely.*_

Rogue woke with a start. Her eyes were wide and her body was drenched in a cold sweat. This did not help keep her warm in the chilled November air. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. This time it helped a little bit. Silently, she thanked the powers above for saving her from the terrible dream. She sensed that it was late. However, when she looked at the clock on her bedside table, she realized that she had only been asleep for an hour. It was only one o'clock in the morning. She cursed quietly, throwing her blankets off of her sweaty form. She was too awake to even attempt to fall back asleep. Once the cold air hit her sweat soaked skin, it began to dry, and she felt even colder. That dream had scared her more than any of the other dreams she had, had in the last while. It was not so much the dream itself, just certain elements of it. Mainly the female figure, her deep, booming voice, and those eyes. It was just too bizarre for her to comprehend. She shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts, and pulled herself out of bed. She wiped the remaining sweat off of her brow.

She sighed in frustration, "Great!" She mumbled to herself. Things like this always seemed to happen on the most inconvenient of days. It was a Sunday night, and she just so happened to have school in the morning and sleep was no where in sight. On top of that, that dream had all her nerves standing on edge. Luckily, Kitty was sound asleep in her own bed, leaving her with no one to quiz her on the details of her dream. She sighed again, "No point in sittin' 'round here waitin' for hell ta freeze over," She decided walking over to her vanity.

It may be one o'clock in the morning, but that was not going to stop her from leaving the mansion. She needed to clear her head, and she couldn't do that in her room with Kitty rambling in her sleep. A late night drive seemed like just the trick to clear her head and settle her jumbled nerves. But the question of the matter was, could she get past Logan completely undetected. She was sure she could, it wasn't impossible. She grabbed her car keys, as she slipped on her shoes. This would be fun.

* * *

Rogue had been driving around Bayville aimlessly for just about an hour now. Unfortunately, her mind was no more clear than it had been when she had left of the mansion. Her thoughts just seemed to run through the events of the dream, and leaving her even more baffled at the meaning of it all. It was now nearing two a.m. and she was still wide awake. She sighed to herself, turning on her radio. She allowed the calming late night music to fill her car. Usually she hated the instrumental music the radio stations started playing after eleven, but this time, she was thankful for it. It was better when there were no lyrics to distract you. There was less to focus on, and it helped you calm yourself a lot better. She felt her thoughts drifting off to a happier place.

In her absent minded driving, she found herself pulling into the driveway of the Brotherhood house. She blinked a couple times, stopping her car about halfway down the drive. Strangely enough, she found herself debating whether or not she would finish the journey to the house, or just turn her car around and simply go home. She was slightly discouraged from staying by the simple fact that the house was bathed in darkness. Not a single light in the house seemed to be on. This told her that the residents were asleep. Also, she was fairly certain that the group of mutants would have locked the door before retiring to their bedrooms for the night. Still, she found herself with the rather intense urge to just go inside, and see Soda. He was probably sleeping, but that didn't really matter to her. She quietly cursed to herself taking her foot off of he brake pedal and lightly pushing down on the gas. There was no point in turning back. Especially since she was already halfway down the driveway. Why not give it a shot. Worst case scenario the door would be locked, and then she would turn around and go home. No harm, no foul.

She was not entirely used to making last minute decisions or being really spontaneous. Especially spontaneous visits to friends, and definitely not in the middle of the night. It was completely different when they lived in the same house as you and not all the way across town. All of these urges were knew to her. She liked to plan things like this out beforehand, but she hadn't really considered making a late night house call to her boyfriend. It was definitely not on her 'I had a bad dream' checklist. After a few moments of stalling, she lowly left the warmth of her car and walked up the front steps onto the porch. She felt like she was some kind of thief and she was committing one of the most dangerous of crimes. Breaking into a house full of rather dangerous and unpredictable teenage mutants. That was definitely not a very smart idea. At least, for the average person. For her, it was a piece of cake. She twisted the knob on the front door, and was greatly surprised when it opened with no resistance. They had left the door unlocked. She couldn't help bit silently cheer at this small fact. That was one obstacle out of the way.

She stepped into the house softly closing the door behind her. She was trying to make the least amount of noise possible. She knew Fred, Todd, and hell even Soda slept like the dead. It was nearly impossible to wake them up without a lot of effort, They could sleep through the apocalypse, and be clueless when they woke up. However, she recalled that Pietro was a very light sleeper. She could only assume the same of Wanda since they were twins, and the fact that Wanda was just very jumpy and suspicious of nearly everything. The only thing she seemed to have blind faith in was her magic. Besides, it was only polite to be quiet, even if you were sneaking in at two in the morning and no one knew you were there. She cautiously made her way to the stairs recalling all the creaks in the floor and attempting to avoid those spots. To her surprise, she was somewhat successful. She still stepped on a few, but she anticipated this. It was eerie traveling down the hallway in the dark. She took small, and cautious steps, not wanting to alert the sleeping teens of her presence in their home. She slid her fingers across the walls as she walked taking note of doorways, counting them as she went along. This was the only way she could navigate the dark halls without turning on the light. It worked well enough.

After a few minutes, she reached the very end of the hall. She knew that the door on the left side belonged to Wanda's bedroom, so it was safe to assume that the door on the left was the one she was looking for. She opened the door slowly. She cringed slightly when the hinges squeaked from use. It was dark, but the curtains were thrown open allowing the bright moonlight to spill into the room. This illuminated the room somewhat, making it easier to see where everything was. Soda's keyboard had been moved, and was pressed against the wall across from the foot of his bed. She was surprised, the instrument was always at the foot of his bed. At least, when she was over anyway. She noted that the room was still as big of a mess as it always was. His clothes were everywhere, and random objects were placed in strange places around the room. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she spotted Soda asleep on the bed. He was lying on his side, snuggled up under the heavy blankets with his face nuzzled into the softness of his pillow. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, younger too. She stepped into the room, shutting the door securely behind her. She was glad that her boyfriend had managed to fall asleep before two. She would have been slightly concerned if he was still awake. He never seemed to get enough sleep.

She inched her way over to the bed, unsure of what state of sleep he was currently in. If he has just dozed off, she did not wish to wake him. She walked to the opposite side of the bed, slipping off her shoes. She lifted the thick blanket and slid underneath the cold fabric. She shivered as it came into contact with her bare feet. She wasn't entirely surprised that this side of the bed was cold. The blonde boy tended o stay on one side of the bed. She knew deep down that she should probably be heading home to her own bed, but Soda's looked way more inviting. Perhaps his presence would be enough to settle her jumbled nerves. She sighed contently as she settled into the bed. She curled up behind him, pressing herself up against his bare back. He was always quite warm, and this time was no exception. She liked that. Still, she felt too awake for sleep, but she was content as long as she could stay like this.

"Well hello to you too," Soda mumbled causing Rogue to jump in surprise. She bolted up into a sitting position. This reaction made Soda chuckle.

Rogue cursed slapping his arm playfully. "Ya shit head! Ah thought ya were asleep!" She cried crossing her arms over her chest. She was not entirely impressed with his innocent deceit.

Soda rolled over so that he was facing her. He let out a huge yawn. "I was nearly. Then, I heard you coming down the hall. You step very heavy," He answered finding himself yawning again His words were slurred, heavy with the tiredness that was also evident in his bloodshot eyes. His usual happy-go-lucky smile crept up onto his face.

"Well ah'm sorry. Ah can' help tha way ah walk," She retorted smiling as well. She couldn't help it. He was always so good at making her smile, and she didn't even have to try. His smile was just so infectious.

Soda grunted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Do you always sneak around, breaking into houses and jumping into bed with men at two o'clock in the morning?" He teased raising his eyebrow curiously.

"No actually ah don'" She replied a small blush creeping up onto her pale cheeks. Thank god all the lights were off. "Ah had a fucked up dream, an' went for a drive ta clear mah head," She explained tucking her hair behind her ears. "Ah ended up here, so ah thought ah'd come an' see ya for a bit."

Soda nodded. "I see. What was this dream about?" He asked suppressing yet another yawn. No point in sleeping when Rogue was around. Even if it was after two in the morning. It wasn't everyday he got a late night visit from his girlfriend.

Rogue fell silent. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to share the haunting and creepy details of her dream to her very sleepy boyfriend. While she was internally debating this fact, Soda had leaned back against the headboard of his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He cocked his eyebrow patiently waiting for her to begin. After a few moments of silence, Rogue sighed. "Ok, ah'll tell ya. But ya have ta promise not ta laugh if ya find it silly in any way," She stated giving in to her voice of reason. She would most likely feel better disclosing her fear and woes onto another person. Besides she could tell that he wasn't going to let this go, even if she decided to keep it to herself.

He nodded with another yawn. "Cross my heart and hope to die," He recited raising his right hand as if he were swearing upon the bible.

Rogue smiled, but didn't laugh. "Stick a dirty needle in yar eye?"

He chuckled with a small nod, "Absolutely," He fired back enthusiastically, resting his hand back down in his lap.

Rogue sighed and began to explain her strange, yet very creepy and ominous dream. She was used to dreaming about other people's memories. Living a life that was not her own. People she had never meant, and conversations that she had never had. Yes, this dream deviated from her regular dreaming pattern. As she went on describing the details of her dream, Soda listened intently. It wasn't until she explained the dream out loud, that she realized how much the dream had actually spooked her. Once finished her lengthy explanation, she let out a breath she had not even known she had been holding. She felt a bit relaxed after getting that off of her chest. Maybe it was the tension in her body as she was trying to figure out what it all meant, that was keeping her awake. Or it could have been that she was dwelling on it way too much. Both seemed like good assumptions. She recalled the icy grip on her heart, and that was enough to instill the fear back into her. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself again. Soda noticed this and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She placed her hand over his, appreciating the kind gesture.

"So you drove all the way down here just to sleep in my bed?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. She could tell that he was trying to tease her, but he wasn't doing a very good job in his tired state. He dropped his arm from her shoulders, resting it on his knee.

"Well, no. Not exactly anyway," She began running her fingers through her slightly messed up hair. She had not brushed it before leaving the mansion. "Ah was drivin' 'round an' ah ended up here. So ah though ah'd come up an' see ya. Even if ya were sleepin'. Besides, ah was cold," She explained gesturing to her rather odd choice of clothing.

Soda chuckled holding his hands up defensively. "Ok, I believe you," He cried finding it amusing that the goth girl had left the mansion in her pajama pants and a simple tank top. "Just tell me the roof of your car was up." He didn't want Rogue to die from the cold.

Rogue nodded, "Of course, ah'm not that crazy!" She cried pretending to be offended.

Soda let out a loud laugh. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that Roguey," He replied gently patting her on the knee.

She rolled her eyes, "Says tha boy who wanders 'round tha house without a shirt in winter," She muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "Ya have ta admit, that's a little bit crazy."

"I suppose you're right," He agreed with a small nod.

"Ah'm always right sug," She stated proudly stretching her stiff back muscles.

"If you say so," He replied with another yawn. It was almost two-thirty by this time, and he was extremely tired. However, Rogue showed no signs of even being close to tired. He leaned back against the headboard again involuntarily closing his eyes. A little nap couldn't hurt.

"Hey, no sleepin'" Rogue stated shaking his shoulders. "Now that ah know ya're awake ah don' wanna watch ya sleep," She cried in complaint, pouting at him.

He cracked a smile, forcing his eyes open. "Sorry, I'm just tired," He replied rubbing his eyes, attempting to rub the sleepiness away. He failed miserably.

"I know what would wake you," She teased suggestive ruffling his already tousled hair making it stick up in every direction.

He smirked playfully. "That is rather tempting," He admitted holding back yet another yawn.

Rogue smirked back. "Ah'm glad," She remarked before lightly pressing her lips against his. She was serious.

He sighed in contentment against her lips, completely relaxing his body. Rogue smiled as she pulled her lips away. He frowned, raising is eyebrow at her again in questioning. She shrugged innocently. He smirked, and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. He kissed her on the forehead before kissing her on the lips again. Her lips molded to his, every bump and every curve matched perfectly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. Soda moaned into her mouth pulling her on top of him. Their kiss intensified, becoming more urgent. Rogue moved her hands away from his neck, resting them on his broad shoulders. She then slid them down his side exploring the bare flesh of his toned chest. Soda had opted to do the same it seemed. His hands had ventured from their placement on her hips, playing with the hem of her shirt. They were slowly creeping their way under her rather loose fitting shirt. She traced invisible patterns on his stomach as his hands crept higher. They inched along slowly until they came to a rest a top of her breasts. She was thankful that she put her bra on before leaving the mansion. Despite the fabric that was blocking their bare skin from touching, it did not seem to hinder the feeling very much. A jolt of excitement traveled up her spine, and that strange feeling began to rise within her stomach once more. She arched her back leaning towards his touch as he gently squeezed her breasts. She moaned softly as a jolt of pleasure traveled through her body. Soda shifted slightly beneath her. The way he shifted made it so she could feel his very prominent arousal pressing against her inner thigh. This time, she didn't stall. She moved over slightly so that she was straddling him. He was now resting perfectly between her legs. Her excitement grew and that deliciously warm feeling that swirled within her grew as well. She gently bucked her hips against him, eager to feel the sensation. This motion caused the blonde boy beneath her to groan. The spark of pleasure that traveled through her body at the gesture caused her to gasp in surprise. She had not anticipated it to feel quite like that. No, not one bit. She liked it.

Soda groaned and reluctantly pulled away from her kiss swollen lips. He was definitely wide awake now, she had no doubt about that. "Rogue," He breathed sliding his hands out from their rather cozy place under her shirt. He was breathing rather heavily. "We have to stop," He ground out resting his forehead against hers.

She kissed his cheek softly. "An' what if ah don' wanna stop?" She replied coyly. She began trailing kisses across his jawline and then down his neck. She didn't want to give him, or herself, a chance to think. It was more than possible that she would stop herself if she did.

He groaned again gripping her shoulders. He guided her away from him, holding her an arms length away, his hands remaining on her shoulders. "Rogue, I'm serious," He began looking her right in the eyes. They were darker than usual, and filled with desire. Rogue swallowed hard. His gaze was rather intense. It was weird staring at him when he was like this. It was strange. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to at all," He confessed shamefully, his tone of voice very serious.

Rogue looked away for a second biting her bottom lip in thought. She had to carefully consider the consequences of their actions. She turned her gaze back to him swallowing the small lump that had grown in her throat at his intense gaze. She then realized, that she didn't care. "Then don'" She forced out, staring into his brown orbs. This was what she wanted, and she was determined to get what she wanted.

His eye widened at her statement. His eyebrows furrowed, and his expression was so uncharacteristically serious. If the situation had been different, she would have laughed. "Are you sure?" He asked searching her eyes for any sort of hesitation.

After a moment, she nodded. "Ah don' wanna live mah whole life not knowin' what's it's like ta touch another human being. Ah want ta experience everythang," She explained confidently, yet softly at the exact same time. Despite her confidence, she found herself looking away from his rather intense stare. She was scared sure, but she wanted to know what it was like. How it felt to feel another person entirely. As complete as one can.

Soda reached out cupping her face and turning it back to his. "Are you sure this is what you really want to do?"

She nodded instantaneously. "Yes," She stated firmly, not willing to have him see the small amount of fear she harbored inside of her. She thought she was ready, and that's all that mattered. He may be her only chance to feel. Who knew how long it would take to gain control of her abilities, if she ever did. No, she wasn't going to stay a virgin forever. This she had decided.

That small three letter word was all the incentive the seventeen year old needed. He leaned forward, recapturing her lips in the most intense kiss of her life. That wasn't really saying much though, since she had only ever been able to kiss one boy, and that was him. But it was still amazing. He leaned back against the headboard again pulling her along with him. She smiled into the kiss pressing her body tightly against his, allowing him to guide her. His hands ran down her body memorizing her every curve. She couldn't hold back the moan as his one hand once again ventured underneath the thin fabric of her tank top and rubbed against her bare skin. It was one of the most exhilarating things she had ever felt. She loved the feel of his bare skin against hers, even if it was just a small portion of it. With one swift motion, he pulled her shirt over her head carelessly throwing it down on the floor. She gasped in surprise not quite expecting that, but she didn't care. He rolled her onto her back, so that she was now lying beneath him. He peppered her pale face with gentle kisses carefully placing them along her jaw. He then made a trail down to her neck gently nipping at her pulse. This action made her gasp again. His actions would be sure to leave a mark, but Rogue could care less at the moment. She arched her back upwards, enjoying the incredible feelings that he stirred deep within her. He reached behind her as she did so and quickly, almost expertly unhooking the clasp of her bra. She couldn't help but blush as he slowly pulled the fabric away from her chest.

She shivered as the cold night hair hit her bare breasts, hardening her nipples instantly. She moved her arms to cover her nudity feeling rather embarrassed. She'd never really been naked in front of anyone before. However, Soda grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled them away from her skin. He kissed her cheek softly. "Beautiful," He mumbled in her ear, trailing his kissed back down her neck, sucking greedily at the exposed skin of her throat.

Her blush grew, but she moaned closing her eyes as his kissed traveled even lower. Despite this, she couldn't help but smile at his statement. He kissed the tops of her breasts, sliding his warms hands down her exposed sides. She cried out in surprise as he gently took her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked, gently biting the small sensitive nub. His tongue flicked against the small peek causing Rogue to squirm a little bit from the pleasure. She felt the heat in her stomach shoot straight down into her loins. It felt so good, and she once again found herself arching her back upwards. She wanted to feel his bare skin pressed against hers, and get lost in the sensation. In a way, it was overwhelming. Soda moved his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as he had the opposite one. Rogue moaned running her fingers through his hair and across his shoulders. She found herself getting lost in the sensations he created within her. He released her breasts from his grasp and crawled up her body, recapturing his lips in an urgent kiss filled with desire. There was definitely no turning back at this point. His hand greedily explored her exposed flesh, sliding down her chest, across her breasts and down her flat stomach. His hand slipped beneath the waist band of her pajama pants. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He gently pulled her pants down easily sliding them off of her hips and down her well muscled legs. This left her in nothing but her underwear.

Once he laid her back down on the bed again, he assaulted her neck again. A small smile crept up onto her face again and she tilted her head to the side so that she had better access to the rather sensitive area. His hand slid up her thigh, and onto her sex. Her underwear shielded the area, but Soda paid it no mind. He ran his fingers down he center of her sex, stroking the damp fabric. He hooked his fingers on the edge, and she eagerly lifted her hips allowing him to remove her only remaining piece of clothing. The dark fabric disappeared somewhere on the floor along with all of her other clothes. She felt her cheeks getting hot once more, but she ignored it. His hands stroked her inner thighs slowly, messaging the soft flesh. She shivered at the sensation. She gasped as his fingers found their way to that small bundle of nerve between her legs. A strong jolt of electricity ran up her body as he rubbed the sensitive nub located above her opening. She moan softly enjoying the gentle caress of his fingers. She found herself spreading her legs farther apart for him, allowing him more excess to that particular area of her body. Without warning he slowly inserted one of his fingers inside the warmth of her body. She gasped, and his lips found hers once again. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck as his finger slid in and out of her. Every nerve in her body reacted to his touch. Where ever he touched, it felt as if her skin was on fire. She loved it. It was more intense, and incredible than she had dreamed it to be. He slipped another finger inside of her core, stretching her slowly in order to accommodate him. She moaned louder, bucking her hips against his hand. The incredible feeling building inside of her seemed in intensify with his ministrations. It felt like a slow form of torture. At least in her opinion anyway. Oh god how she wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

After a couple minutes of this, he removed his fingers from her sex and pulled away from her slightly. She groaned at the loss of contact, missing the constant heat produced by his body, and the pleasure his fingers created. He chuckled at this and kissed her forehead softly. With one hand, he slid his own underwear off fully exposing himself to her. It wasn't until that moment that she realized that, that was all he had been wearing. Deep down she knew that, but she hadn't thought about it until now. She found herself blushing, turning her head away slightly. Her heart sped up, and was pounding in her chest. She couldn't help but feel nervous. It was blatantly obvious that she had never done this before. He gently placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She turned her head to meet his gaze. His usually dancing brown eyes, were dark, but they still held a deep concern in them that somehow helped ease her nerves.

He kissed her cheek. "You know if you don't wanna do this, we can still stop," He stated, that serious expression appearing on his handsome face again. She could tell that if she said no now, that he would be very disappointed. And she knew deep down that she would be too. At least she would realize it later on, and she would kick herself for being so ridiculous.

Rogue hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "It's okay, ah'm fahne," She assured him with a nervous smile. "Ah'm just a little nervous," She confessed, blushing again. She was sure her face was bright red, but she didn't care. She wanted him to take her.

"As long as you're sure that this is what you want."

She nodded again, "Positive," She replied kissing him softly on the lips.

He kissed her back sliding his hands back down her sides, resting them on her hips. She slid her hands down his arms, smiling into their kiss. He was so kind and considerate. Not many guys would give a girl a second chance to back out. She loved him for it. His knee gently nudged her thighs farther apart. She took his initiative and spread her thighs farther apart for him, so he could settle down in between her legs. She held her breath when she felt his arousal come to rest at her entrance. She felt her body tense up, gripping his shoulders firmly. His eyes locked onto hers, and she nodded stiffly, preparing herself. She was scared, but she assumed that the fear was normal. He kissed her firmly on the lips as he entered her in one swift motion. Rogue cried out, gripping his shoulders tighter, digging her nails into his flesh. She closed her eyes tightly, biting down on her bottom lip rather hard. It hurt quite a bit more than she had anticipated. It was probably due to the fact that she had tensed up just beforehand. That was not a very smart move on her part. She had never experienced sex before, that much was obvious. But she knew enough to know what to expect, kind of. However, nothing could prepare you for your first time. Soda gently kissed her eyelids before peppering kisses along her face. She opened her eyes, and met his concerned gaze. She smiled meekly,and nodded signaling to him that she was alright. He kissed her lips, pushing himself further inside of her. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he slowly began to thrust inside of her. She moaned quietly as the pain that had filled her moments before slowly began to fade away and morph into that delicious ache that pulsed through her entire being. At that happy noise, he began to move a bit faster, his grip on her hips tightening slightly. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She nipped at his neck, earning a throaty moan from the seventeen year old. She gasped as he thrust himself even faster into her. The ache inside of her seemed to intensify. It was like an insatiable itch that demanded to be scratched, and she wanted nothing more than for him to scratch it. She moaned finding herself bucking her hips along with his thrusts meeting every one. He groaned moving harder and faster into her. She gasped, closing her eyes tightly at the pleasure.

Their pleasure filled cries filled the small room, as they moved together in unison. She could feel something building within her and she wanted nothing more than to ride the wave of pleasure until her body exploded. His lips captured hers again as his thrusts became faster almost frantic. She closed her eyes tightly as the feeling he was creating within her climbed to a level that was almost unbearable. With one final thrust, Rogue felt her body explode with pleasure, sparks flying behind her eyes. Every nerve in her body seemed to tingle at the sensation, and it felt so good. Her walls clenched around him bringing out his own release. Soda thrust into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her. He rested his head on her chest breathing heavily. Rogue couldn't help but smile, running her fingers through his hair. It felt good just to have him resting there, still inside her. She reveled in the warmth of his body. He was so much warmer than her. That was nothing new, but she noticed it more now. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. It was just him and her, together completely.

They remained like this for a few minutes until their breathing had pretty much returned to normal. He reluctantly pulled himself out of her, and rolled off of her so that he was lying on his back beside her. Rogue shifted her position as well, so that her head rested against his chest. She snuggled into his flesh, curling herself against him. He wrapped his arm around her, resting it around her shoulders. He sighed contently, playing with the ends of her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. "You ok?" He asked quietly, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded against his chest, "Couldn't be better," she replied truthfully.

Soda smiled, "I'm glad," He replied tiredly.

She smiled as well, nuzzling his chest. "Ah have a random question for ya," She began, lifting herself up a bit so that she could see his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, but remained silent. She took this as a sign to speak. "How many girls have ya slept with?" She asked curiously, drawing random patterns on his chest with her fingers.

He chuckled. "Isn't that a question you should ask before you have sex, and not after?" He countered with an amused smile. He pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies shielding them from the cold chill of the November air. She was thankful for it.

She pretended to glare at him. "Ya know that ya shouldn' answer a question with anotha question," She retorted snottily. She could tell that he was just avoiding the question. "Seriously, how many?" She continued not giving up.

Soda sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able to escape this question. He thought for a moment before shrugging. "About a handful." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Ok fine, maybe five or six." He answered honestly. There was no point in lying, that wouldn't get him anywhere. "But most of them didn't really mean anything though," He spat out quickly thinking that he was assuring her.

She shot him a weird look, "Then why did ya do it?" She asked curiously, obviously not happy with his previous statement.

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess it's because of where I grew up," He began scratching the side of his face. "I'm a Greaser, and most of the girl's in my neighborhood were sluts. I suppose that it was just expected that I have some sort of experience in that department. You know what I mean?"

Rogue scrunched up her nose in distaste. "That's dumb," She stated firmly. "If ya didn't care 'bout any of those girls, ya shouldn' have slept with them," She spat slightly irritated by his piggish statement.

"I did care about them. Well, a couple of them," He confessed lifting his head up off of the pillows so that he could scratch the back of his neck. "I'm not heartless Rogue," He stated feeling slightly insulted that she would label him like that.

She sensed his insult and smiled sheepishly at him. "Ah know," She replied softly, letting him know that she wasn't upset with him. It was her fault for asking. She shouldn't ask questions she didn't really want to know the answers to. She rested her head back down on his chest. "Ah just always thought that sex was very emotional. Somethang special," She mused listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. She found herself smiling at the sound. "Lahke love was really important."

Soda shook his head processing her quiet words. "Love does matter Rogue, and it is important," He stated with a sigh running his hand down her back, slowly. "Sometimes though, Love is just not enough.," He said so quietly that she almost missed it.

Rogue lifted her head again to look at his face. He had this far off look in his eyes, and a small frown had worked it's way onto his lips. It wasn't really an expression she was used to seeing on him. She looked at him thoughtfully trying to figure out where his mind had wandered off to. It was obvious to her that he was no longer just thinking about sex. He had bridged the gap into something much deeper. "Why do ya say that?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Soda seemed to snap back to reality at the sound of her voice. He looked at her flashing an obviously fake smile her way. "Nothing," He spat out a little too quickly for her tastes. He then looked away from her, focusing on something outside of the window.

She could tell just by the tone of his voice that he was lying to her. "Bullshit Soda," She stated pushing herself up into a sitting position. She shivered from the loss of both the blanket, and the heat from his body. But she didn't care. From his body language, she could tell that whatever was bothering him, affected him more than he outwardly let on. "Ya know ya can tell meh," She said softly reaching out and turning his head back to meet her gaze. There was a deep pain reflected in his brown eyes that tugged at her heart strings. His downcast expression made her feel saddened as well.

He sighed, "You really wanna know?" He asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Ah do," She replied truthfully. She wanted him to trust her, as much as she trusted him. She trusted him a lot, that much was obvious.

Soda pulled himself up on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out another sigh. Rogue remained silent, just watching him. He could take his time, time didn't really matter anymore. She sat back and just waited for him to begin his story. "My last girlfriend, was this girl Sandy. She lived a few blocks down from my place, in a bit better part of town," He began, opening his eyes. His gaze remained glue to the ceiling. "Anyways, we were together for almost a year, and we were pretty much inseparable at times. I loved her more than anything in the world. But I was only fifteen, maybe sixteen at the time, and she was a year younger than I was," He continued running a hand through his messed up hair, smoothing it down a bit. "Sandy was very shy, quiet, and incredibly sweet. She always put others before herself, much like I do. That's why I loved her. She was there for me when my parents died. I remember that night more than I remember anything else," He explained. He stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath.

Rogue could tell that this particular story was very hard for him to talk about. At least, in detail. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small reassuring smile. "Keep goin' sug," She urged, leaving her hand on his shoulder.

"We had only been together a couple months at the time, and I was really messed up. I snuck out of my house and went to see her. All my siblings were sleeping off their misery, but that never really worked for me. So I went to see Sandy. She was very supportive, letting me cry on her shoulder. She even snuck me up to her room, so I wouldn't have to walk all the way home," He continued with a small smile. "That was the first time we had sex," He stated, the smile disappearing from his features. "After that, everything seemed to be going great. We were happy, well at least I know I was. It was quite a few months later when everything went to shit," He stated rather bitterly.

Rogue nodded, encouraging him, "Go on."

He took another deep breath, "When all that stuff was happening with Ponyboy and he ran away, Sandy came over to see me. She informed me that she was leaving to go live with her Grandmother in Florida, and that I would most likely never see her again," He continued, his voice shaking slightly. "When I asked her why, she told me that she was pregnant. At first I was shocked, and rather happy to be honest. I had been planning to ask her to marry me for a while by this time, but I wanted to wait until Pony was a bit older, and I didn't quite want to leave Starr just yet. She and I were way too close. But at that moment, I didn't care about any of that. I wanted to do the right thing. I told her this, pleading with her not to go and that I could make it work. But she instantly shot me down," He stated, scratching the back of his neck again. She noticed tears welling up in his eyes, but he held them back well. "Then she told me something that killed me. She said that the baby wasn't mine. And as much as it pained me to hear, that she cheated on me, and how much my heart ached that she could do such a thing to me, I pushed it aside because I loved her. I told her I didn't really care, that I would take care of her and the baby. I wanted to marry her anyway," He sniffed forcing back his tears. "But she told me that I was no good. I couldn't provide for her, and that was why she had to leave. She didn't want me hanging around ruining her life," He ground out letting the tears finally fall from his eyes. Tears she guessed he had kept bottled up for quite some time. "She didn't want me. She didn't love me like I loved her." He sniffed, trying to keep himself composed. "She ripped my fuckin' heart out and stopped all over it, and right when I needed her support. It just made everything so much worse. I wrote her a letter too. I found her Grandmother's address and I sent her a letter. It was returned unopened. The sad part was, the 'return to sender' was in her writing," When he concluded his heart-wrenching story, he broke down. He sat up burying his face in his hands, long suppressed sobs wracking his body.

Rogue wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her chest. She didn't care that they weren't fully clothed, and she could care less what time it was. All that mattered at that moment was Soda, and the pain that she felt through his sadness. He wrapped his arms around her torso, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel his salty tears slide down her skin, but she didn't care. All that mattered was him and his pain. She wanted nothing more than to rid him of it. She gently ran her fingers through his soft hair in an effort to soothe him. "It's okay. She can't hurt ya no more," She whispered gently kissing his forehead. "Ah'm glad ya told meh," She stated rubbing soothing circles along his back with her other hand. "It must have been hard or ya, keepin' all that bottled up for so long," She commented quietly, placing a gentle kiss at the top of his head.

He nodded against her skin, his tears never stopping. She pulled away from him slightly, leaning down and kissing his cheeks comfortingly. He accepted the kind gesture, and tilted his head a bit more, placing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, eagerly. He leaned back against the headboard again, pulling her with him. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. His hands explored her bare flesh sliding over her slightly sweaty skin. She felt his one hand on her breast, and the other seemed to become tangled in her hair. Once again, he was standing at full attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She slid her one hand down his body, resting it on his thigh. He gently bit her bottom lip, and she gasped in surprise. Without hesitation, she slid her hand along his length. She stroked him, feeling him before gently guiding him back inside her body. He moaned into her mouth, his hands returning to their comfortable position on her hips. He did not hesitate to thrust up into her. It felt good to be able to offer him a more physical kind of comfort. She ignored the slight tenderness of her sex, as they began to move again in that age old rhythm that only a man and a woman could make.

* * *

The bright sunlight is what woke Rogue up in the early hours of the morning. She always closed the curtains before she went to bed, so she wasn't used to the sun shining on her face. She was tired. Actually, she was borderline exhausted. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend's alarm clock. It read five-twenty four a.m. She groaned knowing that she would have to leave and go back to the mansion before anyone noticed her absence. Usually Logan was the first one up, and then Scott was up somewhere between six and six-thirty. Danger room sessions were usually from seven till eight, and then it was time to get ready to leave for school and get there by nine. Luckily on Mondays, they didn't have any Danger Room sessions. So she had just enough time to get home and into bed before anyone noticed, she hoped. Rogue sighed, she'd rather stay here. It was much more comfortable in Soda's bed with him and it was to be alone in her own, warmer too. However, she knew that it was best for her to go home. It was better to avoid the questions that would surely follow. Questions she did not want to answer truthfully. No one needed to know what had transpired here in Soda's bedroom. That was definitely private information. She tried to sit up, but she was met with some rather strong resistance.

Soda was sound asleep beside her, his arm resting securely around her waist. She smiled running a hand through his hair. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She felt closer to him now, than she had before. This was probably sue to the fact that he had confided in her about Sandy. Also the fact that she had trusted him enough to take her virginity played a small part in there as well. As much as she didn't want to disturb him, she had to get up. She gently lifted his arm, and slid herself out from underneath it. He let out a small grunt before rolling over. She could have sworn she heard him mumble something that sounded quite a lot like, "muffins." Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at this. She threw her legs off of the edge of the bed, looking around the floor for her discarded articles of clothing. She found them easily enough. She ignored the slight sting between her legs as she stood up. It probably wasn't a wise idea to comfort him with sex when she was already sore, but she didn't really care. She had enjoyed it just as much as he did. She gathered her clothes, placing them on the bed so she wouldn't have to bend down that far again. Firstly, she grabbed her underwear and pulled them on first. She had them about half way up when she noticed a small smear of dried blood on her thighs. She wasn't entirely sure how the blood had gotten smeared onto her thighs, but she had a vague idea. She blushed slightly embarrassed. She was glad Soda was sound asleep. He probably would have been amused. She definitely had to clean herself up before she headed home. She couldn't hide the smell of blood from inquisitive noses. She sighed, pulling her underwear up the rest of the way. She threw on the rest of her clothes, and headed towards the door. She was quite sore, but she ignored the slight discomfort. It had been totally worth it. She tip-toed to the bathroom, closing the small door behind her. She dampened some toilet paper and quickly wiped her thighs clean. She also used the hairbrush to help tame her hair, and make her look somewhat presentable. It had been a mess. Happy with her appearance, she made her way back in Soda's bedroom.

Soda hadn't moved an inch, in the short span of time she had left the room. He was still snuggled into the mattress, his face buried in the pillow. She smiled and walked around to the side of the bed he was sleeping on. Surprisingly, she had been the one farthest away from the window. And she was the one that had been woken up by it while he remained sleeping soundly. Funny how that works. She found her shoes, easily enough. They were half hidden under the bed, where she had kicked them off the hours before. She slipped them on and sat back down on the bed.

She shook Soda's shoulder gently attempting to wake the sleeping boy. He didn't budge an inch. She sighed shaking him harder, "Soda, wake up," She called softly into his ear. Sometimes, he was impossible to wake up. It was more than a little frustrating.

To her surprise, he groaned at the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting when the sun assaulted them with it's bright rays. However, he didn't actually move. "What time is it?" He asked mumbling. His voice was so quiet that she could barely make out the words.

She chuckled, "It's five thirty," She replied holding back the large yawn she could feel building with in her. Two and a half hours of sleep was definitely not enough.

"Dear God," He cried quietly pulling the blanket up over his head. "It is too early to be awake," He moaned in complaint. His voice muffled by the rather thick blanket.

Rogue laughed, "Ah know sug, but ah got ta get goin'. Ah'm supposed ta be home in bed rememba?" She explained pulling the blanket away from his face. "Ah thought ah'd wake ya up before ah left, so ya wouldn't think ah was avoidin' ya," She concluded tucking her hair behind her ears. That was the only thing she hated about having long hair. It always got in her face.

Soda groaned again forcing himself up into a sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down a little. "Do you have to go?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately, yeah ah do."

He nodded slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I wish you could stay," He stated with a pout.

Meh too, but ah can't," She replied standing up and grabbing her car keys off of the table next to his bed.

He reached out, grabbing a hold of her wrist gently. She turned to look at him, surprised by the sudden gesture. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before releasing her from his grasp. She raised an eyebrow in questioning, and he just smiled. "This is the first time I've seen you without make-up," He answered her, without her even having to ask him,

"Really?" She asked. She was sure that he had seen her without make-up before.

He nodded again leaning back against the headboard. "You should go without it more more often. You look prettier without all the gunk on your face," He commented letting out another yawn.

Rogue knew that she should be slightly insulted by this, but she couldn't help but smile, "Ah'll rememba that. But ah have ta go."

"Ok," He replied, as she leaned down to his level. He pulled her down farther, gently kissing her on the lips. "I love you," He mumbled against her them as he slolwy pulled away from her. +

Rogue smiled softly, standing back up. "Ah know," She replied quietly. "Ah'll call ya later 'cause ah highly doubt ya'll be at school," She remarked heading towards the door.

He shook his head sliding back down so that he was lying down, "No way man," He replied pulling the blanket back up to his chin. "I need sleep," He mumbled snuggling into his pillow.

Rogue laughed again shaking her head, "Figures," She stated softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Rogue pulled into the driveway of the mansion around five fifty in the morning. She had hurried her way home, hoping that everyone would still be asleep when she got there. So far, it seemed that luck was on her side today. Although, she didn't have long to slip into bed before Scott woke up. She just prayed that Logan decided to sleep in today. He seemed to be her only possible obstacle standing in the way of the garage and the safety of her bedroom. She pulled her car into the garage, and tried to be as quiet as possible getting out of her vehicle. It was kind of difficult, because she nearly had to slam her door to get it to close properly. She cursed quietly to herself, slowly making her way to the garage door. So much for making as little noise as possible. She was almost home free. However, there was still plenty of opportunity for it all to go sour. She quietly opened the garage door, stepping into the mansion. She looked around the room, and let out a sigh of relief, no one was there. She closed the door, taking a step backwards, and jumped when her back collided with something solid behind her. Her eyes opened wide, and she cursed under her breath, knowing who it must be. Reluctantly, she turned around.

Logan stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, and a very displeased look on his face. She smiled sheepishly at him, feigning innocence. He shook his head at her, "Where have you been?" He snapped quietly, eying her up and down. His sharp eyes were very intimidating.

"Um, Ah went for a mornin' drive," She replied with a shrug. It wasn't the complete truth, but truth enough in her books. It was nothing she hadn't done before.

Logan shook his head, "Nice try Stripes. X saw you leave last night around one. Now don't lie to me," He spat growing impatient with her antics.

"Ah went for a drive, that's all, ah swear," She lied, looking at the clock. Five fifty-five. She yawned. All she wanted to do was go to her room, and get some sleep.

He eyed her suspiciously. She couldn't help but shift her feet nervously under his scrutinizing stare. She heard him sniff the air, and she knew that she was busted. He growled, his eye narrowing at her. "Then why do I smell, that boyfriend of yours, all over you," He stated calmly. However, she could still hear to anger and distaste in his voice when he spoke.

She sighed in defeat. Sometimes Logan was too nosy for his own good. There was no point in lying anymore. "Ok, ah went ta his house. But nothin' happened, ah swear," She lied again, hoping that her answer would be good enough for him, and he would just let her go.

He shook his head and she knew, that he knew exactly what had happened last night. "Just, just go to your room," He said with a sigh. "Get some sleep, and I will deal with you later."

She nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank ya Logan."

He didn't respond, so she took that as a sign that it was safe for her to leave. She quickly made her way to the foyer, running up the stairs taking two at a time. She ignored the slight sting between her legs as she did so. She probably shouldn't be being so active so soon afterwards, but she just wanted her solitude. Quietly, she made her way to her room, entering the darkness. Kitty was still sound asleep on her bed, just like she had been when the goth had left hours earlier. She snored lightly, alerting Rogue that she was in a deep sleep. She let out a sigh of relief. Kitty always stuck her nose in where it didn't belong, and she definitely did not need that right now. She already knew that she would have Logan to contend with later on in the day when she arrived home from school. That was definitely one conversation she did not want to have. Yes, her room was definitely her haven at the moment. Her bed was still all messed up, just as she had left it hours earlier. It called to her, it's voice a sweet melody that only she could here. She couldn't help but heed it's call. She did not realize how tired she actually was until that moment. She felt as though she could sleep for days. However, she knew that, that was impossible since she planned on going to school in four hours. She deposited her keys on her vanity table, kicked her shoes off. Without hesitation she slid into the comfort of her blankets, snuggling up into the soft sheets. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

An: So yeah, that was a long one. I worked really hard on this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect. I may have messed up a bit, but I went over it about six times to make sure it flowed nicely. I hope you like it, and I know they're probably moving really fast, but I need to speed up the story a bit. I actually have had this chapter done for like two weeks, but I have been neglecting to post it out of fear you guys won't like it. Silly of me right?

Anthems:

"_Close Your Eyes, let me touch you know_

_Let me give you something that is real._

_Close the door, leave your fears behind_

_Let me give you what you're giving me._

_You are the only thing_

_That makes me want to live at all._

_Oh when I am with you there's no reason to pretend_

_That when I am with you I feel flames again. _

_Just put me inside you,_

_I would never ever leave. _

_Just put me inside you_

_I will never ever leave_

_You"_

_ -VAST – Flames _(beautiful song)

"_And I'll be here_

_A shoulder you can cry on _

_A friend you can rely on _

_In between the shadows _

_When no one else will follow_

_I will stay _

_Here with you while you fall_

_And I will take_

_Anything, anything at all" _

_-Rex Goudie – Stay_

So yeah. I associate Stay more with Rogue, and Flames more with Soda if that makes any sense at all. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you're ready for some drama in the next couple chapters. R&R

_Next: The Calm Before the Storm_


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN:** Next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

* _Marks dreams sequence. _

Take Away My Skin

**Chapter 18 **_The Calm Before the Storm _

Rogue didn't wake up until well passed eleven late that morning. She was pleasantly surprised that no one, especially Kitty, had woken her up for school. Oh well, there was no point in going now, the day was already half over. She stretched her muscles a happy sigh escaping her lips. She felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time. Whether it was from her deep sleep, or the events of the night before, she was not sure. Not that it mattered either way. She sat up in her bed and ran a hand through the tangled mess a top her head. Knowing it was probably a good idea to get up, she slid out of the warmth of her bed. She felt almost sad to leave the enveloping comfort of her sheets. However, she decided that, that would be a little too weird. She was relieved to find that the soreness between her legs had significantly depleted. She was still sore, there was no bout about that. But instead of the sharp stinting sensation she had been experiencing earlier, it was more of a dull achy throb. This fact made her quite happy.

She wasted no time, and threw her curtains open. The bright November sunlight invaded her dark bedroom illuminating the entire room. She closed her eyes, basking in the light of the late morning. It was beautiful. Despite the sun beating down on the Earth below, it was still fairly cold outside. But that just made it all seem much more comforting. Rogue grabbed her pack of smokes off of her vanity, and stepped out into the chilled air. Her body shivered as the could air touched her bare skin creating goose bumps on her flesh. She didn't care, she relished in the feeling. She actually found the cold chill quite pleasant. She hopped up onto the railing of her balcony, hanging her legs over the edge. This was her usual perch whenever she decided to spend some time on the balcony. Sometimes, it was her only hope for solitude. Kitty was never very fond of the balcony, and that the goth was thankful for. She opened her pack of cigarettes, and pulled one out. She had tucked her lighter inside the package the day before so that she would not lose it. She was always misplacing the small butane filled objects. She pulled that out as well, quickly lighting her cigarette without a second thought.

Watching the smoke float up into the air, she couldn't help but let her mind drift along with the silver wisps. It was not very often she could enjoy the silence that gripped the mansion during the daytime hours on the weekdays. With most of the other residents at school it truly was peaceful. Yes, indeed she enjoyed being able to get lost in her thoughts. She took another drag from her cigarette, allowing her thoughts to drift along on their own. Her mind traveled back to the night before. She could not believe that it had actually happened. She had finally lost her virginity. It felt so unreal. She had accomplished the one thing that she thought she would never be able to do. And to her great surprise, it was everything she had wanted it to be. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. Soda had been so sweet, sensitive, and caring. He wanted to make sure that she was okay with everything. She admired him for that. He had not been very gentle, especially the second time. Then again, she never asked him to be, and she never told him he was being a little rough. So, she had nothing to complain about.

She inhaled her cigarette again, and began to cough violently. A sharp sting invaded her lungs, and she looked down at her hand. The tobacco filled tube had already burnt itself down all the way to the fiber glass filter. She had actually inhaled the filter instead of the tobacco. She spat, disgusted. She then threw the offending butt off of the balcony and onto the lawn below. "Great, that was ten second off mah lahfe," She mumbled to herself as she headed back into the sanctuary of her bedroom.

* * *

Rogue did not leave her bedroom until about one that afternoon. By then, her stomach was growling so loud that she was sure everyone in the entire mansion could hear it. She sighed knowing that she could not hide out in her room for the rest of the day. Eventually, she had to leave. She just didn't want to face Logan. However, she would have to deal with him sooner or later. Although, she would rather it be later. Much later. But later had to come sometime, and she had to deal with that. She just didn't want to hear him tear into Soda, like she was sure he would. He was not the 'bad guy,' and he was not completely at fault. She was just as guilty as he was. It takes two to tango. No, she wouldn't allow him to take the fall.

She cautiously made her way down the the kitchen, avoiding the areas where she knew her older house mates would be occupying. Some would definitely be interested to know why she was not in school today. Normally, she wouldn't care, but today she had no answer to give them. She wasn't sure why the Professor had allowed her to stay home, and that's what made her more leery. She did not want to deal with their questions that she had no way of answering. She cursed quietly to herself when she spotted both Terry and Storm in the kitchen. They were talking quietly to each other probably trying to come up with an idea for dinner. She had wanted to avoid everyone altogether, but that seemed rather impossible at this point. However, out of her options, Terry and Storm weren't so bad. They weren't overly nosy like Carol, Emma, Jean, and Kitty. So she sucked it up and walked into the kitchen without hesitation.

Terry turned around at the sound of her footsteps. Sometimes, Rogue swore that the psychic had some kind of enhanced hearing. She could always hear someone enter a room. The blonde girl smiled warmly at her, "Well hello there sleepy head," She greeted cheerfully. That was one thing Rogue found slightly irritating about Terry. She was way too nice and cheerful sometimes. Too sweet.

"Hi," She replied mechanically walking over to the refrigerator. In one swift movement, she opened the large appliance. Her eyes scanned it's contents in search for something edible.

"We have muffins," Storm stated, listing up a small wicker basket that had been sitting on the counter beside the weather witch. The basket was only large enough for about ten muffins, maybe fifteen if they were small muffins. They would not last long in this house. "Don't worry Kitty didn't make them, I did," She continued offering her the basket.

Rogue grabbed an apple from the fridge, and plucked one of the muffins from the basket. She kicked the refrigerator door closed and nodded at the older woman. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the Weather Witch replied placing the basket back down on the counter top.

Terry also scooped one of the muffins out of the basket. She turned her eyes back to the goth girl. "Logan has been waiting for you." She stated before taking a bite out of the soft pastry. "Said he wanted to talk to you," She mumbled, her mouth still full of muffin.

"Yeah something about this morning," Storm added taking a sip from the glass of water she had sitting on the counter in front of her. "Why aren't you in school anyway?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she placed the glass back down.

Rogue shrugged, "Ah dunno," She replied honestly. "Ah guess they jus' let meh sleep or somethin'. Ah had a bit of a rough nahgt last naght," She continued taking a bite out of her muffin. "Ah'm gunna go back up ta mah room now," She stated, turning and heading towards the door.

Terry nodded at her statement. "I'll let Logan know that you're up," She said that warm smile returning to her face.

Rogue stopped at the door, silently cursing the blonde. However, she nodded stiffly to let the telepath know that she had indeed heard her. "Yeah alrahgt."

Without another word, the goth girl headed back to the solace of her bedroom. She wasn't quite ready to face Logan yet, but it was better to bite the bullet and face the inevitable. That still didn't make the idea any more appealing. However, she was curious to find out wht he had to say to her. It didn't take her long to finish off her muffin and her apple. She wasn't exactly full, but she wasn't hungry either, and she was content with that. She sighed leaning back against the headboard of her bed. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would take Logan to come up to her bedroom to "talk" to her. After waiting another five minutes, she picked her book up from it's place on her bedside table. She opened the paper back to the page she had left off at.

It was about a half an hour later when a loud knock was placed upon her door. She knew immediately who was on the other side. She sighed loudly, placing her book aside. "Come in," She called, sitting up properly and crossing her legs underneath her.

The door opened slowly, and Logan walked inside. His face was blank, giving her no clues as to what mood he was in. That was the bad thing about the feral mad. It made him more dangerous because you could never tell what was going to set him off. He walked towards her, taking a seat on Kitty's neatly made bed. He sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "I never though I'd have to have this talk with you Stripes," He began slowly, choosing his words carefully.

She sighed, knowing this was going to be painful. "Disappointed in meh Logan," She asked, playing the frayed ends of her jeans.

He sighed, "A little yes," He answered honestly. "But to be honest, when I found out you could touch _him_, I expected something like this to happen. I just didn't anticipate it would happen so quickly," He explained uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his knees. The emphasis on 'him' did not go unnoticed by the goth girl.

She shrugged, "What do ya want meh ta say Logan? Ah'm not gonna apologize 'cause ah'm not sorry it happened," She stated, shifting her position on the bed, so that she was facing him.

"Just tell me you were careful," He said looking at her, with a serious expression on his face. He was analyzing her, that much she knew. His eyes eyes were intense as he stared her down. She paid it no mind at all.

Rogue's eyebrow knitted together in thought. Were they careful? She couldn't remember if they had used protection or not. She was too wrapped up in the feeling and the emotions running frantically through her mind at the time. She felt her cheeks get hot, and she silently cursed Logan for asking her that question. She couldn't answer because she didn't know. She settled on a lie instead. A small white lie. "Of course we were safe," She scoffed.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He could tell that she was lying to him. He felt a surge of anger for the blonde boy. A small growled ripped from his throat, but he stuffed the small amount of anger back. He did not want to project that onto her. It was unfair of him to do so. "Rogue," He warned, wanting her to admit that fact to him herself. The Professor had made him promise not to jump to any conclusions.

She sighed, "Alrahgt fahne. Ah don' rememba if we did or not," She confessed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "It all happened so fast, an' so unexpectedly. Ah neva planned for it ta happen last nahgt," She continued, finding a small black stain on the carpet very interesting at that precise moment. "Ah'd be lyin' if ah said that ah hadn' been thinkin' 'bout it," She concluded swinging her legs back and forth feeling slightly nervous under his dark, scrutinizing eyes.

He nodded, "I don't like the sounds of this Stripes. You should have been more careful," He chastised, a small amount of anger coming out in his voice. "I don't want you to end up..."

She nodded cutting him off. She knew that this was coming. "Ah know, ah'll go ta the free clinic tomorrow, and get one of those pill things," She replied hoping that would satisfy him. She did not want him to continue that tought.

He nodded, "You better. If that little shit hurts you, I am going to beat the living shit out of him," He threatened, his eyes darkening dangerously. "Do you understand me?" He asked, his voice rising slightly.

She nodded, knowing full well that he was serious. "Loud an' clear," She replied firmly with a mock salute.

"Good," He stated, standing up, and ruffling her hair. She swatted his hand away from her."Oh, and by the way, your car keys get confiscated for the week," He said walking over to her vanity, and picking up the small metal object.

Her jaw dropped, "What for?"

"You still snuck out of the mansion. I can't let you off that easy," He explained, an amused tone in his voice.

She scoffed, "Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "But can ya jus answer one question for meh?" She asked.

He nodded, looking at her expectingly. "Go ahead."

"Why did you let me stay home today?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"The Professor thought you could use a day off. And with the amount of sleep you would have gotten, you wouldn't have been the happiest of people," He explained simply.

She nodded in agreement, "Yar right 'bout that one."

Logan shook his head, heading towards the door. "And Stripes," He began opening the door. "Take a shower. Me an' X don't need to be smelling that for the rest of the day."

Rogue blushed so hard, that she swore her face was as red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed. He just had to bring that up. She heard Logan laugh at her expression, and she buried her head in her hands. She refused to reply to that comment. Logan just shook his head, closing the door quietly behind him. That was one comment she could have lived without. But he was right, she felt like she needed a shower. However, there were other things she wanted to do first. She walked out of her bedroom, and grabbed the cordless phone from it's place in the hall. She did not want to wait too long to call. Everyone would be back from school around three-thirty and she didn't need anyone listening in on her conversation. She took the small white object into her bedroom, dialing the number for the Brotherhood house as she did so.

It rang four times. She was about to hang up, when the ringing stopped. "Hello?" She heard a tired voice call on the other side of the receiver. She recognized it almost instantly. The exhausted voice belonged to her usually up beat boyfriend.

She couldn't help but smile. "Hey. Did ya jus' get up?" She asked knowing that he would know who it was instantly as well. No one that he knew had a southern accent quite like hers.

He chuckled, "No actually. I just got home, that's why it took me so long to answer the phone," He replied. In the background, she could here him pulling one of the wooden kitchen chairs over to the phone.

"From where?" She asked curiously. She was allowed to be a little bit nosy.

He yawned into the phone. "Sorry," He apologized quickly. "Wanda woke me up at eight o'clock this morning and sent me out to look for a job," He explained with a tired sigh.

"A job?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She knew he couldn't see it, but that didn't seem to stop her. She knew he had dropped out of school in Tulsa and worked full-time at the gas station he accidentally blew up. However, she found it hard to picture Soda actually working.

"Yeah. Without Lance here, we need the money. So Wanda is making me and Pietro get jobs to help her out. It's the least I could do," He explained leaning back against the chair.

"What 'bout school?"

"I'll probably still go," He assured her. "It's a good excuse to spend time with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Ya are such a suck," She mused sitting down on her bed, resting the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I know," He replied. She could tell that he was smiling just by the sound of his voice. "Did you get home okay?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, but ah hit some difficulty getting' upstairs unnoticed," She answered, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"What kind of difficulty?"

She cleared her throat. "Logan was waitin' for meh," She explained tucking her hair behind her ears. "He just looked at meh an' he knew," She continued falling back onto the mattress. She knew he wasn't going to like that little bit of information.

"Shit," Soda cursed. "I am going to die."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the somewhat alarmed tone in his voice. "Nah ah think yar safe," She assured him. "He wasn' too happy 'bout it, but ah don' think he's gonna kill ya," She explained rolling over so that she was lying on her stomach.

He sighed loudly. "Well that's a relief. I was scared that I would have to start running," He stated with a small nervous laugh.

She chuckled, "Nope, not this tahme."

Silence passed over the two for a few moment before Soda cleared his throat to speak. "So how are you?" He asked. She could hear a small bit of concern laced in his tone. It was harder to pin-point emotions when can't see the person you are talking too.

"Ah'm fahne," She replied, a small smile creeping up onto her features. "Actually, betta than fahne. Ah feel great," She stated happily.

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" He pressed on. She could tell by that statement, that he was alone on the house. He wouldn't have asked her that if the others had been around. They would play twenty questions until he spilled his guts, this much she knew. But deep down she knew he wasn't going to tell everyone about what happened. He wasn't really one to brag.

She shrugged, even though he couldn't see. "A little, but nothin' ya could have done 'bout that anyway," She replied pushing herself up into a sitting position. "It's cute that ya care," She mused standing up and heading over to her vanity.

He chuckled, "Thanks. So are you in any trouble?"

"A little. Logan took mah car away for tha week," She explained sitting down on the chair. "It's not a big deal, ah jus' have ta rely on tha othas ta get ta school. That will be a piss off," She continued, inspecting her fingernails.

"Yeah, that ain't gonna be fun. I was thinking about getting a car or something if I get a job. I haven't really been able to drive since I moved here, and it sucks. I like driving," He stated. It sounded like a bit of a whine, but she didn't care. "It's one of the few things I am actually good at."

She laughed. "Well good luck with that sug," she replied tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Ah should go, ah need ta get a shower in before everyone else comes home."

"Alright. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Of course sug'. Ah don' skip all tha tahme lahke ya do," She teased, a smirk creeping up on her lips.

He chuckled. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. Bah."

"Bye."

She pressed the off button on the phone, a small smile pulling at her lips. She put the handset down on her vanity, standing it up. She stretched her muscles looking over at the clock. It was about two-thirty. She still had an hour until Kitty and the others would be home from school. She sighed sadly. She had been enjoying her solitude. It was a shame to see the small span of time coming to an end. After searching her closet for a change of clothes, she decided that it was time for that shower she so desperately needed. She folded her clothes into a neat pile, and placing the phone on top of the pile. She picked up her things and headed out into the hall. She wandered over to the area, where they kept the phone and placed the handset back into its proper place. With a soft, yet happy sigh, she headed to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, she locked the wooden barrier. This was her private time.

* * *

The warmth of the water felt so good against her skin. So good that she almost didn't want to get out of the tub. After her quick shower, she had filled the tub with water and rested her body in the warm water. The welcoming heat from the water enveloped her in a cocoon of relaxation. She felt her muscles relax to the point where she almost felt like jello. It was bliss. She felt so relaxed that she almost didn't want to leave. However, she had been sitting in the tub for nearly a half an hour. This stretched her time in the bathroom to being about forty-five minutes. She sighed knowing that she had to get out of the tub. She had hogged the bathroom long enough. She pulled the plug and forced herself up onto her feet. She couldn't help but shiver as the cold air hit her bare skin. The air wasn't nearly as warm as the water in the tub had been. She wrapped a towel around her head, and quickly dried herself off. The goth girl took her time getting dressed. There was no need for her to hurry. She was in no rush to greet the mass of people returning home from their long day of school. After another five minutes of delaying her exit, she finally left the bathroom.

Instantly, she heard the normal chatter of the other students floating in from downstairs. Sighed sadly. There goes her peace and quiet. She slowly made her way to her bedroom. What was the rush? On her way, she unwrapped the towel from around her head, and began to squeeze the remaining water from her wet locks. When she reached her door, she pushed it open stepping inside. Kitty sat on her bed, typing way on her laptop. This was a typical afternoon for the younger girl. She always had her nose in that computer. The brunette looked up when the older girl entered.

"Hey," She greeted with her usual perky tone. "You look happy today," She mused lifting her lap top and resting it on the bed beside her.

Rogue shrugged throwing the damp towel in to the dirty laundry hamper. "Aren't ah allowed ta be happy?" She asked sitting down in front of her vanity. "Ah got ta spend all day at home by mahself. It was a good day," She continued picking up her hair brush.

Kitty hopped off of her bed and walked, well more like skipped, over to the goth girl. "It was weird at school with you. You're always there," She stated a frown appearing on her small features.

Rogue scoffed running the brush through the wet tangles of her hair. "Ya barely see meh when ah'm there. How was it weird?" She retorted grabbing a fist full of her hair, attacking the stands with the brush. Sometimes, the stuff Kitty said didn't actually make much sense.

"Yeah, but you always drive me," She stated bluntly with a small whine.

Rogue just rolled her eyes at this. She sighed grabbing one of her hair elastics. She tied her hair up into a loose, but neat ponytail. She hated it when her damp hair would stick to the side of her face and her neck. The brunette girl on her side gasp loudly. "What?" She asked turning to look at the younger girl. She was beginning to grow slightly irritated with her room mate. The former valley just couldn't leave her alone.

"Oh my god!" She cried, her cerulean eyes widening in surprise. A very shocked expression seemed to appear on her face. "You have a giant hickey on your neck!" She explained, her jaw dropping open slightly.

Rogue cursed, turning back to look in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a substantial sized love bite on the right side of her neck. She covered the spot with her left hand. And began to search the vanity table for her bottle of concealer. This was something she never had to worry about before. To say the least, she was unprepared. "Shit," She swore, knocking over the bottle she had been searching for.

Kitty stared at her dumbfounded. It was pretty common knowledge that, for some bizarre and unexplained reason, the goth could touch Soda. Also, everyone knew that the two 'outcasts' have been dating for quite some time now. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. It took the brunette a minute to think about the mark that stood out against the other girl's pale skin. It could mean a number of things. Kitty's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she thought of all the possibilities. "Oh, my, god!" She squealed in excitement. She couldn't help but feel genuinely excited for her room mate.

Rogue winced as the high pitched sound assaulted her ears. "What is yar problem?" She asked opening the bottle in her hands. She then set the small bottle back down on her vanity, grabbing her cotton pads.

"When did that happen?" She cried pointing at the dark mark that marred her pale skin.

She rolled her eyes as she poured the concealer onto one of the cotton pads. "Ah don' think that's any of yay business Kit," She spat dabbing the liquid cover-up onto her neck attempting to cover the mark so it was barely noticeable. It was hard not to notice the purple mark. Rogue didn't know how she could have missed it. Silently, she hoped no one else had seen it before the brunette decided to point it out.

"I don't care!" She stated crossing her thin arms over her chest. "I know for a fact that it wasn't there yesterday," She exclaimed, proud that she had noticed this fact.

"Ya actually look?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the former valley girl.

Kitty's face reddened a little at that statement. "No!" She cried scrunching up her nose in displeasure. "It's just not like you is all," She commented, chewing on her fingernails.

She shrugged giving up her losing battle with the bruise on her neck. The colour refused to disappear, but it faded enough that it look quite a bit smaller. She was going to hurt Soda. Hickey's were overrated. "Well, that's what ya think," She replied slamming the offending bottle of concealer back down on the wooden table top of her vanity. She was frustrated that the liquid concealer wasn't very effective.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She fired back almost instantly. Her hands fell to her sides, and she glared at her older room mate.

Rogue shook her head, rising from her seat. "Nothin'. Forget ah said anythang," She mumbled walking over to the doors leading out to their balcony.

Kitty thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. Her jaw unhinged again, dropping in an unattractive fashion. She was like a whale opening her mouth to suck in her food. Rogue shuddered at the thought. "Oh my God!"

The goth girl groaned, rolling her emerald green eyes. That statement was getting a bit old. "What is it now?" She ground opening the balcony door, and allowing the cold air to rush into the room. "Ya know if ya keep sayin' that, ah'm gonna smack ya," She threatened, turning her head and glaring at the brunette.

Kitty pointed her finger accusingly at the older girl, her jaw slamming shut. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?" She probed turning around, resting her hands on her hips. She had an idea of what the brunette meant, but she didn't want to speculate. Assuming things was never a good idea.

"You slept with Soda!" She stated loudly.

She stopped, dumbstruck. It was strange how the brunette would come to that conclusion, out of all other possibilities, just from a hickey on her neck. She cleared her throat, "Ok, now ah know ya'r crazy," She commented walking over to her bed. Her room mate didn't need to know everything about her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly, her hands resting on her hips. Her foot tapped against the carpeted floor impatiently.

"Ya jump ta conclusions from a small mark on mah neck. That makes ya crazy," She retorted, ripping the blankets off of her bed.

"That's not a small mark!" She explained dropping her arms back down to her sides.

Rogue rolled her eyes again at Kitty's dramatics. "Alrahgt, it's a ratha large mark," She agreed tossing her pillows on the floor on top of her pile of blankets. "How could we have slept together last night? Ah was here all nahgt, an' ya would have noticed if he had been here.." She lied stripping her sheets off of her mattress. "His voice is too loud ta ignore half of tha tahme," She added recalling many times that she had to tell him to be quiet when they used to hangout in his bedroom when he lived at the mansion. She tossed her dirty sheets into the laundry hamper as well.

Silence passed between the two girls for a few moments before Kitty's eyes opened wide again. It was the expression that always appeared on the brunette's face when she seemed to have figured something out. Rogue was starting to hate that look with a passion. Kitty was one of the worst people for not minding her own business and sticking her nose into others. Especially Rogue's private business. Once again, she pointed her finger at her in that accusatory fashion. "That's a lie!" She stated loudly.

Rogue grabbed some new sheets from her closet. "What do ya mean by that?" She asked dropping the neatly folded pile of fabric onto her mattress.

"I didn't piece this together until just now," She began her eyebrows knitting together in thought. "I woke up last night around three and you weren't here. I must have been up for a close to a half an hour before falling back asleep. And there was no sign of you anywhere," She concluded with a nod. She had this triumphant look on her face like she had accomplished some great and arduous task.

The goth girl wanted nothing more than to smack that smug look off of the younger girl's face. However, she manage to hold back the urge. She sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way out of this. "Fahne, ya want ta know tha truth?" She asked her eyes meeting the sapphire ones of her room mate.

"Yes!" Kitty cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ah had a bad dream, an' ah went for a drive," She explained tucking the edges of the sheets under the sides of her mattress. She slid her hands over the black fabric, smoothing out the wrinkles in it.

"I know there is more to it than that. Keep going," The brunette pressed on. She shifted her position on the bed, so that she was now lying on her stomach. Her chin rested comfortably on the palms of her hands as she looked over at her friend intently. Intrigue was evident in those bright eyes of hers.

Rogue sighed throwing her pillows into place. "If ah tell ya, ya have ta promise not ta tell a soul," She stated spreading her blanket out neatly over her sheets. "What ah say here, neva leaves this room. Understand?" She stated raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

A grin broke out on the brunette's face. "I swear, now spill!" She stated giddily as she jumped up into a sitting position. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed, as she waited excitedly. She loved it when Rogue would tell her secrets.

Rogue sighed again sitting down on her neatly made bed. "Ah did go an' see Soda last nahgt. That wasn' mah original plan when ah left, but that's where ah ended up," She began stuffing her hands into the large pockets of her sweater. Kitty remained silent, nibbling on her bottom lip as she patiently waited for the goth to continue her explanation. Rogue cleared her throat before speaking again. "An', as much as ah hate ta say this, ya were rahgt," She continued removing one hand from her pocket and sliding it over her dampened hair. "Ah slept with him," She concluded bluntly finding no other way to explain it. She could have pussy footed around it, and told her something completely different, but what was the point in that. Might as well ell the truth and get it over with.

The brunette broke into a grin so large that Rogue thought the girl's face would split in half. It was a grin that rivaled even Soda's. It seemed almost too large for her face. "Oh my god I knew it!" She squealed in excitement, hopping up and down slightly.

Rogue couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. "What did ah say about that phrase Kit?"

"I'm sorry Rogue," Kitty apologized, that big grin never leaving her small features. Not even for a second. Nope, not even for a second. "I am just so excited for you. You're not the only virgin at the mansion anymore. Well, of the girls anyway," She mused, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Only?" She asked raising her eyebrow at the younger teenager.

"Yeah," She responded turning her body around slightly so that she could close her laptop. She wouldn't be needing it for a bit. "You, X23, and possibly Terry, she's so private about everything that no one knows, were the virgins around here," She explained resting her elbows on her knees, ceasing the movement of her legs.

"And ya told meh ya were savin' yarself for yar weddin' nahgt," Rogue commented crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk appearing on her lips. "A bit hypocritical if ya ask meh Kit."

A blush broke out on the brunette's face. "Shut up Rogue," She spat tucking her hair behind her ears.

Rogue shook her head. "Relax Kit. Ah figured ya an' Lance had done tha deed a long tahme ago," She replied standing up, and grabbing her pack of cigarettes from their placement on her nightstand.

"What gave you that impression?" She asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at her friend.

Rogue chuckled, "Ah heard ya mumblin' somethin' in yar sleep once," She replied stepping out onto the balcony. "Ya know ya talk a lot in yar sleep. That an' ya two were awfully friendly sometahmes."

Kitty got up as well, following the goth girl out on to the balcony. She stood next to her as she sat a top the railing, lighting the end of her cigarette. Silence passed over the pair for a minute before Kitty decided to speak. "What was it like?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Rogue exhaled the smoke in her lungs, and smiled fondly at the memory. "It was nice," She replied, looking out towards the skyline. "It was betta than ah expected. We talked a bit before, and after. Ah feel a lot closer ta him than ah did before," She mused flicking the but of her cigarette, allowing the ashes to plummet down the to ground below. "He told meh some thangs, that ah don' think he's told many people about. It's a nice feelin'."

Kitty smiled turning around, leaning back against the railing. "Sounds wonderful," She agreed smiling softly at the other girl. "You really care about him don't you?"

Rogue chuckled, and nodded. "Ah trust him. He's tha only person that ah haven't been forced ta trust. He's neva pushed mah ta do anythang that ah didn' want ta do," She began looking up at the cloud filled sky. They were darker clouds, hinting that it would rain within the next couple of days. This was nothing new. Typical weather in New York. "It's nice to be able ta talk ta him, an' he jus' listens. Sometahmes he has somethin' witty ta say, or a stupid comment, but it usually makes meh laugh," She continued taking another drag on her cigarette. "Ah think what ah lahke most about him is that he's jus' so real. He doesn' pretend ta be somethang he's not. He's jus' himself," She concluded looking over at her room mate.

"Sounds nice Rogue," She replied, pulling herself up onto the railing as well. "It was never quite like that with me and Lance. Sure he was sweet, but he was never the same guy around his friend's. It was like he had something to prove," She mused swinging her legs back and forth. "I think that's why we didn't do so well together. He just didn't know how to be both people."

Rogue nodded, "Ah can see that bein' an issue," She remarked stamping the cigarette out on the stone railing. "Ya'll find a good guy sometahme Kit. Ya jus' have ta be patient," She remarked jumping off of the railing, and dusting her hands off on her jeans.

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, but I'm still jealous," She teased jumping up as well, and heading back into their bedroom. "You get the good guy, and I get stuck with the losers," She continued sticking her tongue out at the goth girl.

Rogue laughed, "Ya jus' need ta be more selective sug," She stated following her friend into the room.

It was times like these when Rogue really liked Kitty. When they were both so raw, so real. When it really mattered, Kitty could be a good listener, and a good friend. Maybe that was why she never asked the Professor for her own room. Despite everything about the former valley girl that bothered the goth, they still managed to get along just fine. They respected one another, and it worked for them.

* * *

An: FINALLY! That seemed to take forever to write. Feels like I have been working on this for months. No anthem for this chapter. I couldn't think of one. Sorry it's so short, but I had enough of a hard time writing it as it goes. I think the next one will be longer.

_Next: Pushed Too Far _


	19. One Push Too Far

**AN:** Next chappie! I hope this one isn't as boring as the last one was. It took me forever to get this down. I wanted to be finished weeks ago, but I just couldn't get into it for the life of me. Anyways, I finally finished. The beginning is a little boring, but it gets better I swear. I think it has a bit more action than the last few chapters. We're over half-way through this installment of the series so just bare with me people. Very long chapter by the way.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, Starrla, and Cecilia, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

* _Marks dreams sequence. _

Take Away My Skin

**Chapter 19 **_One Push Too Far _

Tuesday morning passed by very quickly for Rogue. The seconds rolled by turning into minutes at a rapid pace. It was already nearing lunch time and Rogue could not tear her gaze away from that ticking clock. She was rather anxious for her current class to finish, for it meant that she could finally spend some time with her boyfriend. She had not seen him since that Sunday night. She knew for a fact that he was at school today, for once. He had been goofing around with the rest of the Brotherhood earlier that morning. She sighed, it was very strange not having her car. Her car was her freedom, and she felt like that had been stripped from her. With it, she could escape the mansion almost any time she needed. She at least had the option. It had been very annoying having Jean drive her, and a number of the younger students, to school in her SUV. If it had been her usual crew, she probably wouldn't have cared. However, that was not the case. She dreaded the drive to school tomorrow. She never wanted to lose the privilege of driving her car ever again. It was like torture, and she was almost positive that, that had been Logan's intentions when he took her keys yesterday morning. What a conniving feral man he was. She sighed resting her chin against the palm of her hand. Today was only going to get better.

The shrill cry of the lunch bell echoed loudly throughout the classrooms and the halls of Bayville High. The high pitched ring was soon followed by the clamor of happy students being released for their hour long lunch break. They spilled out into the halls like a spreading infection quickly filling the passages. Rogue was one of the first people out of her seat and into the hall. She briskly made her way down the crowded hallway in hopes of avoiding the majority of the traffic jam that seemed to consume the corridors. She seemed mostly successful in her endeavor. She maneuvered her way through the crowd heading towards her locker in order to deposit the few books she held in her arms. She hated carrying them around during lunch, she always found a way to lose them.

To her surprise, Soda was already waiting for her. She smiled at him from a distance, and it was no surprise that he smiled back instantly. He must have skipped his last class if he was already at her locker. His class was farther away from her locker than hers was. She shoved her way through the masses of people until she reached the small metal cupboard called her locker. Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed against them, her shoulders relaxing. Crowds always made her tense. The kiss only lasted all of ten seconds, but it seemed as if no time had passes by the couple at all. He slowly pulled away, that infectious grin of his creeping it's way onto his face. He seemed to be in a good moos. Although, Soda was usually in a good mood anyway. It took quite a bit to sour his normally peppy demeanor.

She eyed him curiously leaning back against the locker that was next to her own. "'Cause I felt like it," He stated slowly. She didn't need to utter a word. It was like he could read her mind it was weird. That happy-go-lucky grin of his remained on his features. That certain aloofness that he always assumed in public astounded her. He didn't care about anyone's opinion. How could he be so nonchalant about everything was completely beyond her.

Regardless, she shook her head, "Ya're so weird," She stated turning the lock on her locker until it popped open.

He forced a frown, but she could tell that he was faking. It was hard not to notice, it was so over exaggerated. "That wasn't very nice," He commented with a pout.

Rogue tossed her books into her locker grabbing her lunch bag, then she slammed the metal door shut. She smirked at him, "Ah'm neva nice," She replied leaning towards him and placing a small peck on his lips.

His face broke out into that grin of his once more. "I beg to differ," He retorted wrapping an arm around her waist again. "You're plenty nice."

"Oh really? "She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah really," He replied kissing her of the forehead. "Let's go eat," She suggested leading her away from the row of turquoise lockers. It wasn't hard for the blonde to do so with his arm resting quite comfortably around her waist.

She couldn't do anything but smile as he guided her through the quickly thinning crowds of the hallway. She enjoyed the slight physical contact between them that had not been there before, and how he didn't seem to care about his public displays of affection towards her. He had been more hesitant before the events of Sunday night, unsure of how comfortable she was with it. It was strange that sex seemed to really solidify people's relationships in such a way. Maybe actions truly did speak louder than words. What she liked most about Soda was that he could care less what other people thought. That trait was hard to come by in this day and age. He wasn't easily swayed by the words of actions of others. All that mattered was what he thought, saw, and felt and that's how it should be. Rogue truly admired that quality in the younger man. She leaned against him slightly as they navigated the halls. They received a number of strange looks as they passed by the groups of people gathered in certain areas in the corridors. Most people at the school knew Rogue, and to them, it was a bizarre sight to see her being so chummy and close with a guy. However, these eyes were very easy to ignore. Unlike her, Soda didn't even seem to notice them at all.

Together, the two walked out of the school, and onto the damp grass of the playing field. They wases down the field settling down in Rogue's favourite spot. Underneath the large oak tree across the athletic track. Rogue put her lunch bag down on the grass before sitting down and making herself comfortable. As soon as she was settled, Soda sat down beside her crossing his legs underneath him.

"So what's happening at the mansion?" He questioned watching her as she opened her lunch bag. She removed it's contents and put the empty bag back down beside her.

"Tha usual stuff," She replied with a shrug. "Ah have a trainin' session with Logan, Scott an' Carol after school," She began unwrapping one of her two sandwiches. She often packed lunch for two in case Soda had nothing to eat. He usually didn't. He shot her a skeptical look. Even he knew that putting Carol and Rogue together would most likely end very badly. "Tha Professor wants more people ta learn how ta pilot tha X-Jet. Scott, Storm, an' Logan may not always be available ta do it. And since Carol has 'prior experience' and Ah have been with tha team so long, he picked tha two of us," She explained taking a bite out of her sandwich.

He smiled patting her on the knee while grabbing her second sandwich from the pile on the grass beside her. "That's awesome!" Be began happily. "I wish I knew how to fly a jet, that would be so cool!" He exclaimed excitedly. It was always the strangest of things that peaked his excitement. It was hard to dictate what his reactions to certain things would be because is it. Soda was definitely a strange one there was no doubt about that.

She couldn't help but smile at his excitement. "Yeah, it'll be interestin' that's for sure," She began tucking her hair behind her ears. " Ah don' think Carol and Ah togetha in such a confined space is a very good idea. Ya know how much ah hate dealing with that bitch's bullshit," She remarked opening her water bottle.

He shook his head, "No it's not." He agreed stealing the bottle from her before she could even take a sip. She glared at him, but he simply shrugged in response. He took a sip before speaking again. "It's like throwing two of those fighting fishies together," He concluded handing the bottle of water back to her.

She chuckled at his analogy. The scary thing was that he was right. Then again, the animosity between the two girls was no secret. They openly spewed insults at each other whenever the opportunity arose. They went at it like two animals fighting over their territory at times. It was actually kind of sad. Rogue wasn't entirely sure how it all started, but there was no way she could fix the situation. She shrugged, "Somethang lahke that. But at least Logan will be there, so she shouldn' be too bad."

Silence passed over the two for a few minutes before Soda grew bored and decided to change the subject. He did this quite often when the topic drifted into something he really didn't want to discuss. She didn't mind since he usually did it when she was getting annoyed with something. He was very perceptive in that way. "I bet it sucks to have no car," He mused taking the wrapper off of his own sandwich and eagerly taking a bite.

She nodded in agreement holding back a chuckle as he began to devour the sandwich. That boy ate like a horse. She kind of wondered where he put it all. She shook her head focusing back on the topic at hand. "Yeah, it does. Ah don' really mahnd carpoolin' ta school," She began finishing off the remnants of her own sandwich. "It's more that ah have ta get someone else ta drive meh places since ah can' do it mahself," She explained picking up her bag of potato chips. "Lahke Jean is takin' meh ta tha free clinic before mah trainin' session," She mused opening the bag of chips.

He raised an eyebrow at her, swallowing the large bite of sandwich that was in his mouth. "Free clinic?"

She nodded again taking a sip of her water. "Ah promised Logan that ah would go taday," She explained taking a handful of chips out of the bag and placing them on her leg, so they wouldn't touch the slightly wet ground. "He wouldn't leave meh alone if ah didn'."

Soda wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "Why does he have to stick his nose into it? I don't see why he has to get involved in everything," He stated pulling the bag of chips in his direction. Logan always seemed so adamant in keeping him and Rogue apart. Not that he was successful, but still. It just grated on his nerves. That's partially why he silently cursed the feral man. It wouldn't be long until he would convince Rogue that she could find someone better. At least, that's where is mind tended to wander when he thought about the gruff man. He shook this thought from his mind not wishing to dwell on these ideas. He would never admit it aloud, but one of his biggest fears was her rejection. However, that could be closely linked to his failed relationship with Sandy as well.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him, pulling the bag of chips back towards her. He pouted playfully at her, but she ignored his fake sadness. "He's lahke a dad ta meh. He jus' wants ta make sure that ah'm happy. An' is ah am goin' ta be sexually active he want meh ta be careful," She explained taking another sip of her drink before munching on the small amount of chips in her lap.

"Careful?" He pressed o taking a hold of the chip bag again.

She sighed swallowing her food. "Yeah careful," She replied dusting the seasoning off of her gloved hands. "Ah wasn' sure if we used...protection...when we...ya know, so ah told him that ah would go ta tha free clinic after school taday an' take precautions an' stuff in tha future," She expounded thinking carefully as she spoke. She ended up whispering half of the sentence even though no one was around to hear them.

He coughed, his food having gone down the wrong was. His face turned bright red as he hacked painfully. Rogue handed him her drink, which he accepted gratefully. He gulped it down quickly between coughs allowing him the relief his throat desperately needed. Once the coughing subsided, he cleared his throat to refrain from another fit of hacking. "I never thought about that," He stated hoarsely clearing his throat again to keep from going into another coughing fit.

"What?" She asked slightly confused as to what he was referring to at this point.

"That we didn't use anything," He replied taking another sip of her drink. "I am such a moron! How could I have forgotten something important like that!" He scolded himself, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Rogue just shrugged. She didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Caught in tha moment?" She suggested trying to put his mind at ease.

Soda scoffed putting her drink down. "I'm sure Logan is my biggest fan now," He stated sarcastically scratching the back of his neck.

She chuckled, "Yeah. In fact, he has a shirt that says 'I heart Sodapop," She replied with a chuckle. She had said that sentence with more sarcasm than she had meant to, but it worked.

"Haha you're funny," She retorted brushing his hands odd on his jeans.

She chuckled, "Sorry ah couldn' resist," She replied rolling the top of the chip bag up and placing it back in her lunch bag. As she did this, the warning bell signaled that lunch time was coming to an end. This left them with a measly five minutes to get to class.

Soda groaned rising to his feet with a grunt. "That definitely did not feel like forty minutes," He stated bitterly, holding his hand out for Rogue to take.

She couldn't help but smile as she took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. "It didn' but there's nothin' we can do 'bout that," She stated with a shrug.

He smiled wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She allowed him to do so, pressing her body up against his. He kissed her forehead gently, slinging his other arms around her waist as well. "When you get your car back, you should come over. Or if you like, you could just come over after school one day," He mused, that infectious grin of his appearing once more.

"Maybe, but ah think ah should wait until ah get mah car back. Ah don' wanna have ta call for a ride home," She continued placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. He let go of her, and she picked up her lunch bag. "Ya know ya could always come over ta see meh too."

Soda shook his head. "No way. I am not dealing with those people if I don't have to," He stated wrapping one arm around her waist as they headed into the school.

* * *

Rogue rushed down the halls of the mansion, pulling on the small brown jacket that she wore with her uniform. She pushed past the few people wandering down the halls. She didn't have time to slow down and put in the effort to avoid them. Her three-fifteen appointment at the clinic had taken up more of her time than she had originally planned, making her nearly twenty minutes late for her training session with Logan, Scott, and Carol. She had already had to stop once to put on her uniform, and that wasted nearly five minutes. Scott was not going to be impressed with her once she arrived in the hangar. However, she couldn't control the traffic on the way home, or how long the stupid doctor at the clinic took to explain things to her. Mind you, it was all the stuff she already knew, but still. She had no control over these kinds of things. Especially stupid doctors.

It took her another five minutes to reach the hangar. She was about twenty-five minutes late at this point, as opposed to the original fifteen. She burst into the room, slowing her pace until she came to a complete stop. She leaned forward resting her hands on her knees taking deep and heaving breaths. Scott stood by the X-jet, his arms crossed over his well muscled chest, obviously waiting for her do that they could start the session. Carol just sat on the floor beside him, looking bored as hell. However, as soon as she spotted Rogue, she mimicked Scott's pose and tapped her foot against the tiled floor impatiently. It was as if the wait had caused the blonde some great injustice.

"It's about time," The blonde snapped tossing her hair over her shoulder. She glared at the goth girl, her thin lips pulled back into a sneer.

Scott looked at Carol disapprovingly before turning his gaze back to Rogue. "You're late," He stated simple, a small amount of irritation in his voice. It was so fain that only people close to him would notice the subtle change in his speech. When he was irritated or angry, his words flowed out with a more staccato rhythm as apposed to it's usual fluidity. Carol didn't seem to notice the difference.

"Ah know. Ah'm sorry but mah appointment ran late," She explained slipping her gloves on. She had been rather careless running down the halls without them, but thankfully, nothing happened.

He nodded curtly at her, "That's alright, just try to be here on time in the future okay?" He stated, his arms falling swiftly to come to a rest at his sides.

She nodded in response, giving him a mock salute. "Yes sir, captain sir," She stated firmly in a military fashion.

He shook his head at her comment, a small smile tugging at his lips. Carol just simply continued to glare at her. There were some rather good qualities that Rogue seemed to be adopting from Soda. His strange sense of humor being one of them. Also his ability to ignore the opinions of others. It was good to see these good traits being passed on to her. The goth girl seemed much happier because of it. "Ok, let's get started," He began walking up the ramp and into the large jet behind him.

"Come on Roguey Roo," Carol called tauntingly as she closely followed behind Scott. It was sickening how the blonde seemed to follow Scott like a lapdog. The way she acted around him was even worse.

Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. "Ah'm comin'." She hated that nickname with a passion. Actually, it wasn't even a nickname, it was just a stupid name that Carol used to torment her with. She was certain that the only reason the blonde used it was because she knew that it bothered her. She shrugged it off. There was no way she was letting Carol get under her skin, no not today. She followed the two up into the jet, hearing the metal clang of the ramp shutting behind her. She couldn't help but shudder at the sound. That loud metallic clang echoed throughout the whole jet.

It was strange being in the jet with only Carol and Scott. She was so used to it being packed with the other X-Men. The only time she could think of was when they had gone to inquire on Soda. Even then, the Professor had been there with them. That felt like so long ago, but it had only been about two months. It was thoughts like this that made her feel uncomfortable. Her and Soda had only been together maybe a month, if that, and they had already slept together. She didn't regret it, but maybe she shouldn't have pushed the issue so much. Maybe the physical contact could have waited a bit. However, there was no sense in dwelling on the past. What's done is done.

Scott sat down in the pilot's seat, making sure that everything was set up correctly. Carol rushed over to the seat beside him quickly claiming the seat as hers. Rogue rolled her eyes and stood between the two seats since the seats behind them were too far back to see anything. Carol turned her head and shot Rogue a very smug look. The girl girl snorted and rolled her eyes again. It didn't matter to her where she sat, or stood as the case may be, as long as she could see. It was going to be hard to ignore Carol, but she was determined to make it through this session without much argument. It would take all the strength she had inside of her, but she was most certain that she could do it. However, it was going to be a different story if Carol couldn't keep her hands off of Scott. It was disgusting how both Carol and Emma fell over him the way that they did, and to watch it was even worse. She just had to keep tell herself, 'I'll survive.'

* * *

"Ok, so now that I have shown you the controls and how to take off, who wants to try and fly this thing?" Scott asked the two girls not tearing his gaze away from the clear blue sky ahead.

"I want to go first!" Carol stated in a very snotty tone.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the nasal tone in Carol's voice. "G'head," She replied forcing a smile. She smiled so hard through her clenched teeth that it hurt them from grinding them together. The three teens hadn't been up in the air very long, but Carol was already getting on her very last nerve. Her and Scott's nearly constant flirting was the main source of her agitation. Then there was just Carol in general. However, she decided that it was easiest to try and be civil towards the blonde than start stupid arguments that had absolutely no business in this session. Carol didn't seem to share this view, but Rogue chose to ignore her. Well, for the most part.

Carol smirked, and stood from her seat. "This will be fun," She remarked as Scott stood as well giving her access to the pilot's seat.

"Just don' kill us ok Warbird," Rogue spat not trusting her team mate's flight skills.

Carol glared at the other girl wrinkling her nose in distaste for her words. "Don't worry Roguey Roo, you'll survive," She replied grimly, flashing a fake smile in her direction. She took over Scott's place gripping the controls lightly. "Oh and Rogue, it's Ms. Marvel now. Warbird is dead," She stated pulling the controls up hard forcing Rogue back into the seat behind her.

"Carol slow down. We don't need to be throwing people around the jet," Scott scolded not impressed with her attempt at showing off. He had taken Carol's place in the passenger's seat.

The blonde pouted, "Sorry babe," She mused in sing song. "I got a little excited there," She stated her pout turning into a smirk and winking at their leader.

"That's okay, but just be more cautious. There are and usually will be other people on board," He explained gesturing to Rogue in the seat behind them.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Rogue rolled her eyes, 'Oh my god gag me,' She thought to herself watching her two comrades exchange. It was rather disgusting how shamelessly, yet subtly, Scott flirted with another woman right under Terry's nose. Scott was her friend, but she had to draw the line somewhere. He could do so much better than Emma, or Carol. If he was going to cheat on Terry, it should at least be with someone who was less of a bitch. Oh yes, she was definitely going to have a long talk with Terry about it.

It only took a few minutes for Carol to decide to show off again. The jet sped up, twisting and turning so quickly that Rogue head began to spin from the constant jerky movements. How could a jet so big, be so fast at the same time? She cursed under her breath gripping the armrest tightly. A low pitched beep resounded throughout the jet, alerting the three occupants that something was wrong. It was then that the jet began to lean forward ever so slightly, descending rapidly. Rogue could feel her long fingernails slicing through the flimsy material of the gloves she wore with her battle costume. She closed her eyes tightly, the quickly passing sky was making her feel dizzy. Scott's angry shouting could barely be heard over the low beep and the heaving sound of her own breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was afraid to open her eyes, but she forced herself.

Scott had shoved Carol out of the pilot's chair, and back into the other chair. He had taken hold of the controls, and was trying his hardest to level the jet back out. His efforts were rewarded when the large aircraft ceased it's low alert and the front end pulled up so that they were once again charging forward. Rogue loosened her grip on the armrest, leaning slightly forward in her seat taking deep breaths. Their descent had forced her back against the chair. She sighed in relief. Thank god for Scott and his quick thinking. She was once against reminded why he was their leader. She pushed herself up onto her feet, her legs slightly shaking beneath her from the increased rhythm of her heart. That was way too close. Scott seemed to be just as relieved as she was that the problem had been easily resolved. The flight simulator might have been a better idea to start off with after all.

"What were you thinking?" Scott hissed turning his attention to Carol. "You almost got us all killed," He raged, his eyebrows furrowing as he spoke. By that gesture, you could tell that he was glaring at her. That was one of the very few ways to detect emotion in his face. Those glasses made it impossible to tell by his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess. I don't really know what happened there," She replied innocently running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"What happened was that ya decided ta show off," Rogue stated walking up between the two chairs. "An' then, 'cause ya were stupid ya lost control an' almost got us killed," She ranted. She could feel her face getting hot from the pent up rage. She was almost certain that her face was as red as a tomato.

"Whoa coll your jets Rogue," Carol stated glaring at the other girl. "I don't need you telling me what I did wrong or right. I think that job belongs to Scott."

Rogue glared right back at her, "Shut up Carol!" She snapped. "It's obvious ta meh that ya shouldn' be stupid an' treat tha jet like it's a fuckin' toy!" She yelled taking a step closer to Carol. That was it, enough Miss. nice guy. Carol was under her skin big time.

"You know what? You've had it in for me since the day I got here," Carol retorted leaning forward in her seat. She appeared as though she was ready to pounce on Rogue at any second.

Rogue scoffed at this. "Ah've had it in for ya? That's funny, 'cause it was ya an' Emma who conspired ta make mah lahfe hell," She replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah did nothang ta ya."

"That's what you think."

"What tha hell is that supposed ta mean?"

"Ladies please, calm down," Scott interrupted hoping to distract the two girls and get them to stop arguing like children.

"Shut up Scott!" Both girls cried in unison.

"It mean that you don't even know what you did. That's what makes it all so beautiful," Carol continued a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Then tell meh," Rogue demanded. "Ah would really lahke ta know."

Carol tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I moved to North Carolina about three months ago," She began resting her hand on her knees. "Before that I lived in Manhattan. Actually, I had met Emma then, before I came here."

Rogue rolled her eyes. There was no relevance to her in that statement. "So what does that have ta do with meh?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her team mate.

"I was getting to that!" Carol snapped, her eyes narrowing at the goth girl. "I met a guy, and we were a pretty hot item. He told me that there was this other girl that he was seeing as well, but things weren't going very well between them. I didn't really care because he also told me that he wasn't sleeping with her or anything. That was my job," She continued with a wink. Rogue rolled her eyes again but remained silent. There had to be a point in all this. "Then one day, he dumped me and it was all because of this other girlfriend finding out about me. She dumped him, so he dumped me."

Rogue shook her head, "Ah still don' see how ah am involved in any of this."

Carol slammed her forehead against the palm of her hand. "Oh my god, you are so stupid! It was Gambit you retard! Do I fucking have to spell it out for you? Gambit cheated on you with me!" She yelled rising onto her feet. Standing at full height, Carol was a couple inches taller than Rogue. It was blatantly obvious that she was trying to be intimidating.

Rogue's mouth dropped open, her jaw almost hitting the floor. "That was you?" She asked her finger pointing at the other girl.

Carol nodded stiffly, "Yeah, and thanks to your sorry ass, he dumped me," She spat tossing her hair over her shoulder again.

Rogue was in shock. Thoughts traveled through her mind much too fast for her to process. Carol's worlds were a muffled blur. They were very hard to make out, and she couldn't catch even a word that she spoke. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her face turning that unhealthy shade of red. She had cared for Gambit once, and she was certain that part of her still did, and Carol was the one who had ruined it all. She had never hated anyone else more in the world than she did Carol in that moment. "What?" She asked finally admitted aloud that she had not understood the blonde's words. It was hard to focus when you are beginning to see red.

"My god! You really have been hanging around that boyfriend of yours too much. You're becoming almost as stupid as he is," The blonde spat turning away and preparing to sit back down.

"Don' call him that! He's not stupid," She retorted.

Carol smirked. She knew that she had hit some kind of nerve with the other girl. This just kept getting better and better. She sat back down in the chair, crossing her legs. She was going to milk this for all it was worth. "Keep telling yourself that hun," She mused casting the goth a sideways glance.

"Shut up Carol," Rogue snapped, "Ya don' know shit," She hissed through clenched teeth.

Carol chuckled darkly in response, "I know more than you think I do."

"Is that raght?" Rogue asked raising her eyebrow again. This earned a firm nod from the blonde girl. "Well then 'Ms. Marvel', please enlighten meh," She stated emphasizing her team mates new codename. She shifted her stance as that her right hip was jutted out slightly. It was a pose full of attitude that Rogue had no problem displaying.

Carol smirked slyly. It was way too easy for her to get under the goth's skin. Almost a little too easy in fact. Still, she relished in the fact that she could get such a response out of Rogue without even trying. She crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking the goth slightly. "I don't think you really want Scott to hear what I have to say Roguey Roo," She mused teasingly. She had every intention of revealing the withheld information. However, it was just too amusing to pretend otherwise.

Rogue rolled her eyes, clenching her teeth at that horrible nickname. Carol was infuriating. "Jus' spill it Carol. Ah ain' got nothin' ta hide," She stated growing extremely tired of the blonde's seemingly endless mind games.

Carol raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in questioning. "Are you sure about that?" She persisted.

By this time, it was obvious to her that Scott had become relatively interested in their small exchange of words. However, he didn't seem to let Carol notice. "Yes Ah'm sure," Rogue confirmed after a moment.

Carol's smirk morphed into some kind of wolfish grin. It was like that of the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland.' That grin made her heart fill with dread. Carol knew something. Something that she shouldn't and there was nothing to stop her from blurting it out. The blonde turned to their leader, "Hey Scott, did you know that Rogue and Soda have been getting very serious," She began once again tossing her hair over her shoulder. It was an annoying habit that was getting on Rogue's nerves.

Scott turned to her raising an eyebrow curiously. "Serious? What do you mean by that?" He asked glancing back at the vast amount of sky ahead of them.

Rogue's eyes widened and suddenly, it clicked. She should have realized it sooner. The only thing that she could possibly use against her was her new found physical relationship with Soda. How she found out was a mystery to her, but she had no business telling Scott about her private life. Even if it was not as private as she had originally thought. "Carol don," She warned the blonde, keeping her cool. She knew it was futile. Carol had, had this planned long before she had started pushing Rogue's buttons that much was for certain. There was no stopping her.

Carol cackled ignoring the goth's small protest. "You'll be surprised to hear that her and Soda have done the dead," Carol stated, a proud and smug expression on her face.

Scott was visibly taken a back by her statement. After a moment of silence, he turned to look at Rogue, "You and Soda what?" He inquired clenching his jaw tightly. He was definitely not happy with this information.

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but another high pitched cackle erupted from Carol that cut her off before she could. An evil smirk had crept it's way onto her face. "She slept with Soda," She began through the maniacal laughter that seemed never ending. She was enjoying the reddish hue of Rogue's face, and she could feel the anger that washed off of Scott in waves way too much. She had, had no idea that Scott would get so angry. This was working out too well in her favor. "She let him fuck her," She stated her laughter ceasing immediately. However, that evil smile still remained.

Rogue's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists once again. They rested firmly at her sides. She could feel the holes at the tips of her gloved growing larger as she tightly gripped the fabric. However, she could care less if she ended up tearing them to shreds. "It wasn' lahke that," She hissed through her tightly clenched teeth.

To her surprise, Scott turned on her. "You mean she's telling the truth? "He began his cheeks turning a dark and unhealthy shade of red. "You mean to tell me that you let that little shit touch you like that!" He raged.

Rogue gritted her teeth at Scott's outburst. What business was it of his. "It's none of yar business Scott! Ah'm eighteen an' ah can me mah own decisions."

"I know that!" He spat back. "But Soda? He's the first guy you can touch, so you jump into bed with him?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ah didn' jump inta bed with anyone Scott!" She fired back. "It was somethang ah wanted ta do, and' ah don' know if there will eva be another man that ah can touch. Eva. So ah'm sorry if sleeping with Soda, for some fucked up reason, bothers you!"

"He could be using you for all you know," Scott persisted.

"He's not!" She cried. "He loves meh! Ah can handle Logan givin' Soda a hard tahme, but not ya. He doesn' deserve it so jus' butt out!" She yelled.

"Sure he does," Carol piped up, that smug expression appearing on her face once more.

"Shut tha fuck up Carol!" Rogue shouted as an instant response. "Ah shouldn't have to justify mah actions ta anyone, let alone you two," She ranted.

Carol shrugged, "It's not my fault that you let him stick his..."

"Shut up ya stupid bitch!" Rogue cut her off taking that small step forward so that she was now towering over the sitting blonde girl.

Carol raised her eyebrow curiously, "And what if I don't?" She questioned rising to her feet.

"Ah sweat ta fuckin' God ah will drop ya," She retorted holding up her gloved hands for emphasis.

"I dare you," Carol stated crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have the guts."

"Stop it you two!" Scott snapped at both of them.

"Shut up Scott! No one wants ta hear ya," Rogue yelled at him in response.

Carol cackled tossing her long hair over her shoulder once again. This was going way better than she had originally planned. "Poor Roguey Roo," She said forcing a fake pout. "I know it's hard to admit that you made a mistake."

"Ah didn' make a mistake."

Carol snorted. "You keep telling yourself that hun. But both you and I know that it won't last," She retorted turning away from the younger girl. "He'll get what he wants, and then he'll dump your sorry ass just like Gambit dumped me. All guys are the same, no matter hoe charming that mask they wear can be."

"Ya're so pathetic Carol," Rogue hissed. "This whole revenge theme ya seem ta have goin' is jus' stupid. Give it up!"

"No! I like doing this!" She fired back. "Bitches like you should get what you deserve." That evil smirk re-appeared on her face. "Besides, Soda's hot, stupid yes, but hot all the same. Maybe I will take him for myself," She hinted with a wink.

"Over my dead body," Rogue growled.

"That could be arranged," Carol retorted coldly.

With that statement, something inside of Rogue snapped. It was something she couldn't even begin to explain. She saw nothing but red, and then it was blank. Without warning she jumped on Carol gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly. Carol stumbled forward from Rogue's weight being unexpectedly launched at her back. She easily pried Rogue's hands off of her, and threw her to the other end of the jet. Rogue's back slammed against the wall, effectively dinting it.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me!" She yelled instantly infuriated by Rogue's sudden hostility.

Rogue ignored this comment, and lunged for the blonde again. Scott was shocked. It wasn't like Rogue to attack someone like that. Sure she sometimes let a punch fly, but she had never acted like this before. Mas as he was at her, he found himself to surprised to move and get in between the two.

'Grab her Rogue.'

Rogue managed to grab a hold of Carol's shoulders again, holding onto them for dear life. Carol cried out in frustration thrashing around in an attempt to throw Rogue off of her back. Thankfully for her, it seemed to be working. Rogue's hands began to slip off her shoulders, but she quickly mover her hands to touch her face. The scuffle between the two girls had allowed the small holes in Rogue's to be ripped open wider. As her hands touched her face, the bare tips of her fingers also touched the blonde's skin. All the veins in both their bodies stood up, and Rogue could feel the familiar pull of her powers. This seemed to bring the goth back to reality. She gasped as she felt Carol's powers and energy flowing into her. Carol cried out, thrashing around more trying to free herself. However, this effort was in vain. She growled flying upwards and bursting through the top of the jet carrying Rogue along with her.

'Don't let go,' Rogue hear a voice call to her. It echoed loudly through her head. It was a female voice that she had heard before, but with the confusion and chaos of the moment, she could not place who it belonged to.

Carol was fading quickly, and she could feel her energy draining. "Let me go!" She cried turning quickly hoping that the quick and sharp movement would knock the other girl off. That was not the case.

'Hold on! Whatever you do, do not let go!' the voice said again, louder this time.

Rogue wasn't sure what came over her, she wanted to stop, to let go. However, she found that task absolutely impossible. It was as if some weird supernatural force was keeping her bare skin in contact with Carol's. He two girls just kept flying higher and higher until enough of Carol's energy had been drained. The blonde grunted, and then passed out cold. They descended rapidly with Rogue's hands still glued to the other girl's face. It took only seconds for them to hit the ground. The force of the impact they ripped up the earth beneath the as they slid across the ground. They had been dragged into a deep groove into the earth.

Rogue grunted pushing the unconscious Carol off of her. She shook her head to clear it. What had just happened? She had never lost control of herself like that. Well, at least not in a long time. It was almost as id she wasn't herself. Needless to say, she was confused.

It was minutes later when reality finally came crashing down on her, and the confusion began to melt away. Luckily for her, her and Carol had crash landed in a grassy clearing with no one else in sight. Scott landed the X-Jet a few feet away, and almost immediately came running towards them from the large aircraft. His feet quickly carried him over to the two girls. He fell onto his knees beside Carol, checking her neck to see if the blonde girl held a pulse. He had seen, and knew first hand what damage Rogue's powers could do if she touched someone for too long. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the steady pace of the blood pumping through her veins. He took his hand away from the unconscious girl and turned his attention to his other team mate. She was staring off into space, her hands held in the air slightly. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly at the contact. She looked at him, her green eyes wide with shock. What had just happened? What had she done?

"Are you ok?" He asked making eye contact with the younger girl.

Rogue nodded after a moment, "Yeah, yeah ah'm fahne."

"What happened?" He asked curiously. It was not like Rogue to freak out and attack people like a insane lunatic. Even though Carol had stepped over the line several times, Rogue normally would not have lost it like that and so suddenly. She especially would not use her powers in such a way. She hated having large amounts of people trapped in her head. Even more so when it was people she hated, like Carol.

Rogue shook her head looking down at her hands. Her whole body was shaking nearly uncontrollably, and she looked absolutely terrified. "Ah...ah don' know," She began her voice shaking slightly. "Ah was yellin' at Carol, then there were these voices in mah head. Then ah ended up here," She explained ripping the remnants of the tattered fabric, what was left of her gloves, from her fingers. They were completely useless to her in that state.

Scott nodded pulling the goth girl to her feet. "Rogue, I don't mean to alarm you," He began eying her curiously. He felt her tense up under his grip, preparing herself for something terrible. "Your hair is turning blonde."

Rogue took a deep breath grabbing a lock of her hair and staring at it. Sure enough, the reddish brown that was her natural colour was being replaced with the same shade of blonde that covered Carol's head. She cursed quietly to herself taking a few steps backwards. This had never really happened this bad before. "Ah...ah need ta be alone," She spat out before quickly turning around and running into the trees that surrounded the clearing. She didn't want to give Scott the chance to talk her out of it. She needed her solace.

Scott sighed picking the unconscious Carol up and slinging her over his shoulder. He pressed the button on his communicator. "Professor, I think we have a problem."

* * *

**AN:** And thus Carol's purpose in this story is fulfilled! Okay, so I know it's not great. I actually have two more pages written, but this chapter is dragging on, and I can easily put it in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was seriously stuck, but I think I got passed it, for now. I am currently about 5 pages into chapter 20, so I believe that the next update will come sooner. I plan on maybe a couple weeks. Again I am sorry. I want this story to keep going so I can move on to the next in the series. Hopefully, that will be soon. Thanks for reading, and don't forget about that little button at the bottom left hand side of your screen. My inbox is getting rather lonely.

**Anthem:**

_"Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break."_

-** Linkin Park – One Step Closer.**


	20. The Aftermath Part 1

**AN: **Next chapter. Sorry this took so long to update, but I finally did. This was originally supposed to be a one part chapter, but it got way too long, so I split it into two parts. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, Starrla, and Cecilia, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

* _Marks dreams sequence. _

Take Away My Skin

**Chapter 20 **_The Aftermath (Part 1)_

Rogue had been wandering around aimlessly for nearly two hours. By now Scott has taken Carol back to the mansion, and they probably put her in the med bay to see how long it would take for her to wake up. She sighed still feeling Carol's powers pumping through her body. It was strange. The sun had gone down over an hour ago, and she knew that she had to go back to the mansion sometime. The last thing she wanted was to make people come and find her. She closed her eyes, tapping in to Carol's powers for the first time. When she opened them, she was floating in the air several feet from the ground. It was kind of an exhilarating feeling. She couldn't help but smile rising higher into the air. She looked around taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Still smiling, she took off in the direction of the mansion. No wonder Carol preferred to fly everywhere.

* * *

"You bitch!" Emma yelled taking a few steps forward, only to be pulled back. "I'm gonna kill you, you stupid little..." She continued. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from charging forward. Emma squirmed trying to get free from Scott's grasp. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Emma calm down," Scott grunted almost losing his grip around the blonde's waist in the process. She snorted angrily, but settled down. "Killing her is not going to change anything."

Rogue took a step back, making sure that she was out of Emma's reach. She held her bare hands up defensively. "Whoa, what did ah do?"

Emma scoffed and shoved Scott's arms away from her. "What did you do? You know damn well what you did!" Emma spat narrowing her blue eyes at the goth.

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, "No ah don', so why don' ya tell meh."

"Emma," Logan warned, appearing in the doorway.

Emma stopped after taking a sudden step forward. She glared at him and then turned her cold eyes yo Rogue. "You killed Carol!"

"No one killed anyone!" Terry yelled from behind Scott. She pushed her way passed her boyfriend coming to a stop beside Rogue. She gingerly placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah ah'm fahne, but what does tha blonde bimbo mean by ah killed Carol?" She asked shifting her weight on her feet.

"You sucked her dry that's what it means. You took everything away from her!" Emma yelled storming her way towards Rogue. This time, Scott did not try to stop her.

Instantly, Terry threw her arm out which threw Emma back into Scott with her telekinesis. "I have heard enough out of you, you loudmouth piece of shit. No one was talking to you, so shut your trap!" She snarled, the vein in her head popping out dangerously. That always seemed to happen whenever Terry was angry.

"Why you...,"Emma began turning her rage onto Terry.

"Emma, Terry, that's quite enough," The Professor interrupted as he wheeled himself into the front foyer where everybody had gathered at Rogue's return.

Terry glared at Emma, "Sorry Professor," She apologized, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Emma just sneered crossing her arms over her chest. She mumbled something under her breath, but it was too quiet for most to hear. The Professor took advantage of the silence that followed and gestured for Rogue to follow him. Without a word, she obediently followed. She was curious to know what had happened over the last two hours that she had been away. With the uproar that seemed to grip the other residents of the mansion, she assumed it was something not quite pleasant. She walked silently behind the Professor with Terry close on her heels. They continued on like this all the way down to the med lab.

It was a shock to see. Carol laid prone on one of the sterile white beds. She was hooked up to several different machines, each making their own specific hum that resounded throughout the room. Rogue had no idea what half of them were even fore. The steady beeping echoed through the room reminding them of the presence of life. If the beep was nonexistent, she wouldn't have been able to tell if Carol even lived. She was so still that she looked dead.

"She's comatose Rogue," Terry stated gesturing to Carol. She walked over to the bed and adjusted one of the many pillows resting underneath the blonde's head.

Rogue scoffed, "Everyone Ah tough goes into a coma," She stated slightly unimpressed. It was a well known fact that this was one of the many side effects of her powers. She had a feeling that this wasn't exactly her talking. It was strange. It was as if she could hear herself talking, but it wasn't her voice. It was Carol's.

Terry rolled her eyes, "Not what I meant Rogue."

The Professor interrupted at that point. "What Terry is trying to say is that we cannot sense anything from her. Usually, you place people in a coma, but it's more like you trap them inside their own body. This was we can still sense their brainwaves, and thought patterns as they are unconscious," He began wheeling himself over to the bed. "However, in this case, it's as if you removed her from her body, leaving nothing behind."

Rogue's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What? What do ya mean?" She asked.

The Professor sighed, "We're not quite sure Rogue, but it doesn't look good. Carol may never wake up. You have never held onto someone for such a long period of time before. We've never risked the study," He explained resting his hand on Carol's forehead.

Rogue nodded absorbing all that he was telling her. It was a lot to take in. It overwhelmed her. She felt her breath speed up a bit, and she could hear her heart pounding inside her chest. Terry looked at her, concern taking over her usual calm features. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" She asked pulling out one of the chairs.

Rogue just shook her head, "No. Ah jus'... Ah jus' need ta be alone."

The Professor nodded in understanding. "Of course. We will inform you if anything changes."

"Thank you,"She managed to spit out before pushing the door open, quickly leaving the room.

She closed the door behind her, leaning back against it. She clenched her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. This was all so messed up. In a matter of hours, everything had gone terribly wrong. She had managed to put Carol in a coma. The main problem was that she wasn't all that upset about it. It bothered her to no end, but she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that the blonde would no longer be around to bother her. What was her problem? Was she really that bad of a person? She sighed dropping her hand down to her side. This was all way too much for her to handle right now. When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with, a still very pissed off, Emma.

"Are you happy with yourself?" She seethed taking a step forward, making the short distance between them even smaller. "Are you satisfied?" She yelled when the goth failed to answer her initial question. She narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, daring her to respond.

"Leave meh alone," Rogue mumbled in response. She brushed past her team mate ignoring the death glare the blonde was sending in her direction. She really did not want to deal with Emma any ,ore than she had to. She still had a lot to sort out in her head, and she needed her space and some quiet in order to do so. With Emma around, she doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"No!" Emma spat back, grabbing Rogue's arm carefully. She didn't want to touch her bare skin. "Listen to me you little bitch," She hissed pulled the younger girl closer to her. "If Carol never wakes up from this, I will kill you," She stated, her voice low and threatening.

Rogue failed to let her intimidation tactics effect her, "Is that a threat?" She asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's a fucking promise," Emma retorted glaring at the younger girl with such intensity that Rogue felt compelled to look away. The cold-hearted hatred evident in those icy blue depths would be intimidating to most people. However, Rogue did not want to give the blonde the satisfaction.

She ripped her arm out of Emma's grasp, "Ya don' scare meh Emma," She spat, glaring back at her.

"I should," was her simple reply.

Rogue scoffed, "Ya wanna join Carol in there blondie?" She asked raising her eyebrow at her again. "Ah will not hesitate ta drop yar ass tha second ya lay a hand on meh," She replied coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously. She wasn't sure where all this pent up aggression was coming from, but she kinda liked it. The filter between her thoughts, and speech seemed broken and her usually private thoughts were manifesting themselves and pushing from her lips. It was strange, but it felt good to say what was on her mind.

"I'd love to see you try," Emma retorted leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. She was asking for it.

Without a moments hesitation, Rogue took a step forward, pulling her hand up as if to grab onto Emma's arm. However, someone else had reacted sooner. Scott's hand gripped the covered part of her forearm preventing it from continuing along it's desired path. Rogue looked down, glaring at the appendage before looking up and turning her focus to Scott. He didn't look the least bit amused by her sudden outbursts.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked harshly, throwing her arm away from him. It was as if he was disgusted with the limb.

Rogue took a step back making the space between her and Emma bigger. "Nothing," She replied flatly. "Ah'm jus' sick an' tired of bein' treated lahke shit by tha sluts in this house," She explained tossing her hair over her shoulder. It was a trait that she knew belonged to Carol.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest. He was not happy with her answer. "That doesn't give you a right to go around and steal other people's lives," He scolded, raising his voice slightly.

Anger flashed in Rogue's eye at this comment, "Ya think ah asked for this?" She nearly yelled in response.

Scott let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair, "No, I don't. But that doesn't give you the right to abuse your powers," He raged, his nostrils flaring. "It's incidents like these that ruin our lives out in the open. What if that wasn't Carol? What is that was someone else? Someone from your school?" He continued, his voice getting louder with each word he spoke.

"Ya seriously think ah did this on purpose?"

"I do!" Emma cried, taking a step closer to her two house mates.

"No one asked ya!" Rogue bellows turning to look at the blonde.

"I don't know Rogue. Did you?" Scott asked, ignoring Emma's comment entirely.

"Of course not!" She cried incredulously. She couldn't believe that he was siding with Emma, of all people. "Ya think ah enjoy hoardin' people in mah head!" She yelled in response. The commotion between the three teens had drown the others down to the med bay to investigate the loud voices. "Fuck ya Scott!" She yelled when she received no response from him.

"What Rogue? What do you want me to say?"

"Ah want ya ta say that ya believe meh!"

Silence padded between the two for a few moments. Rogue looked at him hopefully. He had been her friend for so lonf, and he knew her the best out of all the other X-Men. He had never doubted her before, why now? Scott sighed and shook his head, "I can't. I can't say that Rogue 'cause I'm not sure if I really do," He confessed honestly, running his hands through his short brown hair again. "I wish I could."

"Fuck Ya'll! Ah'm outta here!" She spat shoving past him and storming towards the doors. She had, had enough. However, Logan stood in the doorway blocking her path. She glared at him. "Ya're not gonna stop meh," She snarled bound and determined to get out of the mansion without any deterrents.

Logan held up his hands defensively, "Wasn't planning on it," He stated gruffly as he reached into the pocket of his jeans. To her surprise, he extracted the goth girl's car keys. He held them up for her, dangling them between them.

She eyed him suspiciously. He knew where she would go if she had her keys, but he was letting her go despite this fact. Sometimes it seemed as though he resented her relationship, and other times he was accepting. It baffled her. Still, she snatched the keys from his hand before he could change his mind. She couldn't risk it. She needed an out and he was giving it to her. He knew all too well how her mind worked, and what she needed without even trying. They were too much a like, in a certain way. Without a word, he stepped aside giving her room to make her exit. She snorted before storming down the hall. She walked all the way to the garage without any interference from her other house mates. They all seemed to steer clear, and for that she was grateful. She got in her car and took off with only one destination in mind.

* * *

Soda jumped as the door to his bedroom was violently thrown open. It was thrown open so hard that the doorknob punched a hole in the dry wall, bouncing back seconds later. It slammed almost shut as quickly as it had been opened. He was almost afraid to look as a loud and frustrated cry followed the deafening bang. He had already determined that it was Rogue that had emitted that cry. No one else cared so little about his privacy as she did. He definitely did not want to end up being the target of her rage. He would never tell her, but her anger made him uncomfortable. He was never sure what to make of her outbursts. However, he sucked it up and turned to look at her.

She had already begun pacing the floor between his door and his bed. It was a habit that she only did when she was deep in thought. At least, from what he had seen. He sighed turning in his seat at his keyboard. He had just gotten into the habit of sitting on a chair to play his keyboard. It was much easier than sitting on the bed. Once he directed his full attention to her, he could feel the anger and frustration washing off of her in waves. It was enough to make him shudder. He wasn't used to seeing her in this deeply aggravated state. It wasn't very often that she outwardly expressed such intense emotion. If that frustrated scream was any indication, he was treading on very thin ice. He cringed as he watched her pace back and forth clenching and un-clenching her hands as she went. He was almost afraid to speak just in case she decided to go off on him.

Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that she had chosen to come to him in order to escape whatever had worked her up into such a state. That fact, more than anything else, was what compelled him to speak. "Are you ok?" He asked a hint on uncertainty in his voice. He knew that it was probably the stupidest question he could have ever asked her, but he couldn't help himself.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice. She turned towards him with that unmistakable fire blazing in those emerald eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself in order to maintain her nearly lost composure. "Do ah look ok?" She asked calmly, her voice shaking a fair bit. Shaking, not so much in anger but some other emotion that she kept well hidden from others. This left him no clue as to what she was feeling.

He shook his head, "No you don't," He replied turning completely as that he was seated facing her. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he saw her eyes shift in colour. Instead of their usual emerald green, her eyes held a bright shade of blue. Most would not have noticed the quick shift, but Soda did. He shook his head forcing the thought to the back of his mind. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly very curious.

She took another deep breath before responding, "Ah touched Carol," She stated holding up her bare hand slightly.

He blinked a couple times, his eyes widening in response. He had not been expecting that. He shook his head clearing these thoughts from his mind. "What do you mean by you touched Carol?" He probed determined to get a answer from her.

"What do you think it means dipshit!" She snapped coldly. He flinched at her tone in her voice, leaning back slightly in his chair. She then covered her mouth realizing what she had said. She sighed, "Shit Ah'm sorry, Ah didn' mean that," She stated looking down at her bare hands.

He brushed off her statement, pushing it to the back of his mind also. "Hey," He began standing up. He cautiously walked over to her. When she didn't step away, he moved a little faster. "It's ok," He continued resting his hands of her shoulders. She tensed at his touch cringing slightly. He noticed this, but chose not to acknowledge it. "What happened?" He asked again tilting his head to the side.

She met his gaze and instantly relaxed. There was no need to be on edge. It was just her and Soda, and she knew there was no way he would harm her. It was safe here with him. She let out a breath she hadn't known that she had been holding. She cleared her throat as she tucked her long hair behind her ears. "Ah absorbed her," She explained feeling much calmer than she had before. It was strange how safe she felt around him. She couldn't even begin to explain it. "An' ah think ah held on too long," She continued after another breath. "Ah put her in a coma an' ah'm not sure that she'll wake up."

He was silent for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "So that's why you come storming into my room and nearly breaking my door?" He asked teasingly trying to ease the slight tension in the air.

She shook her head, smiling sheepishly. "Ah'm sorry. Ah still have Carol's powers," She stated tucking her hair behind her ears. "Ah came here 'cause Scott thinks ah attacked Carol on purpose an' Emma was issuing' death threats," She explained chewing on her finger nails. "Ah jus' needed some tahme ta cool off."

Soda nodded and moved her hands away from her mouth the stop her from chewing. "Well they're stupid," He stated with a firm nod, and an amused smirk on his face. Chewing on her fingernails was not a habit of her own. He had never seen her do it before. "You know that you're always welcome here."

She nodded, "Thanks," She said feeling much better than she had. Leave it to Soda to improve her mood without really trying. She stepped away from his and took a seat on his bed. It was nearing right-thirty, so she only had an hour before she had to head back to the mansion if she was to be home before curfew. That wasn't nearly enough time in her mind. "Ah jus' don' wanna go back there," She explained tossing her hair over her shoulder. It was another habit she had inherited from Carol.

Soda shrugged, "I don't mind you staying. I'd prefer it if you didn't drive in the condition that you're in right now," He continued shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm surprised that you made it here in one piece," He stated sitting down on the bed next to her.

She shot him a confused glance, "How did ya know ah drove?"

He pulled his hand from his pocket and tugged at the small silver loop that was trying to escape her own pocket. It slipped out, pulling her car keys along with it. He dangled the small metal objects in front of her so that she could see them. An amused smiled spreading across his face, "Lucky guess," He stated with a shrug.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but laugh all the same. "Ya're a regular Einstein aren' ya," She replied taking the keys from his and putting them down on his nightstand.

"Your sarcasm hurts lady," He stated with a fake pout.

She chuckled, "Aw poor baby," She said running a hand through his hair. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she seemed to catch herself and kept her mouth shut. Having Carol in her mind was affecting her normal behavior much more than she wanted it to. "Mah Gawd," She mumbled shaking her head.

He eyed her curiously, "What?"

Rogue stared ahead, her jaw dropping slightly with her eyes opened wide. It was a shocked expression. "Ah was jus' 'bout ta ask ya what ah could do ta make it up ta ya," She explained shaking her head in disbelief. "Why would ah say that?" She asked turning to look at him again. Confusion contorted her expression, as she waited for his response.

Sod simply shrugged, "Probably Carol's influence. Don't think too much on it," He replied reassuringly.

She found herself nodding. "Ya're probably raght, but still oh mah gawd," She remarked shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of her still jumbled thoughts. "Ah really don' wanna go back there if things lahke that are goin' ta pop up unexpectedly lahke that," She stated pucking at the dirt that laid beneath her fingernails.

He nodded in agreement, "I don't want you going back there either. Give the others some time to cool down, and give yourself some time to sort all this out," He responded resting on of his hands over hers, letting her know that he supported her.

That's what she needed. Being yelled at for something beyond her control was not helping her in any way, shape, or form. She needed them to be her friends. To be there for her and support her instead of turning their backs on her. She smiled pushing herself up onto her feet. "Ah betta call tha Professa, an' let him know what's up an' that ah'm ok," She stated with a sight. "Ah don' want him worryin' 'bout meh."

"Good idea," He agreed. "Then tomorrow, we can go from there."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is that really why ya want meh ta stay? Or do ya have some kind of ulterior motive?" She questioned placing her hands on her hips. She was only being half-serious. She just wanted to tr and lighten the mood between them.

He grinned, "Maybe a little of both," He admitted with a shrug.

She shook her head, "Ya're such a pervert," She stated teasingly.

"What?" He asked. "Just because I want to spend time with my girlfriend, that makes me a pervert?"

She chuckled, "Ah was kiddin' sug. But ya have ta admit it. Ah'm sure tha thought had ta have crossed yar mind. An' don' lie ta meh, ah know how guys think," She stated tapping her temple with her index finger.

"Well yeah, that's kind of a given," He admitted scratching the back of his neck. "You never really get to come over here very often. Besides, can you blame me for thinking things like that? I mean, I don't know if you've realized this or not, but you're hot," He explained smiling sheepishly.

She couldn't help but blush at his words. It was strange how he always seemed to know exactly what she wanted to hear. "Ok, ah get it. Thanks," She remarked with a smile. It was strange how quickly he could put her at ease. It seemed second nature to him.

He smiled back at her, "You're welcome."

She shook her head opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. Once the door shut, the calm and comforted feeling that had washed over her dissipated. She sighed feeling the heavy weight once again settle upon her shoulders. She headed towards the stairs. The only thing she hated about the Brotherhood house was that the phone calls were never really private. Everyone seemed to know everyone's business and had no problem airing others dirty laundry. With the phone being in the kitchen, it was pretty much at the center of the first floor.

Downstairs, it was noisy. This was mostly because of an argument over the TV remote in the living room. Todd and Tabby kept flipping the channels and yelling at one another about what was on that channel. It seemed that neither one of them could mutually decide on a channel to watch. Fred was in the kitchen making on of the largest sandwiches she had ever seen. She could tell that it wasn't done, and it already had seven slices of bread in and on it. She shuddered at the thought of eating something that mammoth in proportion. Fred glanced at her, nodding at her in greeting before turning back to crafting his sandwich. There was n sign of either Pietro, or Wanda, a fact she was quite thankful for. Pietro was far too nosy for his own good. Wanda had been rather moody at school lately, and she didn't want to risk upsetting the raven haired witch. Most of all, she didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone. In her mind, the less people around the better.

She picked up the phone, but she hesitated. She nearly hung the phone right back up. However, she stopped herself from doing so. She stalled taking a deep breath before dialing the number for the mansion. She crossed her fingers hoping that neither Scott or Emma answered the phone. She couldn't deal with either of them right now, even if she had settled down some.

The phone had barely rung once when the gruff voice of Logan resounded through the receiver. "Hey Stripes."

Rogue let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Logan's voice. "Thank gawd. Ah was scared that ah'd have ta talk ta Scott."

She heard a faint chuckle from his end. "Nah, I'm on phone duty. He thought I'd be the best choice in case you called. Chuck said you would," He explained clearing his throat.

"Well he is usually right."

"Yes he is."

"Anyways," She continued twirling the ends of her hair around her finger. "Ah think that it would be best if ah didn' come home tonaght," She stated leaning against the wall beside her. She was answered with silence. She rolled her eyes, "Ah feel lahke Emma is gonna kill meh in mah sleep," She explained.

She heard him sigh heavily and she rolled her eyes again. "You're at 'his' house aren't you?" He asked, his voice flat. She could tell that he was holding back his annoyance.

She scrunched up her nose cursing silently to herself. Of course he would ask that. She didn't fully understand why Logan appeared to hate Soda as much as he did. It bothered her to no end that he couldn't seem to except the fact that she cared for him. "Yes," She replied pinching the bridge of her nose.

He held back a growl as he cleared this throat again in an effort to mask the sound. However, she had already heard. But still, she appreciated the gesture. It showed, in some small way, that he cared about her feelings. "Well, just makes sure you get to school tomorrow," He stated sternly. "Just because I let you stay over there doesn't mean that you're allowed to skip classes."

"Really?" She squawked in surprise. "Ah thought ya'd be all against meh stayin' tha naght at Soda's."

"I'm not happy about it," He began instantly. "But what's the worst the could happen?" He concluded in his usual rough and blunt fashion.

She groaned inwardly knowing where his thoughts had drifted. She sighed, "Ah'm sorry Logan, but ah have ta grow up sometahme. Ya knew that there was bound ta be someone ah would end up with."

"I know that," He snapped, effectively shutting her up. "Just be home tomorrow, and go to school."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Ah will, thanks Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, now hung up the phone before I change my mind," He ordered.

Rogue didn't need to be told twice. She hung up the phone and let out another sigh of relief. It was as if that weight on her shoulders had just been pulled off. It was liberating. She never thought there would come a day where she would be so happy to be at the Brotherhood house again. Everything around it just seemed to make sense, whereas the mansion seemed to be in utter chaos. It was like the two buildings had switched places almost overnight. She headed back towards the stairs, peeking into the living room as she passed by.

Todd and Tabby had stopped their arguing. The amusing thing was that it appeared to be Fred who had interfered in their squabbling. The heavy teen had taken over the TV changing it to the Food network. The two didn't seem too thrilled about it, but it appeared to work for now. Rogue shook her head, ascending the stairs traveling away from the blaring sound of the TV. Why they needed to have it so loud, she had no idea. However, it didn't really bother her, so what was the point in saying anything.

When she returned to Soda's room, he had tidied it up some. His clothes were off the floor and in the laundry hamper that had previously been buried beneath the fabrics. His bed was made and the clutter on his dresser had been cleared away. It was a strange sight. She was so used to him being so disorganized and rather spontaneous, but here he wad, being different again. She briefly considered it a possibility that he was trying to impress her, but ultimately decided that he just wanted his room clean. Another surprise was that he had also put on shirt. He never really wore shirts around the house, and that was one of the things about him that she liked. He was just so comfortable with himself. Although, secretly, she just liked to look at him, but she would never tell him that. She guessed that him putting the shirt on was a gesture he made to make her feel more comfortable. She appreciated it for the gentlemanly gesture it was. He had his back to her. It appeared as though he was trying to stuff something in the closet and was failing miserably at it.

She stifled a laugh as she watched him. "So ya do know how ta clean," She teased crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned against the door frame, an amused smile spreading across her features.

He turned to look at her, smiling sheepishly, "Well, I thought it would be nice to have a good and clean room."

She rolled her eyes, "Stuffin' everythang in yar closet is not cleanin'," She stated walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"It is to me," He replied matter of factly.

She shook her head, "Ya're so lazt," She retorted sitting down on his bed.

He managed to close the closet door before walking over to the bed. "You like me because I'm lazy," He stated, his trademark grin creeping onto his face.

She rolled her eyes again, "Shut up." She replied as she playfully punching him on the shoulder.

He winced slightly rubbing the area where she had hit him. That had hurt more than he thought it would. "Damn Rogue, you sure can pack a punch," He remarked.

She eyed him curiously, "Ah didn' hit ya hard at all. Ah barely touched ya."

Soda simply shrugged. "No harm done. You probably still have some of Carol's powers," He reasoned sitting down beside her.

She nodded in agreement. "Ya're probably raght," She replied falling back onto the bed letting out a heavy sigh as her back hit the soft mattress. "Ah'm so glad that ah don' have ta go back there until tomorrow afternoon," She stated happily staring up at the pristine ceiling.

"Me too," He said laying down on his side next to her. "We can spend some time together," He stated propping his elbow up and resting his head on his hand. He had said those words in such a way that it was slightly on the suggestive side.

"Oh get yar mahnd out of tha gutter!" She cried with a small laugh. She wasn't really being serious. She could care less what he was thinking. She wouldn't object to anything.

"It's not!" He retorted pretending to be offended. "You have to take things in the wrong context," He teased.

She scoffed at his response, "Sure sug, yar mahnd never goes there," She remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Hey, I never said that!" He disagreed playfully pushing her shoulder. "Besides, you like it when my mind goes in the gutter," He continued flirtatiously his hand resting on her thigh.

She chuckled, "Sometahmes, maybe," She replied with a sly smirk.

"Being difficult huh?" He continued moving closer to her.

She shook her head," Nah, more lahke..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he swiftly pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't help it as she tensed up from the contact. However, it only lasted a few moments. She relaxed wrapping her arms around his neck. He shifted his position so that he was hovering on top of her. She sighed contently against his lips, arching her back slightly upwards. He rested his hands along her sides and running his tongue along her bottom lip nearly begging for access to her mouth. She needed no further coaching as she parted her lips granting him the access that he desired. He wasted no time and slipped his tongue past the soft flesh of her lips, deepening the kiss. She loosened her hold on his heck, sliding her arms down to come to rest on his shoulders. It was much more comfortable.

His hands slid down her sides slipping underneath the soft fabric of her shirt. She sighed softly, as his hands skimmed the warm skin of her torso. At this he became bolder and moved his hands higher, tracing the outline of her bra. She reciprocated the treatment by allowing her own hands to sneak underneath the fabric of his shirt and trace invisible patterns across his chest. He groaned gently stroking the swell of her breasts. She moaned softly pulling on the hem of his shirt wanting the article of clothing gone. He had no trouble complying to her wishes. He pulled his lips away from hers as she tugged the fabric up throwing the garment onto the floor as she exposed his bare chest. Her fingertips traced the lines of his muscles as she leaned upwards towards him and pressing her lips to his once more.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, one hand reaching back, underneath her shirt, to unhook her bra. Absentmindedly, she found her fingers slipping lower on his body, sliding across the rough denim of his jeans. He groaned against her lips as she unbuttoned his jeans and continuing along to unzip the fly. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra finding it difficult to unhook with one hand. After a few moments, he managed to get it undone. Quickly, his hands traveled back around, pulling the fabric of the undergarment up so he could slide his hands underneath it.

Before it could progress any further, a loud knock on the door interrupted the two teens. "Hey, lover boy!" Tabby's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Wanda and Pietro are home, so put your pants back on and come down and get some grub!"

Rogue couldn't help but burst into laughter at the expression that washed over Soda's face. His face flushed red from embarrassment. "It's ok Boom Boom, they're still on!" She called back to the blonde through her laughter. "Well...kinda!" She added seconds later. Tabby's laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

Soda's face took on a look of shock along with a small bit of horror in the mixture. "Don't play her games! It just encourages her!" He cried sitting back up.

"It's Tabby!" Rogue cried as she put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter. "Besides, it's true," She added once her laughter had subsided some. She cleared her throat as she reached back to re-clasp her bra.

He looked down, his face turning even redder. Well, if that were possible. He cleared his throat as he quickly re buttoned his jeans and zipped up the fly. "Not my fault," He mumbled getting off of the bed, and grabbing his shirt off of the floor where it had landed moments before.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, "C'mon sug, don' be lahke that," She stated fixing her shirt so that it was properly situated. "Ah was jus' playin' around."

He sighed, "I know Rogue," He stated running a hand through his tousled blonde locks. "It's just that Tabby likes to bug me about stuff like that," He explained letting his hand fall to his side.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

He shrugged, "Not too sure actually."

"Does she know 'bout..." She began a look of realization coming over her face.

He nodded, "Oh yeah," He replied rather dramatically. "She brings that up at least once a day," He explained grimly. She could tell that it was something that really bothered him.

"How did she find out?" Rogue asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

He shrugged again, "Honestly, I have no fricking idea," He responded pulling his shirt back on. "But thanks to her, the whole fucking house knows that you and me are...serious."

"Even Pietro?"

He nodded, "Yep, and he had some rather crude things to day about it too. Thankfully, Wanda was there to shut him up."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Typical Pietro. "Ah'm gonna kill Tabby," She muttered standing up and smoothing out the creases in her shirt. "We should go down there, or they'll start ta think that we really are..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" He stated walking over to the door. "I'm sure that we'll hear enough downstairs.

Rogue shrugged, "Maybe not."

**AN:** So this took forever to get done. It seemed as though I got stuck on every corner and it was very frustrating. However, I got through it. I had to split this chapter into two parts, so the next part is up as well as this one. I didn't want to post this chapter without finishing the other one. Again, I am sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review! They fill my heart with such joy.

_Next: The Aftermath (Part 2)_

**Anthem: **

"_Have you lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadow of the message that you made_

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

_Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you seek_

_You give back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the Aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the Aftermath."_ _ ~ Aftermath by Adam Lambert. _

**Response to Reviews: _(Only one this time, but it's a good one!)_**

**_Smileyface1627: _**You made my day! I had been working painstakingly on these two chapters when you updated. Your review encouraged me to speed up my efforts. I hope you enjoyed this, and yes this is the end of Carol. However, she does pop up later on, but not in physical form.


	21. The Aftermath Part 2

**AN:** Next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Terry, Starrla, and Cecilia, so far. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners. Thank You.

* _Marks dreams sequence. _

Take Away My Skin

**Chapter 21 **_The Aftermath (Part 2)_

"Pietro! Ah'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!" Rogue screeched jumping up from her seat on the couch. She then proceeded to chase after the speed demon.

Soda couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's expense along with his house mates. When they arrived downstairs nearly a half hour ago, no one had said anything about the couple. They didn't even ask Rogue why she was there, or what seemed to be bothering her. Rogue seemed quite happy about that. The group of teens just settled down to seat the Chinese food that the twins had brought home. Everything was going fine and everybody was getting along until Pietro began his usual childish antics. Mind you, it wasn't very hard to get on Rogue's nerves if you tried and Pietro was the king of annoying people. On a whim, the speed demon had decided to pour a full glass of ice water down the back of her shirt.

Rogue stormed back down the stairs, taking her sea beside Soda crossing her arms over her chest. She glared up at the staircase, silently daring the silver haired teen to make an appearance. Soda cleared his throat attempting to keep a straight face. The whole situation was just too amusing. It reminded him of spending time with his family back in Tulsa. "Are you okay?" He asked suppressing the laughter still itching at his throat by the death glare she was shooting at the empty stair well.

"Oh yeah, ah'm jus' peachy," She seethed venomously. "Mah shirt is jus' stickin' ta mah back," She grumbled tossing her hair over she shoulder in annoyance.

Soda held back a chuckled as Tabby let out a small laugh. "You know he wouldn't bother you so much if you didn't react," Tabby remarked taking another bite of her chow mien.

Rogue turned her glare to the blonde before leaning back against the couch, "Doubt it," She mumbled dryly.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Tabby is right you know," She stated setting her food down on the table. "He doesn't start shit if you don't react, or if you show him who's boss," She piped up resting her plate in her lap. "It's best to just leave it be," She explained resting her hands on the arms of the chair.

"Yeah Rogue, let it go yo," Todd chimed in stealing one of Tabby's chicken balls with his tongue.

Rogue shuddered in disgust at Todd's display. Tabby glared at the frog-like boy moving her plate to the side protectively. He simply just grinned at her showing off his rather yellow teeth. Wanda just rolled her eyes again and continued eating. Rogue reached forward grabbing one of the spring rolls to munch on while the others finished eating. It was nice to have Rogue over and not have to worry about the risk of her house mates, or Wolverine bursting through the door at any second to whisk her away. Soda certainly enjoyed her company, even though she didn't seem to be having the best of times.

However, Rogue had been right about him having an alternative motive. Although, it wasn't exactly what she thought it was. He had this overwhelming feeling that Rogue was fixing to snap. She seemed to be running on nothing, and the only emotion she seemed to express was anger or annoyance, and the occasional fake smile. That was partially the reason he wanted her to stay with him for the night. In case she needed him. He had read her file at the Institute, mostly because Logan had forced him to. He knew how her powers worked and what could happen should she lose control like she had with Carol. He has no idea how she would hit that wall, or when. It could be some kind of violent outburst, or an emotional breakdown. Either way, he wanted to he there for her. For some unknown reason, his mere presence seemed to soothe her in some way. Time and time again she had come to him either frustrated or upset and every time, he had been able to talk her down until she was calm. Maybe that's why she kept coming around. No matter what, he wanted to be with her when she hit that wall. When she realized the events that had transpired.

"Hey Soda," Tabby called breaking him out of his daze. "Take a picture, it will last longer," She stated taking another bite of her chow mien.

He blinked a few times not quite understanding what she was talking about. His cheeks felt warm as he realized he had been staring at the wall lost deep in his own thoughts. Of course Tabby would notice him spacing out. She always had to point out things that made him feel awkward. It was embarrassing enough that she had to tease him about absolutely everything.

Rogue smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Don' worry 'bout it. At least it shows that ya do think," She stated condescendingly. She then covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes opening side as the words left her mouth. "Oh mah gawd. Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn' mean ta say it lahke that," She added looking down at the floor.

Soda nodded knowingly ignoring the shocked expressions belonging yo his house mates. She had been making rude or sarcastic comments all night. Most were the product of Carol's personality that seemed to pop up every once in a while. She always reacted differently if what she said was not her idea. He smiled as her reassuringly. "It's alright," He replied with a shrug, "I know I'm not that bright. Carol ain't all that wrong," He explained leaning forward and taking one of the spring rolls for himself.

"Still, it's not okay ta point it out," was Rogue's firm retort. She found it unfair for Soda to have such a low opinion of himself.

Soda simply shrugged, "I know you don't mean it," He continued grabbing one of the chicken balls and popping it into his house. He liked to mix the different flavors of his food. If it were up to him, he would mix them all together and have Chinese spaghetti rice with chicken meatballs with spring rolls on the side. However, no one needed to be exposed to his strange eating habits just yet.

"Still..."

"Rogue just give it up," Wanda said putting her empty plate down on the table.

"Yeah," Tabby agreed looking over at the goth girl. "A man just gave you permission to call him stupid. Don't ruin it," She said offering the remained of her plate to Todd, who politely declined.

Rogue rolled her eyes. It was obvious that the whole conversation was irritating her. She didn't like being cornered under any circumstance. Wanda seemed to mimic Rogue's gestures. The raven haired witch stood picking up the empty cartons that had once contained their food. "I'm staying out of this one," She stated heading into the kitchen.

"You're a party-pooper!" Tabby called after her, a pout forming on her face.

"Anyways," Soda piped up interrupting the conversation. He did not like where the direction this discussion was heading. The last thing the all needed was to get Rogue all worked up. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked Tabby standing up and picking up the remaining cartons that were scattered over the coffee table.

Tabby shrugged, "Probably just bum around and watch TV as usual," She replied shoving a piece of gum in her mouth. "Ain't nothing else to do around here," She continued snapping her gum loudly. "Well, for most of us anyway," She added twirling the ends of her hair around her finger.

Rogue shot a glare in the blonde's direction. "What's that supposed ta mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

Tabby looked taken a back by the goth's harsh tone and intense glare. "Nothing Rogue," She replied running a hand through her hair. "You don't have to take offense to everything you know," She retorted resting her hands in her lap. "You've been acting like a bitch to everyone tonight."

Soda turned to his house mate, shooting her a warning glance. "Tabby, that's enough," He warned her handing the cartons in his hands to Wanda, who had just wandered back into the room. "Leave her alone."

"No Soda, it's fahne," Rogue stated pushing herself up onto her feet. She brushed off her pants and headed towards the stairs, "Ah don' really feel lahke socializin'," She spat storming up the stairs.

A few moments later, Soda heard his bedroom door slam shut. He flinched at the sound and let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't frustrated with Rogue, but with his house mates. First Pietro was getting on her case, and now Tabby was starting in on her too. Obviously she was there for a reason and wasn't in the mood for that kind of bullshit. No one seemed to get the hint.

Tabby snorted turning back to Soda," What crawled up her ass and died?" She asked picking up the empty plates, piling them in her hands.

"Just leave her along Tabs," He replied with a sigh grabbing the glasses off of the end tables. "She;s got a lot of shit going on right now and she doesn't need you adding to it," He spat back heading towards the kitchen.

Tabby scoffed at his response as she followed them into the kitchen. "Well, she shouldn't come around here them," She retorted dropping the plates into the sink. "She should leave her stupid x-geek drama, at home."

"Well, it's kinda hard when life shits on you all the time," He argued back putting the four glasses on the counter beside the sink.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Pietro asked from his seat at the kitchen table. No one had even noticed his presence before. "Life shits on us ten times more than the fucking X-Dorks. They have all the shit they could ever want. Hell Rogue has her little supped up ride out there. That's not life shitting on you dude," He ranted angrily. "Get with the fucking program Soda."

"Just back the fuck up Pietro. You're the worst person to talk to," Soda countered throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "Your whole goal in life is to be the biggest asshole possible!"

"Fuck you Mr. Sensitive! You're the one being an asshole right now!"

"Okay, everyone shut the fuck up!" Wanda yelled causing the cupboards to fly open from her sudden outburst. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at her. Wanda sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Pietro, you do go through extraordinary methods to be an asshole. And Soda, I know you care about Rogue, and I know she's going through some shit right now. But you don't have to get all preachy and you don't need to protect her all the fucking time! She's a big girl, she can handle herself," She said stated leaning back against the counter.

"Yeah Lover boy," Tabby piped up sitting up on the counter. "Take a chill pill dude."

Wanda spun around, pointing a finger at the blonde. "That is not helping Tabby. Just stay out of it," She warned narrowing her icy blue eyes at her.

Tabby held up her hands up defensively, "Ok, yeesh. No need to bite my head off," She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Wanda rested her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to bite your head off?" She remarked raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

Tabby shook her head and looked down at her feet dangling off of the floor. "No," She mumbled.

"Then shut up!" Wanda spat before turning back to the two boys. Pietro was glaring daggers at Soda, who seemed to have no problem throwing them back at the speed demon. Wanda rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Oh grow up you two," She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "You're acting like children."

Soda scratched the back of his neck, turning away from Pietro. "Sorry."

Wanda nodded stiffly sitting back down at the table. "Soda, why don't you clear some things up here and let us know what is going on exactly," She stated leaning back against the chair.

Soda sighed running a hand through his hair. "It's not really my place to tell..."He began, but Wanda cut him off before he could say more.

"I wasn't giving you an option," She replied flatly, resting her feet onto of the table. "Spill it."

He sighed again shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Without further hesitation, he began to tell his three house mates what Rogue had told him when she had come storming into his room nearly two hours ago. They listened, Pietro and Tabby rather intently, but Wanda was stone-faced. She simply just took it all in. Her expression remained stoic throughout the entire tale. After he finished, the atmosphere in the kitchen had totally changed. The thick tension that had formed had dissipated.

Tabby was looking down at her feet, a sullen and remorseful expression spreading across her face. "Well I feel like shit now," the blonde mumbled jumping down off of the counter.

Pietro simply snorted at her remark. "Well I don't," He stated,copying her sister's pose by putting his feet up on the table. "It was only a matter of time before some shit like that happened anyway. Just be glad it's over and done with," He continued rocking his chair back onto the two back legs.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother, "Whatever Pietro," She sighed rising to her feet and wandering away from the table and over to the sink. It was obvious that she wanted nothing further to do with the speed demon, or the conversation.

"What?" Pietro cried looking over at his sister. "It's true!"

Soda rolled his eyes, "You're an ass," He stated as Wanda turned the faucets letting water fill the sink. Soda turned away from them heading towards the kitchen door closest to the stairs.

Pietro shrugged, "Whatever man, truth hurts doesn't it," He remarked. His trademark cocky smirk had once again found it's way onto his lips. "Serves the bitch right."

Soda turned and glared at the silver haired teen. He wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk right off of his face. However, he restrained himself from doing so. Although, the urge was way more than tempting. "Don't talk about her like that," He stated seriously narrowing his eyes at him.

Pietro simply chuckled shaking his head. "You'll come around." He retorted waving his hand dismissively before resting them behind his head. "After a while you'll see," He said in his usual conceited manner.

"Just shut up," was all Soda muttered in response. He turned back around and continued his journey towards the kitchen door.

"Seriously Soda," The speedster continued on completely ignoring his previous statement. "You'll get tired of fucking her, then you'll come around."

Wanda dropped the glass that she had been cleaning. It shattered against the steel of the sink with a loud crash. Tabby's response was almost just as dramatic. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes opening wide in shock. No one expected Pietro to say something like that. The room fell into an intense silence as Soda once again turned to glare at him. There was a silent raged that darkened his usually dancing brown eyes. The scowl on his face was so unlike him that it looked bizarre on him. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Soda raised his hand, and in an instant, unleashed one of his shock waves straight towards Pietro. Not expecting the attack, the speed demon had no time to react. He flew into the wall, cracking the drywall with the force of the impact. The chair he had been sitting in broke into pieces, splinters spreading across the tiled floor. The sudden gesture shocked the two girls, as well as Pietro. Soda was always so clam and collected. He never really exploded like that.

Pietro slowly stood holding his injured side, as he gritted his teeth at the pain. He glared at the younger boy, "What the hell!" He spat, anger flashing in his icy blue eyes.

Soda simply shrugged at his outraged cry. "I told you to shut up," was his retort as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Rogue is welcome here anytime!" Wanda called after him as he began to ascend the staircase.

He didn't bother to reply. He headed up the stairs the anger still seething within him. He clenched his fists at his sides as he marched silently up the stairs. Sometimes, living at the Brotherhood House wasn't that much better than living at the mansion. They could be just as bad at tearing into each other. He could hear Wanda speaking harshly to her twin downstairs, but he paid no attention to it. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the unmistakable sound of a closing door. He looked down at the floor, stopping at the top landing. He ran a hand through his hair, and then continued down the hall to his bedroom. Without hesitation, he opened the door, slipping inside.

He closed the door firmly behind him. He had barely taken a step forward before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He looked up from the floor, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled pressing her lips firmly against his. He sighed contently wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. His body relaxed as he felt the anger start to flow right out of him.

After a few moments, she pulled away from him. A soft smile spread across her lips as she took a small step back. "Thank ya," She said sliding her arms back down to her sides.

He couldn't stop the cheeky grin that appeared on his face. "No problem," He replied coolly. He removed his hands from around her waist and shoving them into the pockets of his jeans. "So you heard all that huh?" He asked looking down at his feet again.

She nodded that pleased smile never leaving her face. "Every word," She confirmed sitting back down on his bed. "Ah lahke how ya showed Pietro 'who's boss,'" She stated re-calling Wanda's earlier statement.

Soda chuckled at this, "Well, he shouldn't talk about you like that," He responded as he walked over to his dresser. "I'm not using you. I don't use people. I hate it when people assume that I'm like that because of where I grew up," He ranted grabbing his pack of smokes odd of the wooden surface. "It pisses me off."

Rogue nodded fighting back a yawn and failing miserably. She turned her head glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was nearly ten thirty. Not particularly late, but she had, had a rather busy and event filled day. "Ah think ah'm gonna get some sleep," She announced running a hand through her hair. "Ah feel really tired," She continued finding herself yawning once more.

He smiled walking back over towards her. He leaned down kissing her gently on the forehead before placing a cigarette between his lips. "Go head. I'll be up for a while longer," He stated lighting the end of the cigarette. " I might go for a walk to cool off. I don't wanna stay downstairs and talk to that asshole Pietro," He explained passing her the nearly empty package of smokes.

She nodded knowingly, taking the pack from him without a second thought. "Sounds lahke a good plan to meh," She agreed taking out one of the tobacco filled tubes.

"The best," was his reply as she handed the pack back to him. He shoved the small cardboard box into his back pocket.

She lit the cigarette before lying back down on the bed. She sighed contently taking a drag from the smoke watching the smoke as it rose up to the ceiling. It was rather relaxing. "Man, flyin' 'round an' absoribin' stupid blondes sure makes ya tired," She stated with yet another yawn.

Soda let out a small laugh, "Just don't fall asleep with that cigarette in your mouth," He commented walking over to his closet. He opened the door and the mess, he had shoved inside of it a couple of hours before, spilled out onto the floor. He cursed kicking at some of the debris.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "See what ah mean 'bout how throwin' everythang in yae closet isn' cleanin,'" She remarked turning her head to look at him.

He ignored her comment grabbing a shirt off of the shelf inside the closet. He then shoved the mess back into the closet with his foot, closing the door as fast as he could to prevent the mess from spilling back out. He then walked back over to the bed. He put the shirt down on the bed next to her. "Here. Since you didn't bring anything along with you, you can sleep in that," He stated flicking the ash off of the end of his cigarette.

She nodded, "Thanks," She replied picking the shirt up with her free hand.

He chuckled leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

_*It was dark. Almost too ark to see. The whole scenario felt eerily familiar to her. However, she couldn't quite place it. She looked around the blackness in confusion. This reminded her too much of the bizarre dream she had, had a few night before. Not completely trusting her sense, she took a cautious step forward. She was much bolder in this dream than she had been in the previous one. Suddenly, the whole scene shifted. The consuming darkness was replaced with a long corridor. A corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. It all seemed strangely familiar to her, but at the same time, completely foreign. Slowly, she began walking down the flat gray hallway. There were doors along either side of the corridor. They weren't regular doors they more resembled garage doors. It looked like a hall of narrow storage lockers. Each door was firmly bolted shut. A thick chain looped around a loop beside the doors, and through another strategically placed on the doors. It was looped through and wrapped around coupled with a lock that held them in place. There were small nameplates by each door, but the words written on them were too blurred to read._

_A low laugh echoed through the empty hall bringing Rogue's slow pace to a complete stop. She squinted in attempt to see the end of the hall and, in turn, the origin of the laughter. However, she couldn't see anything but the dismal gray walls and the identical metal doors. She went to take another step forward when the doors began to speed past her at lightning speed. She nearly fell backwards as the floor seemed to move from under her in combination with the strange wind that seemed to brush past her at the same time. As fast as the room began to move, it stopped suddenly and she was face to face with the end of the ridiculously long hallway. At the end of the hall, was a lone door. _

_The door had been bent and ripped open, the lock still intact. It was bent in such a way that there was absolutely no possibility of closing it. Something trapped inside had wanted out, and badly. A shiver ran down her spine as the uncomfortable feeling of being watched rushed over her. Her shoulders tensed as she looked around for the source of her unease. However, there was nothing in plain sight. It was then she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up sending another uncontrollable shiver down her spine. _

"_Can't keep me bottled up forever," A cold, yet familiar voice stated in her ear. _

_She jumped. She found herself turning her head desperately in search of the source of the voice. However, when she turned, there was no one there. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Show yarself!" She cried. It echoed down the empty hallway. _

_She then felt a tap on her left should. "Over here," the voice added a small amused chuckle following. _

_Rogue hesitated at first, but then quickly turned. She blink a few times, her mouth dropping slightly in shock. She had come face to face with someone she though she would never see again. Carol. Rogue's body tensed up more her posture becoming more hostile than it had been before. She pulled her jaw up clenching it tightly to keep it in place. Her hands bunched up at her sides as she stared at the older girl. Carol wore her battle costume her straight blonde hair falling down her shoulders. Those cold blue eyes at her gazed from the eye holes of her mask. They seemed even colder and filled with hatred and an emotion that Rogue couldn't quite place. An eerily amused expression tainted her face, twisting it and making it ugly. _

"_Carol?" She asked, still slightly unsure. Her dreams had played tricks on her before. This couldn't be real, could it?_

"_Way to go Roguey Roo," She stated clapping her hands at the goth's accomplishment. She chuckled, "Maybe Soda's not rubbing off on you as much as I thought," She continued tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Thought it would after you two did the nasty."_

_Rogue ignored her comment looking around the hallway in complete and utter confusion. "Where am ah?" She couldn't help but ask as she turned back around to look at the blonde. _

"_In the lower depths of your mind," was her cold and bitter retort. She gestured to the closed doors surrounding them. "Where 'you' put me," She stated making sure to put extra emphases as she spoke. She pointed her finger at the southern belle in an accusatory fashion. _

"_This is mah mahnd?" She asked looking around the hall. How could this lone and desolate corridor be her mind? None of it made any sense. "What am ah here?" She asked Carol resting her hands on her hips. If this was some kind of game, she wasn't playing. _

"_I wanted you to see what you had done," She hissed firmly, her eyes narrowing at the other girl. _

_Rogue returned the glare crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah didn' do shit," She spat back becoming increasingly more confident. It was her own mind. She reigned supreme here. _

"_You stole my powers!" She yelled pointing her finger at her again. "You stole my life!" She snapped. Venom dripped from her words, burning Rogue like a poisonous acid. _

_It was then that she heard a low murmur begin to rise throughout the hallway. It was as if two dozen people had all started whispering at the exact same moment. That along with the tone in Carol's voice made Rogue flinch in discomfort. The hatred was omnipresent in the thickly tense air that surrounded the two girls. It was so thick in fact, it made it hard to breathe. _

"_Leave meh alone," Rogue grumbled turning her back on the blonde. This wasn't real. It was all a dream. She had control over this place, and no one else. She could warp it into anything she desired. _

_Carol's cold and empty laugh was her immediate response. "You keep telling yourself that hun," She continued as she walked over to one of the doors. "This is no dream," She replied grabbing the chain wrapped around the loops of the door. "It's all in your mind. That's what makes it so real," She concluded as she pulled on the chain effortlessly ripping the lock off of the door. _

_The whispering grew louder and louder until it sounded more like static. It made her head throb due to the constant groan of the noise. Her ears began to ring as Carol wasted no time in wrenching the door open, the sound ripping through the white noise. The metallic screech caused her to wince closing her eyes tightly. Her hands raced up to cover her ears to drown at the horrible sound. She involuntarily shivered as the whispering transformed into a flurry of different voices. It was like people were talking at normal volume, but all at once. However, the voices were muffled. It just made it that much worse. "Stop it!" She whispered harshly in an effort to block out the noise._

_To her dismay, the voice only became louder. They mixed with the sound of Carol's sadistic laughter as they tortured her with that infernal buzzing. It was then she realized that Carol was the cause of all the voices. She was the one stirring up the chaos. "Why Roguey?" She asked with a fake pout. "Don't you like it?" She continued that pout leaving her face. It was replaced with a sinister smirk. _

"_Stop it!" Rogue repeated her voice much firmer this time._

"_Stop it!" Carol mimicked in a whiny and mocking voice. "What's wrong Rogue? Can't face reality," She stated walking back over to the other girl. "You know, you're really pathetic," She spat standing face to face with the goth. "Open your eyes," She ordered glaring daggers at her._

_Rogue shook her head keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't going to give Carol the satisfaction of ordering her around. "No."_

_Carol growled in annoyance. She grabbed Rogue by the shoulders lifting her off of the ground. She slammed her into one of the metal doors. The metal sunk in around her, tapping her in a small groove. It was then that the voices suddenly stopped. "Open your eyes and look at what you did!" Carol yelling in her face, gripping her shoulders painfully. _

_Rogue wince and reluctantly opened her eyes. She was shocked when, instead of coming face to face with Carol's angry blue eyes, another familiar pair of eyes met hers. Red pupils on black iris'. It was then she noticed the gentler grip on her shoulders. She couldn't help but tense up at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. "Gambit?" She called with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. She wasn't sure what his intentions were. If he was being manipulated by Carol, it could not be good. _

"_Hello Chere," He replied as a smirk crept it's way onto his lips. It was almost identical to the one that Carol wore so proudly. It was that same smug expression. _

_It was an overwhelming sense of fear and helplessness that washed over her in that instant. She couldn't even begin to figure out what was happening. Her eyes opened wide in shock. This was all too much. She shook her head back and forth, "This is jus' a dream, it isn' real. This is jus' a dream it isn' real," She repeated aloud over and over trying so hard to make everything disappear. A desperate play to gain control over this ridiculous dream. The muffled voices began again, just as loud as they had been when they had stopped. There was no gradual increase in volume this time. "This is all in mah mahnd," She stated closing her eyes tightly. _

_Carol laughed walking over to one of the other door. "That's what makes it real!" She retorted pulling on the chain breaking the lock on that door as well. "When I defeat you here, you're mind and body will be mine!" _

_At this revelation, Rogue felt a sudden change inside her. The fear and helplessness washed away, and she broke out of her daze. She rushed over to the door carelessly shoving the blonde out of the way. She quickly fashioned a new chain and lock for the door before Carol had another chance to open it. "Why are ya doin' this?" She demanded as she gained her confidence back._

"_You took away my life!" She yelled slamming her fist into the wall. A sharp pain shot through Rogue's head as Carol's fist broke through the wall. She glared at the younger girl as she slowly pulled her fist from the wall. "Now, I'm here to take yours," She explained walking over to Gambit and resting her hand on his shoulder. "With Gambit's help."_

_Her statement stunned her. Had she really absorbed Carol, permanently? It was still to early to tell. She shook her head in disbelief. "No," was her firm retort. _

_Suddenly, Carol's face transformed. Her eyes were blood red and her skin turned a dark green. It was covered in scales making her resembled some kind of reptile. Rogue was taken a back by the sudden shift in the blonde's appearance. Before she had time to say or do anything, Carol jumped at her. She knocked the goth onto the floor. Even within her own mind, Carol was much stronger than her. The voices surrounding them became louder and louder until it was like they were yelling._

"_Get off meh!" She yelled pushing the older girl as hard as she could. _

_Carol back up a little, Rogue's hand keeping her at bay. However, it was only temporary. The blonde snarled knocking her hand out of the way. She grabbed a hold of her shoulders in a vice like grip. She lifted her up and slammed her back down onto the ground. She repeated this over and over, each impact with the floor harder than the last. _

"_Rogue," She heard a voice call to her, but it was way too faint for her to identify at that particular moment. Her name was followed by some more words, but she couldn't make them out over the roaring of the voices. _

_She thrashed against Carol's hold attempting to break free of her grasp. However, her resistance didn't seem to affect it at all. Her head slammed against the floor harder than before. Pain erupted in her head once more as stars danced in front of he eyes. Her vision became blurry and her hearing became fuzzy. It was a slight relief since the voices seemed to quiet. Everything sounded like static. Even Carol's obnoxious maniacal laughter. She couldn't help the fear that shot through her. She felt completely and utterly powerless. It was as if she had no control over her own mind. It terrified her. _

"_Rogue wake up!"*_

* * *

Rogue bolted up in the bed, her eyes wide in fear. She instantly became aware of the grip on her shoulders that held her still. She jerked away disoriented by her half asleep half awake state and the cloudiness of her mind. When the grip on her shoulder failed to release her, she thrashed against it in an effort to break free. The panic and desperation seemed to take her over. It hadn't been a dream, it was actually happening. The darkness filling the room didn't help her in the least. She couldn't see a thing. She reached out her arm, grabbing a hold of the first object she touched. She was surprised when nothing had stopped her. She picked the alarm clock up, still trying to free herself as she did so.

"Rogue calm down," Soda stated loosening his grip on her shoulders realizing that it was making her freak out. "It's me."

Rogue processed his words as she felt the grip on her shoulders fall away. Realization dawned on her as she remembered where she was and that she was safe. She felt her heart rate slowing down and her tense muscles slowly relaxing. The alarm clock slipped from her fingers and fell carelessly onto the floor, exploding on impact. Both teens jumped in surprise as the sound resounded throughout the room. The small fragmented plastic bits scattered out all over the carpeted floor. A small fire had started on the carpet where the electrical wires from the cord had been exposed. Electricity still puled through the cord making it spark and flail around dangerously.

"Fuck!" Soda cursed jumping off of the bed and side stepping the small fire. He quickly ripped the power cord from the wall making sure to avoid the sparking end. The cord then ceased to move. He grabbed the glass of water from his nightstand and poured it on the small fire effectively extinguishing it. He then let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one," He stated running a hand through his hair. He put the glass back down and turned back to Rogue. "What was that?" He asked as a concerned expression washed over his face.

Rogue looked from him to the damp charred spot on the floor. She knew what had happened. It had been Gambit's powers that had blown up the clock and it scared her. It meant that there had been some kind of reality to her dream. A twisted truth that was taking place behind blinking eye lids. She shook her head ridding herself of cryptic thoughts. "It's nothing," She lied focusing her mind at the task at hand. She had to lock both Carol and Gambit back up into their proper placed. She didn't have time to process her emotions properly and validate them with those two running loose inside her mind.

Soda crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. It was obvious that he wasn't buying her response. "Bullshit Rogue," He replied taking another step towards the bed. "C'mon, tell me what's up?" He probed eying her curiously as she continued to stare at the burnt stain on the carpet. It was then that he noticed the colour of her eyes. They were a cold blue instead of their usual emerald green. It reminded him of the time she had absorbed that other girl in Scotland. Her eyes had turned purple then.

Rogue held up her hand to silence him, "Beh quiet," She hissed narrowing her eyes in concentration. It was much harder to focus when he was talking. Locking Carol away was a lot more difficult than she had originally anticipated. It was most likely because she had taken so much of the other girl. After a few moments of silence, she let out a deep breath as she locked the four separate doors keeping Carol at bay. Relief flowed through her body as she fell back onto the mattress with a thud. She couldn't help but let out a sigh outwardly expressing her relief.

Soda raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you ok now?" She asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

Rogue nodded taking a rather shaky breath. With the people in her head locked away, she was left to deal with the emotion left behind. That was a much harder task to master. Something she did not have a lot of practice in. "Ah think so," She replied her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. Her words sounded so weak and needy. She hated it.

"You don't sound ok," He replied reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. She flinched recoiling away from his touch. It was a reaction she had not been expecting. She hadn't moved away from his touch in a long time. His eyebrows knit together in concern for the goth girl. "Darlin' what's wrong?" He asked softly lowering his hand to rest on her knee instead. She didn't move away from him this time.

She looked down at his hand, slowly lifting her own and hesitantly resting it on top of his. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath forcing her emotions on the back burner. She wasn't used to having to deal with the emotional aspects of her powers. Never in her eighteen years had she been so scared and saddened from the use of her powers. After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes and forced a small smile. "It's ok. Ah'm ok now," She lied taking her hand off of his.

Soda let out a small frustrated sigh. "You don't have to lie to me, "He countered scooting a little bit closer to her. "You can tell me what's going on. I want to know what's bothering you," He pressed on leaning forward slightly to get a better look at her.

She couldn't help but look at him. Her eyes locked with his, and that was all it took. The warmth and comfort reflected in those eyes, broke her down. She felt her emotional blocks begin to crumble. "Ah...ah killed her," She spoke quietly. "Ah took her powers, her memories, her life," She continued her voice barely above a whisper. "Ah'm a murderer."

Soda sighed softly wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him, "You didn't do it on purpose," He soothed rubbing circles along her lower back with his other hand.

She leaned into him, "But ah still did it," She argued taking a deep breath. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she forced them back. "It was mah hands, mah powers that did it," She continued closing he eyes trying to force the tears back further. However, it was a fight she was losing.

"That may be true, but it was an accident right?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded resting her head against his chest. It was then that the tears forced their way passed her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. "Yes it was," She began, her voice remaining strong despite her lack of composure. "It's all kind of a blur ya know. Lahke it wasn' meh doin' it," She explained wiping the streaks of tears from her face. However, they were just replaced by more. "It was lahke ah was standin' outside watchin' mahself do it."

"Then don't get so worked up about it," He stated simply with a subtle shrug. He tucked her hair behind her ears and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Shit happens."

That sentence made her feel a bit better. The tears still flowed and the sadness stayed with her, but the heavy burden of guilt seemed to be liberated from her shoulders. She couldn't explain why, but Soda had almost completely but that guilt at ease without even doing anything. It was so strange how one person could have that much of an effect on another human being. She took a deep breath inhaling his strong yet soothing scent. She felt her shaking body begin to settle down.

Soda chuckled lightly, "Feel better now?" He asked resting his chin on the top of her head.

She took another shaky breath before nodding. "Yeah, ah think so," She replied pulling away from him slightly. She was still crying, but not quite like she had been before.

He removed his arms from around her, shifting his position on the bed so that he was leaning back against the headboard. "So do you wanna tell me what happened? I mean, you kinda exploded my alarm clock," He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to upset her even more, but he really wanted to know.

She sighed wiping the tears from her cheeks again. The flow had slowed, but it had yet to stop completely. It was annoying. "Ah had a dream. At least, ah think it was a dream," She began wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very cold without his arms around her. "Carol tried ta take over mah mahnd an' she let Gambit out. Ah guess ah used his powers without realizin' an' a blew up yar alarm clock," She explained her eyes traveling to the burnt spot on the carpet.

He blinked a couple timed letting her words sink in. "I think I get it," he commented with a nod. He was entirely sure that he understood, but he didn't want to push her.

"It was actually kinda scary," She stated hugging herself tighter. "There is nothin' more terrifyin' than losin' control of yar own mahnd," She continued with a shudder. "Tha worst part is that ah don' wanna go back ta sleep in case it happens again. Ah can' lose control lahke that again," She concluded her voice cracking at the last part. She cursed quietly to herself as the tears began to pour down her cheeks again.

He reached put, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know, you once told me that it's okay to cry. The same thing goes here," He stated with a warm smile, "You don't have to be strong. Everyone has a breaking point. I won't think any less of you id you cry."

She turned to look at him, attempting to return the smile directed at her. She failed. "Ah know," She replied with a shaky laugh. It seemed so out of place with the atmosphere in the room. "Ah jus' hate cryin' in general," She explained as she moved closer to him.

He nodded, "I know."

Silence fell between the two teens for a few minuted as Rogue curled into his, resting her head against his shoulder. She loved that she could just he herself around him. He didn't expect her to be something she wasn't, and he didn't belittle her for breaking down. As the tears continued to slide down her cheek and her body shook with inaudible sobs, he couldn't fight the urge to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her thigh. She sighed contently as he began to play with the ends of her hair. She tilted her head upwards looking at him. He looked down, smiling warmly at her. She shifted up slightly placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Soda," She said as she pulled away from the small kiss.

"What?" He asked almost instantly.

"Can ya do meh a favor?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What is it?"

"Touch me," She stated, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. It was strange being so forward about something.

However, that was all she needed to say. His lips crashed against hers, making all her thoughts and fears disappear in an instant. The tears stopped flowing as she was suddenly swept up in his warm embrace. It's what she needed so desperately. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck wanting to hang on to that moment. Hang on to him. His tongue made it's way into her mouth and his fingers slid under the hem of her shirt. She then became lost in a world of excitement and feeling. A world she was new to, but it made every nerve in her body set on fire. She needed it and craved it desperately, and he was more than happy to give it to her. Physical comfort. It made everything just fade away and all that mattered was them. Him.

* * *

AN: DONE! Wow that took a while to get this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.

_Next: Don't Make Me Stay_

**Anthem:**

"_You feel the weight_

_Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day_

_It's not too late_

_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play_

_Before you break you have to shed your armor _

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love love_

_All you feel is love love"_ - _Aftermath – Adam Lambert _


End file.
